


One and One and One is Three

by bagheerita



Series: Collected Tales of the OOOT-verse [4]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Comic Book Science, F/F, F/M, Language, M/M, Multiverse, character driven, my MCU is massively more understanding than the real world, original characters in supporting roles - Freeform, relationships are background, selective narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita
Summary: A cross-dimensional escapade ensues when a spatial anomaly in Tony's lab turns out to be a tear in reality, bringing the Avengers face to face with different versions of themselves.





	1. One and One and One is Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spatial anomaly in Tony's lab turns out to be a tear in reality, bringing Tony face to face with different versions of himself.

**Location:** Universe MTYTYA  
New York City  
Avengers Tower  
Tony's lab

It's been a long few weeks, what with SHIELD being a front for Hydra and people who're supposed to be dead showing up all willy-nilly, and they're just back from kicking some Hydra ass in Bangladesh. Tony's running a full diagnostic on JARVIS when Bruce comes up behind him and squints at the readouts over his cup of coffee.

"Again with the system scan? Tony, you ran at least a scan a day last week. I know having your junior hacker hanging around is making you jumpy, but nothing happened while we were gone. JARVIS is fine."

Tony grunts, and Bruce rolls his eyes. He's smart enough that he doesn't actively continue to attempt to talk Tony out of it, he just distracts him. With really shiny things. "You don't have to _watch_ the display while it runs," Bruce coaxes. "Help me take a look at this forcefield generator. I can't get the modulator to hold steady longer than a few seconds."

And a bald-faced lie will catch his attention, too. "Bullshit. The last time we tweaked it it went for ten minutes before the core burned out."

"Just making sure you're paying attention,” Bruce says mildly. “And ideally I'd like for it to last a bit longer than that. Do you think we can make the portable battery rechargeable, or would it not be small enough for the frame?"

Tony turns his full attention to Bruce. "Rechargeable? That's ambitious. I bet I could tweak it."

Bruce grins.

And Tony knows Bruce is baiting him, trying to pull him out of his fixation with spending every spare waking moment running through JARVIS' code line by line just to double check there's been no permanent damage since their uninvited guests dropped by, but it _is_ interesting and so it works pretty well.

 

It's nine hours later when Tony takes a sip from a mug of coffee that is at least eight hours old and is cold as ice. He makes a face and raises an eyebrow at Bruce. "Bravo. I haven't thought about JARVIS once since we started this."

Bruce smiles and is about to say something, when a spatial anomaly opens up above the table between them.

It's just a twist of blue light and a push of gravitational distortion. Tony stares at it for a moment. He might be tracking better if the coffee was fresher, but really, who expects something like that to happen out of nowhere? Bruce reacts more quickly, stepping back, reaching for Tony to pull him away.

Tony scrambles ungracefully out of his chair, a murmured "What the hell?" falling from his lips as he backs away. Bruce tries to place himself between whatever it is and Tony. Tony would protest if he wasn't spending all of his spare energy staring at... whatever it is. They're both watching it, warily, waiting for something to happen. But it's just a smidge of blue light, hanging in the air, not getting bigger or doing anything. Tony starts edging around Bruce's arm, curiosity pulling him closer. He grabs a long-handled wrench from a pile of tools and holds it like he's still waiting for something to come out of the discolored air in front of them as he circles around the area.

Bruce mutters a curse, but he's right behind Tony, drawn just as intently. He taps a few times on the Starkpad next to him, pulling up some readings. "JARVIS, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Doctor Banner," is JARVIS' smooth reply. "The anomalous gravitational readings appear to have stabilized and I am reading an influx of low level alpha particles on a frequency I have never before recorded."

Tony's nodding and gesturing to the center of the worktable. "Focused around that rock, do you see? The one Foster brought us from Greenwich."

"It's not a rock," Bruce corrects immediately, but adds, "I see it. JARVIS, the object wasn't giving off the radiation previously?"

"No, Doctor."

Tony has moved around the table a ways, trying to edge closer. "I mean, what the hell?" he murmurs again. "We weren't even messing with anything that could cause this."

"Maybe we didn't cause it," is Bruce's response. He glances at the screen beside him. "So strange. The readings are getting more intense, though it's not approaching dangerous levels yet."

Tony grunts in response and pokes the edge of the anomaly with the wrench in his hand.

The blue light explodes, a pulse of energy shooting out through the lab and throwing both of its occupants, and most of its contents, hard against the walls.

 

There's a ringing in his ears as Bruce pulls himself from a pile of wreckage that used to be a welding station and a half-gutted Iron Man chest plate. A shiver runs through him and green thoughts rumble beneath his skin. He is shaken and The Other Guy doesn't like to be taken by surprise, but at the moment his most pressing concern is- "Tony."

There is no immediate response and Bruce gets to his feet quickly, shoving broken machinery out of his way. "Tony?" he calls again, voice more urgent. "JARVIS," he demands, changing his inquiry.

He gets a response this time. From JARVIS there is only hissing static but Bruce hears a muffled groan. It's enough that his heartbeat slows to a manageable level and he can breathe without the feel of it in his throat.

He walks out to the center of the room. The main table where they were working is split down the middle and overturned, the forcefield generator scattered over the floor in broken fragments. A piece of that wreckage moves, sliding aside, and Bruce pulls the table slab away fully to reveal a slightly battered Tony.

"Shit," Tony breathes, rubbing his hands through his hair. There is a cut on his temple and he doesn't seem to care that he is getting blood in his hair and all over his hands. He squints up at Bruce. "Bruce? When did you get back?"

Bruce frowns at him, reaching down to tilt Tony's face toward him and examine his eyes closely. "How hard did you hit your head?"

Tony is still looking confused, but his pupils are reacting to the light and Bruce's fears of a concussion are diming. The cut on his forehead is still bleeding and Bruce goes to the sink in the corner to get to the first aid kit that's in the cabinet.

"What happened?" Tony asks Bruce as Bruce dabs alcohol on the cut. "Are you okay?" He reaches for Bruce, but his hand settles around Bruce's wrist when Tony usually reaches for his shoulder.

"Yeah," Bruce answers. He might have said more, but he notices the other half of the table, farther to their right, is moving also. There was no one else in the lab with them, and Bruce is watching the movement with some alarm.

The table slides against a wall and comes to rest. Pushing himself up from underneath it with shaky limbs is Tony. "Did somebody get the number on that bus?" he asks, rubbing his back. He turns around to face them and freezes, eyes narrowed.

Bruce's mouth falls open. He looks again at the man sitting on the floor in front of him, but no- it's still Tony sitting there, looking at the other Tony with a glare.

The second Tony is watching them both, doing a fine impression of them both- his eyes narrowed in suspicion and his mouth open in shock. "Who the fuck are you?" he demands of the doppelganger, "And what the fuck are you doing in my lab?"

Bruce is noticing details, small differences, things he usually doesn't pay attention to because they are just _Tony_ and therefore don't need to be constantly re-quantified. The man at his feet has slightly longer hair, now stiff on one side with the blood he's smeared through it, a darker tan, and a faded scar low on his forehead that Bruce doesn't remember seeing before. Also, the man sitting by his feet is wearing an oil smeared white shirt with an AC/DC logo, a distinctive blue light shining from under the cloth. He thinks he remembers Tony wearing dark grey and black this morning, and proclaiming his love for Black Sabbath- much like the second Tony, the one standing from under the table.

The second Tony is advancing toward them unsteadily, pushing debris out of his way, and Bruce goes to him, taking his arm. "Tony," he says, half confidence and half question. Tony opens his mouth, but it's like he's throwing his voice because when Bruce hears the words they're coming from across the room.

"Holy hell." There's a thud as a pile of machinery is pushed over and a third Tony lurches to his feet, leaning heavily on the pile he just crawled out from under. He's dressed like he just spent a day at the SI office, his eyes tired and pinched. His gaze darts around the room and he raises a shaky hand to point it at all of them. "This? This is _not_ happening."

 

Tony feels Bruce's hand tighten on his arm, and the contact steadies him. Tony's free hand is weaving equations in the air and he gestures toward the doppelgangers. "No," he mutters, dismissing his mental description, "Not copies. With the readings we were getting off of the anomaly, I'm gonna go with-"

"Parallel universe," Other Tony says from where he's sitting on the floor, elbows on knees, blood wiped from his hand onto his grimy white shirt. "I think we can safely assume a multiverse theory is accurate. Should we have a party for Mister DeWitt?"

Tony #3 is still shaking his head in refusal of the situation but he asks, "What the hell were you working on that pulled us here?"

"Nothing," Tony says, immediately defensive. "Bruce had this idea for a personal shield generator-"

"Now _that_ sounds useful." Other Tony raises his head and his eyes flash with interest. "You have a working prototype?"

Tony #3 waves his hand. "Old news."

Tony glares at himself. "Yes, it works, and yes it is useful, and yes I've apparently already invented it, and you assholes just landed in the middle of my prototype. But I think the important part is that it's not exactly the type of thing that's going to be tearing holes in reality."

Other Tony shrugs and nods and Tony #3 sighs in agreement.

"Can we maybe start with agreeing on what we're going to call each of you?" Bruce puts in. There's a slightly hysterical edge to his voice, and Tony puts his free hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce looks at him as if making sure that he's really him, and Tony pulls him closer, pressing his lips to the corner of Bruce's mouth. Bruce turns into the kiss, pressing his face into Tony's neck for a moment. He takes a deep breath and laughs, a short bark of sound, before they break apart.

They turn around to find that both of the other Tonys are watching them with surprise. "What?" Tony asks. Being Tony, he doesn't wait for a response, which they, being Tony also, don't offer. "Since this is my laboratory and my Bruce," Tony continues with a raised eyebrow, "I hope nobody objects if I take the designation 'Alpha'?"  He turns to Bruce. "Or should we call it 'Prime'?"

Other Tony snorts in amusement, and Tony #3 rolls his eyes. "If we're going that route,” says Tony #3, “I'll take Beta."

"And to get the jump on the inevitable continuing confusion," other Tony, sitting on the floor in the AC/DC shirt, says, "I'll just skip to Delta."

 

Bruce pulls a still functional chair out of a pile and sets it upright at the workstation before he goes back in, in search of his Starkpad. Delta-Tony is watching him, a smirk on his face. It's starting to annoy him and Bruce locks eyes with the man in a challenge. It's the strangest sensation, to look into those eyes that are so similar to the ones he knows, yet are so different. He can see his Tony in those eyes- the brilliance, that mile-a-minute brain always looking for better solutions, trying to think faster than the future. What's different is the soft warmth that's always in his Tony's eyes when he looks at Bruce. There is something like it there, but it is... sharper, more shared humor and camaraderie, less private, less intimate.

He is looking into Delta-Tony's eyes and he knows Delta-Tony is looking into him as well. Delta-Tony smirks. "Man." He turns to Tony, Bruce's Tony, and says, "I don't know how you pulled _this_ off, but he is too good for you."

Prime-Tony glowers. "You think I don't know that?" he demands, then looks at Bruce sheepishly.

It occurs to Bruce that, "Where you're from, we're not-?" He lets the sentence hang out there; he's too much of a scientist to _not_ ask for data, but he's not entirely sure this is something he wants to know.

In either case, his meaning seems to have been apprehended. Delta-Tony smirks. "Ah, no." His lips tighten and he doesn't continue. He and Bruce both turn to look at Beta-Tony.

Beta-Tony is crouched down, poking through the debris with a curiosity that seems to have partially overcome the weariness on his face. He looks up and notices their regard. "Yeah, that's different in my world as well. Where are we, by the way?" He stands and gestures to the skyline outside the window. "That's New York, but this is pretty obviously not the mansion. You still keep this much personal lab space at Stark Tower?"

"Avengers Tower," Prime-Tony corrects, but his eyebrows shoot up toward his hairline. "The mansion? I can't believe there's a reality where I actually _live_ in that rattrap."

"Given infinite realities," Bruce interjects, but lets the thought trail off as there is a heavy banging at the door. It's only been a few minutes, and they've been so drawn into each other that Bruce forgot there was an explosion big enough that it destroyed their access to JARVIS.

The door thuds again. "Tony? Bruce?" Steve demands from the other side. "Are you okay?"

"JARVIS," Prime-Tony yells, then remembers and swears under his breath.

Bruce moves to the door and, shifting aside a piece of a table, hits the manual release. It squeals loudly in protest, but slides open far enough to reveal a concerned Captain America. "We're fine, Steve," Bruce says.

Steve forces the door open further. "Thank God." He steps inside to clasp his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "JARVIS was really worried," he says, "and by now you'd think he would be used to..." Steve walks all the way into the room and his voice trails off. "Bruce?" he asks, his voice a little unsteady.

"Yeah, there's three of him," Bruce affirms, running his hands through his hair roughly.

Prime-Tony grins. "Hey Cap. We just discovered there are alternate realities and thought we would get acquainted. I'm pretty sure there can't be a reality where I don't know you, but if I actually _live_ at the mansion..." He shudders and looks at the other two.

Delta-Tony nods and grins. "Hey, Cap."

Beta-Tony's smile is a bit more faded. "I know Steve," he says and looks down. He seems to find the Iron Man helmet he has discovered to be far more interesting.

There is something stilted and wrong in the tone of his voice that Prime-Tony wants to poke at, but Delta-Tony returns quickly to their previous line of discussion. "Avengers Tower," he muses. "And you're still based out of New York."

"Oooh, where else would I be?" There is something almost like avarice in Prime-Tony's eyes. He trades in information, in the _future_ , and knowing the information of a possible future...

"Should you talk about things like that?" Steve asks. He still looks unsettled but seems to be taking it okay. With everything that's happened lately Bruce supposes digesting the existence of the multiverse is somewhere down the scale from discovering that his best friend is still alive, and a world-renowned assassin.

Delta-Tony rolls his eyes. "This isn't the Prime Directive. Besides," he gestures, "he's _me_. I can't talk to myself about where I should put money toward building infrastructure?" Prime-Tony's grin widens.

"Before we get too sidetracked," Beta-Tony interjects. "Maybe we should set some ground parameters?" They all shrug. Beta-Tony asks Delta-Tony, "You also base primarily out of Stark Tower?"

"Not exactly," Delta-Tony says, his smile tight. "Though I recognize this lab as very similar to one I used to use. Can I assume we're all from realities where the Avengers exist?"

"Fury didn't want me at first," Prime-Tony says, "but then I saved New York from his secret council's attempts to make it a nuclear crater."

Beta-Tony frowns. "The Avengers was my idea. It just made sense, after the mass breakout from SHIELD's supervillain prisons, to be able to coordinate containment efforts from a central location where there were always members of a response team ready."

Delta-Tony looks impressed. "Breakout? The Avengers was initially formed in my world to respond to Loki stealing the Tesseract." Prime-Tony nods, and Delta-Tony gestures to him. "It seems like our timelines are similar." He glances at Beta-Tony. "Which makes you the outlier."

Beta-Tony shakes his head. "Maybe, if we were working with a set where we represented equal values, but you and I were both drawn _here_. Looking for similarities between the three of us is pointless." He puts down the helmet and starts fiddling with a screwdriver.

"He's right," Bruce puts in. "It would be more advantageous to look for similarities between the two of you and compare that to this reality." Steve looks slightly startled, as if when Bruce spoke Steve just realized that he was the only one in the room who wasn't entirely following the conversation.

"Speaking of similarities, can we start with this?" Beta-Tony taps his chest with the end of the screwdriver. The glow of the arc reactor is not visible through his shirt, but the _tink_ of metal on metal is a familiar sound. "I've noticed our host isn't exactly sporting the same look."

Delta-Tony looks surprised, and slightly chagrinned, as if that's something he should have noticed. Prime-Tony's hand goes to his chest in reflex. "Uh, yeah. That's a recent fix." He grins. "No more shrapnel." Both of his other selves look impressed. Beta-Tony looks like he would like to ask more, but it's Prime-Tony's turn to move the conversation along.

Prime-Tony gestures to where Foster's rock is still sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor now that there's no table holding it up. "So apparently there's this thing called the Convergence that happens every couple thousand years, where the walls come down between the realms. Thor, well Foster really, brought us this rock from another world."

"It's not a rock," Bruce insists. "The bioscan was positive."

Prime-Tony rolls his eyes. "Okay, organic, but no actual life signs means it's still a rock."

Delta-Tony peers at it closely. "I've seen something like this before."

"Oh?" Beta-Tony leans closer himself, flipping the screwdriver between his fingers.

"Hmm," is Deta-Tony's only comment as he peers at the rock.

Prime-Tony rolls his eyes. "Mind sharing?"

"What? Oh."  Delta-Tony leans back. "It just looks like a thing I saw... an artifact. From Alfheim. Looks like a stone, but puts off energy like you wouldn't expect from a stone."

Beta-Tony hums. "The Avengers, just a couple months ago, traveled across the Nine Realms when Loki used the Norn-stones to tear down the walls between the realms. I don't think it was related to anything called the Convergence, but I was in Nidavellir for most of it making armor out of Uru, so I might have missed that part."

"Oh my god," Prime-Tony murmurs. "I've never been so jealous of someone. And you're _me_. I can't tell if that makes it better or worse."

Delta-Tony is also looking a bit green with avarice. "Do you still have it? Can we see? This portal has to work both ways, right?"

"Um, the dwarf-king kept it," Beta-Tony says. "But the portal question is a good one."

Prine-Tony glares at the rock. "So is this a Norn Stone?"

Beta-Tony shakes his head. "It doesn't look like one."

A bit of the glow starts to wear off. Tony3 starts to move around the lab, picking up overturned devices and checking to see what still works. Bruce does the same. Steve is watching them carefully, and he moves back out to the hall where the speaker still works to make a call.

There's a portable spectrometer Bruce finds in the corner that only takes a little fiddling before it starts taking readings. Delta-Tony whistles as he looks. "Was it doing that before?" He gestures toward the anomaly.

Bruce frowns. "The readings are lower now, but pretty much."

Prime-Tony reboots the local system and Beta-Tony locks out the broken speaker and they get JARVIS back.

"What'd you get, J?" Prime-Tony asks.

"Sir, I seem to have missed a great deal as there appears to be several versions of you."

Prime-Tony waves his hand as if that doesn't matter. "Old news now, J. I'm the real me, but feel free to treat all mes as Level 1 access."

Beta-Tony is getting a thoughtful look on his face. "JARVIS, can you differentiate between us?"

"Sir," JARVIS responds, "I am able to detect differences in each of your spectral emissions, but it is difficult to assign a reason at this time. I would have been hard pressed to determine the original Mister Stark. I will do further analysis."

Bruce is manning the portable spectrometer, but now that JARVIS is back he asks, "JARVIS, confirm we're getting another surge in the alpha readings."

"I can certainly confirm that, Doctor. The surge level is consistent with previous recordings made before I went offline."

Delta-Tony has faded back into the workshop but he returns now, holding a crowbar. He crouches near the anomaly. "It's not doing anything."

"Be careful." Bruce frowns at him. "When Tony poked it with a wrench the first time is when you lot showed up."

Delta-Tony scoffs. "Bruce, I know you're a _bio_ physicist, but seriously, you should know you can't disturb the equilibrium of a stable singularity by poking it with a metal stick." As if to affirm this statement, he does so.

The anomaly pulses, the energy exploding out, but with a more contained and less damaging force than before. Some of the chairs fall over, but nothing else breaks. Prime-Tony is ready to start swearing, but then they all notice there is a newcomer in their midst.

He is half crouched, half kneeling, one hand reaching into the anomaly. When the pulse is finished, he looks up, scanning the room with sharp eyes. Those eyes fix on Delta-Tony.

Loki rises from his crouch. "You cannot go where I cannot find you," he says. His voice is dark, his gaze intent. "You can run beyond the edge of the galaxy, but I will follow you."

Prime-Tony raises a hand to summon his suit; Beta-Tony is backing away from Loki, eyes searching for a weapon. Bruce feels a deep growl building up in his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Delta-Tony spreads his hands. He moves quickly, placing himself between Bruce and Loki. "Everybody relax!" He backs up, closer to Loki. "This isn't an attack. It's just my boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Come Together" is written by John Lennon, performed by the Beatles, and most famously covered by Aerosmith.
> 
> Series note: I had to post this chapter first, because “One and One and One is Three” is the cornerstone of the OOOT-verse (hence the name), The backstories of the main universes leading up to this event are posted as separate stories.  
> Following are some links to (hopefully) helpful charts for anyone who wants a hand in keeping track of my insanity. 
> 
> Here is a complete chart of which character is with which. It does include spoilers for later chapters (not that any relationships change over the course of the story, but some spoilers as to who's alive and who's going to show up): https://www.dropbox.com/s/8ob7ioseb6xlmta/OOOTcouples.png?dl=0
> 
> If you don't want spoilers, here are some quick early charts.  
> This is couples: http://bagheerita.tumblr.com/post/166096716501/a-note-about-ooot  
> This is sort of a location chart of where characters are from and where the action is located. It's only through chapter 7, but if anyone wants, I can continue it through later chapters, just let me know: http://bagheerita.tumblr.com/post/166503127491/ooot-location-and-origin-through-ch7


	2. What a Nice Surprise, Bring Your Alibis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory on Delta-Loki's appearance, and steps are taken toward figuring out how to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An abusive relationship is discussed.

 

 **Location:** Universe YOSLY, Designation: Delta  
Casablanca, Morocco  
Stark Tower, communal lab  
_(approximately 25 minutes ago)_

"Seriously guys, it's like a science love-in down here. Not one of you wants to go to the beach? It's a perfect day outside!"

Tony looks up from his work table and frowns at Clint. "I thought you were holding out until I built another pool on the roof?" He points the stone he is holding at Clint in an accusatory manner.

Loki flicks the long braid of his hair over his shoulder and taps a fingernail on the table surface underneath the hologram he's working with. "And I object to 'science' being your default term of encompassment."

Bruce smirks. Jane and Betty ignore the lot of them, heads bent over a heated flask.

Clint rolls his eyes and holds up his hands in defense. "Okay first, yes Stark, I was, but you're taking your sweet time and when it's either hold out or take the chance to see Tasha, Darcy, and Ororo rocking the bikini line up, I know what I'm going with. And second," he glares at Loki, "I thought you said science and magic are the same thing." He rubs the back of his head and tosses Bruce an apologetic glance. "Oh, and uh, sorry. About the bikini comment, I didn't mean-"

Bruce hides a smile and shoots Clint a reproving glare. "I'm sure you meant to just say Natasha."

Clint raises a hand in pledge. "Scout's honor."

"Mhmm. Just be glad T'Challa's not here at the moment." Bruce looks at him knowingly. "I know why you're really here to break up the 'science love-in,' but you'll never get those two out of here unless there's some sort of astronomical event happening."

Clint's gaze grows calculating. "I could get Storm to fake one," he suggests.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Jane looks up long enough to glare at Clint. "I'm not putting on a bikini to amuse you."

Clint's hand goes to his heart, as if having just taken a hit, and he mock stumbles, falling to one knee. "I just... wanted to... bring some sunshine... into your lives." He immediately drops the act and tosses them a salute. "Your loss. See ya, suckers!"

Betty rolls her eyes. "I don't know how Natasha puts up with him." She looks sidelong at Jane. "Though, a day at the beach could be fun."

Jane huffs in annoyance. "We have too much data to calculate. There's no way..." She trails off, looking down at Betty's hand on her arm, fingers trailing lightly over her skin. "I..."

"Let's finish this set," Betty urges, "then take a break?"

Jane swallows, her stern expression melting. "Okay. We could do that."

Betty smiles.

Tony mimes shooting them. "Two more, lost to the lure of the light. What a faithless day!"

"Actually," Bruce stands. "It sounds like I might need to protect my wife from Hawkeye's lecherous gaze. Tony, can we pick it up tomorrow?"

" _Et tu_ , Bruce?" Tony shoots him, too. "Get lost, the lot of you."

Bruce's laughter trails down the hall after him. "You can wait for T'Challa, Caesar."

Jane is working faster than usual, but it still takes a good fifteen minutes before she's satisfied enough to call it a day. "That's it then," she says, throwing Betty an eager smile.

Betty's fingers fly over the screen of her Starkpad as she finishes the final calculations for her and Jane's latest set of data, then sets the pad aside and stands up. "We're going to get some air," she says to Tony and Loki.

Loki watches them prepare to go, but he is thinking about what he and Tony can do with an empty lab. Tony turns to him and Loki can see that he is not the only one thinking such thoughts. He grins behind the shield of his fingers. They don't expect T'Challa for at least another hour. There's quite a bit they can experiment with in that time. "In the name of science," he says.

Betty turns and smirks at him. "Of course."

 

Tony laughs. "You two, seriously. I should-"

One moment he's there, the next moment he's gone. Not just absent, but torn away, entirely. Loki's hands press on the table; it seems unreal, as if he is dreaming. But the table is real. He places his hand on Tony's chair. It's empty, and still warm. Power flares inside of him and Loki realizes that people are shouting.

"Be calm." T'Challa has arrived early. He places a hand on Ross' shoulder and the shouting stops. "Loki, what has happened?"

Loki can see it, a slender line of blue light, like a thread, weaving through the air. "There is a... a tear. An opening between dimensions of reality."

"And Tony has been drawn through it." T'Challa narrows his eyes. "I cannot see the anomaly." He's reaching for something; his mask probably.

Loki doesn't answer. He can _feel_ Tony; the energy of the arc reactor is as familiar to him as his own skin, and when he has finished pulling what secrets he can from what his eyes can see, he turns to T'Challa. With a twisting flurry of hands, Loki draws forth the Tesseract. He sets it on the table and looks at T'Challa. "This power will not aid me across dimensions, but its energy is familiar enough to me that I should be able to use it to draw us back if we meet with difficulty."

T'Challa nods easily. He is looking at the Tesseract with interest, but he is not stupid enough to touch it. "It would appear Doctor Ross has gone to inform the others," he observes.

"Yes," Foster says, her voice distracted. "There's some sort of... spectral anomaly," she continues. Loki looks over to see she is wearing full-spectrum goggles as she moves closer to the thread of light. "Gravitational readings, JARVIS?" she queries.

"Doctor Foster, I am detecting a slight gravitational pull near the area where Mister Stark was seated."

Foster makes a sound of interest, but Loki has but one interest at the moment. T'Challa nods to him. "You will, of course, warn us at the soonest opportunity if we should treat this incident as requiring greater security," he says as Loki steps toward the thread of energy that hovers in the air.

Loki smirks. "You know me so well," he replies dryly. He turns back to the thread. Placing his fingers against the line of it he pulls, tearing it open wider.

 

* * *

 

 **Location:** Universe MTYTYA, Designation: Prime(Alpha)  
New York City  
Avengers Tower  
Tony's lab

" _Boyfriend_?" The word falls from Prime-Tony's lips, but he's not sure he actually said it. "Wha-"

Delta-Tony is rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm not the only one who likes to walk on the edge here, okay?" He nods at Bruce.

"That is- That is _not_ the same thing at all!" Prime-Tony splutters indignantly.

Bruce takes a deep breath. "You like to poke me with electrified objects, Tony. I think he has a point."

"Bu- It is _not_ the same." Prime-Tony is shaking his head.

Loki is quiet at first, taking in the occupants of the room. "Very interesting," he says. Everyone bristles, and Loki laughs. "I see I have been making a pest of myself across all of reality." He seems highly amused and not at all threatened. He raises his open hands in mock surrender. "I do not come here seeking battle." He glances at Delta-Tony. "Unless you have drawn Tony here for a purpose you would seem to have a problem that has penetrated the walls of this reality. If you will take it, I will offer my assistance in solving that problem."

Beta-Tony glares at him. "You think we would trust your help?"

Loki raises an eyebrow. "If you do not stabilize the wormhole between realities, it is likely it will wander, grow, or possibly cease to exist."

"How would you recommend we stabilize it?" Delta-Tony asks. "Cross dimensional wormholes aren't exactly my wheelhouse."

Loki turns to the anomaly. "My first suggestion would be to anchor it."

Beta-Tony rolls his eyes. "And that means?"

"Either an object of power that has a personal connection, and which you can draw to yourself." He raises an eyebrow at the room. Delta-Tony seems amused, but the other Tonys and Bruce are not. "A construct would work as well, and I am certain that you can make one which is focused to the specific energy of the portal.

Or," Loki continues, "An exchange, both ways, through the wormhole. One from each world drawn out of it, and one that is not supposed to be there drawn into it. This will bind the realities, holding them side by side, as an anchor holds a ship."

Prime-Tony frowns. "I don't trust you."

"And I don't know you." Loki glares at him. "Is there a reason I should trust _you_?"

Beta-Tony steps up beside Prime-Tony, arms crossed. "Of the two of us, who's universally less trustworthy?"

Delta-Tony steps between them and Loki. "Hey. We're all in this together, okay? Cause I'm pretty sure whatever is going on is not going to let us just go home and sit this out."

Beta-Tony rolls his eyes. "People have called me crazy, but I can't even imagine the world where I thought _this_ ," he gestures to Loki with a wary hand, "was a good idea."

Delta-Tony glares at him and turns to Bruce. "In my world you're my friend, Bruce. You've never doubted me."

Bruce wonders when he was voted the last sane person in the room. He props up his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "We're going to do the switch first, and then finish the anchoring with a stabilizer." His Tony starts to protest, and Bruce raises a hand. "Some ground rules. I stay here, at the nexus. Delta-Tony is staying with me." He looks pointedly at Loki.

Loki nods. "Having been to both other dimensions, it would be greatly helpful if I traveled to the third dimension." He throws a grin at Beta-Tony who does not look pleased.

"I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish there," Beta-Tony says. "The minute you turn up, the Mansion goes into lockdown and the Avengers are going to pop you over to the Negative Zone."

Loki snaps his fingers and his features begin to melt and reform until there is a fourth Tony standing in the room. "I believe this should amend that difficulty."

"Fucking hell," Prime-Tony growls. Delta-Tony smirks.

Bruce nods decisively and tries not to be creeped out. "Alright, Loki goes to Beta-universe." He looks at Prime-Tony, his Tony. "And you need to go to Delta-universe." Prime-Tony is not surprised by this assessment, but he is not in the least bit pleased. He nods. "That leaves Beta-Tony here with me as well."

Delta-Tony cracks his knuckles and sits at the nearest console. "Two of us should be twice as good for figuring things out." He quirks an eyebrow at Beta-Tony.

"I will need you to give me some information about your world," Loki says to Beta-Tony. "If I hope to maintain this masquerade." He lets his disguise fall away for the moment.

 

Prime-Tony takes this as the signal that the conversation is done. He leads Bruce to the side of the lab and leans against him; Bruce brings his arms up around Tony, holding him close.

"He's going to get his Loki-cooties all over my stuff," Tony grouses into his shoulder, and Bruce smiles softly.

"It'll be fine." He closes his eyes and presses his lips to Tony's temple. "I'll be fine."

"I know you can take care of yourself and everything." Tony looks up at him, eyes narrowed. "I just..." He turns away. "Never mind. It's all good. Good plan."

Bruce pulls him back. "He's not you," he reminds Tony. "None of them are you. Not really. Not _my_ Tony." He tightens his hold on Tony. "You are mine. Nothing's going to change that."

Tony looks at him for a long moment before he nods sharply. "Okay. Right. Good." He starts to move away, but he turns back suddenly and kisses Bruce fiercely.

Bruce closes his eyes and leans into Tony, pulling him closer. The Other Guy rumbles softly at the back of his head. Hulk doesn't like this plan at all; not only does he not get to keep an eye on Loki, but he won't be able to be close enough to keep an eye on Tony either- and that's on top of his growing annoyance at the multiple versions of Tony. "There's only one Tony," Bruce murmurs against Tony's lips. His eyes are green as he opens them, seeking Tony's gaze.

Tony takes Bruce's face in between in his hands and gazes into his eyes. "Everything's going to be alright," he says. "We'll get this fixed, boot these freeloaders, and be back to business as usual kicking Hydra ass before you can think it."

 

Beta-Tony opens another cupboard and frowns. "How is this my lab? There's nothing to drink, anywhere."

Delta-Tony looks up from his appropriated Starkpad and cocks his head to the side. "Given Bruce's family history and our tendency to... hmm, overindulge, I'm assuming it's a gesture for him."

"Family history?"

Delta-Tony looks at Beta-Tony. "You don't know? His father was an abusive alcoholic."

"We're not that close." Beta-Tony rubs his face. "I could use a drink. It was a long day even before ending up in a dry county."

Delta-Tony doesn't have much sympathy. "So," he checks the Starkpad, "in your universe the mansion is automated with JARVIS. The Avengers roster includes Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk, Wasp, Black Panther, Thor, Ms Marvel, and Ant-Man. Carol and Hank will probably not be at the mansion."

"Yeah," Beta-Tony confirms. "Hank's pretty much quit though Jan keeps trying to talk him back. And Thor was still in Asgard the last I knew."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "All for the better."

"And Steve?" Delta-Tony's gaze is piercing.

Beta-Tony looks away. "He's... Captain America. What do you need to know?"

Delta-Tony smirks knowingly. "You love him."

Beta-Tony's hands curl into fists. His face is dark with emotion, but he remains silent.

"Hey, it's not a stretch," Delta-Tony continues. "I've had a crush on Captain America since I was twelve." Loki looks unimpressed. Delta-Tony sets the Starkpad aside and focuses his attention on his other self. "So what happened?"

Beta-Tony sighs. He runs his hands through his hair, some of the tension draining out of him. "It was good, at first. But ever since we got back from Asgard after-" He glances at Loki and rolls his eyes. "Our Loki used the Norn Stones to tear down the walls between the realms and everyone ended up in a different one of the Nine Realms. We all made our way to Asgard, stopped it, and went home. It's been since then that..." He trails off for a moment. "I just thought it was hard for him. He ended up somewhere that he was talking to the dead, and it was all people he knew. But, he's been... strange since then. Before he was... just _Steve_ , you know? But now... it's like he's a different person." Beta-Tony closes his eyes. "I called it off, last week." 

"Wow." Delta-Tony seems stunned. "That’s… I'm sorry."

Beta-Tony shakes his head. "It was too good to be true. Right? I mean look at the pair of you." His gesture includes Delta-Tony and Prime-Tony. "Feel free to take offense," he holds up a hand at Loki, "but if I'm supposed to make this relationship thing work, apparently I should be more in the market for a fixer upper. Steve... Steve's too good for me."

"Bullshit," Delta-Tony says. "I mean, in my world Steve's totally hooked up with a former assassin. He's not such a golden boy. He can be a tight-ass, sure, but I’ve never-"

"Our world has no bearing here, Tony,” Loki interrupts. “But I am curious, how has the Captain been changed, specifically?"

Beta-Tony grits his teeth and looks away. "He... He just picks at me more, bringing up everything I do wrong. He's not interested in sex, at all. And he gets weirdly aggressive whenever he thinks he can get away with it." His arms are held close to his body and Delta-Tony recognizes his own posture from when his ribs are bruised.

"Shit." Delta-Tony is trying not to overreact. "How long?"

"Just under two months."

Delta-Tony breathes in a shaky breath. He takes Beta-Tony by the shoulders and forces their gazes to meet. "I'm so excited for you that you told him to shove off. You should have done it sooner, but I know why you didn't."

Beta-Tony takes a deep breath as well. He feels light-headed, like he had stopped breathing for a long time. He grins, the expression forced. "It actually means a lot to hear you say that." He glances at Loki and back to Delta-Tony. "Even if it is _you_."

Delta-Tony grins and shakes his head. "I hope the universe doesn't exist where I just take people's shit."

Loki touches Delta-Tony's shoulder. "It would appear we are ready to begin." He gestures to where Prime-Tony and Bruce have returned.

The group forms up around the anomaly, which does seem like it's gotten bigger. "This _is_ going to work, right?" Delta-Tony asks.

Loki nods. "I can trace the separate energy signatures of the different realities." He glances at the others. "I left the Tesseract as my anchor to my own universe. Prime-Tony is the perfect choice to send to that reality, as that will be my tie to this universe, and I myself will be in the Beta-universe, thus linking all of them for the moment."

Bruce nods in comprehension. "Then Tony should probably go first." He looks at Prime-Tony.

Prime-Tony grits his teeth. "I still don't trust you," he tells Loki.

Loki looks at him for a moment. "I rather hope that sentiment is rectified by the end of this endeavor. Though I won't be holding my breath in anticipation." He steps to the anomaly. "You will find T'Challa on the other side of the wormhole, as well as Doctor Foster. It is likely Doctor Ross has called the others back as well." He doesn't ask if Tony knows who any of those people are. He just connects Prime-Tony's hand to an invisible thread, and then Prime-Tony is gone.

Bruce takes a deep breath. "Betty?" he asks in surprise. "Do I-?"

Delta-Tony laughs. "Hell no, buddy." He winks. "You did better than that. But we've got time to talk about it."

Loki smirks at Delta-Tony. "Enjoy yourself, dear." His Tony-disguise ripples over his skin and he reaches out a hand to touch an invisible thread; then, he too is gone.

"Like, _way_ better, Bruce. I'm not saying better than you have here- because damn I'm hot- but still."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Hotel California" is written and performed by the Eagles.


	3. Even Your Old Friends Treat You Like You're Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime-Tony meets the gang in Delta-universe.

**Location:** Universe YOSLY, Designation: Delta  
Casablanca, Morocco  
Stark Tower, communal lab

Prime-Tony doesn't step forward so much as get thrown through the wall of reality. He stumbles and finds himself caught in the arms of a muscular, dark-skinned man. "I'm gonna go with T'Challa?" he quips.

"And you are not Tony Stark." The man narrows his eyes.

"Not yesterday's maybe, but I'm currently scheduled for this time slot." Prime-Tony rights himself and looks around at the other people in the room. He's met Jane Foster; Bruce, and a woman he recognizes from some of her recorded lectures as Betty Ross, are standing near the door like they've just come in.

 Everyone looks enough like his world, but he supposes things are not the same here at all. Outside the window he can see the cityscape and this is not New York. "I'm here to establish an anchor lock between the three realities," he says.

T'Challa nods as if this is obvious.

Foster looks simultaneously fascinated and repulsed. "There are three realities," she says slowly, as if still taking it in, "that have somehow crossed over?" There are almost literal stars in her eyes. "This is even deeper than wormholes to other parts of space," she murmurs, half to herself. "Einstein never theorized about bridges to other _realities_."

"If you're not Tony- our Tony- then where _is_ our Tony?" Ross sounds somewhat proprietary as she steps forward. "And what happened to Loki?"

"One must remain on the other side of the portal to establish the anchor," T'Challa supplies. "And I would imagine that Loki is busy rearranging everything to his liking."

Prime-Tony rolls his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how you guys put up with him."

"You mean Loki?" Ross' gaze is sharp. "Does that mean there's someone else in your world willing to put up with _you_ , or is the famous Tony Stark still sleeping with anything that moves?"

Tony's trying not to look at Delta-Bruce while he also tries to get a handle on Ross' animosity. Of course neither try works. He has to look at Bruce, and it's not like he has any idea what's going on with Ross. Bruce is... it's like looking at something that is _wrong_ , and Tony understands in this moment the note of panic in _his_ Bruce's voice in his workshop earlier. Tony holds his breath; if Delta-Bruce touches Betty Ross he thinks he might throw up. Though part of that could be trans-reality motion sickness.

Delta-Bruce looks confused. Patient maybe, but confused. "What is going on?" he asks, somewhat irritably, and he sounds maybe a little concerned, too. "What do you mean, Tony isn't Tony?" He moves past Ross and comes to where Tony and T'Challa are standing.

Tony takes a deep breath and smiles weakly. "Alternate reality. So, you know." He shrugs.

Delta-Bruce's brows quirk together in a way that is so similar to the one that Tony loves.

T'Challa gestures to the dimensional anomaly. There's not much to see, just a faint line in the air that has started to shimmer stronger with blue light, but Bruce leans toward it, fascinated. "A dimensional tear?" he intuits.

"Yeah." Tony's heart turns over. "Tony- your Tony- is on the other side. And Loki," he adds.

Bruce smirks. "I'm sure Loki is hip deep in whatever this is." T'Challa doesn't seem to be a man given to much expression, but his eyebrow quirks in agreement. Bruce regards Prime-Tony with some curiosity but his question seems more directed toward T'Challa when he asks, "What caused this?"

"No idea," Tony says helpfully, while T'Challa says, "It has not yet been determined." T'Challa fixes Tony with a long, level look. "Only Loki and Tony, our Tony, can know what they were working on in this lab, though Doctor Foster has said it was nothing potentially volatile."

Prime-Tony shakes his head. "Same here. Portable shield generator- nothing dimensional wall ripping about it. And no indication as to why both you and Beta-universe were drawn into my workshop."

"Beta," Bruce muses. "Have you discussed it with them?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "Weirdly, Beta-Tony is the me who's _less_ fun to talk to, and while he and I are about to form the Anti-Loki Alliance we haven't had time to get chatty."

"This is... just, fascinating!" Foster is staring at Prime-Tony as if mentally comparing him to Delta-Tony and trying to record the differences. "So, in your world you must know different versions of us." She seems eager.

Bruce's amusement seems to fade. "Maybe it's better if we don't examine that too closely."

Foster looks at him like he's harshing her buzz. "But if I've completed my research, and it actually works... knowing that would be such a boost. Or even if I don't have the equations quite right yet, what a shortcut to see what else I've come up with!"

Bruce shifts uncomfortably. "There's no scientific basis for comparative realities. There's no reason to think that the path the you in a different reality took can or will impact your own life here. Especially not positively. You could find out something that you spend your whole life here trying unsuccessfully to force to happen, and end up wasting your life."

Foster seems taken aback.

"You're just worried that your life sucks," Ross says darkly. She steps closer to Foster. "You think Darcy's the only person who'll put up with you, and the likelihood that you don't meet her, or that you somehow fuck it up, is greater than the likelihood that you're happy."

Bruce's jaw tightens and the uncomfortable tension in the room rises.

"Well," Tony says into the silence, "I'm starting to see how Loki's not the problem around here." Ross glares at him. Tony glares right back. "You have a doctorate, right? Find me a stable energy source." He shoos her toward the lab space behind them and turns to T'Challa. "We need to construct a stabilizer to help anchor the portal."

T'Challa nods. "Loki left the Tesseract as his personal anchor to this dimension." He gestures to the object in question sitting on the worktable behind them, which is something Tony feels like he really should have noticed earlier. "But a mooring specifically targeted to the portal's resonance would be a better fit."

"Right," Tony says. T'Challa knows his way around the lab and begins to hand Tony some components. Tony takes them in one hand and turns to Delta-Bruce. "And, for the record." He cups the back of Bruce's head with one hand, leans in, and kisses him.

Delta-Bruce stiffens, and a moment later the air around them is filled with stifled, feminine sounds of surprise. Tony releases him and leans back. "Sorry," he says, and fights the urge to lean in again. He looks down and tries to concentrate on building the machine.

"Tony." Delta-Bruce's voice is soft with wonder.

"Wow," another voice says, and Bruce flinches in surprise. Tony looks up to see four more people have entered the lab. They look like they have just returned from a day at the beach, with clothes thrown on hastily over swimwear. Tony recognizes Clint, Natasha, and Jane Foster's friend Darcy Lewis. The tall, regal woman with the white hair braided back into an intricate mess of cornrows is unfamiliar.

Darcy Lewis is walking toward Tony and Bruce. She lays a hand on Bruce's arm and squeezes softly. Her gesture is both claim and reassurance, and she turns to glare at Tony.

"My bad entirely," Tony says, backing off and raising his hands. "I was trying to make a point to Miss Doomcaster over there," Ross glares at him, "about interdimensional probabilities."

"Oh?" Darcy's eyes narrow sharply, but there's the barest edge of amusement there. "I'm not even gonna ask what Loki thinks about that because he's probably laughing his ass off, but I'll just say this once." Her free hand comes up to poke Tony roughly in the chest. "Back. Off."

Bruce touches her shoulder. "Darcy, he's not Tony. Not _our_ Tony; he's from an alternate reality." He's blushing. "He didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay." Prime-Tony is grinning. "I like her."

Clint, Natasha, and the other woman have come closer. "Alternate reality?" Natasha repeats. The woman Tony doesn't know looks at T'Challa.

"It's true," T'Challa confirms. "At least, it is true that Loki witnessed Tony being taken through a portal. Loki followed him, and this Tony emerged from the portal. He did not know me at first and has continued to conduct himself in a manner dissimilar from the Tony with whom we are familiar."

Darcy's eyes have opened wide in surprise. She reaches for Tony again, placing her hand flat against his chest this time. "Alternate reality," she says.

"There an echo in here?" Tony winks at her.

She slaps him across the chest. "I wasn't thinking at first, because you pissed me off," Darcy says. "But you're totally not Tony. Not our Tony," she amends.

Ross frowns. "How can you possibly-"

"No arc reactor," Bruce says, realizing the same thing that Darcy has.

Ross looks chagrinned, and Tony is totally enough of an ass to rub her face in it. "I didn't think you were a scientist, Darcy." He raises an eyebrow at Ross, across the room. "You're very observant."

Ross gives him the stink eye and walks over to drop what feels like a spare arc reactor into his hand. She turns and leaves the room. Foster seems torn as to whether she should follow or stay and take notes.

Darcy watches this interplay with sharp eyes. "You pick up a few things, hanging out with this crowd."

"Whoa, what the hell," Clint interjects, gesturing to the arc reactor. "This guy just shows up and says he's Tony and you're giving him access to the whole lab like it's nothing?"

Tony raises his hands. "Hey, I'm just setting up an anchor so that the portal doesn't wander off." He looks pointedly at T'Challa before he turns his attention back to Clint. "My only nefarious goal is to get _your_ version of me out of _my_ workshop. You want to pop over and ask him about it?"

T'Challa glances at the machine. "The device can be used as a dimensional mooring. I cannot think of any nefarious purpose it might have that we cannot counter easily."

Clint narrows his eyes. "Isn't it like a beacon? Can't he call his friends in?"

Tony groans. "No it's not a beacon. You must not spend any time hanging around me in this world either. Darcy here is living proof that science can rub off on people."

T'Challa answers more patiently, "It will not emit a beacon. You are aware I am certain that all objects give off radiation. Simply, an object drawn into a universe from which it did not originate produces a noticeably different low-level radiation. This device establishes a tether between the two trace signals we will program it to detect. I have been building most of it." T'Challa sends Tony's pointed look back Tony's way, with interest. Tony knows when to clam up and get to work. He turns to the device.

Clint's not done with him. "I want to see." He looks at T'Challa. "How does it work?"

T'Challa and Tony move away from the blue line that is the evidence of the anomaly. "As far as I have observed," T'Challa says, "You but need to place your hand in the light."

"Clint," Natasha warns, but Clint makes a gesture that seems to satisfy her. He reaches out and touches the line of light, and vanishes from sight.

He's back less than thirty seconds later. "Fucking _shit_." He shakes himself. "Yep. He's legit."

Tony laughs. "I'm gonna take that look as my sweet payback for what your boyfriend's protégé did to JARVIS."

Clint glares at him. "What the fuck does that mean, Stark?"

Tony waves his hand, screwdriver and all. "Don't worry about it."

"So, do we, like, call you anything?" Darcy says to him." 'Cause 'Not-Tony' doesn't really do it for me."

Tony grins up at her. "Prime-Tony, if you want. Since I'm apparently hosting this party I picked first, so, Alpha, but since my universe is where everyone ended up we're calling it Prime instead."

Darcy sits on the edge of the table. "What are we?"

"Your Tony picked Delta." Prime-Tony frowns at a stubborn screw. "He's not really one for following a preset pattern, is he?"

Darcy snorts. "You can talk."

He turns to grin at her again.

"Tony," T'Challa calls his focus back to the device. "I believe the energy source should be connected here?"

Tony bends over their work. "Hmmm." He examines the arc reactor, his fingers dancing over the device with a sort of nostalgia. He fits the ring into the space like a round peg in a square hole, but it settles evenly and the light comes on as the machine starts to hum.

"So, did you used to have one?" Darcy asks baldly.

"Yes." Tony's less loquacious about some things. Darcy seems to get that. Unfortunately for Bruce, her mind heads next toward his unofficial no-mans-land topic.

"And what am I like in your world, huh? My same awesome self?" She stills. "Oh my God, don't tell me, I never graduated, didn't I? Oh my God! Am I _dead_?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Tony reassures her, "As far as I know, you're doing great. Um, I don't know about graduating anything?" He frowns in concentration as he and T'Challa lift the device and move it near the anomaly. "I think you're still in London? With a boyfriend? Anyway, you were there for the whole thing with the dark elves and the walls between the worlds coming down, because you were helping Foster, and, you know, Selvig, and Thor was there, obviously."

It's like he's found the magical word that breaks the world. Darcy freezes up. Foster inhales sharply. The woman Tony doesn’t know stills, and T'Challa's hands falter as the stabilizer slips. Tony catches it, and sets it on the ground beneath the blue line that is the portal's physical presence. He looks up to find seven faces staring at him. "What?" he says.

"Sir," JARVIS speaks. "I have an incoming message from Mister Wagner for you and their Majesties."

Tony rolls his eyes, wiping grease from his hands with a rag. "JARVIS, I literally have no idea what you're talking about."

A voice he doesn't recognize comes over the link. "Ororo." The voice is masculine. Tony can hear the trace of an accent, possibly German. "We have confirmed the rumor that Colonel Danvers' team is concerned about the Kree returning. I have seen the reports from their spies. The former Accuser is... not pleased."

"Thank you Kurt," the regal woman whose name must be Ororo replies. "When you learn more, please let us know."

"Of course." The link cuts off.

"Okay." Tony looks around. "What was that about?"

"London," Darcy muses, tapping her fingers on the metal tabletop. "I've never been to London, and I don't know anything about walls between worlds."

Tony tosses the rag on the table distractedly. "Well it was Thor's party. I think. I didn't get there until after." He looks at Jane Foster. "I'm guessing in this world you're not Thor's number one squeeze?"

Foster looks pained. "Oh my god, of course there's a world where I-" She covers her mouth with her hand and sighs. "Tell me I at least got useful information out of him. I can generate and maintain an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, right? Please say yes."

Tony kind of shrugs and Darcy grins wickedly. "Out of deference to certain people in the room I won't say what I'm thinking." She turns to Tony, "But please, please tell me you have a recording of Jane getting dazzled by biceps."

Tony grins back at her. "Sorry, nope. And before we get too far sidetracked in who's doing what with whom, who was that on the phone and what the fuck is a Kree?"

Before he can get an answer to what, to him, seems to be an extremely reasonable question, the door opens.

It's Steve Rogers, looking more tanned than the version Tony left in his workshop not that long ago. He'd followed by a guy who looks more recent-acquaintance level of familiar, though far more capable of complex human interaction than the version Tony last saw. "Shit, Bucky Barnes? Did you guys have Hydra blowing up DC a few weeks ago here, too?"

Steve and Barnes kind of freeze, and give him a funny look.

Darcy takes over. "This is Prime-Tony. He's from another reality," she explains. "And, no, no one was blowing up DC. That we know of." She kind of glances between Barnes and Tony like she's wondering something, and Barnes is tense as hell.

"Another reality?" Steve repeats her words. He's also a little tense. "What happened here?"

Tony waves a hand. "We're working on it." He gestures to the stabilizing device. "Feel free to pop over and take a look. Clint already did. Your Tony should be there. And your Loki's off doing whatever the fuck he does." He eyes Barnes. "You look good. I mean," he gestures to the portal, "the last version I met was only about two weeks into being human again, could barely string enough words into a sentence to be all regretful about killing some guy I kind of wanted to see dead." Everyone in the room is getting more and more tense, and finally Tony stops and looks at them. "What?"

Darcy wets her lips. "Tony," she begins hesitantly. "You... Do you know? I mean." She falters, but takes a deep breath and bulls through it. "The Winter Soldier killed your parents."

Tony blinks. "Um, no. That didn't happen."

Barnes is standing there with clenched fists looking like he wouldn't mind punching himself in the face if it would get him out of this situation. Steve has moved between him and Tony.

"I did," Barnes says. He won't look at Tony. "I did it."

"It wasn't you," Steve says harshly. He raises his arms like he wants to fight somebody, but ends up dropping them in frustration. "We don't have time for this again."

Tony feels like the floor beneath him is sliding sideways, kind of like when he first saw Delta-Bruce and _knew_ _he_ wasn't _Bruce._ "Wow." He kind of sits down, hoping there's something behind him to sit on; he ends up leaning on a table, but he gets his hands wrapped around the edge of it and the floor stops sliding. "No," he says to Barnes. "I mean, not in my world. I read the file, and that was literally just a few days ago, so it's not like I've forgotten a single word of it. But wow, I mean, alternate realities are a _trip_." He shakes his head. "In my world you were the guy who shot the guy who lead the team that was tasked with the assassination. So, I've got no grudges." He glances around; it feels a little raw, but he's starting to see how Loki’s just the tip- this entire group is built on old grudges not being held.

Barnes looks a little shocked, and yearning, like he's wondering how that single degree of distance would have changed his life. Steve seems to have lost a bit of his pugilistic bluster and he holds out a hand to Barnes, but lets it drop uncertainly before they touch. The move is intimate, and Tony glances at Darcy, asking his question with a subtle gesture.

"Oh my God," she says, loudly enough that everyone in the room jumps. "You mean in your world they're _not_? I can't even _imagine_ that."

Tony throws up his arms. "I mean, I didn't ask any questions, and it has been just a few days since I met the guy, but I'm pretty sure not."

"What are you talking about?" Steve interrupts.

"Then, you know, _who_?" Darcy asks over the top, ignoring him.

"I thought you were going to tell me what the fuck a Kree was at some point."

Darcy waves her hand imperiously. "This is more important."

Tony laughs. "Your priorities are skewed to hell. I like it. But, um, no one really."

"Oh come on. This is _too_ juicy- there has to be something else as good as Jane being dazzled by biceps."

Tony doesn't really want to say, because it's kind of depressing, but if it gets the attention off who killed his parents, then he's all for it. "Well, I'm pretty sure Cap's still holding a torch for Peggy Carter." Delta-Steve inhales like he's been shot; Barnes' eyes hold on his. "And since they've shown up Bucky's been kind of inseparable from Sam Wilson, and I don't think Wilson would mind in the slightest if they got even closer."

Barnes' eyes widen.

"Sam Wilson?" Darcy muses. "It doesn't sound familiar."

Tony shakes his head. "Hey, different reality. Now, Kree?"

"Fine, fine."

Steve inhales a deep breath and finally gets around to why he showed up in the first place. "Darcy, that meeting you were going to set up? The target is in Casablanca _now_."

"What?" she protests. "He wasn't arriving until next week. Ugh, why can't secret organizations stick to a schedule." She steps up next to Tony and reaches over the table. "JARVIS, can you bring up my contact list?"

"Of course, Doctor Lewis-Banner."

And _that's_ a little gut punching too, to hear that. He glances around and figures this entire situation is punching them all in the gut in one way or another.

"Natasha, didn't he call you? This is not good, if we didn't know about it."

Natasha comes over and rests a hand on Darcy's shoulder. "It'll be fine. JARVIS, do I have any messages? I left my phone upstairs."

"Your personal device has received multiple contacts, Ms Romanov, but as it is not connected to my network directly I do not have access to their contents."

Natasha nods. "I'll go up and check it." She looks at Clint and they have a conversation conducted entirely via significant looks and eyebrow twitches before Clint nods and they both leave.

"It doesn't work without Tony being here," Darcy grumbles under her breath. "I can't decide who's more inconsiderate here: holes in reality or international crime bosses."

Prime-Tony frowns. "I can do it." Darcy looks at him, and he shrugs. "Unless, you know, it involves being anywhere near Loki, which, since he's not here either, I'm guessing..."

Darcy's getting this mad look in her eyes and nodding, and Tony trails off, not sure if he should be worried or amused as she tells him her plan.

 

At the end of it all, Tony still doesn't know what the fuck a Kree is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "New Kid in Town" is written and performed by the Eagles.


	4. Thanks To You, I'm Much Obliged, Such a Pleasant Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta-Loki makes some interesting discoveries in Beta-universe.

**Location:** Universe MS, Designation: Beta  
New York  
Avengers Mansion  
Tony's armory

Loki appears in a lab space that is completely unfamiliar, but there is still Tony's distinctive stamp over everything he sees. He is wearing the illusion of Tony, and he reaches out to touch the surface nearest to him.

"Sir?" JARVIS queries. "Are you well? I am reading some unusual radiation emissions, and you have been absent from the mansion for eleven minutes and forty-seven seconds."

"I'm fine, JARVIS," Loki answers smoothly with Tony's voice, injecting the fondness that Tony always uses when talking to the AI. "Just a standard wormhole, I popped out to pick up lunch. Did you notify anyone that I was gone?"

"Not yet, sir. I have no protocol in place for such a situation, as there has been no attack from a hostile force, and it has not yet reached the default time limit you set before I am to notify the Avengers of a possible incursion."

Loki examines the anomaly he just traveled through. "Go ahead and place a containment on my workshop, no entry without my authorization."

"You mean the armory, sir?"

Loki blinks. "Yes, of course." He waits to see if JARVIS calls him on his lapse in terminology.

"Containment perimeter established, sir."

"Thanks, J. By the way, who's hanging around?"

JARVIS pauses. "Mister Barton and Ms van Dyne are just returning from an excursion and seem to be heading toward the swimming pool to join Hulk. Captain Rogers is speaking with Major Danvers in the kitchen. King T'Challa is on the grounds but not currently in the mansion."

Loki nods and turns to Tony's equipment. The workstation is a familiar ordered chaos. An Iron Man helmet has a panel open and some wires out. There is what looks like a tiara sitting to the side of the work area; the large green jewel in the center of it glows softly. Loki looks at it for a long moment, but it is not what he’s here for at the moment.

There should be an energy generator around here somewhere… "JARVIS," he calls, "where did I put my most recent upgrade for the quantum stabilizing, independently acting repulsor gauntlets?"

There is a pause before JARVIS answers. "Mark IX was damaged in the battle with the Kree envoy two days ago, sir."

 _Kree?_ Loki frowns. Beta-Tony hadn't mentioned that. "Kree," he muses again, aloud, and asks with curiosity, "Hey, JARVIS, what info do you have on the Kree?"

There is a pause. "Major Danvers' report is on file, sir, concerning her interactions with the alien spy Mar Vell, in addition to the footage from your recent encounter with the Accuser. Do you wish me to recite the Major's entire report or summarize?"

Loki waves his hand in dismissal. "No, just refresh me- do we have anything in the file about Skrulls?" It's been a while, but he seems to remember that Midgard figured as a convenient waypoint between the two empires, giving them a tendency to dog one another's steps.

There is another pause, and Loki wonders if JARVIS is on to him at all. "Mar Vell mentioned the Skrull Empire, but my files do not contain any further information."

"Right. That must be what I was thinking of. Thanks, J. Anyway, don't I have a backup for the Mark IX?"

"That was the only working prototype, sir. Functionality estimated at seven hours of repair."

Loki sighs. "Suggest a replacement from available devices."

"Mark VIII is functional, though it does not feature the updated stabilizer codes. However, I believe the prototype chronograph you were extrapolating from Kang's technology would likely achieve the result you desire, sir."

Loki blinks. _Kang?_ More things Beta-Tony hadn't mentioned. But Loki is familiar with how Tony thinks and is inclined to believe that Tony simply forgot, rather than any deliberate maliciousness. "Forgot I had that," he murmurs. "Where is it?"

 

He's working on setting up the device that will serve as his binding to this reality's wormhole, when JARVIS announces T'Challa requesting entrance.

Loki has to steel himself to not walk over and clasp the other warrior's forearm, or attempt to trade barbs with him. Instead he grins Tony's grin and makes a grabbing motion at the table T’Challa passes by on his way in. "Hey, T'Challa. Can you hand me that wrench by you?"

"Tony," T'Challa greets him with enough reserve that Loki can't tell if his disguise is working. T'Challa always was difficult to read. "Is there a reason you have placed your armory under containment?" he asks as he hands off the wrench.

Loki shrugs. "Wasn’t sure for a moment if this chronograph was going to blow up in my face and forgot to disengage it once I was sure," he lies easily.

T’Challa nods in acceptance. "I wanted to discuss with you the encounter with the Kree."

Loki gives him Tony's _I don't understand why everyone's not as smart as me_ look. "What could you want to talk about? Because I _know_ you don't want my opinion on battle tactics."

T'Challa's mouth quirks at the corner. "I have already discussed their battle techniques with Major Danvers. I was interested to discover whether you were able to acquire any specific readings on their abilities using your suit's sensors."

"Oh, yeah." Loki's face spreads with Tony's ready enthusiasm. "Tons. I'll have JARVIS pipe it to your private screens. JARVIS? Do that." Loki waves a hand, presumably at JARVIS.

JARVIS sounds put upon. "Already done, sir."

"Excellent." T'Challa hasn't moved, and Loki frowns at him, hands already back to working, twisting wires together. "Was there something else, T'Challa?"

"No." He narrows his eyes. "Good day, Tony." He leaves.

Loki follows him with his eyes. The true difficulty in wearing a face that belongs to someone else is capturing correctly the small interactions with people that face is familiar with. He wonders if maybe there was too much of _his_ Tony in his words, and not enough of Beta-Tony. The true differences between them will likely be in these small interactions. As it is he did not want to have to test out his disguise first on T'Challa of all people. Hopefully he'll finish before he runs into any other Avengers.

As if in echo to his thoughts, JARVIS says, “Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting that you join him and Major Danvers in the kitchen.”

“Kinda in the middle of something, J.” Loki frowns. What could the man possibly want? He’s almost tempted to oblige him, if just to go and lay some sharp words against his skin in response to how he has treated Tony. Loki shakes his head; this Tony is not _his_ Tony, yet it still does not sit well with him to let this go unpunished. But he has bigger things to concern him; he should focus on his work here.

Several moments pass before JARVIS notifies him, "Captain Rogers is insisting that you allow him entry to the armory, sir."

Loki grins. If the Captain seeks _him_ out, then all bets are off. "Oh, if he’s _insisting_ , by all means, allow him entry."

The door opens and Steve Rogers’ voice says, "Tony?"

Loki turns his face toward the door, wiping his hands free of grease with a rag from the table.

Captain America walks in, because he isn't really Rogers at all in this moment, but fully immersed in the authority and persona of the Captain. He tosses "Tony" a disparaging smile. "Why didn’t you come up when I asked you to?" he begins, the question laced with subtle judgement.

But Loki isn't listening, because he _sees_ something, and he stops what he is doing in order to focus on it more precisely. The magic of this realm responds sluggishly, recognizing him as not belonging, so he pulls from his own reserve and casts the net out. "Oh," he breathes, a delicious grin spreading over his face. "Oh, you are _lovely_."

The Captain stops, thrown by the non sequitur. Or perhaps by the fact that Loki had forgotten his own masquerade in his joy at unmasking another and forgot to pitch the words in Tony's speech patterns. "Tony?" the Captain says, sounding concerned.

"Oh," Loki says again, rising slowly from his seat. "You are _good_." He stalks his way across the room to where the Captain is standing. The Captain regards him warily, and moves as if to step back but Loki reaches out to grab him by the arm. "You've got the jawline perfectly, you know. I'm sure you have the same ability to inspire loyalty, hmm?" His smile is all Loki and none of Tony.

The Captain tries to pull out of his hold, and Loki lets his own strength show through his masquerade.

"I can name you," Loki promises. "Another shapeshifter can judge your work, and you cannot hide your true self from a sorcerer." The Captain's eyes narrow, and he pulls harder, hard enough that if the one who held him were truly Tony it would have injured him.

That draws an answering burst of violence from Loki, and he delivers a quickly snapped punch to the Captain's nose, a burst of magic behind it that blossoms green all along the Captain's face.  "Skrull," Loki names the creature, pleased beyond his ability to tell to ruin the other's cover. "I wondered if you were here, with the Kree on the doorstep. But you're even closer than that, aren't you?"

The Skrull's eyes are wide with fury. He reaches for Loki, but Loki lets the last bit of his disguise fade and gains five inches of height, which puts him eye to eye with the Skrull. He easily evades the blow tossed his way and returns the punch. The Skrull falls back, but regroups quickly- he does possess the Captain’s fighting acumen and when he has shaken off his shock at being discovered he brings it to bear.

Loki has never fought Rogers in earnest in his own world, and he is pleased to be able to do so now. Rogers might be an accomplished fighter, but he, or his copy, cannot truly match Loki’s greater strength, underhanded tactics, and magical abilities. It does not take much before Loki has him on the defensive, desperate to keep Loki’s blade from landing a blow.

"We've come too far," the Skrull hisses, straining as he tries to get under Loki's guard. "It is written; this world will be ours. You must be silenced."

Loki grins. "Better than you have tried and failed." He exerts himself slightly and flips the Skrull over onto its back. Another swift blow to the face renders his opponent nearly unconscious, but Loki will not underestimate a Skrull's durability.

Loki kneels beside the fallen Skrull and draws from his magic to ensure the creature will remain unconscious, and uncomfortable. He is about to rise but feels eyes upon him. He looks up to find the Black Panther standing, posture easy and ready to attack, staring at him impassively.

Loki would rather like to start swearing creatively at that moment, but he raises his hands away from the body and away from his own as well. "You see what he is?" T'Challa makes no move of acknowledgement. Loki wants to sigh and grit his teeth, but there is no time for that. "In the world I come from, we are brothers, of a sort, T'Challa." Loki stands slowly, arms still held away from his body. "I know that you have no reason to trust me, but you can test my words. There is a tear between realities in the lab behind me. Tony, your true Tony, lies on the other side of it. You should be quite capable of completing the stabilization device I was working on when the Skrull interrupted me. Do so, and you will be able to contact your Tony. He will tell you what has happened."

The Black Panther has not moved. Loki rolls his eyes. "T'Challa, your patience often outweighs my own, but this day I am quite pressed for time indeed. The device must be finished as quickly as possible."

"Then I will finish it." T'Challa's voice reveals as much as his masked face. "You will stay with the creature. JARVIS."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Loki tenses. T'Challa gave no command; Loki is not sure if JARVIS is silently summoning the rest of the Avengers, or if he is merely watching Loki. In either case, Loki lowers his hands but does not move.

T'Challa moves around him and, removing his mask, bends to examine the device Loki had been fitting together. The man is a genius, and so, as Loki predicted, he has no trouble finishing the device or entering the correct readings.

T'Challa turns to Loki. His expression is evaluative. "You are not the same Loki I have fought little more than two months ago." It isn't a question and so Loki doesn’t answer. "You say in your world we are brothers. How is this so?"

This Loki will gladly answer. He lets a thin smile steal over his face. "The woman you make your queen. Before she chose you, she was sworn to my brother, Thor."

"And did she break with your brother?"

No." Loki feels his amusement fading. "He died."

T'Challa is watching him with that stone face, and Loki can't tell what his truthfulness has won him. A suspicious Panther will not be an easy opponent to defeat; Loki does not want to have to fight him, as it will likely escalate to involve all of the Avengers.

The machine at T'Challa's feet beeps.

"So I take it you made it work," Beta-Tony's voice comes spilling out. When there is no immediate answer, he asks, "Loki?"

T'Challa looks at Loki in evaluation. "What would you say to him?"

Loki looks down at the Skrull. "He needs to know about this." He looks back at T'Challa. "Tell him."

"Loki?" Beta-Tony asks again. "Are you there?"

There is a pause, then the link comes alive again. "Loki?" Delta-Tony demands, his voice more forceful and tinged with a bit more than worry. They are both Tony, but Loki can tell the difference immediately.

T'Challa can hear the difference as well. He reaches down and presses the button. "He is here. I believe he has something he wishes to discuss with you, Tony."

"T'Challa," Delta-Tony says. His voice is a combination of surprise and calculation.

Loki approaches and signals for T'Challa to activate the link. "Tony," he says. "I have information for this reality's Tony that I think he will want to hear. Truthfully," Loki glances behind him. "I think he will need to _see_ it."

There is silence for a moment before Beta-Tony comes back on. "I thought you said we need to keep the realities anchored?"

"The devices will help with that," Loki reminds him. He looks at T'Challa, who looks back at him impassively. "But it would be beneficial if we were able to reinforce it with the physical exchange."

There is a pause. "I will do it," T'Challa says. Loki grins.

"Great," Beta-Tony says over the link, and he reaches through the portal and he appears, stepping through the blue light. He glances around the lab space. "I see you've managed to not break anything." Loki does not deem that worth a response. Tony turns to T'Challa. "So, when I got down to the armory today I found a portal to another reality. That ever happen to you?"

"Not as such," T'Challa responds, amused. "Though finding odd things in your armory seems to be a common occurrence this day." He sobers. "Tony, just now Loki has discovered something."

Loki glances back; from where they are standing Tony can't see the Skrull. "Do you remember how you said to me that Captain Rogers had suffered a rather drastic personality change of late?"

Tony glances at T'Challa. "I... Yeah, I do."

"It is because the creature claiming to be Captain Rogers, is not, in point of fact, the Captain."

Tony looks confused. T'Challa takes hold of his shoulder and directs him around the workstation to where he can see the Skrull. It is still wearing the Captain's uniform but its green skin is visible over its face.

"Oh my god." There is utter shock on Tony's face. "What the fuck is that?"

Loki crouches beside the creature. "It is called a Skrull. It is an alien, a shapeshifter. The Skrull race has the ability to copy a person's... essence, their memories, as well as their form."

"Oh my god." Tony looks ill. "How long... hasn't he been..."

Loki shrugs. "I cannot determine that without either asking the creature, which will likely lie, or asking the Captain."

"He's still alive?" There is something sharper than hope in Tony's voice.

"Probably. However, it is also possible that this is what you found in the ice and that Captain America never returned to your world."

Tony shakes his head firmly. "No. I know. I mean..." He buries his hands in his hair, seizing it as if he would tear it from his head. "I can see it now. God, he was so different after Asgard. That has to be when it happened."

Loki will not be the one to disabuse him of this notion. T'Challa also looks disinclined.

"Where do we find the real Steve?" Tony says. "You said he was still alive."

"Probably," Loki clarifies. "When they make such copies, the Skrulls often keep their subjects for..." he hesitates. "Further testing."

Tony's jaw tightens. "You mean torture."

There is little need to answer in the affirmative, but Loki will confirm Tony's hope that Rogers is still alive because, "They like to learn as much as they can about the objects of their conquest."

Tony turns away, and for a moment Loki thinks that he might actually be ill. Tony is leaning on the workstation as if it is the only thing sustaining him at the moment. T'Challa stands near him. The Wakandan's face is impassive, but Loki knows that while T'Challa senses the imperative for one of them to cross the dimensional portal, and quickly, he will not leave his teammate alone in this state.

"So." Tony straightens. "There's more of them."

"That is likely. When this one spoke it referred to a 'we,' saying that this world would belong to them."

Tony nods decisively. "If they can look like people, we need to be able to find them." His movements are wooden and forced, but he goes to his workstation and sits down. "JARVIS, show me the prototype for the magic neutralizer, and bring up the specs from the temporal analyzer from Kang's princess. The one after Richards tinkered with it." He glances sidelong at the Skrull. "I'm going to need some tissue samples." He doesn't look like he wants to go anywhere near the thing.

Loki rises smoothly from his crouch. "I will collect them, as I am most familiar with Skrull anatomy."

T'Challa watches them work for a moment. "I will go through the portal." He pauses and lays his hand on Tony's shoulder, then leaves without another word.

 

Loki works alongside Beta-Tony easily. Tony is not in the mood for speaking but Loki knows a version of him well enough that he can often bring Tony what he requires before he asks for it. While unnerved by this, Tony's thoughts are far more given to the Skrull. He keeps glancing at it, an expression of tearing loss crossing his face. Loki is displeased with anything that would cause such a look to be on Tony's face, so when Tony finally breaks the silence to say, "We should probably restrain it before it wakes up," Loki is eager to point out, "I have cast it into a resting state from which it will not waken without my consent."

Tony eyes him as if wondering why he cares, or as if wondering if he is trustworthy. Loki is not surprised when Beta-Tony says, instead of affirming Loki's magical abilities, "I have a spare stasis pod. Let's keep it in the main armory." He looks at the Skrull again. "I don't want to look at the thing, but I don't want to put it anywhere I can't keep an eye on it."

"It is unconscious, Tony," Loki says softly. "It cannot maintain its charade any longer, and it cannot call for aid from its fellows."

Tony shoots him a harsh look. "Don't call me that. I'm not..." He stops and takes a deep breath. Loki waits. "I don't like you," Tony says finally. "I don't care what happened that somehow, some other version of me does, I don't."

Loki gives a sigh of longsuffering, and says, boredom in his voice, "Your opinion of me weighs less than sunlight. If there was a thing I cared less about, it would be so small that even I with all my power would not be able to hold it in my mind."

Tony glares at him, but smiles unwillingly before he turns away and a frown fixes itself on his face.

"We will find him," Loki promises.

Tony slams a hand down on the arm of his chair. "What do you care?" he asks, and in the question there is both a desire to know and a recognition that Loki will not give him a true answer.

Loki hesitates. "You are not him," he says finally, "but I do not care for that look to grace any face that resembles the one I love." He turns away. "What else do you require for your detector?"

"JARVIS is compiling, that'll take a while. I could use another test subject." His face goes blank. "I... the other Avengers. What if..." He shakes his head and buries his hands in his hair. "God. This..." He stands abruptly, stalking away from the computer. "Come on then, Loki. You need to meet the rest of the team."

 

 

Loki makes a noise of agreement in his throat and when Tony looks up at him he is T'Challa, a perfect copy, down to the voice that says in T'Challa's dryly amused tone, "Perhaps this will be a face they are more amenable to encountering."

Tony shivers. "That is uncanny. I'd rather you didn't do it, but it does make sense to not have everyone freaking out before we're sure they're real."

T'Challa's eyes narrow in thought. "Where is Loki, in your world?" His eyes get a faraway look, as if he can reach out and find himself. And indeed, he says, "I cannot feel him."

Tony narrows his own eyes. "You can feel yourself?" He snorts at how that came out, but there isn't really time for that. "You could feel yourself in the other universe, too, Prime?"

"Yes," Loki confirms. "Though, there was an odd echo to it. As if..." He shakes his head. "It is difficult to describe. Let us say it was as if the thing I was looking for occupied multiple places while also not actually being in those places." He shrugs.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Okay, Schrödinger. Well, I have no idea where this reality's Loki is. After he tried the whole thing with the Norn Stones, Odin was righteously pissed. He said something about his patience being at an end, and something about punishment. He didn't exactly discuss specifics with us."

Loki's T'Challa face is blank of emotion but there is a churning pit of it in his eyes- anger, fear, and desperation. "He wouldn't have discussed it," Loki says, his voice flat. "Though that gives me some idea as to why..." He shakes himself and his T'Challa mask is back perfectly, with T'Challa's politely disinterested half smile. "We were going to check the rest of your team?" he says.

"Yeah." Tony feels like he's on the edge of something, a glimpse of understanding into Loki and maybe into how a version of himself and Loki found enough common ground to not kill each other, but Steve isn't Steve, and his team is upstairs and he's not sure how many of them aren't really themselves either, and he turns away. "Yeah, let's go."

Though, he has the thought that maybe the entire team at the same time might not be a good idea. "JARVIS, who's here?"

"Wasp, Hawkeye, and Hulk are the only Avengers currently in the mansion, sir."

Loki makes a face.

"Yeah." Tony rubs a hand over his face. "JARVIS, tell Jan I've got something to show her in the Assembly Hall."

"Of course, sir."

Jan was his first choice, after T'Challa anyway, but Tony is somewhat annoyed by Loki's expression of approval. He narrows his eyes at Loki.

Loki smirks. "I doubt in any universe that the Hulk is one who takes the revelation of shocking news calmly. And I have a... certain history, you might say, with Clint Barton."

Tony narrows his eyes. "Not in this world. Unless I missed something."

"Ah." Loki observes dryly, "Well, that is one less Midgardian with a personal grudge against me."

Tony scoffs. "JARVIS, have Clint come down, too."

Loki looks put out, which makes Tony feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Ramble On" is written by Jimmy Page and Robert Plant and performed by Led Zeppelin.


	5. Baby It Don't Really Matter to Me, Everybody's Had to Fight to Be Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Prime universe, Delta-Tony, Beta-Tony and then Beta-T'Challa work with Prime-Bruce to discover the reason for the anomaly and there is a convergence of Clints.

**Location:** Universe MTYTYA, Designation: Prime(Alpha)  
New York City  
Avengers Tower  
Tony's lab  
_(slightly before)_

Delta-Tony whistles as he pulls open another cabinet. "Are these prototype stealth panels for the suit?" He runs his fingers over them. "Hey Bruce, turn the other way while I throw this through the portal."

"Ha ha." Bruce doesn't even look up from his Starkpad.

Beta-Tony isn't listening. He's pulled the readings from the portal up in the holodisplay and is comparing the data streams. He purses his lips, arms crossed and fingers tapping on the arc reactor. "Should we call Thor?"

There is a thump behind him as Delta-Tony asks, "What? Why? Can we do that?"

Bruce looks up. "He's still in London, I think."

Both Tonys look at him.  "Why London?" Beta-Tony asks.

Bruce shrugs, glancing down. "It's where Jane Foster is."

Beta-Tony nods as if that explanation is more than sufficient. Delta-Tony looks confused. "Why does that matter?"

The blue light of the anomaly pulses for a moment, and Clint Barton steps through, into the world. Beta-Tony and Delta-Tony both pause and look at him. "Well," Delta-Tony says after a moment. "Where are you from?" He narrows his eyes. "Are you mine? I think he's from Delta; he's got sand in his hair still."

Beta-Tony scoffs. "He's not mine. But he's making interesting energy waves. Are you staying? Because I think that's a bit too much Delta to keep this balanced."

Clint stares at the both of them and wordlessly steps back through the portal.

Bruce huffs a laugh. "I understand the feeling."

Delta-Tony makes a gesture of impatience. "Never mind. Let's get back to, why are we calling Thor?"

"Because I don't trust Loki." Beta-Tony turns back to his data readings. "He's not telling us everything."

Delta-Tony laughs. "He's Loki. He doesn't tell anybody everything. It doesn't mean he's not as interested in fixing this as we are."

Bruce levels a long look at Delta-Tony. "How can you be sure?"

Delta-Tony pauses and weighs the question. "I've known him for seven years. I can't say that's long enough to really know someone completely, especially Loki. But he's never done anything that would endanger me; in fact, he's gone to some lengths to not do anything that I would get annoyed about. I'd like to think he'd give me a reason if he suddenly decided to stop giving a shit. He didn't need to do anything that he's done; anything he wanted from me he could have taken, easily. Hell, I would have given him just about anything."

"After everything he's done?" Bruce asks. "You said the Avengers were formed on your world to respond to the invasion he led. If it was anything like what happened here, I can't imagine the Tony I know forgiving him."

Delta-Tony nods. "After everything he's done," he repeats. He clears his throat and looks up at Bruce. "I know a thing or two about second chances. I... If it was just the invasion he probably would have gotten packed off to space-prison and I never would have seen him again, but some other shit went down with the Phoenix- and if you don't know you really don't want to ask- and he stuck around." Delta-Tony shrugs. "I suppose I can't really vouch for him, because even I don't know what he's ultimately after, but he won't betray us without a reason." He looks over at Beta-Tony who only nods, a sour expression on his face.

One of the data streams in Beta-Tony's display pulses. He turns back to the display and minimizes the other open screens with a wave of his hand. "Looks like you're right so far. He's got the stabilizer working. JARVIS, open a communication channel to Beta universe."

"Right away, sir."

Beta-Tony says to Loki, "So I take it you made it work." There is silence and static on the channel and Beta-Tony frowns. "Loki?" He runs his hand through the holodisplay, tweaking the output, and asks again, "Loki?"

Delta-Tony crosses the room in half a heartbeat. "Loki?" he demands.

"He is here," a voice says. "I believe he has something he wishes to discuss with you, Tony."

Delta-Tony steps back, eyes wide. "T'Challa." He seems both surprised and concerned.

"Tony," Loki's voice, finally, echoes over the channel. He sounds amused. "I have information for this reality's Tony that I think he will want to hear. Truthfully," and there is something high and tight in his voice, like good old-fashioned _glee_ , "I think he will need to _see_ it."

Beta-Tony and Delta-Tony look at each other. "But I thought you said we need to keep the realities anchored?" Beta-Tony says suspiciously.

"The device will help with that." There is silence for a moment, then Loki says, "T'Challa will exchange with you."

"Great." Beta-Tony trades another look with Delta-Tony then he looks at the floor. "Seven years is a long time. Especially for me." Delta-Tony rests his hand on Beta-Tony's shoulder. Beta-Tony shrugs it off and reaches out to place his hand through the portal, disappearing from their sight.

Bruce is impressed. "That's a lot of faith."

Delta-Tony shakes his head, rubbing the back of it with one hand ruefully. "It wasn't me. He trusts T'Challa's judgement."

"Ah. And who is T'Challa?"

"Really?" Delta-Tony perks up. "T'Challa is awesome, but you can't tell him I said so. I mean, he's not _my_ T'Challa so he can't be _as_ awesome, but, come on, T'Challa is T'Challa. If he showed up with the Avengers he can't be that different."

And a tall, dark-skinned man steps through the portal. He regards them carefully. "Doctor Banner," he says in greeting.

"Hello," Bruce replies. "I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar."

"T'Challa, King of Wakanda," Tony introduces. "And the Black Panther." Beta-T'Challa raises an eyebrow at him. "Am I right? I'm right, aren't I? I'm Loki's Tony, you can call me Delta. We call this Prime universe."

T'Challa nods. He seems intrigued as he glances around the lab. "Have you established any causation for this anomaly?"

Delta-Tony shakes his head, but Bruce starts paying attention to what Beta-Tony was working on before he left. He pulls one of the windows over to a different display and resizes it. "Actually, maybe we have. Look at this." He points out a fluctuation in the energy readings. "This blue line. There is no reading from Delta, but I'm getting a double reading from both Beta and Prime universe. And if you look at the older readings, it looks like before there was a third echo from Prime. JARVIS, what does the blue line measure?"

"It is an unverified energy source, Doctor. It is interwoven with the portal in some way that I have yet to determine."

Tony whistles. "It's a lot of energy, whatever it is."

T'Challa examines the display. "I find these echoes of the readings intriguing. JARVIS, can you isolate a cause?"

"Not at this time, Your Majesty."

Bruce frowns. "I'm getting the feeling we've found our causality."

"But why is there no reading from Delta?" Delta-Tony frowns. "Is it pulling energy from my universe? That can't be good."

Bruce shakes his head. "No, the energy isn't transferring. It's just feeding the portal. Which makes me want to ask, how is Delta feeding it without the energy signature?"

"It _is_ there." T'Challa resizes the lower end of the spectrum to highlight a faint blue line.

"But very faint," Bruce murmurs. "Fascinating. Whatever this is."

"Sir," JARVIS interrupts. "Doctor Keller is trying to reach you. I told her that you were in a meeting and she asked me to report that Agent Coulson has foregone medical advice and is currently pursuing a solitary exploratory circuit of the building."

Delta-Tony stumbles against the workstation. "Agent _Coulson_?" He throws Bruce a haunted look.

Bruce rubs his face. "JARVIS, isn't Clint with him?"

"No, Doctor. The only other person present in the medical area is Skye."

"JARVIS, if Coulson tries to leave, block the lower floors. Tell him he can come up here if he wants to." He glances around. "Too bad there's only one of you now. Two Tonys might blow his mind, convince him to lie down for a bit."

Tony stares at him. "Coulson's dead."

Bruce sighs. "Apparently not. Thanks to Director Fury."

"Motherfucker," Tony says admiringly. "I can totally see him doing that."

"JARVIS," Bruce continues, "where _is_ Clint, by the way?"

"Eleven feet above you, Doctor."

They all look up. An annoyed voice says hopefully, "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain?"

"There's no curtain, wiseass," Tony shoots back. "What the fuck are you doing up there?"

"Trying to decide if I need to put one between your eyes."

Tony stills. "What?"

Bruce rubs the bridge of his nose. "And here I thought you would be the one to make Coulson be reasonable. Clint, no killing people in the Tower."

There's a pause before Clint responds. "His _boyfriend_ invaded Earth in his universe, huh? Did he tell you how that went down?"

Tony can't actually hear the sound of a bowstring being pulled taut, but it certainly _feels_ like he can. He glances up warily at the shadowed ceiling. "I'm sure it was pretty much the same way it went down here," he says evenly, "considering how interested you are in the answer. But he made his peace with Barton, our Barton. And he's not going to try anything here."

"I should hope not." Agent Phil Coulson is standing in the doorway. "I just figured out how they put me back together," he says wryly, "and I'd rather not have to get stabbed again."

"Coulson." Delta-Tony is obviously affected by seeing him, which Bruce would guess is what has Clint relaxing enough that he jumps down from his perch somewhere in the ceiling. Or he wanted to stand near Coulson- that's probably a fair supposition, too.

"Stark," Coulson says in return. He's giving Delta-Tony a fairly disbelieving look. "So I hear you're not from around here?"

Tony grins. "Got here straight from Morocco via the trans-reality bridge."

"Morocco?" Coulson seems intrigued.

Tony sobers and turns back to the data readouts. "Well, the thing with dating a war criminal, it makes you really unpopular with SHIELD."

Bruce laughs, which startles everyone. "What? I've been there, too." He rubs the back of his neck. "Not that I'm looking for things to have in common with Loki." He shakes his head ruefully.

"That still doesn't explain Morocco," Clint protests. "SHIELD has offices all over the world."

"Well, that's where T'Challa comes in. I mean, why moves to Denmark when your newest bestest friend lives a bit further south than that? And SHIELD may be everywhere, but they are definitely more focused on the good old US of A."

"Were," Coulson corrects. There's something a bit lost around the edge of his unflappable expression when he says it.

Tony stills. "Hydra?"

"Like a motherfucking cockroach," Clint says. He's gripping his bow like he really wants to shoot something, and he's glaring at Tony like the existence of Hydra is somehow _his_ fault.

"They've been worming their way into SHIELD in my world, too." Delta-Tony is staring into the middle distance, lost in thought.

"Seems they were laid down with the foundation here," Coulson says unhappily.

The energy link from Beta-universe flickers for a moment, and Clint Barton steps through the anomaly gateway. He looks around the faces gathered, stopping at himself. "Motherfucker," he says. "This shit just keeps getting weirder. And I was really hoping that today would be the day Stark was pulling my leg."

Prime-Clint laughs darkly. "I'm still waiting for that day, too."

Coulson's hand had come to rest on Prime-Clint's arm, and he'd inhaled sharply at the appearance of Beta-Clint. Beta-Clint's eyes flicker over him, but without recognition, and Coulson's hand tightens. Prime-Clint's face clouds a little, like he doesn't want to think about a world where he doesn't recognize Coulson's face.

Beta-Clint's eyes come back to them, catching the gesture and its meaning. He raises an eyebrow and gives Coulson the once-over.

The whole interaction only takes a few seconds, and then Beta-Clint is looking back at T'Challa, informing him, "We're going through the team, checking for Skrulls. I'll keep you updated."

T'Challa nods. "I appreciate it."

Beta-Clint steps back through the portal.

Delta-Tony makes a face. "Skrulls, why does that sound familiar?"

"They are a race of alien shapeshifters, according to Loki," Beta-T'Challa says.

Coulson tenses, and Prime-Clint asks, "We trust him on that?"

Delta-Tony scoffs. "I'm sure you know more than he does about aliens."

Clint shakes his head. "Fuck that, we're calling Thor."

Delta-Tony grinds his teeth. "And here I thought we got rid of the 'call Thor' contingent when the other me left."

"What do the aliens look like?" Coulson asks T'Challa.

"I have only seen the one, but they appear to be green and reptilian in nature."

Coulson takes a deep breath, like this is good information.

Bruce is trying not to read too much into that, but it would seem that Coulson knows more about the existence of alien races than SHIELD has been sharing with Tony. Speaking of Tony, Bruce scans for a communication link from Delta-universe.

He gets a beep in the affirmative. "JARVIS, can you raise Delta-universe?"

"I will endeavor to do so, Doctor."

And the line clicks. "Hey," says Prime-Tony.

"Tony," Bruce responds, relieved.

"So apparently we've got aliens invading." Tony sounds amused. "Any developments there?"

That seems too weird to be coincidence. "They're not Skrulls are they?"

"What? No. Kree, though what the fuck that means no one will tell me. Hey, Darcy," he yells, "What's a Skrull? Is that the same thing as a Kree?"

And Bruce's flesh crawls when, instead of Darcy, a too familiar voice answers on the line, "No, they are separate races."

Delta-Tony comes to the input and calls back across to his own universe, "They Kree are coming back now, Bruce?"

Delta-Bruce answers him, "Not right now. Tony- Prime-Tony- is exaggerating. Kurt just called with an update, to confirm some information." He clears his throat and says with amusement, "Darcy is teasing him."

Prime-Tony takes back the line. "You said we've got Skrulls invading there?"

Delta-Tony answers, "No. They have Skrulls in Beta-universe." He thinks about that. "Which is kinda weird. Loki said before that the Kree and Skrulls massively hate each other. I wonder if we can somehow get them to eliminate each other across universes." He looks like he's really thinking about it.

"Yeah, no. Not if they have to go traipsing through my lab to get there." Prime-Tony sounds distracted. "I've gotta go. Apparently there's some guy I have to go talk to."

"What? Who?" Delta-Tony scowls. "Do not mess up my contacts. Let me come back and do it."

Prime-Bruce places a restraining hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. "No. You stay here. That's the deal remember?"

"Don't worry, it's just some meeting Darcy set up," Prime-Tony says. "I get to lure some evil jackass into a trap."

"Oh, that meeting." Delta-Tony frowns. "I thought he wasn't coming for a few weeks."

"Whatever." Prime-Tony is unimpressed. "See if you can't lay a cross-dimensional hardline for JARVIS while I get rid of this guy."

Delta-Tony does not look pleased, but Bruce thinks he's been looking a bit too smug about everything so far and it's about time something unsettled him. He is, however, not excited to hear that his Tony's apparently doing something risky.

The anomaly flickers for a moment, and then someone steps through. He looks kind of familiar, but Bruce can't place him. Delta-Tony identifies him, though. "Clint had a look around and now you want one, too? I swear, the two of you are impossible." He says this like being impossible is far from the worst thing a person can be, but then he pauses and regards the man for a long moment. "You _are_ from Delta, right Barnes?"

And Bucky Barnes slides Delta-Tony a look like he's wondering how someone answers a question like that. He nods shortly, his eyes moving immediately back to scanning the lab around them, and the cityscape outside the windows.

Delta-Tony scoffs, but Coulson has gotten a little starry-eyed. "Bucky Barnes," he says, and it's like the blow he took from Beta-Clint's non-recognition is fading under a rising fanboy flush.

Clint rolls his eyes. "And here you thought assaulting the guy in an elevator was going to be the highlight of your week."

Coulson punches him in the arm and blushes more deeply. "I didn't-" he starts, but clears his throat.

Delta-Barnes is looking at all of them like he's wondering what rewrite of _Alice in Wonderland_ he woke up in, but his gaze eventually rests on Coulson as the only unfamiliar face in the room. He rakes the man from head to toe with his eyes in a lingering, evaluative stare. "Are you Wilson?" he asks.

There's a moment of paused confusion. "No," Delta-Tony clarifies. "HIs name is Coulson. He's, um, been dead in our world since... awhile. About seven years, I guess?"

Barnes nods, his face clearing, but does give Coulson another long, lingering look. Clint narrows his eyes at Barnes and kind of steps into the path of Barnes' eye line, because Coulson isn't doing anything about it other than stare wildly back. Barnes takes in Clint's possessive glare and smirks.

"You got something to say, wiseass?" Clint asks, because this is only the second time in five minutes someone's eyed his boyfriend.

Barnes shrugs. "Just, I see what he means. Tony. He said it was a trip, seeing other worlds, other people. And I haven't-" he looks around as if saying the name might summon him, and ends with, "haven't seen anyone I'm-" He shrugs.

Clint's hand on Coulson's shoulder tightens, and it's Coulson who says, "So I'm really dead in your world." He glances at Clint, and reaches his hand up to rest it on Clint's arm. "Who-?"

Delta-Tony scoffs.

Delta-Barnes shrugs like it's the most obvious thing to ever need stating out loud. "Natalia."

Delta-Tony sighs. "He means Natasha. Romanoff."

Clint looks less than flabbergasted. "Yeah, I figured."

Tony shrugs. "Haven't seen her around, wasn't sure she made it in your world."

"Don't think I want to know about the world where Natasha doesn't make it." Clint looks at Coulson.

Coulson smiles. "I know," he says, as if to answer something Clint hasn't actually said. "But it’s nice to hear you’re not alone."

"Hey, T'Challa," Delta-Tony jerks a nod at the Black Panther silently observing them with amused detachment. "Who's banging Clint in your universe?"

" _Tony_ ," Bruce says in chastisement, and Barnes tosses him a pained look as well. Clint releases Coulson's shoulder to raise his bow and silently sight an arrow on Delta-Tony.

Tony raises his hands. "Hey, you all wanted to know, right?"

"Information of a cross-universal nature is relevant to neither your own lives now our current situation," Beta-T'Challa reminds him. "However," he looks at Clint, amusement in his eyes, "if it is desired, I will share it."

Clint looks at him for a long moment, then at Coulson. Finally, he nods.

T'Challa has turned his attention back to the holograms in front of him, but he answers, "Doctor Banner."

Bruce jumps. He found out a few minutes ago that apparently he and Darcy Lewis are _married_ in Delta-Tony's universe, but he's never really been eager to explore the probability that his life is terrible in other worlds and so he'd kind of faded out of the discussion, and he's a little surprised that T'Challa would bring him back into it. "Yes?" he asks.

T'Challa turns his amused gaze on Bruce. "I was not speaking to you, Doctor. Merely answering Agent Barton's query."

And Bruce looks over at Clint. Clint is looking back at him a little wide-eyed. Clint's not an unattractive man, but... Bruce just doesn't see it.

"Yeah, that's a _trip_ ," Clint says, and Bruce nods emphatically. "Where is Coulson in your world?" Clint asks T'Challa. His hand rests on Coulson's wrist. "If Loki didn't invade New York, then-" Coulson shakes his head, but Clint's hand on his is firm.

T'Challa frowns. "I am unaware of an Agent Coulson with SHIELD, though I have not had many dealings with them."

Delta-Tony frowns. "We could call over to Beta and ask them," he says, suiting words to actions and moving to the communication pick up.

Bruce sighs. "I'm sure they have enough to deal with, Tony, with shapeshifting aliens invading."

"Sir." JARVIS' voice breaks into the conversation. "I do hate to interrupt, but General Ross in the lobby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Refugee" is performed by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.


	6. Let Us Not Talk Falsely Now, the Hour Is Getting Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Beta-universe, Steve and Co return to Earth having broken free of the Skrull prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter opens with a direct continuation of the scene at the end of chapter 3 of "Future's Comin' Much Too Slow." If you want a refresher, go here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11331294/chapters/27054960 and page search the word "Mockingbird"; it should take you right to the last bit, that leads into this scene.

**Location:** Universe MS, Designation: Beta  
_Skrull shuttle_  
_(currently en route to Earth from Titan's orbit)_

Steve Rogers is sitting against the wall of the shuttle, the alien metal shivering as the shuttle leaves subspace. His head is leaned back, eyes closed. He can sense the location of all seven other people on the shuttle, but he opens his eyes to watch as the stars outside return to a relatively more normal view through the forward view screen.

"I can’t believe you actually did it without getting us all killed, " Mockingbird says.

"I _am_ in line to be Scientist Supreme, " Lyle Getz, in the pilot’s seat, says superciliously.

Viper narrows her eyes at the man. "Your ability to manipulate alien technology does not mean that we won’t still kill you for being an arrogant, unlikable shit."

Mockingbird looks like she wants to agree, but she leans over Getz’s seat, placing her arm warningly between the man and Viper. “We don’t kill people.”

Viper’s lip curls derisively, but, before the situation can really develop, Steve stands. Everyone’s eyes turn to him. “Quartermain,” he says, “take the controls.”

Lyle Getz sneers at Clay Quartermain as the SHIELD agent moves to take his place in the pilot’s seat. Quartermain looks uncertain, but they’d already decided that the AIM scientist was too unpredictable to allow him to have complete control once they were back in friendly space.

Steve comes to stand behind him and looks at the Earth, visible outside. The others move restlessly behind him, and Steve feels Susan come up to stand at his shoulder. “How long have we been gone, do you think?” she murmurs.

“Two months and twenty-six days,” Viper says from the rear of the shuttle. “For me. All of you came at different times. I think I was there longer than you, but I cannot be certain.”

Steve feels Susan tense at his side. She inhales deeply. “If they’ve hurt the people I care about…” Her voice is dark and she trails off without finishing the threat.

That is the question, though, isn't it? What have their Skrull copies done to the people they care about? Steve feels his own hands curling into fists. With no reason to suspect otherwise, the Avengers would have accepted someone who looked exactly like him, spoke exactly like him, knew everything he knew... _God, Tony._

But he can't think about that yet. There isn't enough information. They have to get to Earth. That's step one. From their approach Steve can see Kang's ship _Damocles_ in orbit above Earth, another unfamiliar but distinctly alien ship beside it. The planet looks deceptively serene from this distance.

"We need to contact SWORD first," Henry Guyrich says from the far back of the shuttle. He sits with his arms wrapped around himself as if this posture somehow shields him from having to deal with any of them.

Quartermain glares at him, but quickly returns his attention to flying. "We don’t know that SWORD, or SHIELD, haven't been compromised beyond us. We wouldn't know whom to trust.” He clutches at the controls as the shuttle wobbles slightly before he continues, “Furthermore, why should we expect anyone to believe us? We know they can copy our appearance, our memories. If they've replaced us, how do we prove that we're the real ones, the real us?"

Mockingbird drops into the copilot’s seat. "We find the copies and beat the hell out of them."

"Bobbi, we're high level SHIELD operatives. What makes you think they'll let us get within twenty yards of ourselves?"

Susan is silent but she turns her gaze to Steve. He inhales deeply. "Enough chatter. We already have a plan, Mister Guyrich, as you may recall. Quartermain-" Steve begins, but he is beaten to the punch.

 _"Unidentified shuttle, this is Agent Brand aboard the SWORD vessel_ Damocles _. Identify yourselves."_

Quartermain glances at Steve, who nods, and then he takes a deep breath and presses the button for the communications link. "This is Agent Clay Quartermain of SHIELD." He disconnects and says, almost to himself, "I suppose we should have figured out a name for the shuttle?"

No one answers him, and there is silence over the link for a brief moment. _"Very amusing,"_ says the woman's voice, not sounding the least bit amused. _"Whoever you are, you are advised to proceed without deviation to our docking bay and surrender yourself and your vessel. Otherwise we will be forced to retaliate."_ Outside the front viewport, Steve can see a shape approaching.

"I can't believe they've got the docking bay working," Quartermain murmurs, his hands hovering over the control panel. "The last report SHIELD got, SWORD was having all kinds of trouble with that ship. Captain, your orders?” He pauses. "Hey, isn't that Major Danvers?"

"Yes," Steve affirms, watching the approaching shape materialize into the form of a young woman. He's seen the footage from the Avengers' encounter with the Kree sentry. "It is." He reaches for the communications link. "This is Captain Steve Rogers. Requesting that you allow us to land our craft at Avengers' mansion."

He watches as the woman outside the viewport puts a hand to her ear and he assumes she has a communicator. She glances back at their shuttle, her posture open and incredulous.

"Prepare to go around her and descend to the planet," Steve murmurs to Quartermain.

Quartermain's expression tightens but he says, "Yes, sir." Steve doesn't have to know anything about Carol Danvers' powers to agree with Quartermain that evading a smaller, more maneuverable opponent is not going to be easy. In fact, if SWORD decides to press their advantage, it would be better to concede. In a space battle, it is unlikely most, if any, of the shuttle's passengers would survive and right now ultimate priority is getting information about the Skrulls out to the world.

It seems like an eternity before Agent Brand's voice comes on the link again. _"Shuttle, you are authorized to land in a rural area in upstate New York. The Avengers will meet you there. We are sending coordinates."_

Quartermain lets out a long breath. "I can't believe that worked."

Steve realizes he'd been holding his breath as well. He activates the link. "Understood." Closing the link, he realizes his other hand is closed into a fist, tight and shaking. Uncurling his fingers, he grips the back of Quartermain's and Mockingbird's seats. "Take us down, Quartermain."

"I have coordinates and am beginning descent, Captain." Quartermain clears his throat. "Ah, I've never reentered the atmosphere of a planet before, so everyone might wanna sit down and strap in."

Steve feels a grin pull at his mouth despite his tension. "I have faith in your abilities, Clay. But I think I will take a seat." Earth is only a few moments away, and once he's back there he knows everything will work out. It has to.

 

The landing is rough but the shuttle stays in one piece and the doors open, so Steve can't complain. He’s the one who shoves the doors apart until there is a space wide enough for all of them to pass through, and he lays a hand on Viper’s arm before she slips past him. “You remember your part.”

She sneers at him, but lays a possessive hand on Lyle Getz’s shoulder and beckons to King Cobra with the other. “We are still allied against these aliens, but that is all, Captain. I will ensure that they do not use this worm who claims to be intelligent,” she shakes Getz and he swallows nervously, “to further their plans.”

Steve nods; it’s all he can hope for from her and he watches with an odd feeling as the three of them walk away to complete their part of the plan. Steve leads Susan, Mockingbird, Quartermain, and Guyrich around to the front of the shuttle, and he looks up to see Ms Marvel standing on a small hill not far away. Iron Man is standing beside her.

Steve feels his heart in his throat. It’s Tony and he looks… well it’s probably really him, and he looks annoyed which makes Steve's heart beat faster. Black Panther stands with them as well. Susan steps forward, and Steve is half a step behind her; he feels more than sees the SHIELD and SWORD agents fall in behind him.

They walk the way in silence. Susan comes to a halt a few steps from where Iron Man and the others wait, and Steve steps just past her, presenting himself. He tries to catch Tony's eye, but he can't do it with the armor's faceplate down. Steve clears his throat. "I know you have no reason to believe me," he starts, "but I am Steve Rogers. The real Steve Rogers." He pauses. He will go into the whole story if he has to, but he feels like he is going to have to tell it quite a few times and he doesn't really want to get into it now, in the middle of nowhere, if he doesn't have to.

Iron Man turns his head and looks at Black Panther. Panther nods. Iron Man takes a deep breath before reaching up and lifting the faceplate. He takes two steps forward, grasps Steve's shoulders in his hands, and squeezes slightly. His eyes are shining. "Welcome back," he says, and Steve feels his heart beating in his throat as his hand comes up automatically to wrap around Tony’s arm.

"Is somebody going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Carol Danvers demands.

"Yeah, Carol." Tony steps back, his hand lingering on Steve’s shoulder. "Come to the mansion and I'll tell you everything."

“Excuse me,” Guyrich breaks in. “I am the director of SWORD. Major Danvers, you are under my command, and I order you to take me immediately-“

Susan glares at Guyrich and suddenly there’s a bubble around his head and his words are muted.

“Susan,” Tony nods to her. “Would you like to join us, or will you be headed directly to the Baxter Building?”

She smiles darkly. “If you’ve got a ride back to the city I’ll hitch along. But then I think I need to attend to some personal business.”

“Works for me.” Tony still has one hand on Steve’s shoulder, but he turns and nods to Panther, who sighs exaggeratedly, in a way that is most certainly _not_ common for T’Challa. Steve narrows his eyes is suspicion, but before he can really do anything about it T’Challa cups his hands and the world fades from around them.

 

The open air vanishes and reforms into the mansion's media room.

Steve had kind of hoped that he was done seeing unbelievable things for a few days but he stands for a moment, astonished. "How on Earth-"

Tony holds up his free hand. "It's a long story." He turns to Black Panther again.

"Those who are here are all human," Panther says, glancing around the group curiously, his voice light and amused, and not T'Challa's voice at all.

Steve's fingers tighten around Tony’s arm. "Tony, that's not-"

Tony turns to look at him. Steve looks into his eyes; he's seen them in so many different lights and moods, and they are the most welcome sight right now. "I promise, I will explain, just give me five minutes," Tony says.

Steve wonders if this is it, the moment when Kang's future will be lost because of him- because he isn't strong enough to say no to Tony, because he gives those five minutes to what might be another imposter. But this is _Tony_ , and he has to believe that it really is Tony because there is no other option he can live with.

“Thanks for the lift, Tony.” Susan says. She strides to the door.

"Let me know if you need any assistance," Tony calls after her, but she waves unconcernedly, and Tony grins, seemingly in spite of himself. "And tell Richards I’ve got some stuff he’ll want to see, when he gets over the shock and all."

There is a motion from the hall and Jane Foster appears. Tony gestures her closer. "One EMT, check.” He waves her in the direction of Guyrich, who is looking a little worse for wear after his encounter with the Invisible Woman’s force field; out of all of them, he also looks the most worn from his captivity. Foster kneels beside him with a concerned look. "JARVIS," Tony continues, "call Hill. Notify me when she gets here." Tony gestures to Mockingbird, Quartermain, and Guyrich. "I don't know how long you've been out of contact but Fury's underground and Hill's running SHIELD. Feel free to hang out until the cavalry arrives." He gestures for Carol and Steve to follow him. The fake Panther is already at the fireplace, holding open the passage to the sublevels, and he joins them as they all file down to the Assembly Hall.

 

Hawkeye is sitting at the table, feet propped on the surface, polishing an arrowhead. Hulk is standing behind him, arms folded. "Welcome back, Cap," Clint says before he levels a glare at the fake Panther. "Thanks for the lift, jackass," he says sarcastically. "Do a guy a favor, and back him up in the wilds of upstate New York, and he leaves you high and dry."

"You had your own transportation," the fake Panther responds. Hulk looks amused. The fake Panther is not making much of an effort to disguise the humor in his own voice. "Besides, I thought you were going after Viper?"

Hawkeye scoffs. "Says she’s on a mission from Captain America. I figured that’s too nuts to _not_ be true, especially today."

Panther turns to regard Steve, a calculating yet oddly warm cast to his masked face.

Clint lifts a portable scanner from where it rests on the table and continues, "Doesn’t mean I didn’t tag her, though. She tries anything, I’ll know where to find her."

"Guys? Not now." Tony sheds the Iron Man armor and sinks into a chair at the table. He runs his hands through his hair. "I'm gonna try to make this quick," he says, looking up at Steve. "But this... it's so crazy you're not going to believe it."

Steve tightens his jaw. "Try me."

Tony grins, a purely Tony grin that makes Steve's heart hurt.

"Okay. First thing first. Loki."

Steve thinks Tony is talking about their last mission, and it takes Carol's gasp for him to look up. The fake Panther is gone and in his place stands Loki.

Steve doesn't think. He jumps the table, putting himself between Loki and his team. His fingers flex; he reaches for a shield that is no longer there.

The first thing he notices is that Loki isn't attacking. In fact, he takes a step back, hands raised and arms spread in a parody of surrender, a bored look on his face. The second thing is that Tony is wrapped around him, trying to get his attention.

It's been so long since he's had Tony pressed against him, and he stops. He's trying to remember where he is and what they're doing, because he might have been spending a lot of time in his head lately, but he’s pretty sure this isn’t the type of thing that happens when there are other people present. Tony's breath catches and Steve can feel the soft warmth of it on his face. Less than an inch separates them; he could lean forward and take the edge of Tony's jaw between his lips and nibble on his goatee. He remembers what Tony tastes like, but he wants so badly to refresh that knowledge. He's pretty sure Tony can sense his thoughts; Tony's eyes are black, pupils dilated to fill the irises. They both look at each other for a moment.

Tony wets his lips. "Loki was the one who found the Skrull," he says, his voice little more than a whisper. He looks at Steve but then he clears his throat and steps back. "He's not like the Loki we know. He's... from another reality."

Carol stares at Tony and repeats flatly, "Another reality? "

"Yeah, it _sounds_ stupid," Clint says, sounding bored. "But it's true. I've seen it. Trust me you don't want to. Seeing that is what going mad feels like." He gives Carol a look like he’s wondering if she might take him up on the challenge, and if goading her into it might be useful to him. Steve wants to tell him to drop it, but there’s more important concerns at the moment.

Tony is just standing there, watching Steve. He doesn't respond to Carol and Clint's words at all.

Steve takes a deep breath. "Okay. You said I wasn't going to believe it." He looks at Tony and a part of him wishes that everyone else would disappear because he really wants to talk to Tony. He wants to make sure, if somehow there are other universes, other versions of Tony, that this is still his Tony. And he wants to make sure that his Tony is still _his_ Tony, that the Skrull didn't ruin everything between them. But wishing doesn't make the roomful of people disappear. "Other realities sounds pretty unbelievable."

Everyone is watching him now. He realizes that Carol is waiting for his decision, and that Tony is holding his breath. Steve blinks. "I do," he says. "Believe you."

Tony breaths. "Okay." He grins again, the expression a mere shadow of the one that usually does things to Steve's insides. "That will make the rest of this easier."

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted. "Acting Director Hill have arrived. She has brought five SHIELD agents with her."

"I believe that's my cue." Loki smirks and vanishes.

Steve tenses, but it's only a reflex. He trusts Tony.

"Where the hell is he going?" Carol is far more suspicious.

Tony turns to Carol. "Loki can see past the Skrulls' ability to steal our appearances. He was the one who discovered that they had replaced Captain America. It's likely that they have infiltrated highly into SHIELD, and SWORD as well. Loki's cleared all the other Avengers and he's going to check Hill's people."

Carol frowns. "Skrulls," she muses. "Like what Mar Vell was talking about. They're already here." Her words echo the Interrogator's and Steve feels a shiver run over his skin. _The invasion is already over. You lost._

Tony nods. "I'm working on a way to find them and expose them. I'd probably be done by now, but JARVIS heard about your encounter with the shuttle and I put in a call to Brand." He looks at Steve, but it's as if there is too much in that look and their eyes don't quite meet. "I know you have to report back to SWORD," he says to Carol. "I'll let you know as soon as I get a prototype finished. Until then, be careful who you trust."

Carol nods. "Thanks for the heads up." She narrows her eyes. "If you don’t mind, I’m going to sneak out the back and head to HQ. Have Hill’s people see Guyrich back; I want to observe everyone’s reactions, from somewhere outside of the spotlight, when he appears." She turns on her heels and walks out determinedly.

Clint stands from the table. “I’m going to check in with Bobbi,” he announces. He jerks his head at Hulk, and, after giving Steve a nod, Hulk follows him out of the room.

Steve realizes that he has gotten his wish and that he and Tony are alone. It doesn't help anything be less awkward. Tony is standing so close to him, though no longer touching, but Steve feels like he couldn't be further away. An impenetrable silence has sprung up between them; Tony opens his mouth to speak, but closes it without making a sound.

The silence stretches out, and Steve can't handle it. Weeks in a dungeon and he thinks that this moment is going to be the one that breaks him.  "Did he hurt you?" he says, suddenly.

Tony flinches, from the force of the sound rather than the words. "That depends on what you mean," he says slowly, and Steve feels something inside him cracking. Tony takes a deep breath, not looking at Steve. "He was trying to break up the team and he would... say things." Tony straightens up. "Looking back, knowing what I know now... It's easy to see the actions that he took that were not what you would have done."

"Stop," Steve demands. He is shaking so hard he doesn’t think he can keep standing. He leans on the table, heavily. He can't listen to this. "No, I'm sorry. Don't... don't stop. You have every right to..." His hands are fists and he wants to find a foe to battle, but even if he beats the life out of every Skrull on the planet he doesn't think it will fill the emptiness inside him.

Tony's hand is on his shoulder. Steve looks up, surprised. Tony's eyes are warm and fixed on him. "He wasn't you," Tony says, and there is a deep conviction in his voice.

Steve wants to respond to that statement, but his mouth gapes open and no words come out. He puts his hand over Tony's and squeezes. Tony steps toward him, pressing into him again. His lips press against Steve's with a calculated intent, and Steve turns into the kiss. He's been dreaming about Tony's mouth for months, and he wants to rage against the feeling of Tony measuring his responses against the imposter's. But that rage is quieted by the taste of Tony and the soft, breathless sounds Tony is making against his mouth. He raises his arms, reaching out to wrap them around Tony and pull him closer.

"I should have known," Tony whispers against his lips, and Steve draws back. "I... I should have realized; I should have known right away that he wasn't you."

"Tony," Steve says firmly, "You had no way to know. You had no reason to suspect anything."

Tony shakes his head. "You were different. I thought it was just from what had happened with Loki and being in Asgard, but... I should have known." He looks at Steve as if seeking confirmation that that _was_ Steve with him in Asgard.

Steve lays his hand against Tony's face. "I remember," he says softly. "It was me, behind the pillar." He blushes. "I can't believe we didn't get caught." Tony grins and something in his face eases. Steve takes a deep breath. "Everything that happened- being in that place with that woman, and... all the men I'd known in the war." He pauses. "It was enough to..." He clears his throat. "I don't blame you for thinking it."

Tony looks doubtful. "But you're still you. It's like becoming the diametric opposite of yourself." And he repeats, "I should have known."

Steve sighs, leaning his forehead against Tony's. "Promise me. You won't blame yourself, and I won't either, deal?"

"You realize that's never going to work," is Tony's response. "Given the personalities you're working with here."

Steve sighs again, and he wants to beat some more Skrulls just for doing this to Tony, never mind what they did to him. "We still have work to do," he says. "We have to find and get rid of the rest of these aliens."

Tony brightens. "Right. I'm almost done with the Skrull scanner." He pulls Steve with him, back down the hall to his armory. "It was easy once I knew what I was looking for." In the lab space there is a glowing line of energy hanging in the air in the corner, a device of some kind sitting beneath it, but Steve's attention is immediately arrested by a different sight: lying in a stasis pod is the Skrull.

Steve stops and stares at it. He feels all his anger returning, surging up through him, and not just for Tony and Steve’s team, but for the potential of what it could have done to the world, wearing his face. There is a hopelessness eating at him- if they can steal a person's face, his memories, how can they be stopped? How can there ever be any trust again? But it's only a shadow and Steve knows that they will beat this, they will win, because _that_ is the truth of humanity. They don't let anything stop them.

He looks up to find Loki staring at him.

Loki's gaze is evaluative, his expression that of someone who has discovered something he actually finds interesting despite expectations to the contrary. Steve narrows his eyes in response and Loki smiles disarmingly. "The SHIELD agents are clean," Loki says, announcing his presence to Tony. "The only Skrull Hill brought with her was disguised as Agent Quartermain, and so the deception was already revealed, I merely… assisted in exposing his true nature." He smiles with a dark pleasure before his gaze grows thoughtful. "Though, Hill herself is a robot, so I suppose she could still be a suspect. She did seem rather eager to pursue the imposter agents in her employ, so perhaps not."

Tony frowns. "A robot? Oh, the decoys. That was always one of Fury's favorite tricks." His fingers fly over the screen. "JARVIS, initialize final startup." He spins his chair around to face them. "I think we can assume she's legit, but I'll demand she show up and get her ass scanned as soon as I have a portable prototype working. What happened with Quartermain?"

Loki shrugs. "The Skrull is rather stronger than a normal human agent. Your Avengers are engaged."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Thanks for your help on that."

"I can't do _everything_ for you, dear."

Loki is leaning casually on one of Tony's workstations and Steve wonders if this could get any more unreal. He remembers, like it was yesterday, the mad light in Loki's eyes as Steve's shield shatters under the point of Loki's spear, and the way Tony showed up and blasted him through a wall. This Loki _is_ different, in a lot of ways, but he's so... _comfortable_ here, in Tony's space, and it's not right. Steve isn't even comfortable here anymore, and he hates it. Loki looks at him knowingly, and Steve wants to punch him.

Loki stands. "I suppose I will go check on their progress." He raises his hand, as if to make a gesture of some kind, but then he freezes, head tilted, like a hunter listening to a distant call. "Well." He clears his throat. "Thor is here."

Tony looks up. "Finally."

Loki smiles without any amusement. "Yes." He seems as if there is more he would say, or could say, but he keeps it behind his smiling teeth.

Tony is standing from the workstation when it beeps. "The first stage scanner is fully calibrated," JARVIS says.

"Perfect timing, J, as always." Tony moves over to detach the device from the mainframe. "Let's move on to testing it." He holds up the scanner and points it at Loki. Loki smirks and the scanner's light remains red. Tony takes a deep breath and pans it over to the stasis pod; the scanner's light flares green and it beeps warningly. The breath comes hissing out of him as he continues panning it around to cover Steve. The light turns red. Tony's eyes seek out Steve's immediately. "Here," Tony hands him the device. "Do me."

"Tony," Steve protests, but Tony shakes his head.

"Do it," he insists.

Steve points the device at Tony and the light remains red. Tony breaths in a deep breath and Steve barely realizes that he echoes it. "Okay," Tony says. "JARVIS, duplicate and upload the program to the Mark IX while you work on stage two. Let's go talk to Thor."

 

They go upstairs to find the Avengers and assorted SHIELD agents standing in the main foyer, the back wall of the mansion smashed open and giving a direct view of the rear patio. The Skrull that had been masquerading as Agent Quartermain is pinned to one of the interior walls, Mjolnir wedged firmly in its head. The real Quartermain looks a little queasy, seated next to Henry Guyrich near the door to the media room, Jane Foster kneeling between the men and looking up at them with a critical eye. Mockingbird and Wasp are yelling at each other; Thor looks confused; Hill is toe to toe with Clint, with more yelling happening. Tony walks in, with Steve and the imitation T'Challa flanking him.

"Everyone," Tony says quellingly, but Jane notices him and lets out a piercing whistle that actually brings silence to the room.

Tony looks at her. “I had no idea you could do that.”

Jane grins, closing her EMT bag. “It has its uses,” she says diffidently, grinning at Thor.

“Tony!” Thor says loudly. “It is good to see you, my friend.” He turns to Steve. “And Steven Rogers! I am given to understand you are only recently returned from captivity at the hands of our foes.”

Thor looks like he wants to say more, but Maria Hill steps forward. “Stark. What the hell is going on?”

Tony frowns at her. “Shapeshifting aliens, Maria. Try to keep up.” He gestures to Quartermain and Mockingbird. “Didn’t your agents fill you in?”

She glares at him and opens her mouth, but Tony’s dealt with her enough to know that he doesn’t have time for her today. He turns sideways, effectively cutting her out of the line of conversation as he steps toward Thor. “Hey, Thor.”

Thor had turned his attention to Jane, but he brightens as Tony approaches him. "We've been having some issues with Skrulls lately," Tony says. Lifting the scanner, for the sake of completeness, he adds, "Congratulations, you're not one.  Also, there's a tear between realities down in my lab and we've been having a sort of exchange program going on with two other realities."

Thor is not Tony's favorite person, but his dislike for technology doesn't mean he's slow. "Indeed, this tearing in the walls of the world is the reason Heimdall urged me to return to you quickly, my friends," Thor says. "This portal I imagine would be similar to the Bifrost, but of a far greater power to achieve such a transport across realities."

Tony bites his tongue, because if Thor wants to call it a magic bridge that's not really important right now. "Sure," he says. He wants to move on to the meat of the issue, but Hill has to be dealt with first.

"Stark,” she says insistently. "I demand that you explain this to me at once. What is all this talk about aliens? And other realities?" She scowls. "You know, _this_ is the kind of thing I’m trying to _control_ when you blow me off about registration."

Tony’s patience with her is coming to an end, but Steve steps forward, between Tony and Hill.

Hill steps back, but more like she’s preparing to launch an attack than like someone ceding the floor in an argument.

"Acting Director Hill," Steve says calmly, "Mister Guyrich needs an escort back to SWORD command."

Guyrich stirs from where Jane’s left him half sedated in his seat off to the side. “Yes! I need to return to headquarters immediately! Bring all your available agents, Acting Director Hill! I will need their protection. They’ll be out to get me after I escaped their prison!”

Hill’s giving Steve the stink eye, but Steve gives her back an epically patient _I really think you should take care of that_ look. Tony wants to kiss the man; he’s only been back for five minutes and he’s already solving all of Tony’s problems.

"So anyway, " Tony says as Hill herds her gang out the door and he turns back to Thor. "We've been talking to your brother from another reality, and-" But he doesn't get to finish that sentence because Thor tenses immediately, calling Mjolnir back to his hand and urging Jane behind him.

"Loki has returned to cause more mischief?" Thor looks tired and angry, but determined.

"Smooth, Stark," T'Challa says. "You didn't have to tell him. He never would have known."

"Everyone knows." Hulk, surprisingly, is the one who speaks up. He shrugs. "Whole team has a right to know." Hulk doesn't really like Thor either, but...

"He's right," Clint adds. He sounds as if he is challenging someone to disagree with him, but he looks apprehensive of how Thor handling the news is going to work out.

T'Challa sighs, and his disguise ripples and fades, and he is Loki. Jane gasps; Tony double checks but, yeah, everyone else who’s still here already knew. Loki stands still, watching Thor warily. His posture is relaxed but he is tensed and ready for movement.

But for long moments all Thor does is look at him. Finally, he sighs. "Speak," he says. "Tell me what you will."

Loki looks stunned. "You would trust my words?" he asks, his voice barely a whisper in the stillness of the room.

Thor sighs again and Mjolnir droops in his hand. "You are not... You cannot be the Loki whom I have known all my life. If... If in your world you have avoided his fate, I would hear how it is possible, and how I may assist him in recovering himself."

Loki closes his eyes for a moment. "Oh, Thor," he murmurs, and there is such fondness in his voice that Tony doesn't think he could fake it. But Loki's next words are sobering. "If he is so lost, you cannot help him, Thor." He opens his eyes and his expression softens at the stricken look on Thor's face. "It is not your fault," Loki says. "The choices he has made are his choices. While there were times you were not a help, you were not a cause either, of the darkness within him."

Everyone else has faded from the awareness of the two Asgardians. While it seems they are intruding now, there is no way to leave without breaking the spell. "What mission has called you here, Loki?" Thor says gravely.

"I seek the cause of what has drawn these realities into conflict with one another." Loki regards Thor for a moment. "I believe there is a reason that it chose these specific realities." He glances around the room. "What I have learned here has been very enlightening, and I believe it is time I turned my attention to another of the worlds that are entangled."

Tony frowns. "We need to find and get rid of these Skrulls. I can't go back, but T'Challa won't want to stay."

"I'll go." Clint sighs. "It's been too long since I've been really crazy. Besides, they might need someone to save the world." He grins cockily. "That _is_ my specialty."

"We'll go," Hulk corrects him, arms folded. Clint redirects his grin.

Tony nods, though he's looking at Steve. "See if they can't send back this way some able bodies to help us out."

Steve stands straighter. "I'll ask them." He looks at Tony a moment, almost ashamed. "I'd like to see."

Tony nods.

Apparently not one for dithering once a decision’s made, Loki leads the way down to the armory where the portal is located.

Tony hangs back slightly, and he's pleased when Steve hangs back with him. Steve reaches out, hesitantly, his fingers brushing Tony's, and Tony turns his hand so their fingers interlace. Steve smiles, and Tony feels the warmth of it settle in to fill a cold place inside of him. "I suppose this would be a bad time to mention that we broke up last week?"

Steve falters. "Tony, I-"

Tony squeezes Steve's hand and pulls it up and presses it to his lips. "Never mind." He closes his eyes for a moment, before opening them and meeting Steve's gaze. "I missed you."

Steve's smile turns sad, and Tony kind of hates that. "I'm sorry." Steve tries to pull back his hand. "Let me know if I do anything that... reminds you of him. I don't... want to do that."

Tony pulls Steve to a halt in the hallway. "Be you, Steve. That's who it could never actually be." He runs his hand over Steve's face, and Steve leans forward to press his lips to Tony's. Tony grins, leaning into the kiss.

Steve is the first one to lean back. "I really want to keep kissing you," he says with solemnity. "But we have a mission."

Tony grins, completely lost, head over heels again, he will never stop loving this man, Steve's complete devotion to _rightness_. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, we do."

An alarm starts to beep. "Sir," JARVIS begins, "I have just completed uploading the Skrull detection software to my mansion-wide scanners and I have detected a breech in the armory area."

Tony frowns. "That's the first one, J. The one in the pod."

"No, sir. There is another reading."

Tony feels a dread growing in him. “The other one, that’s dead in the foyer.”

“No, sir,” JARVIS says again, and Tony kind of wants to strangle him. “There is another reading.”

Steve shoots Tony a look of dismay, then he turns and runs down the hall toward the armory. Tony is right behind him.

Of course they were still pretty far behind the rest of the gang, and they arrive in the armory to find Loki leaned over the opened pod, the Skrull nowhere to be seen. Thor is standing beside him, Mjolnir at the ready; Hulk is not looking pleased as he and Wasp search out toward the Assembly Hall to see if they can spot the alien. Clint checks the most obvious exit: the anomaly.

But he pops back through to say, “They say no one’s been through that way.”

And Steve, a few steps in front of Tony, falters when another Clint steps out of the portal, frowning as he looks around. Another man follows him; he has a look about him that says _SHIELD agent_ but Tony can’t say that he looks familiar.

Beta-Clint gestures to the other him. “This is me from… Prime universe? Right, that’s the one?” he checks with his doppelganger, who nods as he looks around the room. His sardonic glance turns into a hard glare as his eyes rest on Loki.

“Yeah,” Prime-Clint says shortly. “And this is Agent Phil Coulson.” He gestures to his companion but continues to glare at Loki.

Loki sighs irritably. “Can it not wait? I have rather more pressing issues at the moment.”

Coulson smiles darkly. “Far be it from me to stand in the way of saving the world,” he says mildly.

Loki gestures peremptorily to Tony’s work desk. “Notice anything missing?”

Tony steps forward, frowning. “Fuck. The princess’ diadem.” He scans the area again, but it’s not something he would have misplaced. “What does an alien shapeshifter want with a dying, futuristic princess’ fashion statement?”

Coulson looks at Steve appraisingly. “I hear you have an issue here with aliens?”

“JARVIS,” Tony demands.

“There are no Skrull signatures in the mansion,” JARVIS responds. “Excepting the remains in the foyer.”

Tony growls under his breath and heads back toward the Assembly Hall. Several of the others follow him, including both Clints and Coulson. Loki has stepped to the side, where he has drawn Thor into a quiet conversation.

Steve takes a deep breath. And he steps toward the anomaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "All Along the Watchtower" is written by Bob Dylan, though my preferred version is the one performed by Jimi Hendrix.


	7. Did You Exchange a Walk on Part in the War for a Lead Role in a Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta-Tony and Beta-T'Challa deal with Prime-Ross and greet some other visitors, including a congregating of Caps and Cap related persons.

 

 **Location:** Universe MTYTYA, Designation: Prime(Alpha)  
New York City  
Avengers Tower  
_Tony's lab_

"Sir." JARVIS says. "I do hate to interrupt, but General Ross in the lobby. He is here for the scheduled meeting of the Registration Committee."

JARVIS' words echo through the lab for a moment.

"Ross?" Delta-Tony sounds incredulous. "Thunderbolt Ross? Seriously? I have a meeting scheduled with him? What the fuck JARVIS?"

"The meeting was originally scheduled before General Ross was appointed chairman of the committee. He is insisting that you attend the meeting."

Delta-Tony guffaws. "I can't even believe..." Clint makes a peremptory gesture and Delta-Tony trails off, his eyes going to Bruce.

Bruce can feel the panic flowing up through him. He takes a deep breath. And then another. _Tony_... but Tony isn't really here, and Ross _is_ , and this is not going to end well. He's going to _smash that damned Ross_ , and people are going to get hurt. He can't let that happen. Ross can't come up here, he can't see what they're doing, the reality of... of realities. If Ross sees this... there'll be no stopping his desire for that power. Bruce needs to go down, go to Ross. He can feel Hulk raging against that plan. _Tony..._ God, he wants Tony to be here.

"Bruce!" Tony's hands are on his face. Bruce flinches and looks up and he's looking at Delta-Tony's fierce eyes. "Don't even think it Bruce. He is not coming anywhere near you." His hand settles on Bruce's shoulder and he pulls Bruce toward him. "Look, I may not be..." He licks his lips. "You're my friend, Bruce. There is _no_ way."

"How do you propose to stop him?" Beta-T'Challa asks.

Tony glares at him. "Could you stop being a fucking pragmatist for two second, T'Challa?"

"It is a valid question." T'Challa raises an eyebrow. His eyes are fixed on Bruce. He doesn't look afraid, but there is a predatory awareness to him that has sharpened. "And one that should be answered quickly."

"I could shoot him," Clint offers. "Ross, I mean." Delta-Barnes, hanging back and watching them all warily, raises an amused eyebrow at Clint.

Coulson immediately responds, "No. Though I'm open to other ideas. I don't exactly have the authority to get rid of him." He's watching Bruce in a way that makes Bruce's skin prickle. "I don't think anyone does."

Delta-Tony looks at Bruce, too. Bruce can _feel_ the green that is rising through his skin, he doesn't need to look. He can hear Hulk roaring in the back of his mind and his heart is beating with the rhythm of fear, the need for fight or flight- or, in his case, _smash_. Bruce sees the panic start to grip Tony, too. And, because he's Tony, he starts talking. "Okay, so we're going to think through this. It's not going to be bad, because I refuse to let that happen. Pepper can keep him busy and then we'll send him away, okay?" His fingers are digging into Bruce's shoulder in a way that Bruce thinks is supposed to be reassuring; it's not really doing it for _him_ , but Hulk seems to like it. "Since it looks like everyone got out of it alive, what happened the last time you saw Ross?"

Bruce is concentrating on his breathing and it is JARVIS who answers, "You used a spare Iron Man suit to fly the pair of you to an area of the Catskill Mountains, sir."

"Okay," Tony looks around, "that works, too. We're going to get you away, Bruce. Just-" He stops dead. "Actually, I think there's a better place."

Beta-T'Challa seems to know what Tony's talking about because he says, "Without Loki's guidance can you ensure that he will arrive at the correct destination?"

"Don't worry, I'm not sending the Hulk to tear up _your_ reality," Tony shoots back. "Loki can send people to specific realities without a lot of complicated wires and machinery that I don't have time to build because he can _see_ the way the energies are interconnected. But, everyone comes _here_ when they step through the anomaly, right? This reality is the anchor. For everyone here from another reality, their other anchor is going to be their home reality. So, Barnes, come here." Tony pulls Bruce toward the anomaly. "Bruce, I'm sending you to my universe. Your Tony is there, right? And there's no Ross, he's dead."

"Oh god." Bruce shudders. "Did I-?"

"No," Delta-Tony says, his voice firm. "He had a massive heart attack. You were on the other side of the country. Don't _even_ start blaming yourself for it."

Delta-Barnes comes up on Bruce's other side and slides his hand firmly under Bruce's elbow as he takes over guiding Bruce toward the anomaly. "Since he's from here it should cancel out and just take you back to Delta," Delta-Tony is saying to Barnes.

" _Should_ ," Barnes echoes with dark amusement, but he doesn't move away.

Bruce takes a deep breath. _Tony. No Ross_. "Okay." He can feel Hulk settling back, waiting but still tense. Before he can think about it too hard, Barnes has pulled him into the anomaly.

 

 

Delta-Tony watches them go. His face hardens. "JARVIS, tell Ross he can take his meeting and shove it. If he wants to come up and try to talk me around, I'm right here."

"Understood, sir." There's a pause before he continues, "General Ross is currently headed toward this lab level, not the meeting location."

"About figures that Ross is a shit in every reality." Delta-Tony steps back from the anomaly and takes a deep breath as he surveys the room. Coulson is shaking his head. Tony says, "Yeah, _you_ might want to disappear, too, if you want to stay secret."

Coulson smiles his unperturbable non-smile. "He wouldn't know who I was. Though," he side-eyes Clint, "it might be better if we reduced the number of hotheads in the room." Clint snorts.

Tony grunts. "What's this about a Registration Committee?"

Coulson sighs. "Registration of super powered and superhuman individuals is one of the ideas that's been kicking around since the Avengers crashed a few Hydra helicarriers into Washington DC. And there was New York, too, of course. From what I know, Stark- our, regular Stark- has been... emphatically noncommittal let's say, about the entire thing. I believe Steve Rogers elected to have the meeting at Avengers Tower in order to have a home turf advantage when he tells the committee what _he_ thinks of the idea."

"So Ross thinks he can come here at Cap's invitation, and still come behind Cap's back to try to get _me_ of all people on his side? Wow. I thought I already knew the guy was a jackass." He glances around the lab again. "JARVIS, we don't have anything laying around the building that, I dunno, will give Ross more leverage or anything, do we?"

T'Challa actually chuckles; Tony wants a recording of that sound. "No, sir," JARVIS says innocently. "I have taken the liberty of informing Captain Rogers of General Ross' intentions. He did not seem pleased."

"Yeah. And our whole reality swapping adventure is really well-timed for this, too." Tony frowns as he pulls up a glowing three-dimensional blueprint model of the helicarrier and spreads it through the air in the center of the room, effectively hiding the anomaly. "JARVIS, if Ross or any of the goons he so likely brought with him so much as breathe on any of my tech, I want them kicked out and arrested, got it?"

"Of course, sir."

Tony nods. "Keep Rogers apprised as well." He fiddles with the blueprints. "Did Ross ask you where Bruce was?"

"I informed him that Doctor Banner was not on the premises."

Tony laughs. He and T'Challa turn their attention to the helicarrier model. This may not be his T'Challa, but the man's still a genius and he and Tony actually start really getting into the helicarrier specs. They're slightly different than anything each man has seen in his universe, and they're tossing out comparisons, with an occasional comment from Coulson, when Ross finds his way to them.

 

Ross walks into the room like a conquering general, trailed by a suited flunky holding a stack of manila folders and wearing important looking glasses. Ross stalks his way in until he's standing in front of Tony, right in the middle of the holographic blueprints. "Stark," he says, trying to sound chummy. Delta-Tony's hackles rise. "I thought you were going to be at the meeting. It's been awhile since we spoke concerning the Registration Act and I wanted to get your opinion of the recent revisions."

"One of the good things about being pals with a war criminal," Tony asides to T'Challa as he manipulates the blueprints, like he couldn't care less about Ross, "is that you learn a lot about power, and who thinks they have it."

Ross hears him, of course, and he looks at T'Challa in suspicion, like he doesn't know who he is. Coulson, on the other hand, is trying not to laugh. Clint has vanished somewhere- most likely back into his sniper nest in the ceiling.

"See, _I_ know enough about General Thaddeus Ross to know that he has never, and I do mean _never_ , given a flying shit about my opinion of anything." Tony rips a section off of the blueprint and tosses it in a holographic trashcan. "JARVIS, save this as a separate file."

"Of course, sir."

T'Challa chuckles dryly, the sound echoing oddly in the quiet room. "Tony, I do not think tearing the helicarrier to pieces is going to help. Though," and he turns his head and fixes Ross with a dark stare that makes it perfectly clear why he feels comfortable under the pseudonym of panther, "meeting the general now, I am understanding some of Doctor Banner's trepidation."

Ross' expression gets shifty. "I'm surprised to not find Doctor Banner working here in the lab with you," he says to Tony.

Delta-Tony snorts, but it's T'Challa who says, voice supremely bland, "Truly? I was given to understand you find the Hulk a mindless creature, incapable of complex thought."

"Let's say then that I've heard the Doctor frequents this lab." His expression is somewhat avaricious. "I had hoped to meet with him."

Tony laughs. He can't stop himself. " _That_ is not an encounter that would go well for you," he assures Ross.

Ross smiles thinly.

"But that's it," Tony realizes, looking at him. "That's why you're here. To get Bruce in trouble because Hulk can't stand the sight of you." He shakes his head. "Can you even believe this guy?" He says to T'Challa and Coulson.

Before he can push Ross’ buttons too hard, Steve walks in. His eyes fix on Ross and he frowns. "General Ross. We rescheduled the meeting when it seemed that you got lost in the building on your way up. There are some rather specific things I was interested in making clear to the Committee, and as the Committee chair I felt it would be unfortunate if you were not present for the discussion." He brings the full weight of the Captain America Stare of Disapproval to bear and Ross' minion shrinks back. "And, as I'm sure Tony has mentioned to you, this lab is full of highly sensitive, experimental equipment and your presence here is disrupting important work."

Tony sighs. He would say trust Steve Rogers to take the fun out of any situation, but, as crazy as Ross is, Tony is just not enjoying poking this bear as much as he thought he would. "Okay, Ross. Let me spell it out for you. One," Tony ticks them off on his fingers, "I don't work for the fucking army anymore." Tony's too annoyed to remember that this isn't his world, and for all he knows the Tony here does, or never has; the subject hadn't come up. "Two, Doctor Banner is twenty times the man you are. Three, you can't fucking own him. Four, I will never help you control him in any way. Four point five, I will do everything in my power to stop you from ever hurting him again."

Prime-Steve looks like he's holding in a deep and abiding need to tell Tony to shut up.

Ross continues to flush as Tony's list goes on. By the end he's gone from imperious general to blustering old man. "I thought you would be more reasonable, Stark," he says. "I thought you understood, that a monster like that can’t be let loose."

"Fuck you and the horse your mother rode in on," Delta-Tony says.

"Tony," Steve warns. It's a practiced warning and it reminds Tony of his Steve with a visceral power that makes him really want to push back against it.

The light of rage quirks in Ross' eyes. He steps forward, his arm raised threateningly. Tony steps forward as well, to meet him. He's too angry to consider that Ross is crazy enough to actually attack him, so it's something of a surprise when Ross brings his arm down in a vicious strike toward Tony's shoulder.

The blow never connects. T'Challa's raised arm blocks Ross' own arm from reaching Tony, and Ross strikes him instead. Steve and Coulson are a half second behind T'Challa, and mostly only have time for an abrupt exclamation. Ross draws back in surprise. He has about an inch in height on T'Challa, but he shrinks from T'Challa's even stare. There is a sudden, tense silence in the lab.

"Sir," JARVIS says, "General Ross' staff person is attempting to pocket the vibranium analyzer you have lying on the secondary work table."

The tension is broken as Tony turns to glare at the offender. The flunky looks properly chagrinned. Steve's disapproval has shifted to the flunky as well and he folds his arms.

"That's it," Tony declares. "JARVIS, call the police. General Ross you are attempting to steal from me, and you have just physically assaulted a visiting foreign head of state. JARVIS, call the Pentagon while you're at it."

Ross shoots T'Challa a suspicious glance, still not sure who he is, but the look he turns on Tony is pure venom. "You'll pay for this, Stark."

Tony puts a hand to his chest in surprise. "Me? General Ross, I opened my building to you and your stupid meeting. I graciously received you in my workspace when I have far more pressing matters to attend to. I gave you everything you wanted. And in return you speak nothing but slanderous lies to me and attack my friends." He drops the act and his expression grows hard. "Get out."

Steve steps between Ross and Tony. Ross turns and starts to go, but he pauses beside the secondary work table- Tony didn't even know JARVIS named his tables, he'll have to see if that's something his JARVIS does- and puts his hand on the vibranium analyzer. With a move almost too fast to follow he whirls around and flings the analyzer at Tony and T'Challa. The throw is, purposefully, wide, and the object goes sailing through the 3D helicarrier before colliding with something behind them. Ross whirls again and stalks out through the door be had entered by earlier.

"I'll make sure he leaves," Steve says, voice tight with anger. He steps forward, calling, "General, there are a few things we need to discuss." His voice is hard and Tony's pretty sure no one, including Ross, thinks that Ross is going to enjoy this discussion.

Tony is shaking with adrenaline. He wants to take the suit and go flying, or maybe he can traipse over to Beta-universe and see what Loki's up to, borrow him for a few hours, and forget the rest of the world. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns to T'Challa.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my lab?" a familiar voice says behind them.

It's a combat reflex to turn toward the source of the voice, but Tony knows there's a surprised look on his face. Standing behind himself and T'Challa is another Tony. "Which one are you?" he asks.

The new Tony looks even more surprised when he sees Delta-Tony's face. "Who- What the- What is going on?" he demands. He steps back from them, wary. He looks around as if suddenly recognizing that his surroundings aren't quite familiar. He catches sight of Coulson and freezes, going a bit white. "Agent _Coulson_?"

Beta-T'Challa is frowning. "I was under the impression that we had stopped the anomaly from expanding."

JARVIS puts in, "I can confirm that our new arrival has a trace radiation signature different from any previously recorded."

"Yeah," Delta-Tony says slowly. He holds his hands up to the new Tony. "Okay, alternate realities, right? So, there's like four of us running around. You're gonna be, um Theta I guess- is that where we are? Yeah, we're going with Theta, executive decision. And, for my own curiosity, are you currently seeing anyone?"

Theta-Tony is staring at him, gape-jawed, but the look doesn't last long. It is quickly replaced by a thoughtful stare, mostly directed at Coulson. "Multiple realities. That's... great. What the hell have you been doing here?"

"The exact cause is as of yet undetermined," T'Challa answers.

As if in response to his words, or in a case of the worst timing ever, the line to Beta-universe clicks and Loki's voice fills the lab. "I've almost finished here, Prime. We'll need to organize a switch; I need to look into some things at your location next."

Theta-Tony is suddenly wary again. "Is that Loki? Fucking _Loki_? What the hell are you people trying to pull here?"

Delta-Tony sighs. "Seriously? Am I the only one who sees it?"

Loki laughs. "It would seem we have another in the mix?"

"Yeah, your great plan to keep the tear from expanding seems to have fucked up royally."

"I would not say that." Loki doesn't seem perturbed. "I have realized something. I would not like to say more until I have explored a few additional details, but there may be two or three more realities caught in this little drama."

"Fucking awesome." Delta-Tony runs his hands through his hair. "You're coming here?" There's an edge of need in his voice, but he doesn't think anyone but Loki can hear it.

"Yes," Loki says soothingly. "Soon."

"Can't be soon enough," Tony mutters.

"I should like to return," Beta-T'Challa says. He doesn't say it like a request.

"That has been anticipated," Loki replies. "I believe Beta-Tony will welcome your input, as well as the assets Wakanda can bring to the fight against the Skrull invaders."

T'Challa's face is impassive. "My first duty is to my country," he says. "Tony has achieved a method of detecting the Skrulls?"

"Yes," Loki responds, as if the answer is obvious, and Delta-Tony wants to shake his head because apparently Loki has a soft spot for his brain whatever reality it's from.

There's a pause before Beta-Clint pops through the anomaly. "Anyone come through here?" he asks. He takes in Theta-Tony, giving him a once over and a quick nod.

"No," Delta-Tony says warily. "Just other me." He gestures to Theta-Tony.

Beta-Clint nods. "We're maybe missing a Skrull. Or two? Someone sprang Skrull-Cap from the stasis pod."

"I would like to see these Skrulls," Coulson says mildly. Prime-Clint drops down from his ceiling perch like he saw this coming. He, Beta-Clint, and Coulson have a conversation conducted primarily via grunts and gestures before all three of them step toward the portal, Prime-Clint and Coulson with a hand on Beta-Clint's shoulder.

"What the hell," Theta-Tony is muttering under his breath. He starts to wander around the lab, picking things up, and glancing out the window. "Are you still downtown?"

Delta-Tony rolls his eyes. "This isn't my reality either, okay?" He looks around, but it's just him and T'Challa at the moment. "Hey, JARVIS, why are we still downtown?"

JARVIS hesitates before responding, “I'm not sure I understand the question, sir."

"Well, can we get someone back here, who's, you know, _from_ this reality?"

As if in contradiction to his words, Steve Rogers steps through the anomaly. He takes in Delta-Tony, and Beta-T'Challa, but then he sees Theta-Tony pacing back toward their group and Steve inhales sharply.

"Okay," Delta-Tony asks, "which one are you?" He narrows his eyes. "I'm gonna guess not mine. T'Challa?"

T'Challa is looking at Rogers, smiling softly. "It is good to see you, Captain."

Beta-Steve looks back at him, a searching, questioning look. "T'Challa," he says with a hesitant smile and says warmly, "It's good to see you, too." He glances at the two Tonys again. "Spent a few months with some face stealing aliens, and I gotta say," he gestures around the room and includes the anomaly in the gesture, "I think this takes the cake." He stares at Delta-Tony and Theta-Tony for a few more minutes.

Beta-T'Challa steps toward him, and the anomaly. He grasps Beta-Steve's forearm in a gesture that is both salutation and valediction, then he does a deep nod to the Tonys and turns to place his hand in the anomaly and disappear from their sight.

"Face stealing aliens," Theta-Tony says slowly, like he's hoping it's not contagious.

"Skrulls," Delta-Tony clarifies. He frowns at the other him. "You don't have those?"

Theta-Tony runs his hands through his hair and then shakes his head. " _This_ is the freakiest thing that's happened to me in a while. Since-" He cuts off and levels a long look at Beta-Steve.

"Oooh," Delta-Tony urges. "Do tell. Since what?"

Theta-Tony takes a deep breath. He levels an accusing finger at Beta-Steve. "Your best friend killed my parents. And then you lied to me about it. So." He looks away, rubbing his hands on his jeans for a moment before he takes another deep breath and says, voice flippant and mocking, " _That's_ what's been going on in _my_ universe."

Beta-Steve goes absolutely white. "What?" He takes a half step backwards. "I don't..."

Delta-Tony steps toward him. Steve Rogers is not his favorite person, but he doesn't like seeing anyone get poleaxed by news like that. Hell, he hates being on the receiving end of shit like that even more. "Hey," he says softly, shooting the other him a glare. "Not necessarily true for your world. I mean, half true for me. But I guess not true for Prime-universe? So maybe not for you."

"Sorry," Theta-Tony says grudgingly. "It's still kind of fresh. And spending most of my time helping Rhodey relearn how to walk doesn't exactly help me forget that it just happened."

"Shit," Delta-Tony responds, also a bit shaken. "But he's gonna be okay?"

Theta-Tony's answer is obviously one he needs to believe. "Yeah. He's gonna be fine."

"I don't understand," Beta-Steve says. "Tony- _you_ are probably my best friend. How-" He shakes his head.

"Um, yeah." Delta-Tony trade a look with his other self before continuing, "Not sure how to tell you this Cap, but-"

Theta-Tony is less circumspect as he cuts in, "Is there actually a reality where there is no Bucky Barnes? I gotta tell you, that sounds pretty damn good right about now."

"Bucky," Beta-Steve breathes, looking shocked. "But-"

This whole reality jumping portal thing is getting too convenient, because right on the end of that word some more people step through the anomaly and Beta-Steve finds himself standing next to Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Jane Foster, of all people.

"They must be from Delta," Delta-Tony murmurs, half to himself. He glances around, but the only person for him to talk to is Theta-Tony, who is spending all of his energy death glaring the newcomers. Delta-Tony sighs.

"Readings are consistent with previously established energy readings from the universe designated Delta, sir," JARVIS responds.

Delta-Tony grins. "Thanks, J. You're the best."

Theta-Tony spares a moment from his death glaring to lean his head back and close his eyes. "I've missed you, JARVIS," he says softly enough that Delta-Tony thinks he's not supposed to hear the words.

 

 

Beta-Steve turns slightly and his hands are rising to grasp Bucky by the shoulders completely independently of his conscious control. "Oh my God, Bucky... Look at you." He's having trouble breathing.

Delta-Barnes isn't doing so great either. His eyes are wide and shocked, his face completely slack. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity but can't have been more than a few seconds before Delta-Steve steps forward. He lays one hand reassuringly on Barnes' arm and raises a sardonic eyebrow at Beta-Steve.

"Look at you," he murmurs in return, "or should I say look at me?"

Beta-Steve grins. He squeezes Delta-Barnes' shoulder, then lets go. "I can't believe... It was the first thing I wanted to know when they woke me up- if you had survived the explosion, too."

A series of confused and questioning looks pass over his companions' faces, and Delta-Steve rests his hand more firmly on Barnes' arm as he responds, "He fell off a train, down a mountain. I thought he was dead, but Hydra... found him."

Beta-Steve feels his own face pass through expressions of confusion and into sorrow. "God Bucky, I'm sorry." He's starting to understand a bit how this different realities thing works, and he offers, "We were trying to stop Red Skull from escaping. The rocket was going to explode and kill both of us, but he kicked me free."

Delta-Steve shivers but Delta-Barnes looks like that's the first thing he's heard that he can agree with. Delta-Steve steps back and takes in the rest of the room- mostly just the two Tonys standing not far away, along with Jane Foster. One is glaring and the other is speaking to Foster while tearing what looks like some sort of glowing, three-dimensional blueprint into smaller pieces. As much as Beta-Steve spent the last weeks thinking about not much other than Tony, Steve can't tell them apart other than to say that both of them are slightly _wrong_ from how Tony should be.

The glaring one says to Delta-Steve, "Don't fucking talk to me, because if you try it I'm going to punch you in the face. And that goes double for you," he adds, gesturing to Barnes without looking at him.

That must be Theta-Tony then; Beta-Steve remembers him saying that he just discovered that Steve's best friend killed his parents- it's not hard to extrapolate a wounded Bucky being found by Hydra turning into a situation like the one Theta-Tony alluded to. Steve notices that as Theta-Tony turns away he presses a hand to his chest. It's something Steve's seen his Tony do before as well, but even though the view is obscured by the lines of his dress shirt and vest Steve's pretty sure that this Tony doesn't actually have an arc reactor, the object which usually precipitates the gesture. It makes him wonder if this Tony _did_ have one once, or if this is just a gesture that Tony always has regardless.

The soft sound of a door opening pulls him from his woolgathering, and Steve feels a shiver run up his spine as a far too familiar voice says, "It's definitely interesting."

An unfamiliar voice laughs softly and responds, "I think you're a little too far gone to try for 'uninteresting' at this point, Steve."

And everyone in the room turns toward the sound as a third Steve Rogers walks into the room and comes to a crashing halt as he sees them.

Beta-Steve doesn't see too many differences between the versions of himself, but maybe he’s just not good at seeing himself. Delta-Steve is perhaps slightly more tanned in the face and sun-bleached in the hair, but that's about all he sees.

They can't be _too_ different, because of course the first word out of this new Steve's mouth is, "Bucky."

Rather than Beta-Steve's pure shock, Prime-Steve's reaction is a bit more complex. He sounds surprised, and pleased, but also guarded- the last being explained more when Beta-Steve lets himself look at the two people who walked in with Prime-Steve. He's pretty sure one of them is Sam Wilson; he's never met the man but has seen information on the Falcon in SHIELD's files. The other is Bucky.

Prime-Bucky is staring at them all. Beta-Steve was going to assume that it was seeing himself represented in Delta-Barnes that struck him so forcefully- but then he notices the way that Prime-Bucky's eyes are flitting between the different Steves. Bucky takes a half step back, then before anyone can really respond he's turned and walked swiftly back toward the door they entered through.

Prime-Steve moves to go after him, worry on his face, but Delta-Barnes says, "No. I'll go." There's a look on his face that says he knows what's happening in the other man's head.

 

* * *

 

Barnes steps into the hallway, the door shutting behind him. He sees the other version of himself standing just a bit further up the hall; he hadn't gone far.

He's standing with his fingertips pressed against the wall, above his head, head leaned down and eyes closed as he appears to be focusing on his breathing. When the door shuts behind Barnes, Bucky looks up sharply. But it's just Barnes and so he relaxes slightly.

Barnes just looks at him. Prime-Tony had said it hadn't been very long and Barnes can see it, can see the strain of fighting to remember who he is, the fear that it's never going to actually work, that he'll always be just pieces of a person poured into a body that couldn't remember anything except how to do what it’s told.

"What just happened for you," he says, "seeing Steve and then breaking free of them? It was about six years ago for me."

Bucky's expression fades from wariness to surprise. "It does work," he says softly. "I stay?"

Barnes nods. "You can be you. They don't get to tell you what to do."

Bucky turns to face him, looking at him. "Steve?" he asks, because really it’s the only question.

Barnes shifts his weight. "I think it's a bit different, from what Stark said. But, you know, Steve is _Steve_. He... he loves you. Us."

Bucky nods, but then his eyes narrow and his head tilts. "He loves you," he repeats, and there's something more to the words that he's not quite saying.

But Barnes already knows, and he says, "I think he was sixteen the first time he kissed me, and he never stopped."

Bucky's eyes close and he shivers. But then he opens his eyes. "I wanted to kiss him, so bad," he says softly. "I chased every skirt in Brooklyn and I couldn't stop wanting him. And then Carter-" He stops.

It's one of Barnes' nightmares- that Steve would choose Carter. Steve had appreciated her, though Barnes couldn't say that his Steve'd ever really been _attracted_ to any woman. "She could give him everything I couldn't," he says softly. "I was so worried that he would..." He swallows. "Then I guess it didn't matter, because I died, and then he died, too."

Bucky shivers. "I knew he wanted her," he says of his Steve, "but he still needed me." He looks at Barnes for a long moment, like he can understand better Delta-Steve's inability to live without Delta-Barnes.

Barnes shakes his head, because it's not like either of them one up each other. "I killed Howard Stark."

Bucky gives him a kind of wild look. "No, I... Simmons, I killed Frank Simmons. Simmons lead the Stark mission."

"For you maybe." Barnes takes a deep breath. "Not the worst thing I've done. But it made it harder, coming back to Steve and then having to tell Stark that."

Bucky lets the words wash over him and sink in. "Not the worst," he repeats. "I told Stark about Simmons, and he _thanked_ me. I..." he shakes his head and to Barnes it's an odd mirror. "Perna?" he says, half statement, half question, his eyes seeking Barnes'.

Barnes inhales sharply, stepping backward. The fierce pain of regret flows up through him and he can't see the hallway in front of him for a moment because the pain is so powerful, he hates everyone involved with that mission, everyone who made him do that, he hates himself for doing it...

Bucky reaches over and rests a hand on his arm. Barnes looks up and sees Bucky's look of empathy. He reaches out in turn, his hand coming to rest near Bucky's shoulder, and they stay like that for long moments. It's an odd, not-quite embrace but it works for them.

"If Steve was here he'd be hugging you," Bucky observes.

Barnes feels his face pull into a grin. He doesn't need to say anything; they both know they love Steve more than they ever loved themselves.

But Barnes does finally clear his throat and say, "Stark has a device. It'll fix the words. In your head." Bucky looks shocked. "Even if he hasn't made it yet, he can do it." Barnes' hand closes more tightly on Bucky's shoulder.

"That would be..." Bucky grins. "Can't always have Sam there to break the guy's jaw when he starts in with that."

"Yeah?" Barnes is interested. "That the guy in the other room?" Bucky nods and Barnes grins back. He'd always been good at getting along with people, before, but he hadn't had many real friends. Steve had pretty much been it, and when Steve became more than his friend it has left a hole that hadn't really been filled until he'd met Barton and Braddock. "You always had Steve," he says to Bucky, "in a way I didn't."

Bucky huffs a breath but nods as he thinks about it. "I never... I never had anyone the way you had Steve though."

"You still could." Barnes grins. "The world's full of idiots."

Bucky laughs, deep and full-throated, and Barnes joins him.

* * *

 

Sam Wilson looks around. "Wow." There are _three_ Steve Rogers looking back at him, two Tony Starks, and then two Bucky Barnes in the hall behind him. "Steve, I think you need to upgrade _interesting_ to _trippy_." He looks around again and shakes his head, rubbing his arm.

One of the Tonys laughs.

One of the Steves steps forward. "This is a little awkward, but I don't know you. I'm from Delta-universe."

Sam takes Delta-Steve's right hand in his. "Sam Wilson," he says. He looks at the other Steve.

"I think Beta-universe is what they call mine." He takes Sam's hand next and smiles. "We've not met, but I've heard of you."

"So _you're_ Sam Wilson," one of the Tonys purrs. He gestures to himself and a woman who doesn't look familiar. "We're from Delta, too. And he's Theta," he points to the other Tony. "He's new."

"This is fucking unreal," Theta-Tony grumbles, "and I'd like to wake up now. Or, if we could, stop the parade of Steve Rogers' best friends."

Sam doesn't want to deal with _that_ , so he holds out his hand to the woman. "Sam Wilson."

"Doctor Jane Foster," she replies with amusement. "And while I'm sure you are all lovely people," she raises an eyebrow at Theta-Tony, "I'm more interested in cross-dimensional interplanetary invasions, so..." She gestures to the anomaly. "You have a trick for making this thing work? Because I'm not ready to go home yet, and I figure the universe of origin is going to pull the heaviest."

Delta-Tony replies, "You may have to wait for Loki. You could try piggy-backing off of someone from Beta- but you might need two people to ensure that the Beta-universe signal outweighs the Delta, and we've only got the one."

She nods like that makes sense, and Sam gives _that_ conversation up as having passed out of his range of expertise. He glances back at the door to the hall. He's a little worried about Bucky, even though he's trying not to be. And he can tell that Steve is as well.

"Actually," Beta-Steve says, "part of the reason I came was to see if there was anyone here interested in assisting us with that."

"Those the face-stealing aliens?" Theta-Tony asks and Beta-Steve nods.

Prime-Steve cants his head to the side. "I have an idea." Delta-Steve looks at him like he maybe already knows something about this idea. Beta-Steve grins.

The door to the hall opens and both Buckys walk back in. Sam scans their faces- it's weird, because they're really the same person, but he can tell which one is his. Or, at any rate, which one is from this universe.

Prime-Steve steps toward them, a questioning look on his face. But whatever his question it seems to be answered by the calm look on Bucky's face. Steve turns to Delta-Barnes and looks him over. "Goddamn Bucky," he says, his throat working with emotion. "It's always good to see you." He takes each of them by an arm and pulls them both into a hug; they exchange a look of long-suffering behind Steve's head.

Sam grins. It _is_ really great to see Delta-Barnes, so much like Bucky and yet so much more comfortable in his skin. It's like a promise for a similar future, and he's excited for the possibility of seeing that future take shape. Bucky's eyes flick to him, like he knows what Sam's thinking.

 

 

The anomaly ripples, and then Loki steps through it. He pauses a moment, as if waiting to see if someone is going to attack him. His eyes scan the room and come to rest with unerring accuracy on Delta-Tony.

"Finally," Foster says. She steps forward. "I want to go to Beta-universe."

"Of course." Loki turns to regard the anomaly, then reaches for Foster's hand, connecting her to the correct thread.

"And us as well," Delta-Steve says. He glances at Barnes, who nods agreeably.

Loki doesn't really care what they do, but having them out of his way would be advantageous, so he patiently waits as multiple Steve Rogers sort themselves out.

Prime-Steve exchanges a heavy look with Prime-Bucky, who shakes his head. "I'll stay with Sam," he says.

The man standing next to him, arm restrained in a sling, shakes his head. "You don't have to babysit me, man." He smiles softly and adds, "But I appreciate it."

Loki sends the last Steve through the portal when the man named Sam asks, "It doesn't hurt or anything, does it?" He grins. "I don't think I'm up for fighting aliens, but it'd be fun to take a look, maybe at the other universe. I'm already bored enough of having broken bones, though, so I don't want to make my shoulder worse."

It's not something Loki really has any experience with, but he says, "It should not have any deleterious effect."

Sam looks at Bucky, who rolls his eyes and says grumpily, "You shouldn't."

Sam grins and turns to Loki. "Sign me up."

Loki doesn't need them, and so he eagerly sends the pair of them through to Delta-universe. It leaves him alone in the lab with his Tony, for the moment, though he expects Hawkeye and Hulk to be arriving from Beta-universe shortly. And, of course, there's the other Tony who's looking at Loki like he's not sure what he thinks of this situation. Loki walks over to where his Tony is standing and ignores the way the other Tony sidles away from them. "JARVIS," Loki says, "I will need your most recent image of this realm's Thor." He stands behind Delta-Tony, pulling him against his own body and resting his chin on the top of Tony's head.

Tony makes a soft sound of satisfaction before he observes, "You have a plan."

"Mmmm." Loki examines the image of Thor that JARVIS has provided him. "I need to go to Asgard. The one in this universe. There is someone there I need to speak with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Wish You Were Here" is written and performed by Pink Floyd.
> 
> Note: Theta-universe is basically MCU canon (or, as canon as I can write the MCU) post CACW, so there will be no additional backstory for that universe.


	8. But if You Try Sometimes, You Find You Get What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime-Bruce explores Delta-universe, and has a conversation with himself.

**Location:** Universe YOSLY, Designation: Delta  
Casablanca, Morocco  
Stark Tower, communal science lab  
_(slightly before)_

Prime-Bruce is pulled through the anomaly and finds himself in a large, open room that is filled with light. He observes Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers standing to one side arguing quietly; off to the other Jane Foster, a woman he doesn't know, and the recently familiar figure of T'Challa all seem to be viewing one of JARVIS' holographic displays.

And, in the middle of everything, stands Darcy Lewis; Bruce is a little too unsettled to remember that that isn't really her name anymore. She notices the arrivals immediately. "Barnes," she identifies, and then pauses. "You're the same one who left here, right? JARVIS, should we get origin tags for everyone?" And she's already hurrying around the table that lies between them, coming up to Bruce. "Hello." She smiles, a warm, excited expression, but she's holding herself back too, because she's not sure if he knows who she is.

Bruce takes a deep breath. He has a frankly insane grip on Barnes' arm, and it's probably a good thing that it's Barnes' left arm or else he'd be a lot less blasé than he is at the moment. As he glances around the room, Bruce notices that it is a laboratory; on the table in front of him he sees what looks like the Tesseract sitting, casually discarded, but spread around it there is an ordered chaos that has the pattern of one of Tony’s half-finished projects, and _that_ has Bruce relaxing further with another deep breath. He finally releases his death grip on Barnes' arm. Barnes makes sure he's not about to fall over, then steps to the side to hover just past Natasha's shoulder and listen in on her and Steve's argument.

Bruce rests his eyes on Darcy. "Um, hello." He tries for a smile, but he already knows who he is to her in this world, and it makes it harder to speak to her knowing that he _isn't_ that person.

Her smile widens and she touches his arm. "It's okay," she assures him. "I'm just..." She takes a deep breath and plunges forward with, "It's just really awesome to see you, any you- _every_ you- and know that you're _happy_." Her hand on his arm squeezes lightly and she seems to be holding back a hug. "I know we literally just met this second, but I've been hanging out with your Tony, and I know our Tony well enough to know what he's like when _he's_ happy. I like seeing that, because I know how he likes to share it, and so I feel like I already know some things about you." She releases him and steps back. "Sorry if I freaked you out a little."

Bruce _is_ a little freaked out, but... "I'm happy, too." He tries Darcy's method of just blurting it out, and it seems to work better than he'd expect, given that he's still a little rattled from Ross, and the portal jumping, and he's still not really sure where Tony is, and _he is actually standing in an alternate reality_. "That you care about him- _me_ \- enough to..." He falters, and he reaches his hand out to her. Darcy lays her hand over his, and they just stand quietly for a brief moment. While Hulk doesn't really know Darcy well, Bruce can feel him responding to the calm she projects.

"You are amazing," he says. He wonders how his life might have been different if he'd met Darcy Lewis at some point before he met Tony. Would he have loved her? He remembers the time he spent in London, lending Jane Foster a hand; he and the Darcy of his world had hit it off well enough, but neither of them had been looking for anything more than to maintain an easy working relationship with a colleague of a friend. Honestly, he can't imagine _not_ being with Tony. Tony is... so much more than anything Bruce had imagined he'd be: a friend when Bruce needed one, a lover who cares more than Bruce can sometimes fathom, and a lab partner who's always pushing him to make the explosion bigger. And sometimes all three at the same time.

Darcy's watching him like she knows what he's thinking, which is entirely possible. "See, I think _you're_ the amazing one around here." She squeezes his hand.

In the next moment, Tony is bursting through the door to the lab. His eyes seek out Bruce's and Bruce can tell immediately that this is _his_ Tony even without a basic process of elimination indicating that his Tony is the most likely candidate of Tonys to be found in this world at this time.

"Hey." Tony comes up and throws an arm around Bruce's shoulders, pressing his forehead to Bruce's temple. The gesture is familiar, and Bruce takes comfort in that. "JARVIS said something about Ross. You okay?"

Bruce nods. Darcy releases his hand and Bruce slides his arm around Tony's side, pulling him closer. Tony holds him and doesn't ask more questions as Bruce breathes in the familiarity of Tony’s presence.

He pulls back after a moment and tells Tony, his voice soft, "Yeah, Ross showed up. I guess he's part of the Committee on Registration." Tony's expression grows hard. "Tony, Delta-Tony, figured here was the best place to get the farthest away from him." Bruce tries to smile, and it mostly works.

"Well, whaddaya know, Delta-me did something right," Tony murmurs, leaning into Bruce. "Even if this universe doesn't seem to have an equivalently popular adage for 'don't stick your dick in crazy.'"

Bruce gives a sharp laugh in surprise. "Tony," he chides. He wants to protest more, but he's still a little rattled and honestly he's spent a good portion of the day so far finding out he has far more in common with Loki than he ever wanted to think about. So he doesn't say anything else, just lets his arm tighten around Tony and his eyes drift back to Darcy.

She's not looking at him but she has this warm cast to her face that makes him think she's _thinking_ about him, which is _so weird_.

"I am concerned that the Senator has changed his schedule this dramatically without notice," T'Challa is saying.

Darcy shakes her head, responding, "Yeah, I thought we had a good handle on Kinsey. I mean, at this point we've gotta work with what we've got, but I’ll message Teyla, see how this got past her."

Natasha ends her whisper argument with Steve and steps toward Darcy. "We should leave soon," she says shortly. Darcy nods, her gaze flickering to Tony for a moment, but Tony doesn't notice.

"I'd like to go," Jane Foster says suddenly. Natasha looks at her, and Foster immediately clarifies, "Not to your sting for suspected terrorists, or whatever you’re doing. To the other reality." There is a barely contained avarice in her expression, but there is also something guarded about her, as if she's waiting for someone to tell her that it's not going to happen- that this is all a dream.

Darcy reaches over and pinches her.

"What the fuck, Darcy?" Foster yells.

"You're not dreaming," Darcy says to her. "You want to go, go. Clint checked it out. Barnes checked it out. I suppose we haven't really heard back from Tony or Loki, but honestly I'm not holding my breath on those two."

"We should go," Barnes speaks up, his voice almost as unexpected. Barnes is looking toward Foster, but Steve is looking at _him_ ; there is so much he is trying to hold back that Bruce couldn't even say what Steve is trying to convey with the look. Barnes turns to face Steve. "Come with," he asks, and Steve nods almost helplessly.

And the three of them step through the portal.

"So you're going to back me up, stalking Kinsey?" Darcy says to T'Challa. "I was kind of hoping to ask Barnes, but if you're not doing anything..."

She trails off and T'Challa looks amused. "I would like to know _why_ his pattern has changed, and what implications this could have for Hydra's associations with his government."

The woman standing beside him leans in, her smile both eager and playful. "That means yes," she says to Darcy, "we would love to."

Darcy grins. "Thanks, Storm."

 

The door opens and three people walk in. Bruce kind of does a double take when he looks at the man pushing the door back and holding it open for his two companions when he realizes that it's _him_ , Delta-Bruce, who looks up almost immediately and notices him.

They stare at each other for what feels like a long stretch of minutes.

"This could get interesting," Delta-Bruce says, voice heavy and sardonic, and Prime-Bruce realizes he can hear his words perfectly even though he's on the other side of the room because everyone else in the room has gone silent.

Prime-Bruce inhales slowly. "Yeah. It could." A shiver ripples over his skin.

Tony leans into his side. "Hey," he says. "It's okay."

Prime-Bruce laughs at the unreality of that statement, and his eyes drift over Delta-Bruce's two companions. One is another woman he doesn't know. The other is Betty Ross.

Betty's face is pinched and unhappy, and seeing her like that Prime-Bruce is reminded forcefully of the nearness of her father- only on the other side of reality not five steps behind him. Her eyes fly open in shock to see him.

The other woman who just walked in flails slightly, her arm reaching out for Delta-Bruce's arm right next to her. "What the ever-loving fuck," she says. Her eyes narrow as she levels a raised hand at Prime-Bruce, and then Tony.

Darcy takes a deep breath. "Hi Betts, welcome back from Scotland. By the way, alternate realities are a thing. Tony, Loki, and now Barnes, Cap, and Jane," she ticks them off on her fingers and nods at Betty Ross as she says the last name, "are over in the other reality. Doing whatever, I guess." She glances at Prime-Bruce.

He clears his throat. "At the moment, I believe the action is in Beta-universe. They have aliens invading."

"Aliens," the woman called "Betts" repeats. "Because that turned out so well for us the last time we tried it."

Darcy frowns at her.

Betty Ross has her hands clenched into fists. "Jane went," she says flatly. She nods and turns and walks out of the room.

Tony snorts and says something under his breath, but Bruce doesn't hear what it is. Hulk remembers Betty fondly and he is hurt by this Betty's coldness. And of course there's _him_ , the other Bruce, standing across the room, and Hulk can't quite decide if he constitutes a threat or something else. Something that would still merit closer investigation…

Bruce shakes himself and blinks. Tony at his side murmurs again, "You okay?"

Bruce takes a deep breath. "Yeah," he says, and he wants to say more, but he’s not sure there are words to say what he’s really feeling. _Hulk wants to see who this person thinks they are, and make sure they know that Hulk is the strongest there is_.

Delta-Bruce is holding himself like he also might be having an interesting inner conversation, and everyone else is looking at them.

"We should go," Natasha says again into the silence. "Immediately. Especially since we all still have to change. Unless you'd rather tell your contact something came up." She offers the option, but it's pretty easy to see that she doesn't think it's a good one.

"No," Darcy says. "This is important." She sighs. "Tony. Are you still in?"

Tony sighs as well, his breath ghosting through Bruce's hair. "Yeah." He leans back slightly to meet Bruce's eyes. "I've gotta go lay a trap for some high-level Hydra affiliate. You okay here?" His hand lingers on Bruce's arm even as he pulls away, as if he might stay if Bruce asked it of him.

Bruce pulls Tony close for a moment, then releases him. "I'm fine. Go."

Tony nods.

Darcy and Delta-Bruce kiss briefly, and Prime-Bruce can't get over how weird it feels to glance over and see that.

Natasha and Darcy lead Tony away, explaining something to him about the particulars of this universe, and T'Challa and the woman called Storm follow them.

Which leaves Bruce alone with his other self and the woman whose name he knows only as "Betts."

"It's Betsy Braddock," she says. He turns to look at her and she smiles. "My name. You were thinking rather loudly that you didn't know what it was. I'm a telepath." She holds up her hands to forestall a protest he hasn't quite gotten around to making. "I don't go digging in other people's heads but if you're not shielded I tend to catch whatever flies out. And, I've gotta say, this alternate reality shtick is really fucking with whatever shielding you may or may not have. So, sorry in advance if I catch too much."

"Telepath," Bruce repeats, and tries not to think about... well, anything.

Delta-Bruce grins sympathetically. "Fortunately Betsy is the best I've ever seen at keeping other people's secrets."

Prime-Bruce runs his hands through his hair. "That's gotta be a hard way to live."

Betsy gives him an odd look. "Thanks." She turns back to the main work table and seats herself on one of the chairs. "Don't mind me. You two seem like you've got some things to go over. I'll just get the low down from JARVIS on what the fuck has been going on." JARVIS pulls up some footage for her and she sets to pretending to ignore them.

With only one outlet of information left, Bruce walks over to _himself_. Delta-Bruce is watching him with an expression not too unlike Foster's- like this is a dream he might be waking up from at any moment. Foster had seemed as though this being a dream would have been a disappointment; Delta-Bruce isn't as easy to read, but Prime-Bruce would hazard a guess that's because even he doesn't know if this is a dream he'd rather wake up from or explore a bit more.

"So." Prime-Bruce kind of stops at some point where he's standing closer to Delta-Bruce. His hands are twisting nervously and when he realizes it he shoves them in his pockets.

Delta-Bruce observes the motion with a wry grin. "So."

Prime-Bruce clears his throat. "Where did everyone go? I mean, I heard something about someone named Kinsey and Hydra?"

Delta-Bruce smiles what Prime-Bruce instantly recognizes as his _I'm not happy about this situation_ smile. "Robert Kinsey is a US Senator. He has some rumored past ties to a terrorist group called The Trust and we believe he's working as a liaison, establishing connections between them and Hydra. A former classmate of Darcy's is on his staff, which has given her an in to meet the Senator and an opportunity for Natasha to establish her own cover as a friend of Darcy's and also the member of a smaller extremist organization interested in joining with The Trust. I'm not sure of everything Natasha's told Kinsey, but I know the goal of this meeting is to convince him that Tony is bankrolling her group. If everything goes to plan, it involves Tony and Darcy being seen together by Natasha and Kinsey without any sort of direct confrontation. It should go fine, and they're not in any danger."

"Ah. Of course."

Delta-Bruce looks uncomfortable, and so Prime-Bruce feels obligated to say, "Even when it doesn't go to plan, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Delta-Bruce flashes him a quick grin. "Yeah." He looks out the window at the city for a moment. "Betty," he says finally. Prime-Bruce winces, and Delta-Bruce is quick to add, "I just thought, somewhere, we must have made it work."

"Yeah." Prime-Bruce takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Not in this sampling of realities apparently. But somewhere, we must've."

Delta-Bruce nods.

"You seem to be making _something_ work better than I could."

Delta-Bruce smiles but it is an expression without much warmth. "I think being with other people helps? Though mostly I think it's helped us learn how to ignore each other instead of arguing about every little thing." His lips tighten, like he’s holding in an argumentative comment even now.

Prime-Bruce grins. "For someone who’s wrong about the important things far too often, I know I was never good at accepting it. Betty…" He sobers, but continues, "I think she accepted it long before I did. That, as much as we cared about each other, we weren’t going to be able to make it work out. I waited, a long time, before I let Tony in. I _knew_ that wasn't going to work out either, and I just _knew_ I wasn't wrong about that. But so far, he's proven me wrong."

"Tony is... amazing," Delta-Bruce agrees. He blushes slightly. "I never, um-"

Prime-Bruce makes a sound of acceptance in his throat without making a big deal of it. "I never paid as much attention, I guess, to the outside of people. Betty and I bonded in the lab; of course I thought she was beautiful, but I mostly loved the way her eyes lit with enthusiasm when she really tore into an experiment. And Tony... Tony from the first was..."

"Unquantifiable," Delta-Bruce supplies.

Prime-Bruce smiles, the expression soft and warm. "Yeah, that about covers it."

He shifts his weight and turns his gaze to the sunlight cityscape as he clears his throat. That's enough of that for the moment.

Delta-Bruce seems to agree because he changes the subject. "Any progress towards figuring out what's going on with these universes?"

"You're not interested in joining the party?" Prime-Bruce observes, slightly curious.

Delta-Bruce shoots him a level look. "It took Thunderbolt Ross to get _you_ here. I wouldn’t mind exploring the causation of this event, but I seriously doubt any other universe needs another Hulk running around in it. And I suppose," he admits, "I've been slightly worried about leaving Darcy."

"I can understand that," Prime-Bruce admits. "To answer your question, I'm not sure. There's a trace energy signature that's tied in to the anomaly that seems to be linking all three realities. Beta-Tony discovered it, but we haven't been able to figure out what's causing it." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Is there a way to link JARVIS across the dimensions? It would be interesting to see what our JARVIS could do with direct readings from this world. Delta-universe did have the faintest readings."

"Really? If it's connected to the portal I suppose it would make sense that Prime-universe would have the most powerful pull, but I would think the other two would have an equal weight."

"And instead, Beta and Prime-universes have an almost equal weight." Prime-Bruce frowns. Both of them move almost instinctively back toward the central lab.

"JARVIS," Delta-Bruce says, "can you communicate with the JARVISes of the other realities?"

"Yes, Doctor. I have been able to establish contact with my counterparts through the devices that Mister Stark, Loki, and King T'Challa were, between them, able to construct. I should mention that there has been an additional reality confirmed, designation Theta. Loki has suggested that there may be more realities connected to our current troubles."

Prime-Bruce inhales sharply. "More?"

Betsy slumps over the table where she is sitting. "Great. I did not drink enough coffee for this this morning."

The anomaly flickers, and Sam Wilson steps through followed closely by Bucky Barnes. Wilson looks a little pale and he stumbles, putting his free hand on the table as he finalizes his movement through the portal.

"Shit," he grunts. "That was more than a tickle."

Bucky steps around him, scanning the room for threats before peering at Wilson's face.

"It's okay," Wilson assures him. "I'm just discovering that this dude Loki is a lying shit." He looks over and locks eyes with Betsy, who is laughing. "You get a lot of joy out of a man's pain," he tells her with mock severity.

She waves a hand. "It's just, yeah, he's not big on giving a shit about other people's comfort."

Delta-Bruce frowns. "Are they... You're not from Theta are you?"

"No," Prime-Bruce says. "They're mine. At least, I know Sam Wilson has a broken shoulder from a Hydra encounter." He holds out his hand to Bucky in what is an offer to shake but can also be disguised as a wave of greeting if the other party isn't interested. "We've not actually met, but I just met the other you, so..." He clears his throat. "Bruce Banner, from Prime-universe. And these two are both from Delta-universe." he indicates the other him and Betsy.

Bucky nods. He looks between the two Bruces for a moment. Betsy is giving him a look of fondness, but she doesn't introduce herself.

Sam moves to the window, drawn by the view. "Would you look at that. Definitely a bit more impressive than if you guys had still been in New York. I mean," he gestures to the two Bruces with his good hand, "the multiple reality stuff is good, but this view almost makes it worth it."

"I don't suppose you've figured out over there anything more about what's going on?"

Sam shakes his head. "No. Everyone headed over to Beta-universe to fight aliens. Though I think Loki has some sort of a plan."

"He's not usually a big sharer," Betsy observes.

The anomaly flares again and Tony steps through. He raises a hand. "It's me," he says by way of explanation. "You know, the one who belongs here- this is my world. Just came back to pick up a few things." He snatches something off the table near the anomaly and calls, "JARVIS, give me Mark XL. Actually, never mind- give me Mark XXXV. That one's fully tested for space combat, just in case."

"Space?" Delta-Bruce frowns. "Are you fighting aliens in space now?"

"No," Delta-Tony grins. "Or at least, probably no? We're going to Asgard. So, could be some fighting. But hopefully not. Anyway, I was feeling a little underdressed." He steps into an alcove and JARVIS forms the suit up around him. Prime-Bruce watches with interest; his Tony hasn't come up with anything quite that seamlessly fitted yet, but Delta-universe does seem to be on a timeline that's slightly further ahead so it feels like a glimpse at something that will happen in the future. Of course, if his Tony does design something similar Bruce is going to assume that it won't have what looks like runes carved in the surface of it. Delta-Tony opens a panel in the underside of the arm and inserts the object he picked up from the table.

"Asgard?" Prime-Bruce questions.

Delta-Tony shrugs. "Loki says there's someone there he needs to talk to. We're taking Theta-Tony with us, and Bruce and Clint from Beta. Oh, by the way," he adds, "we got rid of Ross, so you're clear."

"Ross?" Wilson speaks up. "Thunderbolt Ross was here? I mean," he waves, " _there_. Can't believe I missed that."

"Steve didn't tell you? You walked in with him after he walked Ross out."

"Naw, but that explains the mood he was in when we ran into him." He exchanges a look with Bucky.

'We-ell, I gotta get back, see if we can't figure this out." Delta-Tony starts to step toward the anomaly, then he pauses. "Oh, I almost forgot. Loki says he needs Betty's necklace."

Delta-Bruce stares at him. "Loki needs Betty's necklace," he repeats, like it'll make more sense the second time.

Tony spreads his hands in a _fuck if I know_ gesture, and adds, "It was her grandmothers, or something? She'll know which one, I'm sure."

"And she's just going to _give_ her _grandmother's necklace_ to _Loki_." Prime-Bruce shakes his head. "This world must be, just, exponentially different from mine."

"Hey, I don't have time to worry about that, we're going to Asgard." He grins and slips back through the anomaly.

"Hmmm," Delta-Bruce says.

"Yeah," is Prime-Bruce's response.

"On that note." Wilson steps back toward the anomaly. "We'll leave you to sort that out."

Prime-Bruce wants to chide him for ducking out, but the man looks suddenly exhausted, and Bruce knows his adventurous spirit is still vying with his body attempting to heal broken bones and a mild concussion. Bucky is a silent shadow at his side, but he looks like he might be holding in an extensive commentary on idiots who push themselves too hard as the pair leave.

So, once again, it's down to just the three of them in Delta's lab.

"There's a certain symmetry to it," Prime-Bruce observes.

Delta-Bruce grins, but before he can respond, JARVIS cuts in.

"Doctor Banner, I thought you might like to know that the initial third echo of the unverifiable energy reading has returned in Prime-universe."

"Really? Please bring up the readings, JARVIS." Prime-Bruce examines the display, Delta-Bruce just beside him. "It’s the same as it was before, initially after the portal." He frowns. "Strange."

"And the levels in the reading from Beta have decreased even as Prime has increased," Delta-Bruce observes. "It’s almost like the energy transferred from Prime to Beta, and then back to Prime."

They both get it at the same moment, turning to look at each other. "The reading is attached to a _person_."

"Hey guys." Betsy interrupts their moment of revelation. She taps at a screen and JARVIS brings up the information in a holographic display. Betsy's expression has turned grim. "Not to upset anyone, but um... I think something went wrong with Natasha's operation that you might want to know about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "You Can't Always Get What You Want" is written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards, and performed by the Rolling Stones.


	9. You Got Your Glory, You Paid for It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta-Loki and Co find some answers in Prime-Asgard.

**Location:** Universe: MTYTYA, Designation: Prime(Alpha)  
New York City  
Avengers Tower  
Tony's lab

Beta-Clint steps through the anomaly and looks around Prime-universe, not for the first time. A half second behind him is Bruce. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Bruce says.

That's not entirely fair, Clint thinks, because, "I seem to remember _someone_ getting all excited about universal particle readings," he waves a hand dismissively when Bruce opens his mouth to try to correct his words, "and someone _else_ getting annoyed with face-stealing aliens, and neither of those people were me."

Bruce snorts, but he is looking around the lab where they're standing with poorly concealed interest. At the moment there's not a lot of people there, just two Tonys and Loki.

Loki is studying something intently, but his eyes flicker up to acknowledge them. "I will need one of you to accompany us," he says, offhand, like whatever he wants is just the way things are going to be.

"You get both or nothing," Clint replies without missing a beat. Loki glances up like he wasn't expecting a reply and narrows his eyes at Clint.

Clint ignores him, and steps back to observe the way what looks like a bent piece of steel has been angled toward the ceiling. "Huh." He jumps from the floor, pushes off the angled bar, and finds himself in a little scoop in the ceiling. "Cozy." He leans out, sighting down the length of an arrow at the various targets in the room. "I'm gonna guess this is Other-Me's nest?"

Bruce is looking at him like Clint might be crazy, but also like crazy could be fun, so Clint grins at him and tucks the arrow back in his quiver, holding his bow by one end and hanging the other end down as far as he can. There's not a lot to brace himself against, but he wedges his foot under a crossbeam in the ceiling and pulls Bruce up beside him.

Bruce laughs softly. "Cozy is right," he murmurs. There's barely room for both of them and not even room for them to sit side by side so Bruce ends up half in Clint's lap. "I can see why you didn't want Hulk along for this trip."

Clint raises an eyebrow and lifts a finger to guide Bruce's face toward his. "If I recall correctly that was, also, _your_ idea."

Bruce blushes but grins through the kiss. "It's not every day that I get to explore an alternate dimension. And besides," he leans in to kiss Clint again. "He's close if I need him."

The anomaly doesn't make any sound, so they're both startled when Thor's voice rings out in pleasure, "Well met!"

"It's just me, Thor," Loki's voice says, sounding bored.

Clint leans out of the nest to see that there are _two_ Thors standing in the lab. One of them looks familiar. The other looks like he forgot what a razor is, and is slightly taller and narrower of frame. Narrower on a scale of other Thors anyway; his arms are still bigger than most people’s heads.

"Ah," Beta-Thor says. "In that case, Loki, I must criticize your duplication most severely." He narrows his eyes as he peers at his brother disguised as him. "I believe your eyes are the wrong color. And it would have taken a mighty campaign for me to forget shaving for such a time as to appear so disheveled."

Fake-Thor grins. "For you perhaps. But according to JARVIS this is the local variety." He gives a mock bow.

Beta-Thor frowns. "Truly? I must say, I do not think I have ever seen myself quite so unkempt."

Fake-Thor rests a hand on Beta-Thor's shoulder. "You remember what I said? About the diadem?"

Beta-Thor nods. "Of course, Loki. I shall retrieve it from the thieving Skrull!"

"The jewel in the center," Fake-Thor clarifies, as if wanting to make sure his message is fully heard. "That is what I need." He holds Beta-Thor's gaze for a moment longer.

Beta-Thor reaches across and rests his hand on fake-Thor's shoulder in mirror. "I shall not fail you, brother," he says earnestly.

Fake-Thor pauses a moment, like there's something about this moment he might want to take back, but he just grins an extremely Thor-like grin, and they clap each other on the shoulder before Beta-Thor turns and returns to their universe through the anomaly.

"Too weird," Clint says.

 

And on the heels of that, Delta-Tony returns from Delta-universe, now dressed for combat. Or for traveling maybe, because they're not really supposed to be picking fights, are they?

"Where are we going again?" Clint asks. He drops Bruce down from the nest and then climbs down himself.

"Asgard," Delta-Tony replies.

Theta-Tony frowns. He's not wearing a suit, but he does have an oddly thick looking wristwatch that Clint, knowing Tony, would suspect is actually not _just_ a wristwatch. "Asgard," he repeats. "Because why not."

The anomaly ripples and Prime-Wilson and Bucky return.

Theta-Tony makes a face. "I need one of you to come with me to my universe, to be my anchor to get back here."

Sam Wilson shakes his head. "I'm not doing that again." He looks exhausted. "When Loki gets back tell him I am not happy with his assessment of the 'deleterious effects' and all that shit."

"I am here," Fake-Thor says from where he is putting the final touches on his Fake-Mjolnir. "And I don't care."

Wilson glares at him.

Bucky glares at Loki as well, but turns to Theta-Tony. "I will," he offers. "Go with you." He anticipates Theta-Tony's glare and adds, "I didn't do it. I didn't..." He takes a deep breath. "I know, he did, _I_ did, in your world. But I didn't kill Howard."

Theta-Tony's expression is unreadable. "And Maria."

Bucky closes his eyes and swallows. "I'm sorry, I never met her." He seems to realize instantly that the words could be wrong, and he says, "I mean-"

But Theta-Tony waves a hand in dismissal. He's looking the other way, scowling fiercely, and he says, "We have to fix the universe, so let's get this over with." He reaches over and grabs Bucky's wrist, pulling him through the anomaly.

 

 

Sam sits in a chair and closes his eyes. He only means to rest his eyes for a moment, but it's like he blinks and then Bucky's back, his hand touching Sam softly on the arm. "Let's get you to bed."

"Wait." Sam looks past him, to where "Thor," two Iron Men, Hawkeye, and Doctor Banner are assembled on the outer balcony platform. "Thor" raises his hammer, and all of them vanish in a flash of multicolored light.

"Alright," Sam says finally. "But I'm glad I saw this." He's exhausted, and he leans on Bucky probably more than really necessary, his head resting on Bucky's shoulder as they head back to Sam's room.

 

* * *

  
Asgard

The Bifrost portal closes behind them and Delta-Loki, wearing the semblance of Thor, greets the guardian there as if he is truly Thor. "Heimdall!" He grins. "It has been too long."

Heimdall is not as stupid as Loki would prefer for one who is both powerful and suspicious. "My prince," Heimdall greets him in return before returning his eyes to the stars. "The Allfather has been expecting you."

"Oh?" Thor's warm smile isn't quite the Machiavellian grin that Loki _wants_ to give, but it will do for now. "Then let us not keep him waiting."

"Hold." Heimdall steps down from his post. Behind Loki, Delta-Tony's fist clenches in an effort to not raise it in threat. "By the Allfather's order, I shall escort you and your guests myself."

Heimdall does not look pleased by this order. "Thor" frowns as well. "But it will take you from your duties, my friend. Truly, I know the way," he offers with a small laugh.

"That may be." Heimdall steps out onto the bridge. "But it is the Allfather's command."

Loki rests his hand on Heimdall's shoulder companionably. "Then let it be so." He follows Heimdall, the two Iron Men coming after, and Barton and Banner trailing last. Heimdall hasn't acknowledged the mortals in the slightest. Loki can tell that Theta-Tony is annoyed by it, but Loki knows that no notice is better than the ousting they should expect, mortals that they are.

The walk is long.

"Too bad you guys haven't invented cars yet," Beta-Clint puffs. Loki would grin; the comment is offered after having observed the several vehicles in the air around them.

Delta-Tony laughs. "Like they'd let mortals touch their shit."

Clint's eyes narrow in a way that suggests it is only a sense of self-preservation slightly more highly attuned than Tony's which prevents the joke that is in his mind from being spoken. Beside him, Banner coughs genteelly; Clint turns to him and smirks like the canary who ate the cat.

By this time, they have arrived at the throne room. It is... different than Loki remembers, from the last time he was in his own Asgard. He recalls Prime-Tony mentioning a battle with Dark Elves. He shivers to think they penetrated so deep into Asgard.

Seated on the throne, awaiting them, is Odin. Loki's chin comes up, reflexively, and he narrows his eyes. He has a great many things he would like to say to the Allfather... but this is not his Odin.

"You may leave us," Odin says. Heimdall bows, does an about face, and marches out of the throne room so quickly it could almost be considered disrespectful.

"He does you insult, Father," Loki says in observation.

Odin regards him from one narrowed eye. "There does not exist the universe in which _I_ am _your_ father." And he grins, his face rippling until he is Loki.

Delta-Loki grins as well. He sketches a courtly bow and allows his own disguise to ripple away. "Despite having had no part in that dubious honor, you seem to be doing rather well for yourself."

Prime-Loki laughs. His eyes are dark and almost cruel as they scan over the mortals who stand behind Delta-Loki until he comes to Banner. He regards Banner for a moment before he murmurs, unsettled, "But you are not he."

"Yeah, that's kind of a theme here," Delta-Tony says, retracting his helmet. Beside him, Theta-Tony does the same though he does not look happy about it.

"Nobody is who they should be apparently," Clint says and he sounds angry. "So why are we here again? Because you," he points to Delta-Loki, "do not look surprised about this. Was it him we were coming here to meet? You need two of you before you can stab us all in the back?"

"Clint-" Delta-Tony starts, but Clint stabs a finger at him.

"I do _not_ want to hear anything out of you. I'm pretty sure this is all your fault."

Something dark passes over Delta-Tony's face, but his expression settles at neutral and he turns from Clint to Loki.

Delta-Loki rolls his eyes, and, with a sigh, turns back to Prime-Loki. "You are obviously the wiser, as you have not inflicted yourself with the petty dramas of mortals."

Prime-Loki smiles slowly. "Do not treat me as if I do not know you," he says, and though there is curiosity on his face there is wariness in his tone and very little patience.

Delta-Loki grins. It really is such a pleasure to work with someone as quick as he is. "I know you have been watching us from Hlidskalf, so I will ask only: how many have you counted?"

Prime-Loki regards the mortals again. "I see you have brought samplings of three with you. And the fourth as well." He looks at Delta-Loki and grins.

Delta-Loki nods. "Tony," he says. "Give me the stone."

Delta-Tony opens a compartment along his arm and draws out a small, red stone. Prime-Loki inhales when he sees it, his eyes fixing on it. Tony hands the stone to Delta-Loki, their eyes meeting briefly before Delta-Loki turns to look at Prime-Loki.

"And there are five in total," Prime-Loki says, sounding excited, and Delta-Loki grins back at him, also fully feeling the potential for what could happen here. Prime-Loki fully descends from the throne and Delta-Loki hands him the red stone. Behind him he hears Theta-Tony choke back a protest.

Prime-Loki again regards the stone with fascination. "Have you guessed?"

Delta-Loki shrugs. "All I feel is an echo that says _what_ it is. _Which_ can never be proven. Until it is returned, I suppose."

Clint growls. "What the _fuck_ are they talking about?"

Delta-Tony is watching him, and Loki feels warmth spreading through him as his Tony speaks, because it is always pleasing to be reminded that you chose well. "It's an Infinity Stone," he says. "But not a real one, because, obviously, massive destruction and shit aren’t happening. But it’s not fake either. It’s..." He is working through it as he speaks and the wonder of it colors his tone, "it's an Infinity Stone from another reality."

"The same way that we are all from different realities," Banner observes.

"That's what's causing this?" Delta-Tony asks; it's only half a question, as he already knows the answer, but Loki nods. "That's what you meant when you said there were more realities in the loop. Every one of our realities has one of those things in it." He swallows. "I was holding it, in the lab, when the anomaly pulled me through."

"Yes," Delta-Loki says, unnecessarily, but because he wants attention drawn to himself as he draws out the piece of rock he pocketed off of the table in Prime-Tony's lab. "The one you brought is from our own reality, and this one was found in this reality."

Prime-Loki takes both stones. "They do not retain their power outside of their universe," he observes, his voice low with avarice. "Otherwise this could be most unwise."

"Assuming that the entire set was cast out of its original reality, there should be seven realities total in the loop," Banner argues. "One for each stone, and the original."

"The original?" Theta-Tony asks. "We're sure that none of ours is the original?" He regards the stones that Prime-Loki holds with distaste. "Because we've got a few of those things floating around my world, but not six. Maybe we're just missing those two."

Prime-Loki laughs at him. "If they were yours they would resonate to you." His tone indicates he is speaking to a dog that has no hope of understanding him. Theta-Tony seems to be reconsidering just shooting him in the face.

"You are here to help eliminate the frequency of your universe," Delta-Loki explains to them. "So that we can more easily find the one who caused this."

"They’re here," Beta-Clint observes.

"Would make sense," Delta-Tony adds. "Why we were all first drawn _here_ , to this universe. Why it’s the focus somehow."

Prime-Loki sweeps past them all with barely a glance as he moves to the flat, open floor before the dais. He uses Gungnir to draws a blazing circle of energy on the floor and casts the stones into it. Gungnir sweeps over them again with a wash of power and Prime-Loki closes his eyes in concentration. Delta-Loki knows he is searching Yggdrasil for other traces, for anything else here that does not belong in this universe. He supposes the one who brought the stones here could have passed beyond the reach of Yggdrasil, but it’s as good a place to start as any, and Loki has a hunch that the answer lies close by.

Delta-Tony steps close to Loki and leans over to whisper, "We really needed His Royal Pushiness for this? I've seen you do better before breakfast."

Loki smiles at him fondly. "I do love it when you stroke my ego. As much as I would be pleased to say that I could have done this on my own, this particular spell requires an access to the power of Yggdrasil that only the King of Asgard can command. Luckily, in this reality _I_ am the King of Asgard."

Prime-Loki laughs; it is a hard and unfriendly sound. "Searcher, King... and, as it would seem, prey." He steps around the circle he drew on the floor. Through the shimmer of energy that contains what lies within, they can see a person lying on the ground.

The figure is thin and ragged, long black hair twisted around him. His clothes hang off of him like he has wasted since he first put them on. His eyes are wide in his face as he shakes his head at them in denial. "You can't send me back," he hisses, "You can't make me go back!"

Clint grunts. "Well fuck me sideways. There's three of him."

 

"Three Lokis." Beta-Bruce sighs like he's absolutely certain now that this was a terrible idea.

Theta-Tony clenches his jaw. "So this is it, right? There are no more realities?"

Delta-Tony sighs. "We have to send him back though, right? To fix everything?" He doesn't like seeing a Loki, even if it's not his own- even if this one's still a crazy murderer or whatever, who knows- looking so broken. Hell, he doesn't like seeing that on _anyone_.

His Loki isn't listening to them. He crouches beside the circle. " _How_?" he asks the Loki who sits inside. "How did you do it? Infinity Stones should not exist outside of their own reality. It's impossible."

The other Loki snarls at him, " _He_ cannot have it."

Delta-Tony wonders who " _he_ " refers to. "We're for sure this is a different reality, then we need a designation. Are we at kappa?"

Beta-Bruce sighs. "Who taught you Greek? You skipped epsilon, zeta, iota... and gamma, by the way."

"At least one of those was intentional," Delta-Tony says back. "So, epsilon then? Anyone?"

Beta-Clint looks like he needs a drink. "I hope it stops there. It does stop there, right? I know I'm a sexy, bad-ass motherfucker every time around, but do we really need to run into the crazy rejects of other worlds while we're at it?"

"Thanos," Delta-Loki says. He is ignoring them and watching Epsilon-Loki. "Thanos will not have them." His voice is soothing, reassuring. Epsilon-Loki's eyes snap to him suddenly.

"Thanos will not have them," he repeats.

Prime-Loki looks down at them with curiosity. "You figured out how to cast things from reality because you did not want Thanos to have them." He sounds impressed, but also as if the thought of being so desperate as to create the impossible makes him uncomfortable.

Delta-Tony wonders how much these Lokis have in common. Was his Loki ever that desperate? He seems to understand Epsilon-Loki's feelings on the subject. Something tightens in Tony's chest and he rubs at the arc reactor absently.

"Um, yes," Bruce says unexpectedly. "To answer your earlier question, Tony. Uh, Delta? Theoretically, all the wayward elements have to be returned to their original realities in order to correct the current anomaly."

Delta-Loki whips his head around and glares at Beta-Bruce for a moment, before he returns his attention to Epsilon-Loki. _Well, that answers my question about Loki, too_ , Tony thinks. "We have to find them all. There's nothing else from Epsilon-universe in this reality, right?"

Epsilon-Loki starts laughing.

Delta-Loki looks grim. He looks at Prime-Loki. "We should take our leave."

Prime-Loki raises an eyebrow. "You are well past due. Heimdall has returned to his post and he becomes more suspicious the longer I shield this room from his gaze."

Delta-Loki resumes his charade as Thor. He grins. "Far be it from me to cause you any trouble, my king."

Prime-Loki, as Odin, smirks an un-Odin-like smirk. "We all gain, as long as I hold the throne."

Delta-Tony thinks there is more than a little truth to that; he knows how badly his Loki has wanted to prove himself a capable king.

"Thor" approaches the circle, which "Odin" dispels. Epsilon-Loki starts to dart away, but "Thor" catches his arm.

"You're supposed to be dead here," Odin advises. "It would be better for everyone if that remained true."

Epsilon-Loki bares his teeth in a silent hiss. He pulls at Thor's grasp on his arm, but it's not really Thor so his captor is well aware of any tricks he might try. "Fine," Epsilon-Loki says finally. "But I'm not going back." His face shimmers and he is Jane Foster. He hangs off of Thor's arm with a simpering grin.

Tony can't help it, he laughs. "She doesn't look anything like that, dude."

"Jane" glares at him.

"It doesn't matter," Tony's Loki says, and they all move toward the Bifrost.

 

* * *

 

New York  
Avengers Tower

They arrive back atop the Tower and return to the empty lab. Epsilon-Loki is examining the hold Delta-Loki has on his wrist with all the intensity of a fox in a trap about to chew off its own foot.

Delta-Tony starts inventorying. "So we’ve got the stone from this world, right? And I heard you and Thor talking about the diadem from Beta-universe.” He ticks them off on his fingers. “I picked up the one from our universe. And, wait- shit Betty’s necklace, too? That’s why you wanted it?" He doesn’t even wait for Loki to answer- which Loki is far too busy dealing with his counterpart to do- before he continues, wondering, "Why do we have two in Delta?"

Beta-Bruce, Theta-Tony only a step behind him, has already moved to JARVIS’ interface and pulls up a screen. "It looks like I, or at least another version of me, was taking readings on the stone before this all started. And I’m getting three readings of similar magnitude, all located in this room. I’m guessing that’s all we have in this universe. Which leaves us with only Theta’s unaccounted for if you have an extra in Delta-universe and have already located the stone from Beta universe. " He turns to Theta-Tony. "Likely it will have been somewhere close to where the anomaly appeared in your universe."

"Wait, so we have an extra one _here_ , right now?" Delta-Tony turns to Loki. Epsilon-Loki glares at him but does not speak. "Of course we do," Delta-Tony answers his own question. "This is all your doing, of course you’ve got one on you."

"Sir," JARVIS interrupts. "Allow me to relay that Ms Braddock, of Delta-universe, was attempting to reach you while you were out of reach of my commutations."

Delta-Tony frowns. "What does she want?" he asks, but he’s already moving to the interface and activates the link for Delta. "Betts? What’s up?"

It takes a moment, but she answers back breezily, "Nothing, it's fine, I've got it under control." She pauses. "I was looking for Loki, actually. I know he magically low-jacked all the people he likes and I was having some trouble getting a good location lock." The line goes quiet for a moment again before she returns. "Anyway, I think Banner took care of it."

"What the fuck, Braddock." Delta-Tony narrows his eyes. "Is Bruce tearing holes in my building?"

"Hydra started it," she shoots back. "Look, some Hydra goons took Darcy, and the other you by the way, and they’ve got some tech that's messing with my ability to get a telepathic lock on Darcy. There are two Hulks pretty pissed about it, so, um, they took care of it."

"Huh." Tony mulls it over. "Wow, Hydra has really shitty timing."

“Speaking of timing,” Beta-Clint puts in. Everyone looks at him. He gestures outside the window.

The sky is growing dark with clouds and lightning splits the sky as Thor, what must be Prime-Thor, lands on the platform outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Everybody Wants You" is written and performed by Billy Squier. 
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Epsilon is the last universe that will be introduced in this story. From now on, things become less confusing. Hopefully.  
> \- Thor makes a comment about Loki’s eyes being the wrong color, which is supposed to be a flipped meta-joke, as the Chriss are the only ones (I think) who _do_ have eyes the same color as their comic counterparts.  
>  \- I had originally planned to have this story finished before I see Ragnarok tomorrow, but when that plan flew out the window my secondary plan was to at least get everything through this chapter posted, so yay, I’m at least meeting my secondary goals!  
> \- The last real movie that came out in the MCU was CACW, and after I saw that I added, like, two new subplots and seven new chapters to my outline. I’m just saying, after I see Ragnarok I’m probably going to be so full of _squeee_ and new ideas that it might be awhile before I’m coherent enough to post another chapter. Apologies in advance.


	10. Do You Know How to Pick Up the Pieces and Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back to Beta-universe with some help, but he suddenly isn't so sure this was a great idea. Which might be because every version of himself that he's ever met suddenly wants to give him advice when the only person he really wants to talk to is Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months, so in case you're a little lost: this chapter picks up for these characters directly following the last scene of chapter 7 (which is also kind of happening at the same time as the first scene from chapter 9).

 

 **Location:** Universe MS, Designation: Beta  
_New York City_  
_Avengers Mansion_

Beta-Steve walks into the Assembly Hall in time to hear,

"It's my fault," Jane Foster says.

Across from her Tony shakes his head, but his hands are pressed to the tabletop as he leans over it, and he doesn't respond.

Steve pauses, Prime-Steve right behind him. "What is?"

Tony and Jane look up. Both of them look slightly alarmed. "JARVIS?" Tony says.

"I have downloaded the recorded readings from my counterpart in the other universe," JARVIS responds, "and can report that designation Beta-Steve Rogers and designation Prime-Steve Rogers have currently entered the Assembly Hall."

Tony relaxes, and Steve kind of hates it. Tony might be assured that Steve is really Steve, but Steve doesn’t want to have this conversation _again_ every time he walks into a room. But he'll have to fix things between him and Tony later. "What's your fault?" he repeats the question.

Jane sighs. "Another Skrull snuck in before there was a scanner on the full mansion. Probably anyway. Rodney, one of my coworkers, showed up and told JARVIS he had an urgent message for me, but when I came to meet him in the front hall he’d disappeared." She folds her arms.

"We're thinking that's how the first one got out," Tony finishes. He is staring at the table intently.

"It's not your fault," Steve tells Jane, resting his hand briefly on her shoulder. "Thank you for your assistance earlier, especially with Mister Guyrich."

She nods, but still looks a little disgruntled.

"Oh," says a surprised voice by the door. They all look up to see another Jane Foster standing there. She is regarding the other version of herself with shock. "You're an EMT."

"You're not," Beta-Jane observes in return, her voice rising in question at the end of the statement.

"Doctorate in Astrophysics," Delta-Jane replies.

"Wow." Beta-Jane seems to be trying to figure out how that happened, when Beta-Thor walks in.

"Well met!" he cries, and reaches out as if to embrace Delta-Jane.

She dodges behind Prime-Steve. "No, thank you. I'm not-" She huffs. "I'm not your Jane."

Thor looks a little startled, but then gets a knowing look on his face. "I have seen an image of myself from the other realm, and seeing how he presents himself I am not surprised he failed to win your heart, Lady Jane."

Delta-Jane blushes. "It was more of a mutual... lack of winning. Anyway, there were no hearts involved." She clears her throat. "How did the two of you meet, if you're not as astrophysicist?"

"Can we save that for later?" Beta-Tony interrupts. He looks tense. "T'Challa's got Wakanda covered, but we still have the rest of the world to protect while we figure out what these Skrulls are planning."

Beta-Steve frowns in thought. "The interrogator told me they had already infiltrated into all the levels of government. I would assume any attempt on the part of their operatives toward a coup would take place here in New York or else in Washington DC."

Delta-Steve nods as he walks in. "You might be down the Black Panther on this front, but we're here to help and we'll do what we can." He rests a hand on Prime-Steve's shoulder. "We had an idea. Out of all of the Avengers, they replaced... well, me." He gestures to Beta-Steve. "What's important about me?" He shrugs, but Beta-Steve picks up the thread.

"People know who I am," he says softly. "They trust me."

Prime-Steve nods. "If the Skrulls think they can use that, then we can use it against them."

Behind him, Coulson clears his throat as he steps up to the table. He's blushing slightly, but he says, "I've had JARVIS cross reference his list of known persons replaced by Skrulls with SHIELD's records, and of those who have been revealed at this time only one Skrull remains at large." He gestures and JARVIS brings up an image of Mockingbird. "Agent Bobbi Morse's Skrull replacement fled before they were able to apprehend her." Coulson's expression is thoughtful. "I have a feeling that she's clever enough to have alerted the rest of her compatriots. They know we're on to them."

"Okay. So, DC- probably Capitol? And UN headquarters here in New York." Tony's hands flicker through the air as he brings up a map. "We should split into groups to make sure both are well covered." He pauses. "There's not enough time for JARVIS to equip everyone with the Skrull detecting software." He shakes himself. "So this is how we're going to split it. Steve," his eyes rest on Beta-Steve's and Steve feels something ripple through him too quickly for him to examine it. "Take Prime-Steve, Thor, and Wasp and go to DC.

"I'll take Delta-Steve, Barnes, and Hawkeye and check on the UN here locally."

The rippled something has settled like a stone in Steve's gut. He knows that they're still in a battle situation, and Tony's job is to divide their resources the way he thinks best, but Steve can't help but think that Tony placed them on separate teams because Tony doesn't want to have to talk to him, or rely on him in battle. He chastises himself the moment after he thinks it; it makes sense, that Steve should lead the other team, and that it should be _him_ rather than any other Steve currently here as this is _his_ reality, but seeing the truth of this multiverse problem they're having has started to get to him in a way it hadn't previously. He'd thought he understood that the Skrulls stole his face, but now there's _two other versions_ of himself here as well, and both of them have just as much right to his face and his name as he does. He has a sudden longing for a simple problem- like a gamma bomb, or the Enchantress' mischief.

He must agree to the proposed plan in a way that isn't alarming to anyone, because the next thing Steve knows he's in the corridor that leads to the training room, away from the rest of the team.

He looks up to find that Prime-Steve has followed him. They stand looking at each other silently.

"I don't know if there's anything I can say that will help," Prime-Steve admits after a few moments. "I've never had to deal with anyone else pretending to be me." He tries a smile, but the expression is more a recognition of their mutual discontentment than anything of humor. "I've never gotten back anything, either; never been able to fix something to the way it was before it was broken." He folds his hands under his arms, his arms pressed tight across his chest almost protectively. "I didn't die, and then I got Peggy back, but..." He swallows. "Most days she doesn't remember yesterday, and some days she doesn't even know who I am. Remembering how she was before... it's like a constant ache." He shifts his weight. "I just found Bucky again. I think we're getting something back, but I don't know what it is yet."

"Bucky," Beta-Steve repeats dully, suddenly reminded. "He killed Tony's parents. I should... I should tell him. Before he finds out."

"It didn't happen that way in my world," Prime-Steve reminds him. He clears his throat. "I know you feel like his pulling away is an indication of his feelings, but even I know Tony well enough to have observed that his armor isn't just physical when he's fighting."

Beta-Steve nods. "He's done it before; pulled back when he wasn't sure of me." He runs his hands harshly through his hair. "I'm not sure it's helped, but thank you."

"I also know you know that you have to fix _this_ first: the world needs saving." Prime-Steve’s expression turns slightly self-deprecatory. "Try not to get yourself killed in the doing of it."

Beta-Steve nods. "Not this time." They share a smile, and Prime-Steve rests a hand on Beta-Steve's shoulder for a moment before he turns to leave.

They're on their way back toward the Assembly Room when Delta-Barnes meets them in the hallway. He inhales deeply, like talking to other Steves is maybe freaking him out a little, but he faces Beta-Steve anyway. Prime-Steve slips past them, leaving the two of them alone.

Delta-Barnes leans on the wall casually, arms crossed over his chest, and Steve feels his heart hurt a little, because it's a pose that reminds him so sharply that Bucky- his Bucky- is dead.

Barnes must know part of what he's thinking, because he says, "Your Bucky. You and him ever?" And he makes a gesture that makes his meaning clear.

Steve blinks. "Uh. No. There... We..." He stops and clears his throat. He's blushing, he knows, but he can't stop, and he can't quite look at Barnes. "You, and _me_?" He squeaks a tiny bit on the last word, and has to clear his throat again. Barnes is grinning. "With the war, and... everything, I never. Asked."

"Not before the war?" Barnes asks mildly.

Steve stills, rocked a little. "I didn't... We didn't know each other before the war."

Barnes' expression goes from playful to shocked. "What?"

"I met you- him- at Camp Lehigh. You were... God, you had a nose for trouble. Your parents had both passed, and they let you stay on base in memory of your father, but I don't think they knew what to do with you. You had... a deep anger in you. A real gift for violence. I guess General Phillips figured letting you watch my back would be a good outlet, so they got you some training with the SAS and finally let me in on the idea." Steve offers a lopsided grin. "And it worked; a couple weeks in and it felt like we'd been fighting side by side for years."

Barnes looks utterly floored. It takes a moment before he says, voice soft, "I can't... I've known Steve since we were kids together in Brooklyn. I can't imagine him not being there for any part of my life. Even when I wasn’t me, I knew Steve. Sometimes I feel like there's no way I'm the older one, because I can't have been alive and him not be there."

"Actually," Steve puts in, "you're four years younger than me."

They look at each other for a long moment. This is bizarre enough that it has entirely distracted Steve from worrying about Tony, and he gets that that, in part, was what Barnes was going for, even if he didn't know himself just _how weird_ it would get.

  
The two of them head down to the hanger, where the quinjets are. They split to head for different ones, and as Beta-Steve enters his he finds at least one member of his team already present.

"That's so _weird_ ," Jan says from the pilot’s seat, in what Steve thinks is both an odd echo to his and Barnes' conversation and apparently a common thought for the entire team right now.

"You think _that's_ weird," Delta-Jane mutters, leaning on the back of the copilot's seat beside her. "I can't believe there's a world where I _actually_..."

"Hey," Beta-Jane leans back against the quinjet's interior bulkhead, smirking. "Glass houses."

Jan laughs. "I'm just glad Hulk isn't here."

Beta-Steve crosses his arms and regards the women. "Are you all coming to DC?" Because if he has to listen to them the entire way... well, he'll survive but it's going to try his patience to the extreme.

Delta-Jane stands up. "No. Coulson has a different project for us." She frowns at Beta-Jane. "Actually, he asked me for some astronavigational input. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the rest of the plan."

Beta-Jane smiles. "It's okay; you were busy trying to avoid Thor. I'll refresh you on the other bits as we head up."

 

The quinjet is quiet as they take off for DC. Both Jan, in the pilot's seat, and Thor, beside her, are somber and contemplative. The other Steve- he thinks it's Prime if he remembers the plan correctly, but honestly he's not paying as much attention as he should be- sits beside Beta-Steve at the rear of the quinjet. "I know the other two already had a go at you," the other Steve says, and Beta-Steve blinks.

"You're Delta-Steve," he realizes.

Delta-Steve grins. "Don't tell Tony, but me and Prime switched. Hadn't had my turn yet." He doesn't mention that the chance to spend some time with Bucky was probably a motivating factor in Prime-Steve's eagerness for this new plan.

Beta-Steve leans his head back against the headrest with a sigh. "I can't... You and _Bucky_. To me he's still practically a kid."

Delta-Steve seems amused, but his words are dark. "There are no children in war. I've fought a lot of things to keep him, starting with my own fears of losing what I had in order to reach for something more, and including every horrible act Hydra could think of to make him do."

"So, is that it?" Beta-Steve feels his mouth twist in a sour expression. "Fight for it, and it'll work out?"

"Hell no." Delta-Steve watches the view outside the quinjet for a moment before he turns back to Beta-Steve. "Tony and I have a... complicated relationship. I find it difficult to believe that you chose him."

Steve is reminded of Tony's words on one of their early nights-  _You chose me. I'm honored._

Delta-Steve continues. "I guess of all of us you're doing the best to adjust to the future." He grins offhandedly. "Me and the other guy seem rather moored in the past."

Beta-Steve blinks. "I hadn't thought of it... that way. The world has changed so much, and it's hard to handle, but..." He clears his throat. "I don't know, but maybe aliens give you perspective."

Delta-Steve laughs under his breath. "You know..." He trails off then starts again, "The one thing I know about Tony is that he's the most forgiving person I've ever met. I think he's not going to hold over you something that you didn't even do."

"I know." Beta-Steve lets the droning of the engines wash over them for a moment, and reminds himself that, for all they're silent, Jan and Thor are listening to every word. Steve sighs. It wasn't the way he'd been hoping to present their relationship to the team but, "I just want to make sure he knows that that _thing_ may have looked like me, but it didn't... it didn't treat him the way I would have. That I... I would never hurt him. Even when we disagree, I still would never do something just to hurt him."

"He knows, Cap," Jan says softly. She's smiling, a fierce expression spread over her face. She clears her throat. "After Loki found the Skrull- and T'Challa figured out Loki was faking being Tony- they called me and Clint down to tell us about you. And, you know, to make sure the rest of us weren't green and reptilian underneath.

"Cap, I gotta tell ya, I was pretty pissed at myself. None of us knew, and it seemed, looking back, _so_ obviously something that we should have noticed. I mean, Doctor Doom practically waved it in our face and all of us were too busy gloating that we managed to get one over on him to pay attention."

Delta-Steve frowns and mouths, _Doctor Doom?_ He shakes his head.

"But," Jan continues, "that's nothing on Tony. I used to think I'd seen him focused, that I'd seen him devoted to solving a problem, but it was nothing compared to how determined he's been to find you. I mean, it's a good thing JARVIS can multitask because Tony had him building this Skrull detector, learning everything he could about these Skrulls from Loki, and scanning the globe looking for you. He was beating himself up even more than I was, to have not known _sooner_ that you weren't you."

"You couldn't have known," Steve breaks in. "Damnit, he has to know that." His hands clench, and he misses his shield with a sudden fierceness, wanting that familiar weight to balance him and give him something to fight with. He's not as sure how to fight Tony's own insecurities.

"He knows," Jan says again, reassuringly, but she doesn't sound as certain this time.

 

 

They're still in the quinjet, just coming in over the city, when they receive a transmission, a blanket signal that takes over every screen. “What the-“ is Jan’s initial protest, but then the broadcast resolves into a clear picture. It's Steve's face, and he shivers to see it.

"This message is for all of humanity," the face says. "My name is Captain America. These visitors, they’re not here to hurt us. There’s here to save us from ourselves. They see the potential in us and these people,” he holds out his hand, which is taken by a woman fully revealed to be a Skrull, “the Skrulls, they want to help. Where we've failed, they'll succeed. The Skrulls will save the earth from itself, and all we have to do is let them." The Skrull woman is smiling like someone who's already won.

"Avengers, this is Ms Marvel," comes over the quinjet's speakers. "Reporting that T'Challa and I took out a team of fake Avengers near Wakanda." She sounds wearied as she continues, "They tried to convince me that they were legit, but since I already heard Steve's story it was a hard sell." She pauses. "We're getting some sort of broadcast from DC. You guys on this?"

Steve has his hands clenched around the back of Jan's chair as he leans forward to watch the screen. "We're on it," he tells Carol. He steps backward with sudden alacrity. "We're over the Capitol?" he asks Jan.

"Yeah, Cap. I'll have us set down in a moment."

"Don't bother," Steve says, and he hits the release for the back hatch as Jan yells sharply in annoyance, and he's jumping out of the quinjet.

It's not even twenty feet to the ground, and he lands and starts running, and he doesn't stop until he's socked that Skrull who has his face right on the jaw.

The Skrull stumbles back in shock before he regroups and comes at Steve with narrowed eyes. "You can't win," he murmurs. "I _am_ you. I have everything that has ever defined you- your face, your body, your memories, your knowledge." He grins, the expression mirror-familiar. "You really can't defeat me." He has what looks like a hologram projection of the shield and he shoves the edge of it into Steve's stomach, pushing him back.

Beta-Steve grits his teeth and shoves back against the Skrull. He aches for his own shield again in that moment- he wants that legitimacy because from the outside all anyone else can see is that they're just two men with the same face spouting different agendas- but it doesn't really matter, it's just a phantom pain, because that the Avengers were going to win this particular battle wasn't up for debate. "There's more to human beings than their bodies and minds," he says back. "Something you'd never understand." The Skrull sneers. "The human spirit," Steve says, shoving the Skrull back off of him, and gaining the upper hand momentarily. "We never give up!"

The Skrull woman is watching them, her initial glare of hatred well disguised now with a look of practiced confusion. "How can you have the same face? You try to discredit us!" she cries for the camera. Her eyes are calculating and he can tell she's reevaluating her options.

Steve can hear some fighting going on behind him- he hears Thor's loud voice, and Jan's quippy comments- and then he hears someone call his name and he reaches up automatically as his shield comes sailing to his hand like it's never been anywhere else. He inhales a deep breath. The Skrull with his face snarls and throws the hologram shield at Steve. Steve blocks it easily; it strikes with the weight of an object that isn't just made of light, but it's not really a match for actual vibranium. He inhales; the shield is the same, but he knows it's not _his_.

Delta-Steve comes jogging up to stand easily at his side, and then, impossibly, Prime-Steve comes up on the other side. He jerks his head toward the cameraman standing nervously not too far away, who now has Delta-Barnes standing, hands resting heavily on his shoulders, preventing him from ceasing to film and broadcast. Barnes nods, like Steve is supposed to fix this; which, honestly, might be the easiest part of this day.

The Skrull with Steve's face cries, "The Skrulls are here to save us from ourselves!"

Prime-Steve fixes him with a look.

"Son," Beta-Steve says. "You've neglected to mention that Skrulls like to steal people's faces. And their lives. Like you stole mine from me."

"Lies," the Skrull yells. "You're the one copying faces!" He gestures to the multiple Steve Rogers who are arrayed before him.

"Seems we've got _four_ Captain Americas here," Delta-Steve says, "and three of them agree that _you're_ an alien. Last I heard, majority rules in a democratic country."

Prime-Steve has the Skrull-detecting weapon shoved in his belt, and Beta-Steve holds his breath, thinking he might do something with it to turn this to their advantage. But what happens is even more perfect, as Iron Man lands in the middle of the steps and washes the entire front of the Capitol with an energy pulse that leaves all the scattered Skrulls present stripped of their disguises.

Steve hears the gasp from the bystanders behind him as the reptilian aliens are revealed, most notably the one still wearing his uniform.

"You cannot win!" the female Skrull cries desperately. "It is written!" Despite her words she is retreating from them.

A ship breaks through the clouds, and more Skrulls are appearing.

Steve moves toward Iron Man only to find Tony stepping toward him as well. "JARVIS needs five minutes, then the frequency that reveals them will be pumped through satellites, worldwide."

Tony has a self-satisfied lilt to his voice and Steve wants so badly to kiss him, but he just nods and turns to the cameraman. "Citizens of Earth, these Skrulls are here to steal your planet from you. Whatever petty differences have separated you before I ask that you come together now in defense of our home. Within the next few minutes every Skrull on the face of the planet will be exposed for what they really are: invaders whose only intention is to subjugate and enslave the human race. People of Earth, do not let them."

Behind the cameraman, Barnes has a smirk on his face like Steve is being a little too Steve-like. He releases the cameraman, and the gathered Avengers prepare to meet the Skrulls in battle.

This new wave of Skrulls have duplicated, and in some cases mixed, the powers of many heroes of Earth- some of whom are not familiar to the other Steves.

"So this guy is made of plastic?" Delta-Steve mutters. "Do I even want to know how that works?"

"I'm still wondering about this whole 'mutant' thing," Prime-Steve muses in return. "Does this guy really have a skeleton made out of metal?"

"Yes, and an attitude to match," Delta-Steve tosses back. "At least in my experience. Though, 'Fantastic Four'? I feel like I would have heard of that if it was a thing in my world."

But Thor takes out the entire Skrull ship with a blast of lightning, and that mostly ends the battle.

"Cheating," Delta-Barnes observes. "But efficient."

 

 

Afterward, the commandeered cameraman is still standing not far away, staring at them. He steps forward. "How are there three Captain Americas if you're not Skrulls?" He sounds suspicious.

Delta-Steve grins at him. "Son, when the earth needs defending, you can bet that Captain America will do what he needs to in order to defend it."

Prime-Steve rolls his eyes heavenward in exasperation. "Though I don't think we'll be replicating this particular trick," he adds.

Beta-Steve opens his mouth, but Jan flies over. "Guys, we've got a problem." She sounds tense, and Steve immediately turns toward the quinjet.

Tony has his helmet retracted; he and Thor are leaned together over a screen, looking at it. Before Steve has consciously realized what he's doing, he's walked over to them.

Tony looks up at him, expression grim. "She got away again. The fake Mockingbird."

"Her true name is Veranke," Thor says. "She is a Queen of the Skrull Empire."

Steve feels his blood run cold. "We have to find her. She must be up to something." And even as he says it, he remembers Viper. "The AIM scientist who was replaced, he said he was in line to be Scientist Supreme. If they've built something... something the Skrulls can use...

"We need to find it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Gold Dust Woman" is written by Stevie Nicks and performed by Fleetwood Mac.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Bits of dialogue in the Skrull confrontation scene, particularly things Steve says, are cribbed directly from _Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ s2e12 "Secret Invasion."  
>  \- Beta-universe (and AEMH, the cartoon it's primarily based on), exists at an odd crossroad of mish-mashed 616 and early-MCU backstory. In order to have some contrast from the other, more MCU based universes, Bucky and Steve's Beta-universe history is based off of specific details from the graphic novel _Captain America & Bucky: The Life Story of Bucky Barnes_.  
>  
> 
> Some general author updates:  
> \- I was tremendously disappointed in _Thor: Ragnarok_. I could go on for literal hours about everything I disliked about the movie, but I will spare you and say only that mostly I was frustrated by the way it sacrificed character and story development for moments of cheap humor.  
>  \- I found 2/3 of the Marvel movies I saw last year disappointing, and that left me slightly repelled by the entire Marvel brand. (Why should I devote my time and effort to a canon that can’t even be arsed to make good product? Why is this the third time in a row that I’ve started to get massively fed up with something right as I’m getting into writing fic for that particular fandom???) So then to cleanse my palate, instead of writing I spent some time exploring new ships I hadn’t shipped before, and ingesting some actual good things produced by Marvel (Like the Netflix shows I’d fallen way behind on. I also finally read _Spider-Verse_ , and let me tell you, if you thought my story was complicated it’s got nothing on that, lol).  
> \- From here, hopefully the story will flow consistently without any more huge breaks. I’m hoping for weekly posts- but I never underestimate Real Life and its ability to get in the way of what I would rather be doing.


	11. Seasons Don't Fear the Reaper, nor Do the Wind, the Sun, or the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Delta-universe, Darcy is annoyed and Hulk is displeased.

**Location:** Universe YOSLY, Designation: Delta  
Casablanca, Morocco  
_earlier, in front of Stark Tower_

"I'm not laying it on too thick, am I?" Prime-Tony presses a kiss to Darcy's cheek.

She bats at him playfully. "Seriously?"

He frowns as he hands her into the backseat of the town car. "Does that mean yes? I can't tell." He slides in beside her. "Though in all seriousness, why aren't I driving? I like driving. I don't like other people driving. Who's driving?"

Darcy lays a hand on his arm. "Wow, calm down. Your driver's name is Kavanagh, which you should totally know so don't blow this."

Tony makes a derisive sound. "I wouldn't know that." He pauses. "Don't tell me _he_ would know that. Would I know that? This universe is _weird_."

She sighs and leans into him. "No, probably not."

"So where are we going?"

"The shipyard. Ugh, this was so much easier when Loki was helping me plan it." Her phone makes a sound, and she bends to typing out a response to the message.

"God, not driving is boring." She’s done typing, and Tony steals her phone. "Is Loki really that useful?" he asks as he scrolls through her picture files.

She steals the phone back. "Only when he feels like it, and rarely when you tell him he's being useful. Here." She brings up a video file and hands the phone back to Tony.

Completely derailed from his previous line of thought, Tony watches the video. "I don't like kids," he says when the video finishes less than two minutes later. Darcy congratulates herself that her plan worked; he watched the whole thing in silence.

"That's what you think." She flicks it to the next video. This one has Bruce in it, and it's one of her favorites. She watches Tony watching it. It's him- Delta-Tony anyway- and her Bruce, with a one-and-a-half-year-old Thor. They're theoretically teaching him how to talk, but it's honestly more like the rather perceptive child is winning at seeing how silly he can make them act.

"Who's the kid?" Tony asks finally.

"Thor." She waves a hand. "There was a thing with aliens and he died, but then Loki brought him back. It's a whole thing. That's not the point."

Tony thrusts the phone back at her. "What is the point?"

She raises an eyebrow. "That you shouldn't poke through other people's phones unless you're prepared to see stuff you don't want to see?"

He grunts. He's turned his attention to the view outside the window.

Darcy sighs. "I'm not... I'm not trying to say anything. I just... I thought Bruce was especially sweet in that clip and I wanted to share it."

"You're not trying to say anything," he repeats, voice flat. "Funny, because I feel like you are trying to say something. You think I'm holding him back?"

Darcy reaches out to wrap her hand around his arm because she doesn't think just words will be able to convey how violently she disagrees with that statement. "God, _no_. Shit. Tony, you love him. That's amazing. You know- you have to know- how amazing that is for him." He's ignoring her, and she smacks her hand into his arm. "You had _better_ know how amazing that is for him."

He pulls his arm away from her and rubs it. "Yes, okay? I know. Shit." He's quiet for a moment before he continues, "It means something to me too, okay?"

She leans in, resting her head on his shoulders. "I'm not trying to say anything," she repeats. "I just wanted to share."

There's another stretch of silence before Tony breaks it again. "Does he do that thing, when you're kissing him, where he gets all.... focused?"

She _hmmms_ affirmatively in her throat. "Like he's trying to figure out the best way to take you apart?"

Tony shivers. "Yeah, that one."

Darcy grins.

"Hey," Tony says a moment later, "so I'm not really familiar with Casablanca, but is there a desert between the city and the shipyard?"

Darcy sits up. "Uh oh."

"Hmm, that's what I thought."

 

* * *

 

Prime-Bruce takes a deep breath.

Betsy must have some experience with Hulk because she doesn't waste any time. "You want air support, or are you gonna make your own way there?"

Delta-Bruce picks up the stool next to him and tears it in half. He exhales slowly.

"Where are they?" Prime-Bruce asks.

"I'm getting a tag on the car's GPS outside the city, eastward." She frowns at the screen. "Looks like they abandoned it when Tony and Darcy got wise to what was going on."

"Can't you find them?" Delta-Bruce growls.

"I'm trying," the telepath says in a sing-song under her breath. "Something's blocking me. JARVIS," she says more loudly, "Call Loki for me?"

"Loki is out of reach of my Prime-universe counterpart's communications," JARVIS responds.

"Well, crap." Betsy side-eyes them. "Calm down boys. I've got a general location. We can start there." She taps the screen. "Hey, Clint?"

"You get Tasha's message?" he asks.

"They didn't make the rendezvous," Betsy affirms. "Any eyes on the car in between?"

"No, but I tagged Kavanagh. _I_ had a feeling he was up to no good, but does Tasha believe me, _no_."

Betsy frowns. "How does that... Ah, of course he's not going to be searching himself for tracking devices while he's delivering them to his boss. JARVIS?" JARVIS displays a map for her, and Betsy exclaims with satisfaction, "Gotcha."

Prime-Bruce can feel his hands trembling. _Hold on,_ he tells Hulk. _We'll find him_.

_Too slow. Everything takes too long. Easier to just smash everything in our way._ But Hulk does remember the time before, when JARVIS had helped him find Tony and they had arrived in time to protect Tony from the man of fire. He reaches out and wraps his hand around Delta-Bruce's wrist.

Delta-Bruce tries to twist out of his grip, turning to face Prime-Bruce, green bleeding out of his eyes and spreading over his face.

"JARVIS will find Tony," Prime-Hulk assures him. Something tickles in the back of his mind and he remembers that Delta-Banner doesn't care about Tony- he cares about the woman, Darcy. "Darcy will be with Tony," Prime-Hulk adds, "Tony will protect Darcy." Because Tony protects people, and Tony protects Banner, and Banner- other-Banner, not-as-good-Delta-Banner- likes Darcy so Tony will protect her. Hulk frowns, and turns to glare at the woman with the purple hair.

Betsy regards them calmly. "I can't tell if you're going to survive twenty floors in an elevator, or if I should just blow out the window and have Clint drop a towline over the side of the building."

Delta-Banner gasps. "I can't. He wants to tear everything apart." He curls in on himself.

Prime-Hulk grunts. "No elevator."

"Okay, decision made." She says into the communicator, "Clint? Pick up, on the lab floor. East side." She moves to one of the windows and explodes the glass outward; a device she is holding gathers the glass into a neat pile to the side rather than let it fall. There is some part of Prime-Hulk that finds that extremely interesting, but it is nowhere near large enough of a part to derail his inner Banner from his focus on Tony. 

A quinjet hovers for a moment outside the window. "You need a line?" Hawkeye's voice says, "or should I try-"

And Prime-Hulk sheds the appearance of Banner completely, and he grunts and picks up Delta-Banner in one hand, jumping out the window and onto the quinjet.

The quinjet sways under him- and even without a communicator he thinks he can hear Hawkeye swearing from the pilot's seat- until Prime-Hulk swings around the wing and to the rear hatch.

Hawkeye _is_ swearing. Hulk grunts, setting Delta-Banner on the surface. Delta-Banner growls at him- and Prime-Hulk takes a moment to pause and think that Banner being there with him is strange, and Banner is small and smashable, and his Banner is like this, and it's a _good_ thing he is there to protect Banner because there are too many things that could smash Banner.

Delta-Banner is becoming Delta-Hulk, and Prime-Hulk looks at Hawkeye. "Tony," Prime-Hulk says. "JARVIS, find Tony."

"Yeah, yeah," is Hawkeye’s tense response. "JARVIS found Tony and we're headed there. How did I let Betts talk me into this, by the way?"

Delta-Hulk roars. "Darcy!"

Prime-Hulk punches him in the shoulder. Softly, because they're still airborne. "Darcy is with Tony," he reminds the other him.

They stare at each other for what feels like a long time. It might actually be a long time. Hulk is not a fast thinker, and this is not a situation that he has ever thought about before.

Delta-Hulk grunts. He is not pleased. "Hulk is strongest there is," he tells this stranger who looks like him.

Prime-Hulk grins like mayhem. "Hulk is strongest," he agrees.

The bad men, the ones who took Tony, and Darcy? They are not strong.

 

* * *

 

Morocco, Oriental Region

Darcy knows they're well beyond the city because she can't hear it anymore. She can't _see_ a damn thing, because she's been blindfolded, and gagged with the foulest smelling piece of cloth in the history of the world. Seriously, she might vomit and choke to death and take her fate out of the hands of whoever kidnapped them. She's pretty sure there's still a "them"; she woke up in a room that feels small, and pungent, and she's tied to a chair, but she can hear someone else breathing evenly, probably still unconscious. This feels like a Hydra move, especially with all the poking at Kinsey and the Trust that she's been doing lately, and she's slightly remorseful that she seems to have dragged Prime-Tony into it as well. Though, if she's going to be kidnapped there's really only one other person she'd rather have with her.

Okay, maybe like two- or three?- other people, but Tony Stark is a close fourth. 

Time isn't exactly measurable in such situations, so she's been working on her bonds for what feels like a good two hours by the hammering of her heart but is probably closer to ten minutes when the even breathing turns into a groan and a muttered, "Fuck." She thinks she recognizes Tony's voice, though she is still breathing a little too heavily to listen closely. And she has the sudden crazy thought that it might not even be the same Tony she was just with in the car, and wow this multiple reality thing is not helping her headache. Tony's apparently not blindfolded, or gagged, because the next thing he says is, "Darcy? Are you okay?"

She mutters a response. If she wasn't gagged it would go something like, "Just dandy. I was thinking about having lunch in the garden. Have any plans yourself?" But of course it comes out as a series of mumbles.

Before Tony can say anything back, she hears a door open. "Thank you for joining us," an oily voice says.

"Oh yeah, the accommodations are great. And, I must say, the engraved invitation was a nice touch."

Darcy grins around her gag. At least Tony can sass these fuckers even if she can't.

Oily voice makes a _hmm_ noise in his throat. Darcy can't see, so the backhand takes her by complete surprise and her head rolls back on her neck. She feels like she might have whiplash. And she's pretty sure her cheek is bleeding. It hurts. She snarls something under her breath, but it's kind of lost in the commotion she can hear Tony making. He's snarling in anger too, and she can hear the chair he's probably tied to just like her scraping across the floor.

"If you don't cooperate," oily voice says, "I will be forced to do that again."

"I won't say shit until you take off the blindfold." Tony's voice is hard and deep with promises. "I want to see her eyes. If you gave her a concussion right off the bat, I am not going to be fucking cooperative."

"Reasonable," oily voice says.

Darcy feels someone moving behind her, and suddenly the blindfold is falling away. She blinks, but the light in the room is low and she adjusts quickly. She looks over at Tony. He looks angry enough to breathe fire, but he nods at her. She nods back. She's okay.

Oily voice is a tall man in a suit. "My name is Frank Simmons," he says. "And I have a few questions for you." Whoever is standing behind Darcy tossed Simmons the knife he used to cut loose Darcy's blindfold, and Simmons catches it out of the air. It's a neat trick. So neat, Darcy almost misses the way Tony goes a little pale.

"You're dead," Tony says, seemingly unable to stop himself.

Simmons smiles. "Apparently not. Though there are a wealth of untruths in this room, Mister Stark." He leans forward, putting his foot on the seat of Tony's chair. "You thought you were going to use Mister Kinsey to expose our organization." He _tsks_. "That, as you have no doubt realized by now, is not going to happen. We’ve had our eyes on your operations for a while, awaiting this opportunity." He leans in closer, to casually slit Tony's shirt open. "And we come to the most important untruth in this room." He taps the knife tip against Tony's chest. "I'm looking for something that I was promised, and I was told it would be right here."

Tony's jaw is working; Darcy changes her tune slightly to start thanking God for the existence of alternate realities, and she really wants to throw a party for Tony not having the arc reactor that these goons are looking for. Although, if the Avengers hadn't been focused on trying to figure out why there are portals to alternate dimensions existing, Hydra probably couldn't have gotten the drop on them like this. And, Darcy has to admit, eyeing the meaty hand that comes down from behind her to rest on her shoulder, if Hydra had real-Tony they wouldn't have needed her to be here.

"Tell me how to obtain it," Simmons says, "or Brooks starts taking the girl apart."

Darcy takes a deep breath. Tony throws her a look she thinks is supposed to be an apology. Darcy takes a deep breath and nods. She knew what she was signing up for with the superhero-adjacent gig. Sure, she never expected to die voiceless in a warehouse, but... Well, no, there's nothing about this that she's okay with, and she can't even focus her thoughts enough to convince herself that she is. She wishes she could see Bruce. God, if he was here, this would be a different story.

"You know, I've met the guy who killed you," Tony tells Simmons. "When I get back though, I'm gonna throw him a fucking party like the universe has never seen. Who'd have thought that being a brainwashed killer you'd actually do one fucking good thing, huh?"

Simmons leans on the knife until a trickle of blood appears. "Stop speaking nonsense and tell me what I want to know."

And Darcy blinks. So, number one, if she still needed the confirmation this is definitely Prime-Tony. Number two, Bucky killed this guy?? And number three, by God, between the hitting and the different universes, her brain _hurts_. But then, her mind catches on number one, and the fact that Prime-Tony is in love with Bruce, too. _God, Bruce,_ she thinks. Darcy has never been the slightest bit telepathic, but maybe if they _both_ think about it hard enough...

The ground shakes. Simmons frowns. Brooks is balancing himself by leaning harder on her shoulder.

Tony smirks. "You better not touch her," he advises Brooks. "Or someone's going to be pretty pissed about it."

And an unearthly roar echoes through them- the sound passes through the air, through the walls, through the earth, and it sounds like it's reverberating back in chorus.

Brooks' hand vanishes from her shoulder. "Boss?" he asks, sounding a little daunted.

Simmons frowns, leaning into Tony harder. "Call it off."

Tony laughs at him.

Simmons grabs him roughly, but then the screaming and the yelling start from outside, and Darcy can hear smashing going on. She can't see anything outside the room of course, but the rising chorus of voices sounding more and more desperate about what's happening is giving her a decent picture of events. She's not sure how she feels about how it's going to impact her own survival; Brooks seems to be in the mindset of _I didn't want to be here anyway and I'm so over it by now_ , but Simmons is a smooth fucker and she's pretty sure he's not done being a shithead.

Tony is watching Simmons carefully, and he snarls as Simmons moves away from him, thwarting any attempt on Tony's part to take him out of play. Darcy doesn't even bother rolling her eyes; yep, Simmons moves up beside her. He's cutting her ankles from where they're bound to the chair and trying to haul her along with him as a human shield.

"You goddamn fucker," Tony snarls. "if you hurt her, he is going to _kill_ you, and I will be fucking cheering him on."

Something heavy hits the ground outside the room. Darcy inhales, as deeply as she can around the gag. Simmons pauses from his attempt to extract her from the chair she is now only bound to by the one wrist that he’s holding. She reaches with her free hand, trying to find something, _anything_ , useful. Her fingers brush the pocket of her slacks and she stills. She'd shoved her small can of pepper spray deep in her pocket, under her phone- which they had taken from her, apparently assuming women didn't keep more than one thing in each of their pockets. Her fingers slide into her pocket.

Something heavy hits the wall on the other side of the room. Brooks turns to face the wall; he's completely given up on playing Simmons' heavy, but Darcy's glad to have him more distracted. Simmons grabs her by the neck of her blouse.

"He can't see you," Tony says to Simmons. "You think because you have her by the throat he's _not_ going to flatten this entire room?"

There's a sound outside, like someone out there was seriously thinking about doing just that, and a rising thrum that she realizes is a growl. Her fingers close around the canister and she starts to slide it out.

"If he knows what's good for him," Simmons is telling Tony.

Tony laughs. "It doesn't matter. There's no way you make it out of this."

Darcy grunts, because _that's not exactly helpful, Tony_. She's pretty sure hostage negotiating does _not_ involve telling the terrorist that their chances would not be improved by refraining from killing the hostages- though really, she's realizing, the person who needs to be negotiated with is outside of this room, and Simmons obviously believes that Darcy being close to him is going to help get him out of this alive.

She whips out the pepper spray and hits Simmons full in the face. Simmons yells, his hands releasing her to instinctively shield his eyes. She pulls hard in the opposite direction, dragging the chair with her, even as Tony yells, "She's clear!"

The side wall blows in. It's like an explosion in reverse- an implosion Darcy supposes is the word, but her brain has not listed vocabulary as being among its top priorities today. She's kind of glad she'd dragged the chair with her, because she hides beneath the sturdy frame of it as masonry goes flying around her. Hulk roars, the sound washing over her and making her entire body shiver with the desire to _flee_.

And across from that, the front wall rips sideways, like someone slapped it into the next county, and Hulk is also _there_ , glowering in at the room. About then the roof decides that without walls it doesn't need to do its job either, and huge cracks start appearing as it tries to come down.

Darcy is crouched under the overturned chair, her head ringing with the closeness of everything. She's in a bit of shock she realizes absently, as she watches Simmons try to scramble away only to be pancaked by falling masonry. She's still got the gag in her mouth and it's a good thing the shock is making her detached or she might be trying to vomit around the gag, which would not be pretty. There's something huge and green and familiar shielding her from masonry falling on her and she leans back against it and closes her eyes. She was pretty sure it was only for a moment, but the next thing she knows Tony is slapping her cheek lightly. "Wake up," he demands, and she glares at him as he peers closely at her face. "Are you okay?" She raspberries the best she can around the gag, and he raises Simmons' knife to start cutting her free. He looks like shit, bloody and covered in dust, and she wonders if she looks that bad, or if she looks worse.

She's free of the chair, and Hulk is lifting her, cupped in his hand. "Hulk," she says, and she reaches out to touch his face. He leans into her with a low sound like a moan, and she buries her fingers in his hair.

He carries her out of what remains of the room; she would have protested that she could walk, but she's not actually sure she can, and in any case she doesn't really want to get brain matter on her shoes.

Her eyes are following Tony from under her lashes, and, with the weirdest sense of surreality, she watches him throw his arms around another Hulk's head, his face pressed into that Hulk's hair, and Hulk's face hidden against Tony's chest. She hears the other Hulk say something but she doesn't catch what it is, and Tony laughs in response. "You got it, big guy."

Beyond them, there are things on fire. There are people running away. Not too far away, Clint is landing a quinjet.

Darcy doesn't move for a few minutes. She figures she's due for a little bit of cuddling after all that, and she's not exactly excited to start thinking about how Hydra has just wasted her time with all the effort she'd put into cultivating Kinsey.

She's not paying attention, so she startles when Clint rests a hand on her shoulder, and Hulk grumbles about it. Clint makes a face. "Just wanted to let you know, when you didn't make the rendezvous, Tasha bagged Kinsey as a Trust member, 'Roro caught his closest aide red-handed conversing with a known Hydra affiliate, and T'Challa is having a serious co-world-leader-type conversation with the UN Security Council about how the Senator's recent extracurriculars reflect on the country he represents." He shrugs and gives an attempt at a smile. "Not a complete loss. And you lived through it. So."

Darcy laughs. It might be a touch hysterical, but she slides out of Hulk's hand and leans on Clint for a moment while she finds her feet. "Go on," she tells Hulk.

Prime-Hulk is smashing some sand-colored, military-esque looking buildings into so much dust. Her Hulk moves in, picks up a jeep and slams it into some sort of overturned dome. Prime-Hulk roars in approval.

Tony is walking toward them, slowly. He still looks like shit, but there's a slightly satisfied, slightly bittersweet half-smile on his face, and she thinks suddenly that he _gets_ Hulk in a way that she doesn't. She knows Bruce well enough to completely understand and support Hulk's desire to protect the hell out of him, but she'd be a liar if she said that Hulk's _intensity_ didn't freak her out a tiny bit sometimes.

Darcy doesn't really have the words to talk about it right now, so she just stands there with a blanket draped over her shoulders that she uses to wipe sweat and grime from her face, until the Hulks are done with destroying. Piling two Hulks into the quinjet is a bit of a squeeze, but even though Clint swears up a storm neither of them seem interested in changing back at the moment. Darcy looks down as they fly away to see the Hydra personnel fleeing the base are escaping over the desert. They're not far enough from civilization that she's really concerned about anyone dying before they get picked up, and she thinks she won’t begrudge them a bit of a sunburn.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Tower, they transfer from the quinjet back to the science lab to find Betsy regarding the group of them with a smirk and a long, level look in the suddenly far windier room.  "You lot look like you’ve had a day," she says drily.

"That’s not even the half of it. " Tony replies. "Please tell me someone figured out how to fix the real problem while we were having our little adventure? I'm so ready to get this done."

"Actually," Betsy raises an eyebrow. "Doctor Banner was just realizing something before he, hmm, departed."

Prime-Hulk grunts and Tony leans in to rub his arm. "Feel like sharing, big guy?"

"Energy," Delta-Hulk says. He glares at Betsy.

She sighs. "All he said before they got distracted was, 'The reading must be attached to a person.'"

"Sir," JARVIS breaks in. "Following up on Doctor Banner's observation, I have substantiated the source of the previously unverifiable energy reading that Beta-Tony Stark first observed as transferring from Prime-universe to Beta-universe."

Tony blinks. "Loki. Dammit. If it's attached to a person, Loki is the one who went from Prime to Beta."

"Yes, sir. The same energy reading is interwoven with the portal in all realities." He pauses. "I have just learned from my counterpart in Prime-universe that they have discovered an additional version of Loki, designation Epsilon-Loki. As Loki’s energy is interwoven with the portal in the manner that it is, it would seem that it is safe to assume the claim that Epsilon-Loki, in his attempt to cast the Infinity Stones from his reality, interlinked all of the affected realities and caused the current anomaly is indeed a sound one."

"Wait, Infinity Stones? What are those?"

"An Infinity Stone is the name given to an object of concentrated power dating from the origin of the universe," JARVIS offers. "A particular universe should have only six, of which each accesses a different aspect of that universe."

"Yeah," Betsy put in. "And the rocks that the tears in reality seem to happening out of or next to? They're Infinity Stones. From the last reality. Epsilon."

"Well, fuck." Tony rubs his face. "So, we have to find these things and, what? Put them back where they came from?"

"Fortunately for you," Betsy says, "while you were off getting kidnapped, the legwork's already been done."

The door to the lab opens to reveal Betty Ross. She frowns as she takes in the occupants of the room, her arms crossed. Delta-Hulk huffs, and Prime-Hulk growls softly in confusion.

Betsy smiles empathetically. "Doctor Banner was otherwise occupied, so I took it upon myself to contact the possessor of the only stone remaining in this universe."

Ross holds up one hand, and she has a string of topazes fisted between her fingers. She glares at Tony.

Tony sighs tiredly. "I don't want to make a big deal out of this. In fact, I wouldn't even do this if it wasn't an end of the universe kind of situation. But." He squares himself and walks over to Ross. "Can I have the stone, so I can take it back to where it belongs, and end this?"

Ross heaves a deep breath, but her lips close in a hard, firm line and she shoves the necklace at him without speaking. She casts one last look at the Hulks standing there- like she might be wondering her own thoughts about different worlds, where things may or may not work out differently- and then she turns to leave.

Tony looks at the largest yellow jewel in the string. "Do I even want to know about the world these things came from?" He shakes his head. "Nope. Actually, let's go home." He moves back toward the portal, waving Hulk through before him. "The sooner we get home, the sooner we get this back where it's supposed to be, the sooner we can finish this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" is written by Donald Roeser and performed by Blue Öyster Cult. 
> 
> Note: I can’t remember if I’ve mentioned it before in this story, but all my original characters are named after persons from _Stargate SG1_ & _Stargate Atlantis_ ; thusly, no one in this chapter named Simmons is related to any persons in the actual MCU named Simmons. (Also, I’ve tried to borrow a wide variety of names and not just use the same ones over and over, but there is one character who has a “version” that gets mentioned in each of the three main universes, and if you figure out who it is… you’re as big a Stargate nerd as I am.)


	12. I Met a Girl Who Sang the Blues, and I Asked Her for Some Happy News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime-Tony tries to return to Prime-universe, but ends up getting sidetracked... to a different universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: If Theta-universe is the control, then Epsilon is the universe where every bad thing happened.

 

 **Location:** Universe YOSLY, Designation: Delta  
Casablanca, Morocco _  
_ Stark Tower, communal science lab

"Ugh, that jackass ruined my Black Sabbath shirt." Tony brushes at the dried blood on the torn fabric, but it's stopped bleeding and really he's more interested in getting out of here. "Alright, let's go home."

Prime-Hulk steps through the anomaly, vanishing from Tony's sight.

Behind him, Tony hears some kind of alarm starts to _ping_.

"Sir," JARVIS says, "It would appear that nearby satellites have registered a contact."

Prime-Tony turns to where Betsy and Darcy are looking at a screen. Delta-Hulk _harrumphs_.

Darcy raises her eyes to Tony. "Go," she advises. "Fix the universe. And tell our Tony, and the others, that we need them back. Ronan is here."

"No idea what that means, but I'll tell them. " Tony steps into the anomaly, the necklace of topazes in his hand.

* * *

 

 **Location:** Universe EOM, Designation: Epsilon  
_Malibu, California_

Tony is somewhat nonplussed when the lab space he expected to be stepping into turns out to instead be a cliff face, with a hundred-foot drop to crashing ocean surf suddenly in front of him.

He stumbles backwards, flailing slightly as he tries to maintain his balance.

"What the hell?" he shouts, probably louder than he really needs to, but he's realizing that he's actually fallen off of this cliff before and he's _not_ excited about almost reprising the event.

 He whirls around, but there is nothing behind him except for a flat expanse, with some clusters of rubble in places. It looks like Malibu. Like his house in Malibu, when he went back to see about the rebuilding a couple months ago. But... it never got rebuilt? Which is kind of weird because he's pretty sure he remembers signing papers to the effect that it definitely _was_ in the process of being rebuilt. So, not Malibu? But he _knows_ that it is.

It's really more confusing than he wants to be thinking about, so it's sort of a welcome distraction when the necklace in his hand starts humming. He lifts it up and looks at it. The yellow-gold jewel in the bottom of the ring of metal-bound jewels is glowing greenishly.

"Okay, maybe not the _best_ distraction," he murmurs.

Tony hears something above him, something that sounds like the familiar hum of an Iron Man suit, and he looks up to see... Well, to see Iron Man coming in to land in front of him. The suit looks like an older model, and it's painted in an unrelieved matte black that he's pretty sure _he_ would _never_ go for, whatever universe he's from, so he tries, "Rhodey?"

The suited figure raises a repulsor charged hand warningly and an electronically filtered voice says, "Who are you?"

Tony's a little stumped by that, because, "Hello? I'm Tony Stark. I _invented_ that armor. So if you're some sort of alternate-version-Rhodey, I've had a long day and this is not amusing."

The figure wavers slightly. "You can't be."

"Wait," Tony's thinking, because he is obviously not where he thought the anomaly was going to send him and, "you can't be from the place I just was either. Don't tell me this is _another_ world, one where I _didn't_ invent Iron Man? Though that would explain the terrible _lack_ of color scheme. But, shit. Okay." He spreads his hands. "My name is Tony Stark. I think I just traveled here from another reality. And this," he points with his free hand to the jewel hanging from his other hand, which has started to glow more strongly, "is getting harder to ignore. So whaddya say we deal with that and sort out everything else later?"

"Another _reality_?" The black-suited Iron Man lowers its raised hand but still seems to need a reboot before they get around to _doing_ anything. Fortunately, or not, someone else arrives.

Sam Wilson sweeps in, Falcon wings folding up as he lands on the cliff edge beside them. He looks a fair bit more weather-beaten and careworn than the version Tony's familiar with, which supports the idea that this is not the reality he had planned on arriving in. "They say one is an accident, two's a coincidence, and three's proof," Tony mutters under his breath. When Wilson turns to look at him he shrugs. "My house is gone, Iron Man doesn't know who I am, and _you_ are suddenly absent a broken shoulder. Therefore, this can't be my reality."

Wilson stares at him a minute, before turning back to the Iron Man. "What the hell is going on?" The Iron Man doesn't respond.

Tony sighs. "I'm Tony Stark and I have an Infinity Stone, which, I'm told, is a big deal. So if someone could maybe direct me to a containment device or figure out something else to do with it that does not involve me standing here and holding it, that would be _fantastic_."

Wilson repeats, "Tony Stark." He looks at the Iron Man, then shakes his head. "Well, that's a new one on me. I'll call it in." He raises his wrist to activate what looks like a communicator.

The Iron Man finally seems to figure out what it wants to do and says, "We'll take him to the Gatekeeper."

Wilson's eyes narrow, but he nods. "Good thing we're already on a line." He speaks into the communicator, "Cap, me and Red got a guest in Malibu; tell the Gatekeeper."

A voice responds, "Understood."

In the distant sky Tony notices something shiny coming toward them. These people don't seem too keen on trusting him so he's still debating whether or not he should mention it to them when Wilson sees it.

"Shit, we've got incoming." He points. The Iron Man whirls around to focus on the distant shimmer.         

"It's a sentry," the Iron Man confirms.

"Cap, tell the Gatekeeper _now_ would be good," Wilson barks tersely at his wrist.

Before there can be a response, the world around them starts to melt away in a ripple of colors, and Tony finds himself and his new companions standing in a cavern of some kind. It's dark, obviously underground, but light comes from the oddest combination of what looks like military grade lanterns scavenged from a junk yard and glowing rocks set into a line in the wall at about waist level. It’s post-apocalyptic chic meets Fraggle Rock, and Tony would make a wiseass comment but he's unexpectedly struck by the appearance of the man who has brought them here.

The guy's six feet if he's an inch. He's got a massive sword thrust into the rocky ground in front of his feet, and he's built like he knows what he's doing with it, if the extensive scarring on his visible skin didn't already attest to his familiarity with battle. He reminds Tony of Thor, even though they look absolutely nothing alike.

"Hofund found you along the lines drawn upon Midgard," the man says with satisfaction.

"You're Asgardian," Tony observes. "I knew you reminded me of Thor."

The tall man cocks his head to the side, like he's listening, his face looking at Tony but his eyes not really focusing. "What is this you have you brought?" he says.

Before anyone can answer that, the Iron Man asks, "Is he one of the invaders?"

The tall man frowns. He's still faced toward Tony but between the massive scar across his left temple and the way his eyes don't really focus Tony gets the feeling the guy might be more than a touch blind. "No," the Gatekeeper says. "His energy is... not of this realm." His frown deepens.

"So he could be-" Wilson starts, but the Iron Man cuts him off.

"No." The electronic voice seems even sharper than it had been before. "We won't assume that until we can prove it."

Wilson argues, "But the Gatekeeper just said-"

The Gatekeeper raises his hand to demand silence, and he repeats, "What have you brought?" He's staring at Tony with his weirdly penetrative unseeing eyes.

Tony swallows. "Yeah." He raises the necklace before him again. "I have an Infinity Stone, and unless you have some high-caliber scientific equipment hidden away in your magical scavenger cave, I’m about sick of holding onto it."

The Gatekeeper smiles, like Tony's just told him the first joke he's heard in years. "You hold the Stone of Time. The first Infinity Stone to be seen again since Thanos came to Midgard."

He holds out his hand, and Tony steps forward, placing the necklace in it so that the stone now hangs from someone else's fingers. Tony breathes deeply, which he's just now realizing he hasn't done for a while.

The Gatekeeper frowns. "I am torn; should we seize upon this power before Thanos comes in search of it, or should we first hear this stranger's story?"

"He's not-" Wilson begins, but gets interrupted again.

"No stories until we prove he's not lying about who he is," the Iron Man says.

Wilson scoffs but manages to get a full comment in, asking, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have a test." The Iron Man and the Gatekeeper lock eyes for a moment- which is weird enough, an immobile facemask staring at a blind guy- but Tony is pretty sure that's not actually Rhodey and he's getting a little curious to see who ended up being Iron Man in this world where he, apparently, doesn't exist.

The Gatekeeper nods, and the Iron Man grabs Tony by the arm and pulls him into a dark part of the cave.

"Hey, watch it!" Tony grouses. "Didn't you hear the part about it being a long day? I do _not_ need _more_ bruises."

It's dark enough in this section that Tony can barely see anything other than the glowing eyes of the suit and the round port of the arc reactor. "Put your hand there," the Iron Man says.

"Where? I can't see. Have I mentioned I’m not a huge fan of caves? Also, is this some sort of Indiana Jones trick? Because I'm kind of attached to my hands and I'd rather not stick them anywhere they might get stuck with poison darts or eaten by bugs."

The Iron Man pauses- and Tony would give good money to know what it's thinking- but says only, "You will not be harmed." Tony feels the suit's fingers close around his wrist and guide his hand toward what feels like a panel completely unlike what he’d expect to stumble over in a cave. "If you are who you say you are the panel will activate. If you are not-"

And the Iron Man doesn't get the chance to say anything else, because a small green light appears, slowly increasing to a warm green glow that spreads all around Tony's hand. An extremely familiar voice says, "Fingerprint match." There is a slight prick against the skin of Tony's palm that he would be worried about if he hadn't already realized what this is. Other lights are coming up all around them. "DNA match," the voice says. "Welcome back, Mister Stark."

Tony swallows. "JARVIS." He moves his hand in what is certainly _not_ a caress against the activation panel. "What the hell is going on? I _am_ real in this reality. I invented JARVIS. I must have invented that suit." He turns to look at the Iron Man. "But you don't know who I am. Who _are you_?"

The Iron Man hesitates. "I know who you are," it says. "But... you're supposed to be dead. You... _are_ dead." Hands raise to remove the helmet. Auburn hair tumbles out, and the helmet lifts away to reveal a tearstained face.

Tony reals back, stunned. " _Pepper_? Oh my god, Pepper." He reaches for her.

" _Tony_ ," her voice breaks on a sob as she says his name, and her arms go around him, pulling him closer, as her lips seek his in a desperate kiss.

 

It's a little awkward then for a moment.

Tony breaks the kiss and pulls away slightly. "Ah, look, I'm not-"

She steps back immediately. "I know. I-" Her face is the strangest combination of embarrassment, hope, and sorrow. "I know," she repeats. "You're not my Tony. I believe you now, about coming from another reality. I'm sorry, but-"

"Hey." Tony takes her hand. "I know why you didn't want to believe it at first."

"You don't. Not really." She smiles wetly. "Thanos worships death. He's never used the dead against us before, but I... I couldn't..."

Tony nods, and squeezes her hand. The pressure might be a little much, a little desperate, but she’s still wearing the gauntlets so he figures it’s fine. "I'm sorry. That I died and left you with this."

The tears are filling her eyes again, but she squeezes his hand lightly in return and says only, "You should tell the Gatekeeper where you found the Stone. He's spoken of them before. I think it will really help us."

"Okay." He reaches to brush her hair back from her face. "Which way?"

"I have notified the other residents of this complex that I have been restored to full operational mode," JARVIS puts in. "The Gatekeeper is at present on his way to this chamber."

"Great." Tony releases Pepper's hand and she steps away. "So, what's going on here, J?" He glances around the room. "Who is this ‘Gatekeeper’? I guess there's some guy called Thanos? And why were you shut down?"

"As I was not operational for quite some time it will be a few moments before I am able to obtain current data."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Then start at the beginning and progress forward."

"Very well. I was first built in the year-"

Tony sighs. "Not _that_ beginning. I'm dead, right? Let's start with that."

"A vast alien force came through a tear in the fabric of space over the city of New York," JARVIS relays, voice dispassionate though Tony feels his own heart racing and his mouth going dry. "In the following battle, ninety percent of the population within a fifty-mile radius were killed, yourself included."

Tony has to pause for a moment before the words even make sense. "What? What the... What?" He swallows. "Was it the nuke? Did they-" he gasps. His fingers are clawing at his throat. He feels constricted, light-headed.

"There was a nuclear explosion," JARVIS confirms. "But that accounted for only a small percentage of the immediate death toll in the Tri-State Area during the initial invasion period."

Tony swallows again, and he realizes that at some point he's stopped standing up. "There's gotta be something like twenty-five _million_ people in the Metro Area. You're saying... _everyone_..."

"Final death tolls for the Northeastern Seaboard were near ninety-five percent," JARVIS says. His voice has gotten softer and he continues almost reluctantly, "The initial push of the invasion reached as far south as Chesapeake Bay, as far north as the Gulf of Saint Lawrence, and as far east as Lake Erie. After the initial invasion, for reasons no one has ever been able to determine, the invading extraterrestrial forces moved far more slowly in their advancement. However, advance they did and soon spread from that terminus over to Europe and from there, one can assume, onward into Asia and Africa. Satellite communication was completely disrupted, as well as air travel and even ocean shipping routes, so reliable information is difficult to come by. I am currently scanning recent reconnaissance reports gathered from the Iron Man suit by Ms Potts on her aerial sorties across to the nearest Asian holdings, which supplement evidence already known. No force has ever successfully prevented the invaders from advancing when they choose to do so and a death toll of at least eighty-five percent of the population is standard."

"Shit." Tony buries his hands in his hair. "How long as it been?"

"Approximately ten years and ten months. I am still calculating the current date."

"Ten years." Tony feels... hollow. "No one ever stopped them? Thor?"

"Scanning my records," JARVIS says, and after a moment, "I have SHIELD files pertaining to an incident in New Mexico with a man calling himself by that name. He vanished at the end of the incident. No further files."

He knows he's going to hate the answer but Tony has to ask, "Bruce?"

"Further information needed to complete query."

Tony clears his throat. "Bruce Banner, the Hulk."

"No records found for 'the Hulk.' No significant SHIELD records for the name 'Bruce Banner.' I have a Doctor Brian Banner, with scholarly articles published in the field of nuclear physics. Does this satisfy your query or shall I expand my search?"

"No." Tony thinks he might be sick. Trying to think about something else he asks, "Pepper was in DC when they hit New York, wasn't she? How did she... if they made it there..."

"Happy knocked me out and threw me on a plane," Pepper answers him. He looks up to see she's returned, having shed the suit. She looks as grieved as he feels, but also like the enormity of it has settled in a bit for her. "That was right after the bomb went off in New York. By the time I woke up we were in Malibu." She comes to sit beside him, reaching out tentatively to take his hands. "That didn't last long, of course; you saw what's left of the house. But I... Well, I wouldn't believe you were gone, so I got everything together and moved it- half down into your reinforced lab, and the rest... the rest I was going to bring with me. To come find you." Her eyes are drinking him in and she shivers. "Happy talked me out of that. And Rhodey was there, at first." She shakes her head. "I didn't want to believe you were dead," she says. "And I didn't want anyone else to believe it either. So I... I was you, for a while." There are tears in her eyes, and Tony can only hold on to her hands tightly. "But... Rhodey was there, you know? He was one of the only ones that made it out of New York alive. He saw when you..." She swallows past the lump in her throat. "Well, it wasn't too long before he was gone, too."

Tony can't help himself, he pulls her in close and wraps his arms around her. She sobs into his shoulder. "It was after Rhodey that I painted the armor black. JARVIS was gone, too. And H... Happy. It was just me."

Tony holds her. "You found some people, though." He rubs her back, stroking her hair. "Though, JARVIS, I gotta say I'm disappointed as hell. I thought I made you better than to leave a friend hanging."

"I apologize, sir. I was... uninterested in attempting to maintain myself after your passing. When a power failure took out the last server at the Los Angeles headquarters I allowed all remaining terminuses to fade." JARVIS pauses, but then continues, "Since you awakened me, I have been able to reestablish contact with Stark Industries mainframes located in Vancouver, Nairobi, Vienna, and Hong Kong."

Pepper jerks in Tony's arms. "What? JARVIS, is there anyone there?"

"I believe I startled some vagrants in Vienna. Though I have diminished satellite capabilities, I am reading some interesting electromagnetic frequencies in the air near Nairobi."

"This is amazing." Pepper jumps to her feet, wiping her face. "The loss of communication has stopped us from being able to find each other, but if we can locate and connect with other cells... I always thought Fury made it to Europe. The Gatekeeper was hacking reports a few years ago, about someone stirring up trouble there. If there are more survivors..." The smile she turns on Tony is burning with such hope. "Sam," she calls, turning toward the outer cave.

The Gatekeeper is standing in the doorway, and Sam comes in when Pepper calls him. "Cap's here," he says. "You ready to listen to this guy's story?"

"Yes," Pepper tells him. She turns to Tony, but is interrupted by the arrival of a man slowly stepping into the room, his eyes scanning everything vigilantly. His gaze finds Tony quickly, and he smiles.

"Tony Stark," Phil Coulson says. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Coulson," Tony says, shocked. "Wilson said, 'Cap,' I thought..."

"A nickname," Coulson smiles wryly at Wilson. "I suppose if we ever find actual Captain America I'll have to retire it."

Tony stares at them, dumbstruck.

Pepper nudges him impatiently. "Tell us about the reality you're from. Where did you get an Infinity Stone?"

"And the others," The Gatekeeper reminds them. "Where can we find them?"

Tony takes a deep breath. "Okay, to start with, you need to start checking Russian oil drilling expeditions in the Arctic Circle. I hear the ice moves around a lot, never know what you're going to find." They're staring at him, and Tony takes a moment to add, "Seriously. I mean that.

"As for the problem we're having now, I've been kind of sidelined for a big chunk of it, so I may not have all the data. But, it seems like 3, or I guess 5 now, realities are all tied together. And it's because each one of the other realities has one of your Infinity Stones in it."

Pepper deflates. "We have to search an entire reality to find just one of them?"

"Yeah, if we can figure out how to _get_ there," Wilson adds.

"No you don't," Tony informs them. "From what I understand we've been gathering them, in order to send them back here, to fix this. Most of us aren't too thrilled about having our alternate selves running around, though it has been a fucking _trip_ seeing what I have been up to in other worlds, let me tell you."

The Gatekeeper is holding the necklace, staring down at the glowing stone like the warm energy of it is something he can actually see, obviously not the least bit curious about the alternate lives of Tony Stark. "Thanos is departed from this world for now," he muses. "We are safe for a time, but he will return quickly when he learns that a Stone is here."

Tony wrinkles his nose. "Who is Thanos, by the way? The invasion was led by Loki, wasn't it?"

He gets a simultaneous look of confusion from the humans in the room, and a soft, "Of course," from the Gatekeeper.

Pepper glances between Tony and the Gatekeeper. "Who's Loki?"

"Loki was of Asgard," the Gatekeeper says. "He was... fallen, from the Bifrost, before the Titan came."

"So who's Thanos?" Tony interrupts. "Is he another Asgardian guy? And is there a reason _you_ don’t have a real name?"

"Thanos is not of Asgard," the Gatekeeper says, his eyes narrowing. "Thanos is a being more powerful than even those who were of Asgard." He pauses, lost in thought for a moment. "Thanos came to Asgard. Many are the songs that could be sung of the battles that were fought then, if there remained musicians with the skill to sing them. And to answer your other question, Tony Stark, at that time I was known as Heimdall, and I stood as Gatekeeper of the Bifrost. I fought beside Thor and all the warriors of Odin. Now, I am all that remains of Asgard."

"Shit." Tony is rubbing his hands nervously on his jeans. "He took out an entire society of Thors. That's... not good news."

"A vast army is of greatest help when you do not seek victory, only death," the Gatekeeper says. "And he was possessed of the power of an Infinity Stone at the time." His fingers are stroking the metal workings of the necklace he holds and he murmurs, "the Stone of Time. Thanos had found it upon Midgard. This allowed him to attack Asgard before I could see him planning such an attack."

"But then he lost it, somehow?" Tony raises an eyebrow. "Something that powerful doesn't sound like a thing you accidentally leave somewhere and then casually forget."

The Gatekeeper shakes his head. "No one understands how he was lessened in his power. After I was struck," he touches the scar on his temple in a gesture that seems almost unconscious, "I used Bifrost to bring myself and Hofund to Midgard. Without Hofund, Thanos cannot access Bifrost, and I hoped to shield the other realms from him. In this, however, I was unsuccessful, as his power over Time had allowed him to already strike at Midgard."

"Can you imagine fighting him on two fronts, if he'd landed those monsters in the desert, too," Wilson muses quietly in the background. "Not a single person on this entire continent would have survived the initial invasion. Certainly all of _us_ would be long dead without your help." Coulson makes a sound of agreement.

A reluctant smile pulls at the corner of the Gatekeeper's mouth. "To the matter at hand, it would benefit us if we could reacquire these Infinity Stones, and quickly. Their power is the only thing that can match Thanos."

"The _only_ thing?" Tony questions.

The Gatekeeper smiles reluctantly again. "The only thing that remains available to us," he qualifies.

"You'll have to be the one to use them," Pepper points out. "You said a mortal can't use the power without it overwhelming our bodies."

"And I am not much of a warrior any longer," the Gatekeeper says with chagrin.

"See the real problem is," Tony puts in, "I don't know how to access my reality from this side of the anomaly." He's tapping his fingers on his chest in his own unconscious gesture. "In each reality the connecting point happened near one of the Infinity Stones. So if there's no Infinity Stones in Epsilon, where is the point of connection?"

"Epsilon?" Coulson muses.

Tony waves his hand distractedly. "Each reality is designated with a Greek letter. 'Cept mine is called Prime, because everyone ended up in my lab." He frowns. "If I could just figure out _why_ I ended up in Malibu when I came here... Why _Malibu_?"

"It's on a ley line," Pepper supplies. "the Gatekeeper told us about how the universe is connected by paths of energy. One of them passes through this cave and Malibu Point. It's how we moved everything from your old lab to here."

Tony's fingers still their incessant tapping. "A ley line. You mean a dimensional fault line? Interesting. But there can't be a fault line connected across realities. Unless there _is_ , and I triggered it when I accessed the anomaly while holding the Stone. But then why is _my_ reality the focus of the anomaly?" He makes a noise of frustration. "Too many questions."

"Does it matter?" Wilson puts in.

Tony levels a withering look at him. "Of course it _matters_. If I can't figure out _why_ _Malibu_ then I can't figure out how to get the rest of your stones here, genius."

"You said that there was no focus in Epsilon because there was no Stone," Wilson says. He gestures expansively to the Gatekeeper, and they all stare at him for a moment. Wilson sighs. "We have a Stone now." He points, rather sarcastically, to the necklace of topazes.

Tony stares at him. "I take it back. I take back everything I've ever said about you, Sam Wilson. You are a fucking treasure."

"Obviously," Wilson returns with a smirk. "What exactly have you been saying about me?"

Tony waves a hand dismissively. "Never mind." He turns to JARVIS. "J, hope you're caught up on everything, I'm gonna need someone to shortcut my math if we're gonna figure this out in a reasonable amount of time."

"Of course, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "American Pie" is written and performed by Don McLean.


	13. It's the Terror of Knowing What This World Is About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Epsilon universe's backstory, Loki discovers a way to keep the Infinity Stones away from Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a character that acts with suicidal intent which the author does not advocate.  
> Like the other backstories (though they are set up as separate stories), this chapter is not required reading to understand the _plot_ of OOOT, it mostly just informs character (and fills in some _why_ s the characters in the previous chapter wondered about).

**Location:** Universe EOM, Designation: Epsilon  
_Between_  
_(12 years pre-anomaly)_

Loki falls from the Bifrost and expects he will find himself dead rather quickly. That is, actually, the best possible outcome. Odin's look of false sympathy chases him down through the stars. It's loud enough that it drowns out Thor's cry of grief; Loki spares enough of a thought to acknowledge that he is grateful to Odin for that. Thor's grief is both stifling and inadequate, and Loki does not want that to be the last thing he hears. Odin's self-satisfied recrimination is much better. It fuels the anger Loki feels toward them both.

But Loki doesn't die. He keeps falling.

He falls through the emptiness of the void of the universe, and he falls and falls and time loses all meaning. He closes in on himself, so that there is only the anger within him that he boils into a frothing rage that consumes him.

He's been falling forever; he will continue to fall until the universe around him ceases to exist. Anything that is other than this is just shadows on the wall of his mind.

 

And then, finally, the falling stops.

 

His muscles tense in a spasm and he realizes he is lying on a hard surface. He cannot remember what it is called. There are creatures moving, swarming around him. He is looking up into a face. It is not familiar. The face smiles at him, lips parting to reveal hard, white teeth.

The last shadow his mind clings to is of smiling faces telling him lies, and he strikes at the face that hangs above him now. But he holds no weapon. He remembers a spear... But he let go of that spear. He can't remember why yet.

The face keeps smiling, pleased that he fights, which just makes him fight harder. He discovers that his skin is blue and he can burn with its cold those who try to touch him; he conjures blades of ice and blood sprays around him as he drives back his attackers. He remembers enough to know he hates this skin, but, again, cannot remember why.

The grinning face is ever more pleased. "Who are you?" it asks, but his only answer is an attempt to drive a dagger into those teeth.

The creatures overwhelm him, eventually, though he never stops fighting them, and the face's questions come more intently. _Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?_ If he could remember answers he remembered first that he is not someone who _gives_ answers to people when they ask. It is then when the pain begins.

The grinning face is a master of pain. It pierces and burns, starves and floods, and it peels his skin off in strips until he realizes the sound he hears echoing in the emptiness is himself screaming. Pain overwhelms, and eventually, eventually, pain gets the grinning face what it wants.

But pain also grounds, and he does remember. He remembers everything.

He is Loki, of Asgard.

The grinning face is Thanos, the Mad Titan. Loki remembers him now. He knows who the Titan is, and he knows what the Titan wants. Thanos pulls his name from him, but Loki gives no other details. It is enough; Thanos is distracted by the opportunity placed before him.

Thanos would send Loki to Asgard, an army at his back, to rob the vaults of Odin's treasures and take them for his own. There is one in particular the Titan desires.

Loki could laugh. Loki _will_ return to Asgard, the power of the Infinity Stones blazing in his grasp, and he will _show_ them who is king, who is their _rightful_ king, and he will rule them with absolute power, Odin to kneel to him, and Thor will be in _chains_ , in chains on the ground, that _idiot_ , and they will know, _all_ of them, what was rightfully _Loki's_ will _be_ Loki's, and no one will be able to stop him.

He is patient.

He will not return to Asgard with _Thanos'_ army. Asgard is not for Thanos. Asgard is for Loki.

Loki tells Thanos that what he seeks no longer belongs to Odin. It was lost upon Midgard, long ago. Why Odin left it there, Odin alone knows, but that it is there is truth.

Thanos deliberates, long enough that Loki would grind his teeth if he weren't so practiced, but eventually decides he will send Loki to Midgard. Loki is to retrieve the Space Stone and return it to Thanos, and only then to make his way to Asgard and take that realm for the Titan.

It is so much easier to spin plots when they are plots within plots within plots. There is no reason Loki can't still do Thanos' bidding on the surface and yet gain what _he_ wants instead.

But Thanos spins plots of his own, and he is even more untrusting than Loki gave him credit for. Thanos holds the Mind Stone already, and upon its application Loki's mind and actions belong to Thanos. Thanos cups the Mind Stone in his hands and he sends Loki out into the universe to do his bidding.

But there are always other options. Even if he cannot move mind or body against the power of the Titan, there is still the churning pit of rage in his soul and Loki nourishes it, feeding it so that it grows more powerful, but he covers over it, too, hiding it from the Titan so that it devours him from within and leaves a shell that appears barely affected.

Bound as he is to the power, Loki reaches out, seeking a similar energy. The universe is a vast, endless place, but when you can limit that endlessness to a single planet... finding the Space Stone is easy and Loki grins as he pulls himself there.

 

When Loki arrives on Midgard via transport through the Space Stone, he is in a cavern deep beneath the ground and there are mortals scurrying around, back and forth like insects.

They yell words at him- "Who are you?" "What is going on?" "Someone call the Director, hell, call _anyone_." -  but Loki's mind is too consumed with another. Thanos' power is in his mind, Thanos knows what Loki can do, and stones are easy. The walls above him? They _want_ to fall.

Loki snatches the Space Stone, the glowing blue cube containing it crushed between his hands, and it brings him to his knees, the power of it. Thanos can use Loki's abilities to have him use the Stone to call him to this place, but to take hold of that power is something else. It rips through him like a wildfire, burning so quickly it doesn't even leave the sensation of heat in its wake, only the existence of ashes. Loki screams, but Thanos reaches through his mind and transports them.

 

There is a humming of energy on this planet that feels almost like the stone he holds in his hand, and Loki finds himself drawn to the place where he feels it most strongly. Thanos doesn't care where he is, but Loki stands atop a tall building, far above the world of Midgard below.  The smell of burning and chemicals is strong to a nose not accustomed to Midgard and for a moment he looks down at the vast city spread beneath him. But his attention is called to the sky. Through the vessel of his flesh, the Space Stone will tear open that sky and summon through it Thanos and his army.

"Okay, are you lost? You look lost. I can help with that," a voice says. Loki turns to find an armored figure floating in the air behind him. It could be a robot, but the way it moves suggests more intelligence than an automaton.

One hand releases its hold on the Space Stone and Loki fires a blast of power at the figure. Thanos doesn't have time for this, and he turns Loki away. Loki could have told Thanos that mortals are more annoying than to be disposed of _that_ quickly, but why bother?

From behind him, the armored figure fires back at him. While Loki may have chosen a more elegant attack, Thanos’ will binds his limbs and it is Thanos who sends out a pulse wave of magical energy that knocks the armored figure from the sky, and out of a position where it can interfere further with Loki’s task.

Thanos reaches through him until Loki pours all the energy he holds into the Stone, and Space tears itself open above him. The sky is riven with huge, dark tears, stars showing through them and Thanos' army descending through the tears with roars of glee.

Loki barely sees this. He is consumed by the power of the Space Stone and he is feeding it everything within him to maintain the portal.

Until the army finishes coming through the rends in the sky, and then Loki feels the heavy compulsion of Thanos' will fall away as Thanos devotes himself to managing his army and delivering his beloved death.

Loki breathes; without Thanos driving him forward he can let himself fan the flames of his rage and call them forth into his mind. His body is trembling with how far Thanos has pushed it, caring nothing for the survival of his tool. His eyes are fixed on the Space Stone in his hands. The rage has decided that it will be his prize this day. There is a plan forming, a different plan- not his original plan, but of course battle plans never survive the first engagement. Loki has fought alongside Thor long enough to know this, hence the need for a secondary, or even tertiary, objective. Thanos is powerful, too powerful to combat directly, and too obsessive to distract if Loki couldn't even wheedle the Mind Stone out of his grasp for the length of a mission. But with the power of the Space Stone, Loki could move around the universe at will, avoiding Thanos indefinitely. Of course, he will have to ensure that Thanos does not use the power of any of the other Stones to draw him back. He will have to take them all.

Around him, the city falls in burning fire. The armored figure is back, and there is a second one which is grey rather than red. There is a woman with red hair who lands on the roof of the building in a flying ship of some kind; her expression is flat, like one who has lost something, but her eyes are piercing as she looks at him, attempts to destroy him with her gaze. Loki would be amused at her attempt, but he is rather more consumed with his anger, and she is only mortal.

Loki twists the Space Stone between his hands. He can feel Thanos' thoughts on the edge of his mind, pulling and pushing inside to see what Loki is thinking. But, set apart from his mind is the core of rage that Loki has fed and nurtured and kept hidden, and it is from there that he acts.

Within the span of a breath, stars envelope him and Loki is standing behind Thanos. The Titan's back is to him, vulnerable, but that is not where Loki strikes. He opens another portal, within Thanos' hand, and he reaches through and draws back the Mind Stone.

Thanos cries out. It is a sound of wrath, but Loki can't even hear him because he is screaming himself. He is torn, he is ashes, he is still burning. He holds a Stone in each hand. They collide: in his Mind he wants to be gone; the Space Stone takes him away, and he is gone from there, gone before the full echo of Thanos' own rage can register against his.

 

Loki possesses two of the six stones that Thanos seeks, and he needs must keep Thanos stripped of this power or else risk being drawn back.

Loki does not know where he is at the moment, or where what he seeks lies, but then neither does Thanos. Loki closes his eyes. Even with the vastness of the cosmos open to him, he reaches for the comfort of Yggdrasil.

 

 

He comes to Svartalheim, unsure why this is where Yggdrasil has brought him.

But the stones in his hands pulse, and Loki knows: they are calling to another - another facet of the universe - they belong _together_ \- they are all pieces of a whole.

He is nothing but dust, rage animated without a living body- or so he feels with the power that is singing through him. But enough of who he is remains that he lets the stones he holds fall from his hands to the ground, because even the lure of power cannot overcome the desire to hold on to his anger over what has been denied him. He staggers forward on unsteady legs until he arrives at a stone monolith. Something red and flowing swirls through the air like blood, and Loki shudders as he inhales it.

The Reality Stone whispers through his blood. It does not fight him like the previous ones have. There is a... patience to this stone, like the readiness of some great predator, as it regards him with interest. To unweave reality? To reweave it into something new? The possibilities lie before him, and the stone seems interested in seeing what he will choose.

And that is when Loki has a most interesting idea.

There are two things Loki knows: Loki's rage will rise up against those who took from him _what was his_ so that he will reclaim his rightful place. Thanos will _not_ have what he believes to be his.

Loki reaches to where he dropped it and takes the Space Stone in one hand. Reality and Space twist together- such potential, he shudders with the weight of it opening before him, and he has to cling to his rage because he is close to forgetting what he holds on to- and he casts his other hand toward the Mind Stone, and he _thrusts_ it from _existence_.

He doesn't stop to think that this is something that _isn't possible._ He doesn't care. He _wants_ to get rid of these things _and_ the one who's obsessed with them, and he _will do so_.

It works. He's not sure how, but he doesn't question.

 

Loki has three of the six he seeks and Thanos has none. Loki has a way to place the Stones beyond Thanos' reach forever. He grins. He keeps the Space Stone for the moment; he has a bit more work to do.

 

  
The universe draws him back to Thanos- always to Thanos- because Thanos has found another Infinity Stone, always seeking, always grasping as the Titan is.

Thanos may be powerful, but Loki would not credit him with great intelligence and truly Loki uses the same trick as before to steal off of him this stone.

Time.

This one fights him, fights with the Reality Stone, putting such thoughts in his head. Couldn't he go back in time? Set _right_ everything that's wrong in his life. He can change every moment in his past that didn't turn out the way he wanted it to, the mess Thor's meddling friends made of his kingship. He could go back and savor all the moments that _did_ turn out exactly as he planned, relish over again every deception Thor walked into headfirst. He could twist events, change people, make the wasted moments of his life- all the time he spent _caring_ about people who never cared about _him_ \- just disappear, spend his time on more worthwhile pursuits. All these ideas whisper.

But Loki has had well enough of these singularities that want to twist his thoughts. What good is it to undo the past? Loki would still remember every moment of it, and his vengeance upon Odin would only be lessened if that fool didn't understand every reason _why_ he _deserved_ Loki's hatred. Loki casts the stone from reality, as he did the first one.

 

 

He supposes the Time Stone has its revenge, because time itself seems to drag at him after this. He doesn't measure time by any system, but it feels as though it moves so _slowly_. As thought a long span of it has passed by the time he finds the next stone.

Power. 

Encased in an orb in an abandoned temple, he doesn't even have to touch this one to send it the way of the others. He doesn't have to fight it, or let it fight the Space and Reality Stones for dominion over his hatred. He casts it into the void of nothingness that is _not this reality_ , and then there is only one left to discover.

 

 

The Soul Stone is... different. When he finally comes upon it, it calls to him in a different way. Before he even realizes what he is doing he has cast off the Space Stone, sent it beyond the universe with the others. He snarls in anger- because that was his insurance, his escape from Thanos. He supposes it matters less, as he is completed of his goal, nonetheless he is quite finished with Stones that think they will think _for_ him...  But then the Soul Stone _speaks_ to him, it rouses the ashes of his own soul and animates them again. He is reminded of his purpose: Asgard. That which is not for Thanos. It is for Loki.

And his soul reaches for Yggdrasil, and he comes home to Asgard.

Loki _knows_ Asgard- doesn’t its existence feed the very well of rage that writhes inside of him? Odin and Thor and all of them, he will show them who their true king should be.

 

He arrives to find himself ankle deep in ashes.

He draws in a deep breath, and the Soul Stone reaches out into the _emptiness_ that surrounds him- because it is empty of souls, entirely empty of life- and Loki is stunned, he is screaming in loss. His rage is a living thing with nothing now to feed it.

His vengeance on the Titan has come too late.

Almost mechanically, he casts the Soul Stone from the universe. It could do no worse than to tear his own soul from him.

The Reality Stone is the only one left. It slithers through his blood, crying and unbalanced. There is little thought to his actions, and into the void of nothingness he casts the Stone, along with himself, its vessel, removing both of them from reality.

The void of nothingness beyond reality can hold nothing worse than the emptiness where the object of his rage used to reside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Under Pressure" is written and performed by Queen & David Bowie.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- The next group of chapters are all intertwined so it might be a bit before I get them figured out enough to post; not too long hopefully- I expect to skip next week of my planned weekly postings and _probably_ have a post the week after. It's not that long, I just hate to leave the story hanging on this more depressing chapter.  
>  \- This is the longest story I’ve ever written; I tend to top out around 12-15 chapters. As I'm reaching that point, your kudos (and comments if you feel so moved as to make them) are greatly appreciated to help keep me focused on completing this.  
> \- In related news, Black Panther is the most awesome thing EVER. (Though I will admit to a slight bias, because T'Challa is my favorite Avenger and in my top 5 favorite overall Marvel characters, that doesn't alter the incontrovertible _fact_ that the movie is awesome.)


	14. I'd Like to Meet His Tailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Prime-universe, Theta-universe departs this weirdness, and a series of arrivals causes an exchange of information, as well as some speculation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say one week? For a story whose title is literally a demonstration of “how to count” I’m not very good at it… 
> 
> This picks up, for these characters, directly continuing from chapter 9.

**Location:** Universe MTYTYA, Designation: Prime(Alpha)  
New York  
Avengers Tower

Thor is approaching them, Mjolnir in hand, and he does not look pleased.

Theta-Tony gestures from fake-Thor to the advancing annoyed god of thunder. "You wanna take care of that?"

"We don’t have time for this." Delta-Tony is watching the oncoming Thor with a calculating look.

"Maybe _you_ don't have time for this," Theta-Tony responds. He puts his helmet on. "I've got the readings from JARVIS, so I'm headed home. I'll toss you through an Infinity Stone, and then I'm done with this insanity."

Beta-Bruce is completely ignoring Thor's appearance, his eyes fixed on the panel in front of him. "The Stone may have generated the anomaly, but it's not actually attached to the portal physically. Whatever pulled you here initially should work on the Stone by itself. That should disconnect your reality from the anomaly," he affirms.

"Great." Theta-Tony steps toward the anomaly. "What can I say? Let's never do this again." He vanishes from sight.

 

 

His steps echo on the metal walkway, and Thor narrows his eyes as he observes more exactly the group standing within the Tower. His gaze fixes on what looks like a _copy of himself_ holding Jane Foster by the forearm. She is attempting to escape the hold, but she stops when she sees him observing her. Her gaze is not at all welcoming. In point of fact, she regards him rather as one would regard a thing that should not be standing before her and which alarms her somewhat.

Thor understands this, as he is somewhat alarmed to find her in New York, when she was in London as he departed that location and then flew across an ocean. She does not look at all well, and he is far more concerned by this than wondering how she came here.

He comes to a halt as he steps within the Tower's confines. "Jane," he says, but his eyes go to the copy of himself. "And you." He lifts his hand, Mjolnir in his grasp. "Who _are_ you?"

The copy is regarding him with some wariness, as if still deciding how to answer.

"Hey." Tony Stark steps forward. "You first. What are you doing here?"

Thor allows his narrowed gaze to rest on the human. He last parted from Tony Stark on pleasant terms, but his attitude here is rather confrontational. "Jane observed that someone from this location accessed the Bifrost. As there is no reason for that to happen without some calamity having befallen my friends, I came to investigate. And it seems there is indeed something of momentous import occurring." He jerks his head at the copy. "And now again I ask, who are you?"

"I'm feeling rather sentimental," the copy says. "I blame it entirely on you." He locks eyes with Thor, and his appearance melts away to reveal Loki.

Thor is astonished. "Loki. But, you perished fighting the Dark Elves." He feels a faint suspicion beginning to overtake his features as he recalls another time when Loki was not as dead as previously suspected.

"Of course I did," Loki sighs, sounding aggrieved. He clears his throat and continues, "I mean, yes, of course, I did." He meets Thor's eyes. "I am not of this realm." He glances behind him as if seeking some support for this claim, but Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark are the only persons standing there. Loki turns at last to Jane.

"I'm not going back," Jane says resolutely.

Tony Stark grits his teeth. "We heard you already, okay? Care to contribute something _useful_?"

Jane bares her teeth at Tony, and then she too sheds her appearance and becomes Loki. "Happy now?" he snarls, pulling at where the first Loki has his hands still wrapped around the second Loki's wrists.

The first Loki glares at the second Loki. "I am called Delta-Loki," the first Loki explains to Thor. "This idiot you can ignore, completely. He is from Epsilon universe." Delta-Loki glares again at Epsilon-Loki, as if chastising him.

Thor stands for a few moments, taking it in. He finally crosses his arms in rebuff. "I don't believe you."

Tony Stark sighs loudly, turning and bending over what appears to be a computer interface panel. "Hey, JARVIS, can I search your building specs?"

"Of course, sir."

Delta-Loki is focused on Epsilon-Loki and says, "Know that if you run, wherever you go I _will_ find you, and the longer it takes to find you the more annoyed I will be."

Epsilon-Loki takes a deep breath. "I'm not going b-" he begins.

"We will _deal_ with that _later_ ," Delta-Loki says, his tone far too _Loki-ish_ for Thor's peace of mind. A thought that is borne out by the fact that Epsilon-Loki regards Delta-Loki for a long moment before nodding significantly. Delta-Loki releases him, and Epsilon-Loki rubs his wrists. Thor would expect him to dart away with disregard for any promise given, or perhaps conjure some other mischief that Thor can't even begin to comprehend. Instead he retreats slowly until his back is against the wall, watching them all warily as he rubs his arm.

Delta-Loki turns to face Thor fully. "Several realities were drawn in conflict with each other, which is why I am here twice while also being dead in this realm. We are endeavoring to determine how to fix this anomaly, which is why I traveled to Asgard to speak with the Allfather."

Thor scoffs. "Odin would not believe this tale."

Delta-Loki regards him levelly. "How little you know Odin if you believe he does not understand the workings of the universe better than to dismiss the truth."

Thor reaches and grabs hold of Delta-Loki's shirt as if he might take umbrage with this statement, but he only holds onto Loki for a moment. "I thought you dead. To lose both you and Mother to the Dark Elves, I..."

Delta-Loki closes his eyes for a moment, and his hands come up to rest on Thor's shoulders. "I am sorry to hear of your loss. But Thor, I _am_ dead, so you thought correctly." He smiles apologetically. " _I_ am just passing through."

Thor nods, but does not release his hold on Loki. "I wish I could believe that."

Epsilon-Loki, now seated in the corner and watching them all as he weaves a small stone between his fingers, laughs darkly. "Trust the Idiot Prince to ruin the plan," he observes. "Why did you bother to try to explain?"

Delta-Loki sighs. "Like I said, I was feeling sentimental. However, the feeling has passed. And I do believe we're rather pressed for time." His hand moves from Thor's shoulder.

Thor is about to react, when Tony Stark says, "There's a Hulk containment level four floors beneath us. That’s about forty-eight feet, give or take." He looks up. "Is that good, or you need better coordinates?"

Thor pulls away from Delta-Loki, raising Mjolnir. "What treachery is this?"

Delta-Loki scowls. "It would be better if we were back home," he complains to Tony Stark. "The magic here is damnably sluggish."

"You would dare-" Thor begins, but suddenly the air near him is filled with something massive and green, and he looks up to see the Hulk scowling down at him.

"Hammer man!" Hulk yells, and his fist connects with Thor's face, which then connects with the wall.

 

  
"How's that for timing?" Delta-Tony says. He grins at Prime-Hulk. "I guess you were closer to finishing that Hydra shit than I thought." He frowns. "Weren't you supposed to bring a Stone back with you?"

Prime-Hulk slams another fist into Thor's limp form. Loki has an intent, unfocused stare; Tony's going to suppose he's trying to work his spells against the unresponsive magic of this realm that is alien to them, a supposition borne out when Thor vanishes after a moment.

"What the hell," Beta-Clint says. "I did not sign on to kill Thor, whatever universe we're in. I'm pretty sure the side that kills Thor is the bad guys."

"Thor Odinson is currently confined on Doctor Banner's private level," JARVIS puts in. "He is unharmed, and appears to be regaining consciousness."

Loki sighs. "Hopefully it'll take him long enough to get out that it won't be an issue." He looks at Prime-Hulk appraisingly. "And hopefully you won't be needing to keep him company."

Hulk grunts. He slams a fist into the wall, then looks slightly belligerent about the huge dent that is now making a valley there. "Tony," he says, looking at the anomaly.

"Yeah, he's not following you," Delta-Tony notices. "And I'm guessing he was supposed to?" Hulk glares at him. "Okay, hey JARVIS? Buzz Delta-universe for me."

"Sir, I can verify with my counterpart in Delta-universe that Prime-Tony Stark did indeed depart that reality but has yet to arrive here."

Clint narrows his eyes. "How does _that_ work? I thought everyone came here."

Tony glances at his Loki to see the same idea has struck him as well. "JARVIS, did he have the Infinity Stone? The one in Betty's necklace?"

"He was indeed holding Betty Ross' necklace as he entered the anomaly."

"He went to the other reality," Tony says. It's a guess, but not a bad one he would say. He locks eyes with Epsilon-Loki. "What's going on in your reality?"

Epsilon-Loki only grins darkly.

"If you wish us to consider your petition it would behoove you to be agreeable," Delta-Loki reminds him.

Epsilon-Loki only grins all the harder. "It's an easy enough answer," he allows. "I don't know."

"But you were just there," Tony says. "Weren't you?" Everyone looks at him. "I mean, we've had some of these Stones floating around for years, but you... That's what triggered everything. You're the focus, so it must have been _you_ coming _here_ , to this universe, that was the triggering event."

"That is all a hell of a lot of conjecture," Beta-Bruce observes. He takes a deep breath, a bit like focusing on the science of it is the only thing keeping him from joining the other Hulk standing there. "You seem to know an awful lot about cross-universal anomalies all of a sudden."

"Prove me wrong then," Tony responds. "But I think it's safe to assume that if Prime-me didn't come here, and he's not anywhere else..." Tony raises a hand to JARVIS in a leading gesture.

"I can confirm that Prime-Tony Stark is not in any of the realities where I have been linked. This includes Prime, Beta, and Delta realities."

"Then he must be in Epsilon," Tony concludes.

Hulk growls.

"You can't know that," Beta-Bruce protests. "He could be literally anywhere in the multiverse."

Prime-Hulk growls again, more pointedly, and Beta-Bruce looks at him. They lock eyes for several, long, tense moments.

Bruce takes another deep breath. "I know you want to help," he says to Prime-Hulk. "I _know_. And trust me, as soon as we figure out..."

He stops as a small stone drops through the portal and skitters across the floor for a moment.

"I'm assuming that's Theta, checking out?" Delta-Tony asks.

"Confirming that Theta-universe appears to have removed all traces of anomalous energy," JARVIS says. "This, combined with the fact that Theta was never involved in the plan to create the stabilization devices, means that Theta-universe has therefore removed itself from my ability to trace it."

"Well, I suppose there had to be a reality where I was too busy to be interested in _alternate universes_." Delta-Tony goes over to pick up the stone. "Though why it came here, when the other one took Prime-me to Epsilon universe, I'm still waiting for a physicist to explain." He cocks an eyebrow at Bruce, but since Tony isn't watching his own hand when he grabs for the Stone it isn't there anymore. "What the hell?" He glances at the empty floor, then glares at Epsilon-Loki.

"It's mine." Epsilon-Loki says, the Stone flickering between his fingers before it vanishes. "And you will not return it to Thanos."

"If you don't want to go back there and say hi to this Thanos guy, then you might want to give it to someone else," Beta-Clint observes. "Because those damn stones are definitely going back." He checks with Bruce. "Right? Everything has to go back to the right universe, and that fixes everything?"

"Yes," Bruce says succinctly.

"So we'll get Other-Me back," Delta-Tony assures Prime-Hulk.

"JARVIS," Beta-Bruce says suddenly, "Can you expand this program and trace energy elements from Epsilon universe in each of the connected universes? And from there, extrapolate upon connections back to their universe of origin?"

"Agent Coulson and Doctor Foster have been using a similar theory to trace for the Stone in Beta-universe after it was stolen by Skrulls," JARVIS reports. "It will take me a moment to connect the observations you have here with their calculations and then extrapolate.

"Also," JARVIS continues, voice mild, "I should report from my counterpart in Delta-universe that the anticipated return of the Kree delegation is occurring now."

Delta-Loki looks up sharply. "Truly?"

"Another example of shitty timing," Delta-Tony grumbles, his fingers flying over the interface in front of him. "Did you tell Steve? He and Barnes are still in Beta. It looks like everyone is cleared out of Delta who isn't supposed to be there." He looks over at Loki. "Are we ready to close this off? Or, conversely, is the anchor enough to keep us still tied in while we hit pause on reality for the moment and go fight some aliens?" He blinks. " _Other_ aliens."

Loki frowns musingly. "We have discovered the cause of the anomaly, and the path to resolution, however I offered my assistance in the beginning with the understanding that we would see this through to its completion and it sits ill with me to withdraw it."

"Wow. That's a lot of words I literally _never_ would have expected to hear from you," Beta-Clint puts in. "Also, I gotta tell ya, the Kree? Not all they're cracked up to be."

Delta-Tony looks at him. "You've had Kree in your world?"

"Yeah. Cap and Ms Marvel really took 'em out, though I'm not sure Danvers even needed our help with this Accuser guy." He cocks his head to the side in thought. "Course, I guess looking back now, Cap was an alien, too."

"Well, that's interesting." Delta-Tony trades a glance with Delta-Loki before he turns back to Clint and says, "We sent Ronan packing a few years ago. We always figured he might come back, but now that it's happened I'm kind of wishing that it wasn't. Because he's going to be _pissed_."

Loki grins. "We did ruin a promising career he had as an Accuser."

Clint asks, "How did you guys not just take them out?"

Tony shrugs. ""Let's just say there was some... ill-will between our group and Captain Marvel's group. She can punch Kree in the face like she's studying to be alien Captain America herself, but..."

"In our… disagreement… about containing the Kree after the event was concluded," Loki adds, "The Accuser escaped to his ship. Though, once he returned to Kree controlled space, he did not bear that title for much longer."

"So: alien guy, pissed off," Delta-Tony summarizes. "Any other questions? And any takers? We'll take any heavy hitters that haven't had a chance to hit things yet."

Prime-Hulk glowers at the anomaly. "Fighting aliens will help find Tony faster?"

"Uh, yeah?" Delta-Tony shrugs. "I mean, not directly, but probably."

Loki regards Prime-Hulk with wariness but sincere speculation. "The outcome of our battle will likely not affect your Tony's ability to find his own way back from where he finds himself, I'm certain."

"Don't try to talk him out of it when he clearly wants to hit people," Delta-Tony puts in. He's standing close enough to Beta-Bruce that he can feel the shiver that rolls over him. "And he's maybe not the only one?"

"A certainty," Loki says, but he's looking at Epsilon-Loki.

Epsilon-Loki grins, an expression that stretches his lips back to reveal far more teeth than it needs to. He's got two of the Infinity Stones that he's playing between his fingers, but he says nothing.

The anomaly flickers and Prime-Tony comes flying through it, stumbling as his feet hit the floor. His forward momentum is halted by Prime-Hulk reaching out a hand and reeling him in until he's pressed against Hulk's chest.

Prime-Tony is breathing heavily, and he leans his head back against Hulk. "Okay, that is the last time I listen to Sam Wilson, ever. But I just fixed the universe for you. You're welcome."

Delta-Tony snorts. "Yeah, whatever. We need to go kick some aliens off of our Earth in Delta. You still interested in coming?" He addresses the last to Prime-Hulk, who grunts negatively.

Prime-Tony looks like he just got kicked off a cliff, but his eyes are following the exchange with interest. "Aliens? I though the aliens were in Beta-universe?"

"Different aliens."

"Not a guy called Thanos?" Prime-Tony asks, squirming his way out of Hulk's hold.

Delta-Tony and Delta-Loki pause. "No," Delta-Loki says mildly. "Why do you ask?"

Prime-Tony shrugs out of what's left of his shirt and wipes his face with it. "Because he apparently did a number on Epsilon-universe. Like, we're talking _apocalyptic_. And I died, so if it is him, maybe watch out?"

"You died?"

"Not _me_ , obviously." He waves a hand. "The me from Epsilon." He glances around the room. "And like, most everyone here, by the way." His perusal reveals Epsilon-Loki, sitting in the corner glowering. "Funny thing though, no one from that Earth knew a thing about Loki."

Epsilon-Loki refuses to look up, and instead repeats, voice soft and intent, "I'm not going back."

"Why would you want to?" Prime-Tony replies, frowning at his shirt. "I let Sam Wilson throw me off a cliff to get out of there." He waves away an explanation that no one really asks for, but that Delta-Tony is pretty sure he would be interested in if he had more time to indulge, and continues, "Heimdall was happy to get the Infinity Stone back, but he's been blind since Asgard fell and they're looking for someone interested in wielding phenomenal, cosmic powers. And more Stones. We've got those, right?"

"We have four more of the Stones," Beta-Bruce replies in the silence that follows. "Just waiting on the stone from Beta-universe."

"Okay," Prime-Tony looks at him. "Someone want to go over and see what's going on there? Get this show on the road?"

Delta-Tony takes a deep breath. "We have to get home. You know, aliens? And we've both got people still in Beta-universe." He looks at Loki. "We'll head back." He glances at Prime-Tony. "And you can straighten out Beta-universe."

"I'm gonna sit down," Prime-Tony says, suiting actions to words. "And we'll go from there."

"You should leave those here, by the way," Beta-Clint observes, his sharp eyes on Loki. "The Infinity Stones. If you take them back to your universe, we'll just start this whole thing over again."

Delta-Loki looks at Clint for a long moment. "True enough," he says, voice light and amused. He turns to regard Epsilon-Loki.

Epsilon-Loki scowls at Beta-Clint, and he lurches forward, a knife appearing in his hand as he uses it to catch the room's attention. "I went to a lot of trouble to keep these from the Titan," he murmurs, his words easily heard in the abruptly quiet room. "If you plan to return them to _that_ _universe_ , you had better have another intention than to give them to Thanos."

"Weren't you listening?" Prime-Tony says. "Heimdall is there. He said he'd use the Stones." He shrugs. "He's not in great shape, but I'm pretty sure he's not interested in _giving_ anything to Thanos other than a severe case of no longer breathing."

Delta-Loki puts in, "I actually have an idea of something that could help with that. However," he frowns, like that was more than he wanted to reveal, and regards the anomaly, "I need to see to my own reality first." He turns to Tony.

"Yeah," Delta-Tony looks up from the interface he was using and says, "I wrote a little note for Steve, for JARVIS to append to whatever report he sends to Beta-universe. We've got to go." He glances around. "Last call, anyone feel like fighting aliens?"

The building shudders.

"What the fuck?" Prime-Tony asks.

Delta-Tony, about to step into the anomaly, says, "Oh yeah, we locked Thor in the Hulk level downstairs. Have fun." He vanishes.

"What the _fuck_ ," Prime-Tony grumbles. "JARVIS!"

"I think our work here is done," Beta-Clint says to Beta-Bruce. "Whaddaya say? Home to fight aliens or elsewhere to fight aliens?"

Bruce snorts. "Looks like the fighting is done at home." His eyes go distant for a moment before the focus again on Clint. "Hulk votes fight aliens." He shrugs wryly.

Clint grins.

Delta-Loki holds out his hand to Epsilon-Loki. Epsilon-Loki glowers at him, but drops into his hand the two Infinity Stones he was holding. Delta-Loki adds them to the pouch he draws from his pocket. He pours its contents out onto his hand so that Clint can see that four of Epsilon's Infinity Stones are present. He sets the pouch on the table, some distance from the anomaly. "I doubt anyone here wishes for these to be given to Thanos. I believe I can find someone to wield them in battle, but if something happens to prevent my return then you may pass these through to Heimdall." He shrugs. With his guidance on the portal, Epsilon-Loki, Beta-Bruce, and Beta-Clint all pass through to Delta-universe.

Prime-Hulk growls softly.

Prime-Tony sighs and reaches back to slap his shoulder. "Go on, buddy. I know you wanna fight aliens."

Prime-Hulk looks at him for a long moment. "Tony will stay here."

"Yeah, I think I'm set on trouble for today." The building shudders again. Tony rolls his eyes and calls, "JARVIS, tell me you can gas him. I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit." He rubs a hand over his face. "Let's keep Thor out of things until we can present him with a _fait accompli_ , _capiche_ , J?"

“I will see what can be done,” JARVIS says, sounding doubtful.

Loki grins from where he's waiting by the portal. "Will you return, Hulk? I must admit, you are not one of my favorite persons, but seeing Ronan confronted with three of you after the idiocy he pulled on his last visit will be priceless."

Hulk scowls at him. "I'll go. But I don't like you either."

Hulk approaches the anomaly, and he and Loki depart to the sound of Tony laughing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Werewolves of London" is composed by LeRoy Marinell, Waddy Wachtel, and Warren Zevon, and performed by Warren Zevon.
> 
> Note: My mental untangling of the plot thread you won’t see the conclusion of until chapter 16 meant that I changed a few things about Delta-Ronan’s history, and because of that I have, as of this posting, edited a few details concerning mentions of Ronan/the Kree in previous chapters of this story. Sorry if that was confusing as you were reading this chapter.


	15. Tomorrow, or Just the End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Beta-universe, the heroes move toward a final confrontation with Veranke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up for these characters from about the middle of chapter 10. Also, read your tags.

 

 **Location:** Universe MS, Designation: Beta  
_New York  
(slightly before the confrontation in DC)_

So they're babysitting UN HQ, and Prime-Clint's getting a little bored. Steve and Barnes seem to be trading stories, and Clint has the suspicion that the Steve they're supposed to have on their team pulled a switcharoo with the Steve from Clint's reality because the two of them don't actually seem to know each other that well even though they're supposed to be a matched set. But it doesn't really matter so much because Clint's attention is focused abruptly on Steve's face- which is plastered on _every_ screen he can see- and Captain America is talking about how green, reptilian aliens are great at being our best friends.

"Yeah, I call bullshit," Clint mutters, but no one's really listening to him. He gathers himself to move; JARVIS is saying something that Clint's isn't even listening to.

Iron Man, who of course _was_ actually listening to JARVIS, stops Clint's, admittedly pointless, attempt to swing down from his perch and do... he's not sure what exactly, by snapping, "Barton, quinjet's ETA is 46 seconds, can't you sit still for half a goddamn minute."

And by the time Clint's drawn in a breath to retort, the quinjet settles on the rooftop behind him and the door opens to Doctor Foster beckoning to him. He enters to find Phil at the controls, and Clint insistently inserts himself into the seat, forcing Phil into the copilot's chair. Phil just looks sardonic.

They collect Steve, Barnes, and Tony- who's already got his armor plugged into the computer and is having a conversation with JARVIS that is so fast paced that Clint cannot even dent it in the slightest.

"He's hitching a ride because the program will upload faster if the armor doesn't have to multitask," Phil explains.

"Thanks," Clint says back sarcastically. "I'm assuming we're headed to DC?" He's already got a feel for the aircraft- it's not that different from their world- but he pauses enough to get an affirmation on their destination before he kicks it into gear.

It flies like a knife, like one of Nat's knives- slicing through the sky so quick and smooth that you don't even see the blood until after the body falls and the wound gapes open. Clint's not sure if that's really standard; JARVIS seems impressed that Clint sliced a good twenty minutes off their ETA, but anyone else who would be in a position to comment is a little busy with other things.

They're over the capitol when Steve says something like, "Open the door," and he bangs his fist on the hatch control until it pops open, and he and Barnes jump out.

"No fucking patience," Clint mutters, trying to keep the quinjet stable as Iron Man goes flying out after them. "And gratitude, would it kill you to have a bit?"

Phil smirks and pats Clint on the shoulder. "Good work, Agent Barton," he says, and if he didn't sound so condescending Clint might let him get away with it.

"Yes, sir, of course, sir," he mutters, "We'll be talking about _patience_ again tonight, _sir_."

Before Phil can get off a retort, the quinjet rocks slightly, and Clint looks out to see Iron Man sending out a wave of energy that pulses over the people on the ground, revealing Skrulls in their midst.

"The wave hit the quinjet," Foster confirms, checking science readouts behind Clint. "Congratulations, it looks like none of us are Skrulls."

Jane, beside Delta-Foster, says sardonically, "Hooray. So, our project?"

"Project B," Delta-Foster amends.

"Obviously," Jane says. "Though I think Project A is tied into it."

Phil tells Clint, "We got a message from an Agent Morse, who's tracing Viper, who is supposed to be keeping an eye on an AIM scientist who was replaced by the Skrulls. The, um, other Hawkeye, put a tracker on Viper. We think they've returned to AIM's main base of operations, because the signal suddenly cut out."

Clint nods. "It would be just like a group of evil scientists to have jamming equipment set up around their secret lair." He turns the quinjet toward Phil's indicator on the map. "Let's head to the area and find out what they're doing."

"By the way, 'Viper' totally sounds like the name of someone we can trust," Jane puts in sourly, and Clint grins.

 

The quinjet makes short work of the airspace between DC and where they're headed, which is a sciencey looking base perched in between rocky outcroppings.

"Subtle." Clint sets the quinjet down in what looks like a quiet area tucked behind some rocks, though the base looks pretty deserted, as far as secret bases go.

"This jamming interference is intense," Foster observes. "There's some natural phenomenon that's assisting AIM in keeping this area under a communications blackout." She frowns. "Not that they aren't doing most of it themselves. If we could turn off the main power source, we could take out most of the interference."

JARVIS tells them, "I transmitted relevant positioning data back to the other Avengers group before we entered the range of the jamming field. I should also notify you that while the confrontation in Washington DC successfully defeated Skrull Queen Veranke's plan, she did escape and is still at large."

"That's not great news," Clint observes as he checks his bow.

Phil says, "Barton, head in and see what you can find out about who's still here and what the situation is." He moves to the rear of the quinjet. "Doctor Foster, if you'll come with me we'll see about turning off that power source and getting some communications back."

"Okay," Foster blinks in surprise, then grins. "I've never been on a mission before."

Jane elbows her good-naturedly and grins.

"Ms Foster," Phil turns to Beta-Jane, "If you would remain here for the time being. If JARVIS managed to send back data we might get some assistance soon, and you can give them the general situation if we haven’t gotten communications working yet."

Jane frowns but complies. "You know," she says, "you don't have to make work for me."

Phil smiles. "Well, I'm rather hoping we can forestall a need for your specialty, Ms Foster."

She huffs in agreement to that.

 

Clint sneaks his way into an access shaft, and he’s happily sneaking through some deceptively well maintained ventilation ducts when he hits pay dirt.

"It's not ready, Supreme Leader!" a man's voice whines. "I told you before!"

A woman's voice hisses, "If you can build a death machine that wipes out every life on this planet, then you sure as hell had better be able to turn it into something that _we_ can use."

"Now, now," a second man's voice intercedes, and Clint edges his way to an air vent so that he can look down and see what's happening. Viper of the green hair and pissed off expression is standing with her arms folded imperiously. There's a Skrull wearing an AIM uniform sprawled beside her with an imprint of her boot heel in his forehead. Standing beside her is a rather standard geeky scientist trope, his hands spread in a conciliatory gesture, and standing just out of kicking distance is another AIM-uniformed man with an expression that cements him in Clint's mind as the owner of the first, whiny voice.

"AIM is the greatest group of minds on the planet," the head scientist trope continues to Viper, and Clint has to give an eye roll even though no one can see it. "The Skrulls may have tried to use our genius for their own benefit, but we're still the best of humanity!"

 _Ugh, this_ guy _,_ Clint thinks. He's annoyed to not have comms so that he can call this in, but he settles in to wait a bit and see if there are any other players who are going to show up. He doesn't have to wait long, because the lights flicker and fail.

The scene below him dissolves into brief chaos, and when the lights come back up the whiny flunky has split like someone was trying to stick him with the tab, and Viper has the head AIM scientist by the throat. The Skrull is also gone.

"Are you one of them?" Viper demands. The AIM guy is spluttering and choking, unable to answer her even if she wanted to listen.

Across the room, a blonde-haired woman steps into the room and levels an energy rifle at Viper. "Viper," she says, "I don't think choking him was a part of Cap's plan."

Before _that_ can get more interesting, Phil and what looks like the blonde-haired woman's twin burst through another door to the room, making a nice triangle of everything.

 _Shit,_ is what Clint wants to say, because he has to assume that the blonde-haired woman is Agent Morse, their contact. And that means one of her is her clever Skrull replacement, who is also, according to Thor via JARVIS, the Skrull-Queen Veranke who's probably behind all of this. _Shit_ might be an understatement. Also whatever flickering the lights were doing was apparently _not_ a side effect of the generator being taken out, because his comm still doesn't work.

Phil seems to be having some doubts about his new partner, and he puts some distance between himself and the Agent Morse closest to him.  "Agent?" he asks tersely.

The Agent Morse who came in with Phil scowls fiercely and glares daggers at her twin. "She's a Skrull," she says.

The first Agent Morse, across the room with the energy rifle, only holds her firearm tighter to her shoulder in response as she sights down its length to her doppelganger. "I suppose it'd look like calling the kettle black to toss the accusation back over."

Viper throws the scientist she is holding to the ground and pulls her own firearm. She regards the room coolly as she decides upon a target, and puts a boot in the back of the scientist as he tries to squirm away.

Clint's also a little spoiled for choice when it comes to targets. There's a few too many people here he's not sure about, and he's wondering if he should wait for one of them to make a revealing move, or if he should make _his_ move now.

Screw it.

Clint drops down into the room. He's shooting as he goes, pinning Viper to the console behind her by the tough fabric covering her arm. She hisses at him in annoyance, but tosses her firearm to her free hand and aims it at the scientist sitting not far from her, eyes wide behind his glasses as he stares in shock at Clint's second and third arrow, pinning him to the floor through the thick fabric of his AIM outfit.

The first Agent Morse is looking at him in surprise as she says, "Clint?"

The Agent Morse who came in with Phil looks surprised too, but she immediately capitalizes on it. "Clint, it was me, with you on Hydra Island. Don't let her convince you that she's the real one." And there's a pleading, emotional edge to her voice that rubs Clint the wrong way.

"Lady, I don't even-" Clint starts.

The first Agent Morse narrows her eyes. "Look, _I_ don't even know what she's talking about, but if I'm going to get shot today _at least_ let me shoot her first."

Clint kind of likes her sass, but he supposes that's not really an endorsement for being real. The second Agent Morse looks like she's getting annoyed enough to end this stalemate, and so Clint locks eyes with Phil across the room, and raises an eyebrow in question. Phil nods, completely ready to trust Clint's judgement as to which of these people is real, and Clint grins. He releases his arrow without even looking.

It's because he's not looking at the arrow that he sees the Skrull, the one that had slipped away during the blackout, aiming a weapon at him.

* * *

  
_Washington DC_

Tony sighs. "Ugh, AIM. Yeah, they could definitely be building something that Skrulls would find useful." Tony taps his fingers against the screen. "JARVIS?"

"Hawkeye placed a tracker on Viper, who was escorting the AIM scientist Lyle Getz with the intent of confronting his Skrull duplicate in order to regain control of AIM," JARVIS says in summary, which Tony already mostly knew, but it doesn't hurt to have it recapped. "I have traced the tracker's signal to a general area, but the signal vanished once it passed into that area; an exact location is impossible to determine. Agent Coulson already has a team engaged in pursuing this lead. They took a quinjet into the area in question, and have been cut off from my communications since."

"At least AIM isn't done with whatever doomsday device the Skrulls had them working on. You guys good on cleanup?" Tony puts on his helmet and turns to Steve. "The area isn't far." He's trying to decide if he can finagle a way into bringing Steve with him or if it's a better choice to have Steve stay here and make sure SHIELD takes care of everything, but Steve steps close to him, his hand on the arm of the suit.

"I'm coming with you," he says. "This isn't done until we have Veranke."

Tony feels his pulse race and he's grinning stupidly behind his faceplate. "Alright," he says, "come on." He pulls Steve against him and holds him close, taking off into the air.

Steve's arms go around him, and maybe he's holding on tight because the alternative is falling and dying, but Tony loves it anyway.

They fly over the area, and it's pretty easy to spot the quinjet. Once they land, they find Jane Foster sitting inside. She glances at them. "Everyone went inside, but I don't have any communication. Agent Coulson and Doctor Foster were planning to cut off the power to whatever's blocking comm signals, but it looks like that's still in progress." She jumps down from the quinjet, obviously intent on coming with them. She's absent her usual medical equipment, but she's got a roll of gauze shoved in one pocket, and some disinfectant poking out of another.

Steve nods. "The generator's a good place to start." He's looking at Tony from the corner of his eye and he's got his _good day for a fight_ smile on, and Tony honestly couldn't care less about aliens at this moment.

"Lead on, Cap," he says.

They follow the path Jane says that Coulson and the other Foster took, and soon Tony hears someone swearing. He grins, because he’s familiar with the sort of frustration that particular tone heralds. They come around a corner and find Delta-Foster banging her hands down on a computer interface in vexation. She brightens when she sees them. "I'm assuming there's too many of you for _all_ of you to be Skrulls," she muses.

"You've got about fifty seconds left until all the Skrulls on the planet are going to be finding themselves without a face to hide behind," Tony informs her.

Her expression brightens again, and she gestures to the interface. "This would be easier to turn off if I'd brought a crowbar. Or maybe a repulsor." She steps away.

Tony grins. "Nothing in there you need to access?"

She shakes her head. "I already isolated the interface; that was easy, but disconnecting the power from it requires a more complex passcode than I can fake, or more firepower than I had at hand. There's another access area the next hallway over that has all the doomsday plans. They're working on a device that uses satellites to kill all the humans on earth with a high pitched frequency. Very not cool. These aliens of yours are just not very neighborly."

"Of ours?" Beta-Jane muses.

Delta-Foster shrugs as they move away, Tony slagging the generator, the interface going dark. The lights die, emergency lighting flickering down the edges of the corridors instead. "Not my universe,” Delta-Foster says. “I declaim responsibility. Though I'm sure we've got them hanging around somewhere in mine." She frowns. "Now that's a thought. I guess I'm glad we play Loki pretty close to the vest, and he's the one who's hard to fool with fake faces."

Beta-Jane looks unimpressed. "Your Loki acts different, but I've heard a lot from Thor about him. He doesn't sound trustworthy."

Tony rejoins them. "Tell me what you know about this device," he says, because if there is one thing he _doesn't_ want to talk about it’s Loki.

Delta-Foster beckons them after her, into a room just down the hall. There's a massive display and interface. Honestly, it looks like a backup bridge from a rejected _Star Trek_ episode, and Tony scoffs as he plugs JARVIS into the interface and removes his helmet to look at the display more closely.

"See here's the calibration," Foster points out. "I mean, they used a DNA match code marker so that they wouldn't accidentally kill off all mammalian life, so I guess that's considerate? But, jeez, this is so sloppy."

"Wow," Tony agrees. "Someone should have told these aliens that AIM likes to steal all their tech before the aliens decided to outsource to them."

Steve touches his shoulder. "I've got Clint on comms, but Coulson's not answering. Jane and I are going to find everyone," he says.

Tony turns to him, leaning into the touch a bit maybe, and nods. "Yeah, Cap." He checks his timer. "You should be good on Skrulls, though. JARVIS has all the satellites kicked in."

Steve squeezes his shoulder and smiles before he turns to leave. Tony watches him and Jane slip back down the hallway.

 

 

Steve doesn't go far before he hears voices. 

"Another reality," he hears Mockingbird say. "And I thought aliens stealing my face was going to be the craziest thing to happen today."

Steve steps out into a large room lit only by emergency lighting and says, "Agent Morse."

She looks up, as does Prime-Clint from where he's standing just past her, holding a compress to a wound on his upper arm. Jane sees him and immediately moves past Steve and goes to Clint.

"Cap." Mockingbird comes over to Steve. "Figured you, or the Avengers anyway, were behind the lights going out. We've got Viper and Getz detained, but there are two Skrulls, at least, in the building. They got away." Her face darkens.

Clint swears at whatever Jane is doing to his arm, and puts in, "Coulson went after the queen. Personally, I was hoping I'd get a shot at her after she tried to wreck my face." He rubs a bruise on his chin with his free hand.

Jane squints at the bruise. "You're fine, crybaby. Though you're not going to be shooting that bow without a lot of pain for a few days at least."

Steve raises an eyebrow in query, and Mockingbird tells him, "The Skrull was pretending to be me. Hawkeye shot her, the other Skrull showed up and shot him, and then she kicked him in the face when she was making her getaway. If she wasn't an alien who stole my life, I'd say it was a beautiful thing."

"Hey," Clint protests. Mockingbird shrugs, unrepentant.

"As long as you're here to give not-this-reality-Clint a hand watching these prisoners, I'll head after the other Skrull," Mockingbird says.

Steve nods. He glances at Clint, and at Viper and Getz sitting zip tied against the computer bank. "I'll come with you," he tells Mockingbird. "Finding the Skrulls is more important. Though currently they should be unable to impersonate anyone."

"Good to know," Mockingbird says. "But that's not going to stop me from slugging her when we run into her." They head off down the corridor.

 

They don't find either Skrull, instead finding themselves lost in a twisting mess of hallways.

"This place is worse than the alien ship," Bobbi complains.

"It does seem to be organized in a way that prohibits an exhaustive search," Steve has to admit.

"You'd think this place was built by a group of evil scientist or something," Bobbi muses again several minutes, and corridors, later.

"Agent Morse?" a voice calls tersely.

She brings up her rifle. "Come out slowly."

And Agent Coulson walks out, his own weapon raised. His eyes flicker over Steve. "I'll take it you're the real deal?" he asks, but he doesn't lower his weapon.

"We haven't met, but I remember you from the confrontation earlier," Bobbi says. Her eyes also flicker to Steve.

"He's Agent Coulson, with SHIELD from another reality," Steve can't remember the name of it at the moment, but it's "The same one as Clint. Also," Steve reminds everyone, "the Skrulls should currently be stripped of their ability to maintain a disguise."

Coulson and Bobbi both relax marginally, but no weapons are being lowered. Steve sighs and touches his comm. "Tony? Do you and Doctor Foster have the laboratory sorted out?"

"Now there’s a question that can’t be answered," Tony says back cryptically. "What do you need?"

"Is there a way to, I don’t know, search the building to locate the Skrulls?"

It’s Doctor Foster who answers him, "We’re trying to recalibrate the interference generator to instead tune _out_ the natural interference that is probably the reason AIM chose this location."

"So far," Tony adds, "not going well."

Steve frowns. "We should converge on the science station for the moment."                                  

Bobbi nods. "You two go ahead," she indicates Coulson as well as Steve, "and search the base on your way. I'll head back the way we’ve come and pick up Hawkeye and the prisoners."

Steve nods in agreement, though Coulson looks displeased. As Steve leads the way back toward the science station Tony and Foster are using, Coulson asks, "Clint's okay?"

"Minor wound, upper arm," Steve tells him. "Jane seemed to think it wouldn't impact his ability to shoot."

Coulson nods, and Steve is a glutton for punishment because he says, "He means a lot to you."

Coulson's eyes narrow and he looks at Steve sidelong before smiling. "Yes," he says mildly.

Steve is blushing, and this isn't really the time for this. He clears his throat. "You seem to be making it work alright, working together."

Coulson scoffs. "With Clint there isn't much other option."

"Oh?"

"He has a habit of making things turn out the way he wants them to." They're walking and Coulson rubs his right hand against his left shoulder almost unconsciously. "Usually anyway." He glances at Steve as if in assessment, before he continues, "I saw Natasha was on the list for SHIELD, but not an Avenger? In my world Clint's the one who brought her over from the KGB in the first place, instead of shooting a double agent like he was supposed to. So, yeah, he tends to get what he wants."

Steve smiles as well. "I think Clint's a little less... aspiring, in our world. But he is a valuable member of the team, as he likes to remind us."

Coulson laughs.

 

* * *

 

"So, Coulson had me send the readings to the _Damocles_ , and they used their equipment to scan the planet for any sign of the Stone," Foster says.

"Which ended up being redundant when Veranke was the one who stole it and she ended up in the same place as Viper, who was the one Hawkeye was already tracking," Tony finishes.

"Exactly! Who expects villains to actually be helpful and congregate?" Foster adjusts another code in the readout. "And now that the interference is _mostly_ gone, I'm hoping we can get a more precise reading." She frowns at the display. "Dammit. If that helped _at all_ from our last adjustment I’m not seeing it."

Tony hears someone moving in the hallway behind them. "Steve?" he calls, because he's thinking about the science and not about why they're here.

Which is a mistake really, because it's not Steve in the hall. It's Veranke.

She has a length of pipe as long as her arm and she takes Foster completely by surprise, sending her down in a heap.

With that bit of warning, Tony is able to catch hold of the pipe as it comes toward him, but he's taken off his suit in order to be able to access the interface more easily, and he has a sudden panicked flashback to Technovore as the weight of the swing and the power of his opponent send him crashing to the floor. Veranke's greater strength lets her push the pipe down across his chest, pinning him to the floor. "I don't understand," she hisses, her eyes a bit wild. "It was _written_. Why are you fighting this? This world _belongs_ to _us_."

Tony would love to respond, but his energy is devoted to _getting her off of him_ , and he's kicking at her side with only mild effect. "JARVIS," he grunts, and he reaches one hand for the suit, making a twisting gesture. JARVIS raises the suit's arm and fires a repulsor that strikes Veranke with enough force to throw her off balance. Tony scrambles away from her and toward the suit.

"Anthony Stark," she purrs, pushing herself up from where she's been thrown against the interface panel. "Do not think that I do not know you. My favored one told me many things about you."

Tony's only half a step from the suit, but he falters. He hates himself for it a little, but he can't help her words from getting to him. He braces himself and turns toward her, backing toward the suit. "There's nothing for him to have told you that the rest of the world doesn't already know," he says, and the suit is a humming comfort at his back.

"Is that so?" She rises smoothly to her feet and her eyes catch his, holding his gaze. "It's all your fault, isn't it? That we were able to take your world by stealth. Why didn't you notice sooner? You're a genius, aren't you?" She steps forward.

Tony shakes his head, but he can't turn away from her gaze. He knows. It's not his fault, but it's true he _should have noticed_ that something was wrong with Steve. It shouldn't have been something that others figured out.

"You perform poorly for someone who thinks so highly of himself." She's moving forward, crossing the space toward him. "But you don't think highly of yourself, do you? My favored one knows every emotion that Steve Rogers has ever felt toward you." Tony shudders and tries to close his eyes, but he can't break her gaze. "At first, we'd though to replace you. You're the leader of the Avengers, the one who holds the group together. Aren't you?" She moves closer still, and he can feel her breath on his skin. She raises a hand and her fingers trace lines up the length of his throat. "Or is Steve Rogers so much _better_ than you? Did you even notice, that I stole your jewel?"

And Tony would really _love_ to say that he's been playing her this whole time, waiting for her to say something like that. It wouldn't be any realm of truth, but use what you've got. "Jewel?" he says, and he hopes he puts enough of a question into the word to make her keep talking.

She laughs, a dry, hateful sound. "The diadem belongs to me even as the rest of this world and its meagre contents does, by right of prophesy. Though the jewel itself has grown far less interesting. In your quaint little laboratory it fairly whispered with the taste of eternity, but now it has quieted its song."

Tony would guess it was proximity to the anomaly, which the Infinity Stone within it had helped spring into being, that had caused Princess Ravonna's jeweled tiara to _whisper_ interestingly, but he's not about to share that with Veranke. Especially when he feels her strong fingers come to tighten around his throat, forcing his head to the side. And as soon as she breaks their eye contact it breaks the spell her gaze seemed to hold over him. And also shows him that Steve has just appeared in the door to the hallway.

Steve takes in the situation at a glance; Tony can see the way he straightens to confront this battle, the way his fingers tighten in an abortive reach for his shield, the way his eyes go to Veranke with something sharp and dark in their depths. Someone with a gun has stepped around Steve as Veranke turns her attention toward them, and Tony only vaguely recognizes Prime-Coulson because his attention is on Steve.

"I made you a new shield," Tony tells Steve; it feels like something he needs to say, and he's thinking they may not make it to the after-battle quiet that was going to be a better time to bring it up. Veranke has broken the strange paralysis her gaze held over Tony, and he twitches his left hand into the suit gauntlet, the arm of the suit closing over him as he raises it and fires the repulsor into her stomach.

Veranke goes flying backward, thankfully not taking his throat with her. He can feel the marks her nails leave as she goes, but they're not sharp enough to draw blood. Steve runs over to him, his hand coming up to cup Tony's face and then brushing down over his throat as if to affirm that there is no broken skin, before he turns his attention to Veranke. She's lying on the floor, her arms curled around her bruised abdomen protectively, and she's watching Agent Coulson with a smirk on her lips.

"She has the jewel, Veranke has it on her," Tony says, because that's important, and, belatedly, "Foster, is she okay?"

When he looks Jane is already there, kneeling beside her double as if she was called back to this space by Delta-Foster's pain. She is leaning back and takes Delta-Foster's wrist in one hand, holding her recently used penlight in the other as she counts. "This is so weird," Jane murmurs to herself, before answering Tony with, "I’ve got pupil response, and her pulse is good, but she’s unresponsive to stimuli at the moment."

Outside, lightning crashes, and Jane blinks. "Sounds like Thor's here," she says, unnecessarily. "I came back this way when Agent Morse showed up to help Hawkeye move the prisoners to the quinjet." She comes over to Tony. "Are you okay?"

Tony shakes his head in a mostly positive manner, because it doesn't matter right now.

"She's the one?" Jane says. "The slippery one, who's behind all this?"

Tony glances over to see that she's looking at Veranke, so he affirms, "Yes. Mostly. Not the realities. But the alien invasion, yes."

Jane nods. She moves back to attempt to rouse Foster again, but keeps one eye on Veranke.

Steve has advanced on Veranke, but she snatches up the pipe she had before and strikes out at him with it. Tony hisses under his breath, but Steve catches the weapon before it hits him and uses it to pull Veranke closer to him. He grabs her arm, but she pulls back, turning them and flipping Steve over her shoulder. He's back up almost as soon as he goes down, but she slips out of his reach, his fingers closing on empty air. Coulson is standing in the far doorway; Tony raises one hand to cover the nearer door, and his other hand aims at Veranke herself.

But Veranke proves why she's been able to keep them on their toes all this time and she doesn’t head for either door. Instead, she runs right at Jane. Above Jane's head is a window, and Tony realizes Veranke's destination even as he's swearing at the way she ducks his repulsor, and then she's too close to Jane to fire at.

Veranke crouches, to leap up to the window, but finds herself brought down by the unexpected weight of Jane Foster. "No you don't," Jane says fiercely. "You're not getting away again." Jane's eyes widen as she realizes something, and her fingers move as she pulls the slender half-circle of Ravonna's tiara from Veranke's tunic. Veranke bares her teeth in annoyance and desperation.

"Why do you fight, it was _written_ ," Veranke says, but the words sound almost rote now, as if she herself is no longer even looking for an answer. She strikes out at Jane, but Steve grabs her arm and pulls it back, the force of their struggle moving the whole trio back toward the center of the room and the computer interface. Jane tries to disentangle herself now that Steve has a hold on Veranke, but Veranke and Jane both have a hold of the tiara and neither is about to relinquish it. Steve tries to move in and grab Veranke's other hand, but she head butts him viciously and his hand misses its target. Thor walks in the door, distracting everyone for a precious half second, and Veranke yanks Jane viciously toward her. The move snaps Jane's head back on her neck hard enough to give her whiplash, but then Veranke lifts her and slams her down on the computer interface hard enough that the control panel cracks, and Tony's pretty sure he hears some bones give, too. Jane's mouth is open in a silent exclamation, and her fingers finally loosen in their hold on the jeweled tiara.

Veranke pulls away, victorious, only to be confronted by Thor.

"What have you done?" he roars, and he slams Veranke into the floor before he pins her there with Mjolnir and turns his attention to Jane.

Thor falls to his knees at her side. Coulson already has her laid out on the floor. His mouth is pulled taut. "She's bleeding internally," he says softly.

Jane smiles up at Thor. "You got the stone, right? We have to send it back. Back to where it belongs." She reaches for him, and he catches her hand when it doesn't make it.

Thor holds her hand against his cheek. "Aye, Lady Jane. You have retrieved the Infinity Stone, and defeated the Skrull Queen."

She smiles at him again, and she's gone, in an instant.

Tony blinks. It was so fast. "No," he thinks he hears himself say, but he's not even sure it's him.

Steve is standing beside him. Tony's not sure where he came from.

Coulson rises, giving Thor a moment with Jane. When Foster groans quietly, Coulson goes to her. She must be feeling okay because Coulson tells her what just happened. Tony can hear _her_ saying it now- "No. That's not... It can't be. Jane? Oh my god. Oh my god, _Jane_!"

Thor's tears are silent, and he closes Jane's eyes and folds her arms over her chest. "She will ride with the Valkyries," he says softly. "For none had a bolder heart."

Tony's pretty sure he loses some time, because the next thing he knows Thor is pressing the tiara into his fingers. "Finish this, Tony Stark," Thor says. Thor turns to check on where Steve is hauling an unconscious, bound Veranke back toward the quinjet. Thor turns back to Jane's body, already wrapped in Thor's red cloak, and he lifts her in his arms and walks out of the room, taking the closest route to the sky as he departs.

Tony stares at the tiara.

He feels more than sees Steve appear back at his side.

"Coulson, Hawkeye, and Mockingbird have Veranke and the other prisoners. I sent them all back in the quinjet." He reaches out, and hesitates a moment before he touches Tony's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Tony. It's not."

Tony shakes his head. He can't find the words.

"Hey." Steve steps in closer, and he's cupping Tony's face, his lips soft and warm at the corner of Tony's mouth. "You did everything you could do. It just happens sometimes, Tony. It's nothing you did. It was her choice to be here, her choice to act."

His hands are so warm on Tony's skin that Tony almost believes him.

"We still have one thing to finish." Tony rubs his finger over the jewel in the center of the tiara.

"Okay. Let's finish it."

Tony nods. His metal covered fingers easily pry the jewel from the tiara and he tucks it into a secure compartment in his suit. He starts to turn away, but Steve pulls at him. "Tony," Steve says again, and Tony looks at him for the first time in a while.

Steve's face is heavy with sorrow, but his eyes are clear with empathy as they look into Tony's. He's made his overture, so he stands there with Tony, not pushing, waiting for Tony to meet him there.

He doesn't deserve it, but Tony _wants_ to, so badly, so he tries. "Steve," he says, his voice little more than a whisper. Steve steps closer, leaning in, his hand settling at the back of Tony's neck, pulling their faces together until his forehead rests against Tony's. "Steve," Tony says, again, and he seeks the comfort Steve offers, tasting his lips in a brief kiss. It's nice, so Tony tilts his head and leans in a little harder, deepening the kiss.

It's selfish, and he knows it, but Steve doesn't pull away, doesn't remind him of everything else they should be doing right now. He's just _there_ , his thumb brushing softly through the short hairs at the back of Tony's head, his lips sensitive and yielding against Tony's, the length of his body strong and sure standing beside Tony.

Tony breaks the kiss. "I love the way you do that," he says, and Steve smiles, his eyes warm. Tony steps back, and Steve's hand falls away. "Okay, let's go." His helmet settles around his head and he holds out his hand to Steve.

 

* * *

  
New York City  
Avengers Mansion

The flight back to New York takes longer than Tony wants to spend, but when they arrive he starts to think maybe it was too short.

Jane's wrapped body is laid out on the long table in the entry hall.  Tony does _not_ want to have to deal with that again, so he doesn't look at it and goes immediately to the sublevels.

Delta-Steve and Delta-Barnes look up as Tony walks in to the Assembly Hall. Delta-Steve looks grim, but, just like Tony's Steve, there is no hint of accusation in his expression. "We heard," Delta-Steve says. "I'm sorry. Jane Foster is an amazing woman, and I can only imagine that she's every bit as much so in your world." His attention shifts. "We received notice when we arrived back at the Mansion that there's an alien invasion going on in my world now, Delta. We need to get back." Beside him Barnes is a silent shadow of agreement.

"Thank you for your assistance," Beta-Steve says to them, and he grins and pulls Barnes into a hug. "And it was really great to see you, Bucky."

Barnes returns his grin, briefly. His eyes flicker to Tony. "Take care of him," he says to Tony. "He's shit at watching out for himself." Steve tries to protest, but Barnes ignores him and addresses Tony again. "But he's pretty useful sometimes, so you get used to putting up with it."

Tony finds himself smiling. He gives his Steve a sidelong look. "Yeah, I‘ve noticed," he agrees.

Barnes' grin is back for a brief moment before he murmurs, "I'll get the Doc." He slips away.

Delta-Steve frowns after him. "Doctor Foster, as I'm sure you can imagine, is somewhat... unnerved by this experience."

Tony runs his hands harshly through his hair. "I should-" he begins.

Delta-Steve rests a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, Prime-Clint, of all people, seems to be talking her through it." Delta-Steve gives Tony a long, evaluative look. "I really admire that you took the initiative to get this team together, and I know they'll do well under your leadership." His hand squeezes Tony's shoulder briefly, then he's turning to Beta-Steve and they shake hands with a wry grin, and then he's stepping into the armory, where the anomaly is located.

His Steve is stepping closer to him again, and Tony steps away, saying, "I need Prime. Gotta give him this." He opens the compartment, and pulls out the Stone.

He finds Prime-Steve standing in the door to the training hall talking to Thor. He has a hand on Thor's shoulder, in an odd mirror to Delta-Steve's earlier posture with Tony.

Tony steps up and holds out the Stone. "The Infinity Stone," he says.

"Thank you," Prime-Steve says as he takes it. "Sounds like this is the last one to be returned, and then we'll have fixed this anomaly problem." He smiles what looks like a mere shadow of Beta-Steve's _good day for punching people in the face_ smile. "Of course, it sounds like quite a few people headed over to Delta-universe to fight the Kree, so we don't have everyone quite back where they're supposed to be. Including all three Hulks."

Tony blinks. "That... sounds like something I'd like to see. Not ringside seats maybe, but worth watching."

Prime-Steve's smile gets a little more present, but from where they're standing they can hear Jan weeping, and Clint and Delta-Foster’s voices talking softly, so it fades away again quickly.

"You're welcome to come take a look," Prime-Steve says, but he says it like he knows what Tony's answer is going to be.

"No thanks," Tony says.

"I will come," Thor says softly. Tony looks at him in surprise. Thor's face is dark. "I find myself this day with an urge to do more violence."

Prime-Steve nods. He gestures for Thor to precede him to the armory, and pauses to take Tony's hand in a firm shake. "You've got a good team here." The faint smile is back, and he looks just past Tony to where Tony assumes Beta-Steve is standing. "I know you will continue to do great things."

He turns to head toward the armory. Tony follows them, and he's standing in the door to the armory as Prime-Clint gives Delta-Foster a massive hug and then she turns to step through the anomaly, followed by Beta-Thor with Delta-Barnes and Delta-Steve on either side of him. Moments later, Prime-Steve, Coulson, and Clint all do the same. Beta-Steve goes to Jan and puts an arm around her as they watch the others go.

Tony takes a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Purple Haze" is performed by Jimi Hendrix.


	16. Everybody's Got Their Dues in Life to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan the Accuser arrives at Delta-Earth, and he brought some friends. Or, more accurately, the enemy of his enemies.

 

 **Location:** Universe YOSLY, Designation: Delta  
_Casablanca, Morocco  
Stark Tower communal science lab_

Delta-Tony arrives through the anomaly to find Darcy in the middle of trying to decide if she's more excited about meeting Beta-Bruce or Epsilon-Loki.

"This could be _fun_ ," she murmurs to herself before she turns to Tony to tell him, "Danvers and the backup we sent have already engaged." She shrugs, like she's trying not to smile and adds, "They left you the modified spacecraft for transport."

Tony grins. "Aww, my baby."

Darcy rolls her eyes and grins back before she gets down to business. She has JARVIS bring up a map. "Satellites are putting the landing site at about 47° N, 108° W." Her expression grows slightly grimmer. "It's definitely Ronan, and even though he's persona non grata with the Empire after our last encounter, it looks like the Supreme Intelligence is even more pissed at _us_ for not laying down and letting them exterminate us, like a good little backwater planet should. Check this out." JARVIS brings up a still satellite shot so that Tony can see what looks like a pair of alien shaped androids wrapping Hulk up in their weird tentacle arms.

"Supremor?" Tony says in surprise. "Wow, the Kree are definitely eager to get rid of us." He rechecks the backup levels on his current armor. "At least the gang left me the fastest ship," Tony observes to Darcy, then mimes checking his watch. "What the hell is keeping Loki, anyway?" He glances at Epsilon-Loki.

Epsilon-Loki is ignoring the shit out of all of them. He's moved to the take in the view from the floor to ceiling windows and is pretending with every inch of his being that his attention is not fixed irrevocably on the Tesseract, sitting on the table near the anomaly, humming. Tony takes a moment to give Epsilon-Loki a long, assessing look.

Prime-Hulk steps through the anomaly, followed by Loki.

Beta-Clint goes from mildly bored to projecting a concentrated interest. "I thought you weren't coming," he says to Prime-Hulk, but there's a mischief pulling at the corner of his mouth that seems to have infected Darcy and Loki as well.

"This is going to be... just, Goddamn," Darcy says.

"Yeah, well, we're on a timetable or else we'll miss it," Tony reminds them, moving toward the hanger.

"Tony," Loki calls, and Tony pauses to look back at him. Loki is picking up the Tesseract from the table where it had been sitting, and, without actually touching it once, he tucks it away in the place where he keeps things. He closes his eyes for a moment, and Tony's guess would be he's soaking in some native mystic energy, or whatever magic people call it, because his eyes snap open and he looks ready to mess with the fabric of the universe. Loki grins, "I will take us there." He glances around, eyebrow raised. "Are we ready?"

Beta-Bruce sighs and steps back, giving himself some space as he curls forward and, with a growl, Beta-Hulk erupts into the room. "Ready," he says, eyes narrowed.

Prime-Hulk scowls at him.

Loki grins maniacally. "Sooner is perhaps better, yes?" He cups his hands, energy glowing between them, and both Hulks disappear from the room.

Tony puts an arm around Darcy for a moment. "We'll be back," he promises.

She nods. "I'll be watching."

Tony commands his helmet to form up around his head as he steps forward. He meets Loki's eyes briefly, and Loki sends him and Beta-Clint through to the battle location.

 

Tony feels the pair of Lokis appear behind him rather than turning to see it, because his eyes are rather fixed on the battle that's happening in _front_ of him.

Loki set them on a hill near the edge of everything, and so Tony has a great view. There's a low, wide area where Ronan is standing, flanked by a squad of troops to either side. Tony can tell it's Ronan because even though he got fired from being an Accuser he's still waving his Universal Weapon above his head, the long-handled, hammer-like device easily identifiable. The two squads of troops are spread out pretty well, each being led by one Supremor, any formation in disarray as they engage with the Earth forces. As Tony's watching, Carol Danvers flies right down the middle and lands her fist dead in the center of Ronan's chest.

Ronan goes flying backward a few feet, but he regains his equilibrium quickly and swings the Universal Weapon at Danvers on her next pass. He times it just right that the weapon ducks under her guard and hits her in the shoulder, sending her flying.

"Home run," Tony has to observe, even though he's not really _wanting_ to count points for the away team. JARVIS is scanning the area and Tony asks, "Anybody one comms?"

"Psylocke here," Betsy says, "My team's got alien squad number two tied down on the west side, but I could use a hand with the big cheese if you're here with reinforcements."

"Yeah." In a truly surreal moment Tony is facing Beta-Clint when Delta-Clint's voice comes over his comm. "Definitely go help Betts. We've got the east squad all taken care of over here. No help needed."

Tony rolls his eyes at Clint even though no one can see, and lets his repulsors lift him up into the air. "I'm checking in with Storm," he says, pointing slightly eastward and slightly behind them, where he can see a swirl of clouds and lightning that heralds the presence of Mjolnir.

The two Hulks look at each other and start off in opposite directions. Prime-Hulk is headed toward Psylocke's group.

Beta-Clint sighs as he follows Beta-Hulk, trudging eastward. "This is gonna suck, I can tell."

Tony's not even going to ask what Loki's plans are. The last he sees as he flies up into the sky is Loki is glaring at Epsilon-Loki, and Tony maybe wonders if bringing _that_ guy with them isn't going to bite them in the ass.

Not far from the hilly area where they arrived, Tony is reminded that Steve isn't here when he finds Storm providing rearguard for some civilians. Banshee and Black Widow are working to get a group of what looks like tourists into their bus to join a stream of other vehicles fleeing the scene; Tony can't help but think that Psylocke would have been better placed here, as a psychic on crowd control rather than using her ninja skills on aliens, and Tony realizes that not only is Rogers AWOL from this reality, their other, most suspicious, strategist seems to be missing as well. Tony flies over and starts laying down warning fire, forcing the Kree soldiers advancing toward Storm to slow down and take some cover.

Storm has a mass of clouds weaving tightly through each other to make a cage of lightning centered around the Kree and pointed away from the civilians. The group of Kree find themselves caught between some rather unappetizing options as dodging Tony's blasts puts them in line for Storm's lightning, which flickers and crackles, the sound of thunder reverberating as the alien soldiers fall to the ground under its onslaught.

Tony sweeps past, checking on Hawkeye's group- two Hulks are tearing the android Supremor limb from alien limb- and he rises up, hovering a moment to look over and see that Danvers has reengaged Ronan, his Kree-energy blasts seeming to piss her off more than be effective at combatting her. Beyond that battle, it looks like someone in Psylocke's gang taught Prime-Hulk the Fastball Special, because Wolverine goes flying through the air to make literal mincemeat of the other Supremor. Kree soldiers are keeping SHIELD agents and other Avengers busy. Tony checks back in on Ronan and Danvers, but they're both made of stern stuff and Ronan's Universal Weapon is giving him the advantage, for the moment. Tony wonders where Loki is, because taking care of that is something he would have thought Loki would _love_.

They may not be making a dent in Ronan himself, but overall the battle isn't going terribly, so Tony doesn't immediately get it when Storm joins him, the wind bringing her up beside him as she grabs his arm urgently. "Iron Man, there is something wrong."

As if to prove her words, a concussion wave washes over them. Tony manages to control their descent; they're standing on the ground when they look over to see Danvers reeling from whatever just happened, and Loki- Tony can't tell which one at this distance- darting in behind her to throw something small and mischiefy looking at Ronan, which then explodes and is apparently a small gravity well generator because it starts to suck Ronan's Universal Weapon to the side. It doesn't work for very long, Ronan yanking the Weapon back. There's actually three Lokis standing nearby him, and Ronan grabs at an illusion before he finds one that's real and sends him flying with a sharp backhand. Ronan stands with one fisted hand raised above his head, shouting, while his other hand pulls the Universal Weapon from the gravity well.

Tony winces. "Yeah," he tells Storm. "Fucking aliens are invading our planet. _Again._ Can't get rid of these guys."

"No," she says back, "There is something else. Something is throwing the winds into chaos." She shakes her head, her eyes white and Mjolnir humming at her side.

"Specifics, 'Ro," Tony says. "What do you mean?"

"A darkness descends," she says, searching for words to put the instinctive feeling in a way that those who don't feel it can understand. "Unlike anything I've felt before. Sometime… large, and… dark, is pressing down on the air. It’s more than just a physical presence, it’s..." She shakes her head.

Tony looks up to see a long, dark shadow behind the clouds that are filling the sky. It takes a minute before he realizes what insanity Ronan is up to. "Oh my god, it's a _ship_. He's landing a _massive fucking spaceship_." He pulls at Storm. "Come on, we've got to get these people out of here. JARVIS, warn _everyone_. The impact is going to..."

And it doesn't really matter, because that ship is not descending at a speed conducive to a nice, safe landing, in spite of whatever crew Ronan still has on board. In fact, it's going to crash and crash hard, and he's pulling Storm in front of him as he curls around her, hopefully his armor can offer her some protection from debris, and the last thing he hears is the _whump_ of the ship hitting the ground.

* * *

 

Beta-Clint fires a round toward the Kree soldiers and drops back to crouch beside Delta-Clint as he disregards his empty quiver and tries to find another arrow from the detritus on the ground. "So it's an alien, but it's an android, there's more than one of them, and they call them Supremor?"

"Yeah, there's this alien guy who's just a giant brain, apparently. He makes them to be his gofers." Delta-Clint sights, fires, and waves a hand at Beta-Clint in a _whatever_ gesture. He glances over to where Beta-Hulk and Delta-Hulk are smashing bits of the alien robot into scrap. "I've gotta say, I maybe could get used to having multiple Hulks hanging around."

Beta-Clint snorts. "Well you can't keep him."

Delta-Clint laughs.

"Everyone is advised to move away from the impact center," JARVIS says over his comm suddenly, and Beta-Clint stands up and turns toward where they last saw Ronan, which is basically the center of the battle.

"Impact center?" he muses.

"Shit," Delta-Clint says, and he's pointing upward.

" _Shit_ ," Beta-Clint agrees, and they're both running.

There's two Hulks, Nightcrawler, and this reality's Mockingbird, which is the still present, still mobile portion of their particular squad, and Delta-Clint is waving his hand at Nightcrawler. "Get out of here!" he shouts.

Nightcrawler looks up and sees the dark mass of the ship. Beta-Clint's pretty sure he says something in German as Clint runs past him to get Hulk's attention.

"Hey!" Beta-Clint shouts up to Beta-Hulk. "We've got to get out of-" He trails off as he looks back. The ship is already about to make landfall, and it's going to turn into a mass of flying shrapnel and projectiles as soon as it does. He sees Mockingbird shove Delta-Clint in frustration, before Nightcrawler takes her arm and they vanish in a puff of dark smoke. Delta-Clint is running toward where Beta-Clint is standing.

Delta-Hulk grabs Delta-Clint and they hunker down. Beta-Hulk takes the opposite approach, and he snatches Beta-Clint and leaps into the air, moving away from the crash site. A concussion blast catches them, and they come down sooner than Hulk intended. He stumbles on the landing, and Beta-Clint finds himself slightly bruised as he's tucked tightly against Hulk to protect him from debris, dust, dirt, and shrapnel that are flying past.

Beta-Clint twists back, looking over Hulk's shoulder. There's so much dirt in the air it's hard to see anything, He tucks his bow sight over Hulk's shoulder, and he gets a bit more detail. Enough to be able to place that the ship actually seems to have hit ground _behind_ the center of the battle; by that trajectory it should have missed most of the combatants directly. That leaves most of the casualties being whatever crew or persons that were on board the vessel. In the center, which seems about where Ronan had been standing, Clint can see him still standing. "Motherfucker," Clint mutters. "I've had some pretty cutthroat superiors, but this guy takes the cake.

"Aright, Hulk." Beta-Clint slaps Beta-Hulk on the shoulder. "Well buddy, you wanted to fight aliens, right? We'd better take out this crazy motherfucker and save the world."

* * *

 

It is after the ship lands, and the dust begins to settle, that Delta-Loki feels it.

Epsilon-Loki hisses beside him, wiping blood from his mouth. "What madness is that Kree bastard pursuing now?" He flips a knife in his hand like he's thinking about fleeing this battle, or possibly taking that knife to Ronan's intestines.

Delta-Loki shakes his head. "There is something... unusual," Delta-Loki murmurs, "Some odd power that is around him." But he has more pressing concerns at this moment than trying to dissect the mental processes of unstable Kree judiciary. His eyes scan toward the area near the far end of the crashed ship. That was where Tony went; Ororo is in that direction also, and Loki feels some affection for her as well. He can feel the _thrum_ of energy that comes from the arc reactors that power Tony's suit, and the one that also keeps him alive, so he's not truly _concerned_ as of yet. But he would prefer it if he could _see_ Tony, and be assured of his well-being.

"Odd power," Epsilon-Loki scoffs, but he's moving nervously, as if the dusty air reminds him of something he'd rather not think about. "He needs little power to defeat this motley assemblage. I should have expected little else." He hisses in startled warning as Ronan appears, striding forward through the dust, his Universal Weapon held above his head.

"Your world stands Accused!" Ronan shouts. "You have failed to acknowledge your superiors, instead wallowing in filth and wasting the resources of your planet upon worthless pursuits."

Loki ignores the Kree and chides his other self, "I do have a _plan_ , Epsilon. Surely you can find some way of fighting him yourself without my holding your hand, unless you'd rather wait until he kills us all."

Epsilon-Loki glares at him, but he's losing that film of panic that had started to fill his words. "Far be it from me to miss seeing whatever this glorious plan of yours is," he says snidely. "I'll leave _that_ to you then," he points to Ronan, "since I'm quite certain you have some toys of your own that you've no intention of sharing. I will seek out your human, yes?" He shakes his head, as if he cannot possible comprehend what could have possessed some version of him to care about mortals.

Delta-Loki spares a moment to think that he rather agrees with Tony's previously expressed opinion, that his alternate self's inability to comprehend their relationship is something of an unsettling experience. And maybe he's doing something else in that moment, too, reaching out for the sense of the other combatants on the field of battle. In general, the humans slide under his notice, but he can find Danvers; and, as is usual, the Hulk is a force that it is impossible to ignore.

Delta-Hulk comes barreling out of the dust to land the full force of his fist against Ronan's chest. Ronan saw him coming and is prepared, arms crossed and Universal Weapon braced against the assault. Another Hulk- Loki isn't familiar enough with their energy to know if it's Prime or Beta- comes up behind Ronan. He's doing a good job of sneaking, despite his size and disposition, but Loki wreathes him in shadow, giving him a greater opportunity. And this Hulk does take Ronan by surprise, grabbing him by the leg and rag dolling him against the ground. Loki winces in sympathy even as he's cloaking the third Hulk in shadows as well, so that Ronan doesn't see him coming in the slightest as his fist comes down, hard, against the Kree's now unprotected back.

Ronan writhes in pain and shock, but he is made of stern stuff. He whirls the Universal Weapon around, catching one of the Hulks boldly and tossing him backward while the Weapon fires a beam of energy at another.

Danvers darts in, in her own turn, landing her own blow and wresting with Ronan for control of the Weapon.

Ronan seems to be stripped of his allies, but he does not appear cowed in the slightest. He wrests control of the Weapon back from Danvers, and fires a continuous blast of energy at her. The Kree energy repels her, but, like Hulk, she is a warrior of passions, and her will is not dimmed in the slightest by the barrage.

The Universal Weapon is capable of generating a force field, and, once he has driven Danvers back far enough, Ronan gathers enough of his wits about him to engage it. One of the Hulks brings his fists down again, this time roaring in disappointment as he strikes the barrier. The trio circle up and begin to alternately pound their fists against Ronan's force field in frustration.

Their work is interesting enough, and truly _entertaining_ enough, that Loki isn't paying attention to anything else, so he fails to notice Danvers turning her attention to him. "Tell me this is you," she says from behind him.

Loki turns to glare at her.

Danvers glares back. "Tell me there aren't _three Hulks_ out there, on top of our alien problems."

Loki grins and taunts her, "What else would be the cause? You may lay all your complaints at my feet."

Danvers swears at him, rising up into the air to hover over Ronan, looking for an opening.

Loki would love to taunt her some more, but it has been a few moments and he knows better than to give Ronan too much time to think. The Kree needs to be removed of his Universal Weapon; in that lies his advantage. Loki inhales a deep breath, the breath almost sighing out of him because he'd rather not do this, but it is the best way that he can see, and he reaches into that void where he keeps items of personal use to him and draws what he need to the fore. When it's ready, he opens his eyes and examines the tableau before him. He runs forward, and, selecting a Hulk, leaps onto the creature's shoulder. Hulk turns to glare at him; Loki doesn't have the time, or interest, to determine which reality this one is from, but he seems well enough disposed to allowing Loki to use his shoulder as a resting place for the moment. Loki raises a hand imperiously, and all the Hulks halt and look at him.

With the bombardment having halted, Ronan takes that moment to figuratively poke his head out of its place of shelter. He lowers the force field, ready to form the energy into a blast.

Loki doesn't give him time to think about this mistake. With a quickly inhaled breath, Loki draws forth the Casket of Ancient Winters, and pours ice down on Ronan. Loki concentrates on the Universal Weapon, and he feels it become brittle under the onslaught of bitter temperatures until the Weapon shatters, splinters of ice coming apart in Ronan's hand.

Ronan yells in rage, but his force field is gone and his rage is met with threefold answer.

* * *

 

 

Tony inhales slowly. And then he does it again. "JARVIS?" he asks, because he doesn't seem to be crushed under a mountain of debris or suffering much in the way of lacerations, but then he answers his own question by opening his eyes.

Storm is before him, Mjolnir raised in front of her, her eyes white with power as she grips the hammer with both hands. She is levitating inches off the ground and the hammer is glowing. JARVIS helpfully tells him, "Sir, aided by Mjolnir, Storm was able affect the atmospheric conditions such that the debris from the crash was repelled from this area of the confrontation, protecting yourself as well as the remaining civilians from the debris."

Tony inhales deeply. "That's... excellent. Status elsewhere, J?"

"I am connected with less than fifty percent of active combatants on the field, but those who are connected are not reporting any casualties at this time and no reported injuries are life-threatening. Psylocke, Gambit, Bishop, and Beta-Hawkeye are currently detaining a group of disarmed Kree soldiers. Colonel Rhodes asked me to relay a query as to your timing in arrival-"

Tony interrupts with a huffed laugh. "I'm sure those were his exact words."

"Of course not, sir. I have updated him as to your status, as well as assured him that you will have an explanation ready for his superiors concerning the existence of more than one Hulk."

Tony sighs. "Thanks, J."

"My pleasure. Black Panther also reports that Nightcrawler and Mockingbird have arrived safely at the Wakandan Outreach Center in Oakland though both are unconscious and likely will remain unable to return to the field of battle at any point in the immediate future."

"T'Challa," Tony grunts. "I wondered why I hadn't seen him around."

"I believe King T'Challa mentioned refraining from putting all one's eggs in a single basket, sir. He seemed to feel Captain Danvers was most well-equipped to deal with Ronan, though he has advised me to scan the remains of Ronan's ship in search of hidden energy signatures, as he does not trust that Ronan didn't have an ulterior motive for bringing the ship to the ground."

Tony doesn't get to respond to that the way he wants to because Storm shudders, Mjolnir drooping for a moment in her grip. Her feet hit the ground, and she stumbles. Tony reaches out to grip her arm to help keep her steady. "I just want to let you know, 'Ro, I have a few things I'd like to say to your husband."

Storm blinks, still pulling herself back into herself, then she smiles at him. "He has the effect on people. Though in your case, I believe the feeling is mutual."

"I'm touched, really."

JARVIS interrupts him to say, "Sir, Captain Rogers and company have returned from Beta-universe and are en route."

"I suppose it's good that we were able to leave them the modified spacecraft," Tony muses.

"Yes, sir. May I also report that multiple Hulks appear to have engaged Ronan."

Tony turns to face Storm, though she can't read his expression through the faceplate. " _That_ I've gotta see."

Tony throws an arm around Storm and flies the pair of them to the top of the hill behind them. There's wreckage collected against it, but they can see through the clearing air as three Hulks take turns bashing Ronan's force field.

Black Widow jogs up from around the other side of the hill. "We were able to clear the civilians as far as the expressway. The ship crashing down did help motivate them to move their asses." She watches the Hulks beating on Ronan with raised eyebrows for a moment. "Can't say I'm comfortable with _one_ Hulk," she murmurs.

Tony's had a weird feeling for the past couple minutes, an itch between his shoulder blades like there's someone watching him. "Hey, J," he murmurs.

And JARVIS says, "Indeed, sir. I have been scanning, and I am detecting a disturbance of magical energy approximately seven meters southeast of your position. Readings are not quite consistent with Loki's invisibility."

Which means it's Epsilon. Probably. Tony frowns, and turns and levels a repulsor at the area with the reading that JARVIS is displaying on the HUD. Epsilon-Loki appears, easily darting out of the direct line of Tony's repulsors. "I was just _watching_ ," he says with a toothy grin.

Ororo and Natasha look at him. It's pretty easy to see that he's not their usual Loki- or at least Tony finds it fairly obvious, and he figures 'Ro and Tasha are two people he would expect to be able to tell as well. Ororo hefts Mjolnir in her hand. Epsilon-Loki watches her with it, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Why were you watching?" Tony asks him.

" _He_ was worried about you," Epsilon-Loki says, the antecedent of the pronoun obviously being Delta-Loki, because Tony's pretty sure nothing other than Loki could ever quite get under Loki's skin in that way. "He says he has a plan, but I know me well enough." His eyes pull from Ororo to focus on Tony, and his expression turns thoughtful. "Yes, I know _me_ well enough, that I have an idea of my own."

Tony has his right hand repulsor pointed at Epsilon-Loki almost unconsciously because he _does not_ like the homicidal look on his face.

Natasha asks, "And what idea is that?" She actually sounds genuinely interested, but it's Natasha so there's no telling.

"What, and you think that _I_ don't have a plan?" Tony grouses.

Epsilon-Loki grins.

A _whump_ behind them announces a change in the status quo of the main battle, and Tony tears his eyes from Epsilon-Loki to check on Hulk.

Ronan's force field has vanished, and as he rises up Tony sees that he's no longer holding the Universal Weapon. "'Bout time," Tony mutters to himself, even as he grins. Ronan disappears beneath a sea of Hulks for a moment, before Carol Danvers goes diving in for her own share, the impact of her and Ronan's collision driving them out of immediate reach of the Hulks.

Ronan is shouting, in denial and rage, his outrage not weakened in the slightest by the battle he is undergoing, and his calls are being answered by a high-pitched keening that is growing in strength. From the wreckage of his ship, something is flickering, energy like that of a growing fire. Tony feels his entire body stiffen; he can smell oxidation and he's pretty sure it's not just the aftertaste of Mjolnir.

"You think you can take from me!" Ronan yells, and Tony can hear him, faintly, because everything else has grown quiet. "Behold, the power of the Kree Galaxy!" The crashed ship shudders, the fire getting larger. "With my sacrifice you are reborn, of fire and death! Answer my call, child of the cosmos!"

"No." Tony's pretty sure it's his voice he hears. "No, it can't be." But JARVIS is scrolling him the readings on his HUD, and of course it can't _not_ be what he doesn't want it to be.

"What?" Natasha pulls at his arm.

"The Kree come from the Large Magellanic Cloud," Tony tells her numbly.

"Yes, I know, it was in the briefing for Ronan's last visit." Natasha sounds annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"They found it," Tony says, and even he realizes he's not being coherent.

Ororo grabs him by his other arm and shakes him slightly.

"The Phoenix," Tony says. "Loki left her in the Tarantula Nebula. In the Large Magellanic Cloud."

Natasha looks like she wants to scoff, because it's _impossible_ , but- "You're telling me that in an entire _galaxy_ our most obsessive, hateful enemy, ran into the one being _in_ that galaxy that we _know_ can kick our asses?"

Tony's pulling away from Natasha and Ororo, ready to take off. "New plan. I need to help him," he says, because he remembers how Loki got rid of Phoenix the last time, and he knows a good reason why they haven't used that strategy since.

Epsilon-Loki grabs his arm, holding him and preventing him from taking off. "You need to _not_ do that," he says, his voice level but his smile tinged with blood.

* * *

 

"I _knew_ there was something else I was sensing," Loki mutters to himself as Phoenix's birth coalesces the energy he'd sensed only vaguely before. But being proven right doesn't really help at the moment because now he has a Phoenix-backed, insane Kree to deal with.

Also, his last stunt has left his dark, blue, marked skin exposed to all the realms. He doesn't care, truly; those to whom it matters already know, and he doesn't care. But he hates it anyway.

Loki funnels that hatred into energy that he gathers between the palms of his hands. He throws that power at Ronan. Taking out Ronan before his reborn Phoenix wakes up enough to be interested in eating stars has jumped to the top of the priority list.

Ronan dodges the power Loki throws at him, and then he turns to engage closely with Loki. His expression is feral. "You defend this planet, you will all die," he hisses between his teeth.

Direct physical confrontation isn't really Loki's style, and he twists out of Ronan's grip, leaving a dagger behind, buried to its hilt in Ronan's side.

Ronan reaches down to flick the blade away without even looking at it. "Is that the best weapon you have against me?" he taunts.

"Of course not," Loki answers mildly, and dodges to the side as what he is pretty sure at this point is Beta-Hulk continues to do a credible job of sneaking, managing to land a solid hit on Ronan before the Kree notices him.

Beta-Hulk roars and moves forward to engage again, but Ronan is smarter than Loki likes to his opponents to be and manages to use Hulk's momentum to lift Beta-Hulk and throw him toward the remains of the crashed ship.

By then, Loki has shrouded the next Hulk to approach in shadow, and he sends Prime-Hulk forward, invisible to Ronan, to take the Kree and throw him after Beta-Hulk. Prime-Hulk moves to follow to where they land.

Loki considers. Without his Universal Weapon Ronan should be easy prey for a Hulk, never mind two of them. He glances around for the other Hulk, and, more importantly, Danvers.

Danvers has become distracted by the threat of the Phoenix, and she is flying up into the air until Loki assumes she is able to see the entirely of the battlefield, keeping her eye on Ronan and the Phoenix both. She has personal vendettas against Ronan, but Loki knows her well enough to know that she will choose to defend her planet from the threat of destruction before that of invasion.

Delta-Hulk appears beside Loki, quickly enough to, as Tony would say, give him a heart attack. Hulk is watching Danvers, but his attention seems to be caught by Phoenix as well. He looks at Loki, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Your power will be little use in direct conflict against Phoenix," Loki tells him. "And I believe your brethren are taking care of Ronan." Hulk grunts, but does not seem interested in Ronan. Loki doesn't have any use for him at the moment himself, so he says, "Find Iron Man."

Delta-Hulk grunts in acknowledgement and moves away.

Loki approaches the downed ship, moving more slowly the closer he comes to where he feels Dark Phoenix's energy.

He is remembering how he got rid of this difficulty at their previous encounter. He still has the Space Stone; he can move Phoenix to where she will no longer bother them. However, if the Stone's energy becomes active, then all the more quickly will Thanos choose to turn his attention to this place where there are several of the Stones, and Tony would not like the Titan's attention brought to Midgard any more than it must be.

Loki is slipping between pieces of wreckage as he approaches where the Phoenix is consuming the downed ship. The closer Loki draws to Phoenix the more he can _feel_ Dark Phoenix in his mind.

 _I remember you, trickster_ , Dark Phoenix says, and Loki realizes that any attempt at repeating his previously successful plan is going to be far more difficult this time. He steps around a twisted piece of metal twice his height and he sees Phoenix.

She is standing, her arms held out loosely before her, and he can tell she is tasting this world, her telepathic abilities seeking out power to devour. She turns to look at him, her eyes red as flame.

 _"You think to interfere with_ me _? Your power is not enough to stop me this time."_

Loki disagrees, but it wouldn't exactly be wise to say so. 

 _"And do not think you will get any help from the vessel."_ Phoenix continues, her hands come to rest on her hips as she smirks. " _She is too consumed with grief to stay me in my quest. I will taste power, I will devour your star, all the stars I can sense, and your lives will be mine."_

The vessel? Loki remembers the woman, Jean, who had seemed so innocent in her powers. She hadn't seemed particularly helpful at their last encounter, but for Dark Phoenix to mention it... He remembers the vessel to be a telepath, and he mentally skips over the Space Stone in his arsenal of tools to settle his focus on the Mind Stone instead. Rather than repeat last time's trick, perhaps he can rouse the vessel to be his ally? Either path leaves him wielding an Infinity Stone. Tony will be displeased, though he likely doesn't know the full extent of how this will bring them higher up in the Titan's attentions. It can't really be helped; If Phoenix devours the star it will destroy Midgard, and at the moment likely have unforeseen effects on all the universes tethered to their own.

As Loki toys with the idea of the Mind Stone, Danvers chooses that moment to descend and engage. "Look, whoever you are," she is saying to Phoenix, "If you don't want to be in a world of hurt it would be in your interest to not cause any more trouble." Behind her Loki can see Delta-Hulk and glimpse someone he thinks is Tony.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Loki cloaks himself in shadow to hide away from Phoenix for a moment, and moves behind a piece of wreckage to place both physical and mystical barriers between them. He draws forth the scepter which holds the Mind Stone. In this casing the Stone is more manageable than the raw energy would be, and he lays his hand over the curve behind the Stone's housing, calling softly, _Jean_. It's been several years, but it's not _every_ day that even _he_ spends several hours wandering a nebula only to have a silly human woman tell him her utterly mundane name, so he remembers it well.

He's reaching out through the stone and he feels her essence stir. _I remember you_ , she thinks distantly. _Who are you?_

 _It doesn't matter,_ he says. _Phoenix will use your power to destroy your home. You must stop her._

He feels some gathering of awareness from her, and he hears Phoenix cry out. Peering out at her from behind his shield he sees her falter, raising her hand to her head.

She then turns immediately to face him, piercing his shadows to find him unerringly. " _You think you can use her against me,"_ she says. " _You do not understand the full extent of my power if you think that will work._ " She strides forward to close with him, and Loki raises the scepter quickly to meet her. The curved, bladed tip catches on her arm but she doesn't notice the blood and her fingers wrap around the molded handle. " _I remember you,_ " she says, " _Why do you defend this planet?_ " She pushes into his mind, and he shields his true thoughts from her behind the Mind Stone.

Loki does not answer her, but Danvers seeks her attention, reaching for Dark Phoenix’s arm and pulling her away from Loki. Delta-Hulk is throwing pieces of wreckage at Phoenix, to keep her from focusing on Danvers and eliminating, what must be to her, an annoying gnat. Between them, Loki is able to slip away, unnoticed. He draws his shadows around himself and teleports to the other side of the area, so that there is a large piece of the ship between himself and Phoenix. He holds the scepter, now touched with the vessel's blood, tightly in one hand and smirks as he smears the blood over the Stone's housing, holding it in his hand as he reaches for her again. _Jean_.

Through the Stone, he falls into the dreams of her quiescent mind and finds himself in a Midgardian dwelling. A couch, well-worn past even the dilapidated piece of furniture in the corner of Tony's workshop, is set before him. A young girl with red hair and green eyes is sitting curled comfortably into the corner of the seat, with her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees.

Loki sighs. "I suppose we must talk."

The girl looks up at him. He must be a monstrous apparition, with his red eyes and her own blood dripping from his marked hands. In a dreamscape such as this, appearance is little more than a matter of thought, but Loki's purpose is for her to _see_ the real world she is allowing herself to ignore. The girl's arms tighten around her knees and she doesn't speak.

Loki waits.

The girl opens her mouth and says, "I killed the man who was my father."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Yes, we covered that the last time, if you recall. Do you have anything to add?"

The girl blinks, looking curious. "I killed a lot of people." It is half question, but a question that knows its own answer.

"We covered that last time as well. I wasn't paying attention, and I didn't care."

She cocks her head, birdlike. "Do you care now?"

Loki pauses, thinking about it. "Perhaps more than I did at that time, but still not significantly."

The girl nods. "I do remember you. I remember everyone. I can see everyone." Her eyes are glowing with a growing fire. "I can see all the lives, everyone that _is_ , and all the lives that _will be_."

"Do you see the ones that will _not_ be if you devour the star?" Loki asks.

The girl rocks back. "Is that what I'm doing?" She frowns. "I shouldn't do that. I'll stop her from doing that."

Loki leans back. "That is all I want."

She looks at him again, her gaze lingering. "I remember you," she repeats, "but you're different."

It's a redundant observation on her part, but Loki is curious. "Do you remember the gift you gave me when we last met, Phoenix?"

She nods hesitantly.

Loki smiles. "I thank you for it. It served me well."

The girl slides off of the couch, standing up. "The gift of life is always a good one," she says, and her voice is heavy with years belied by her current appearance.

 

Loki returns to his own mind, taking his hand from the Mind Stone with the intent to observe Phoenix and ensure that reason has returned to her, but he finds himself returned in the midst of battle.

Reinvigorated somehow, the Kree soldiers have advanced on the ship's wreckage and his position. Danvers is engaged with them, loudly. Delta-Hulk comes barreling through a pile of wreckage and, when he sees Loki, stops and comes toward him. Loki glances over to see Iron Man standing not far away, near to Phoenix. He is staring at her, far too close to her for Loki's liking, and Loki feels his heart seize in him, recalling a conversation they had a while ago concerning the way Tony seemed intent on taking stupid risks.

Phoenix is kneeling on the ground, her hands raised to her head, her eyes squeezed shut. She doesn't look malevolent at the moment, but she is quite capable at holding lives in her hand and ending them, and Loki would very much like for Tony to be farther away from her.

However, Loki finds his fears misdirected when cast toward Phoenix. It is a Kree soldier wielding a long weapon who comes up behind Tony, engaging him in close quarters. There must be something wrong with his suit because Tony doesn't fire his repulsors, instead sidestepping the initial blow and stepping back in to grapple with the Kree for the weapon. Another Kree joins the melee, driving Tony toward his compatriot.

The long spear strikes Tony in the chest, piercing his armor and sinking in until the pointed tip of it appears from the back of his shoulder.

Loki inhales. His eyes darken as he draws in power. He can still feel the echo of the energy that is the arc reactor, so he's fairly certain that Tony isn't dead yet, but at the moment he has lost all patience for the fate of the rest of reality.

"Phoenix, you will give me the power you gave me previously, to bind souls to this world."

Phoenix looks up at him, her eyes heavy, their green depths shimmering with emotion. "It didn't happen like you think," she tells him, her voice thin and fragilely human.

"It will," Loki assures her. The Tesseract crumbles in his fingers and he slams the scepter against the ground until it shatters. Loki holds an Infinity Stone in either hand and he calls upon their power.

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, Delta-Steve thinks, one of the most useful modifications on Tony's modified spacecraft is that Tony went ahead and labeled everything in English instead of going ahead with his initial idea of making everyone learn Galactic Standard. And, just as thankfully, no one asked Steve to fly the thing. He's standing behind Bucky as Bucky brings them smoothly through the air, reviewing, along with Beta-Thor, JARVIS' situational data from the battle.

"When the Phoenix appeared, the Kree soldiers who had previously surrendered chose to resume fighting," JARVIS is reporting, "but they are without leadership."

Steve is frowning at the footage, but he's not really looking at it. "I think we should come in from the south," he points on the map, "if you can, Buck. The eastern group here is looking a little thin."

Bucky nods without comment and guides the craft toward the approach Steve indicated. The air is free of any other craft and Steve sees the Kree soldiers noticing their approach. When the craft settles down, Beta-Thor strides down the ramp, flickers of electrical charge already crackling over Mjolnir's surface. Steve doesn't try to stop him, or direct him at this point, instead throwing himself into the melee, tossing his shield to take out one of a trio of Kree who are advancing on a Clint who appears to be out of ammunition. Bucky takes the second, and Clint finds an arrow in time for the third one.

Clint nods to them. "It's about time you showed up," he says without any sort of sympathy.

Bucky snorts. "It's not like we were taking care of an alien invasion in _another_ reality or anything."

Clint waves him off, like that's no excuse.

Steve grins. "What's the sitrep?"

Clint gestures around the field, "Psylocke was in charge of the other squad. Stark went that way to find Storm. Tasha said they cleared the civilians. Hulks are taking care of Ronan that way, and Phoenix is that way. Not sure what the current status on _her_ is." He makes a face.

Steve nods solemnly. "Status on Phoenix is priority." He glances back. "Thor?" he asks, not wanting to push too much, yet, given that they barely know each other; Clint is already staring at Thor like he's a ghost, which is not too terribly off the mark from how Steve feels.

But Thor nods, with an affable, "Aye, Captain." He flings Mjolnir into the air and rises above the battleground.

"Bucky," Steve says, "you and Clint stay here. Establish a perimeter. I don't want any Kree escaping the area." They both nod. Steve runs lightly over toward Psylocke's group.

He finds Psylocke employing her psychic knife on the Kree soldiers who've decided not to surrender; the possibly less lucky ones are dealing with Wolverine's more physical claws, and quite a few are lying on the ground twitching, showing the evidence of the marksmanship of both Beta-Clint and Delta's own Kate Bishop. Steve tosses his shield into the fray, quickly cementing the fight to their advantage.

Psylocke nods to him. "Captain. Thanks for the assist, but I think you want to head that way." She frowns as she points. "Ronan went quiet and our squad’s short a Hulk, so I'm guessing that's what took care of that. But, there's some shit going down with the Phoenix. I could _feel_ her testing my mental defenses, but then she got... I don’t know, distracted is maybe the best word. I'm not excited to think about what could distract a being like that."

"Understood. Coordinate with Hawkeye on setting a perimeter to prevent any Kree from escaping." Psylocke nods, and Steve lifts his shield to his back to start off in the direction that she’d previously indicated.

He's approaching what appears to be the crashed remains of Ronan's ship. He can hear Hulk grunting and a handful of Kree soldiers yelling. He slows his approach, holding the shield in front of him as he weaves his way through the debris field. Instead of finding Hulk when he ducks behind a piece of twisted wreckage, he finds what looks like Iron Man holding off one Kree while another one comes up behind him. The one coming from behind distracts him with a blow, while the first Kree succeeds in shoving his long weapon forward until it pierces the armor. Iron Man stumbles and falls against the back of another piece of wreckage before falling to his knees.

"Tony!" Steve cries out in alarm, and he moves out more quickly, throwing the shield to strike one of the Kree while Steve himself strikes the other with a boot solidly in the alien's solar plexus. Both Kree stumble back, and stumble back again when, from behind Steve, repulsor blasts start driving them back.

Steve whirls around, coming to a halt in shock when he sees Iron Man flying over to land between Steve and what he'd initially thought was Iron Man. "I... Are you from another world?" he asks, a little nonplussed because he'd been quite certain that they'd only had one Tony left in this world- the real one.

Tony lands and gestures, his helmet melting away from his face. "I'm really me- I mean this is my world. God, this is complicated. _He's_ the one who's an imposter." He turns his attention to the other and demands, "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" He reaches down to help the so called imposter from falling over completely. "Are you okay?"

The imposter Iron Man's armor melts away to reveal Loki, who is grinning bloodily.

Steve leans back in surprise, but he read the report that Tony had sent him in Beta-universe, so Steve knows, "You must be Epsilon-Loki."

Epsilon-Loki's grin gets more maniacal if possible. He's leaning on both Steve and Tony, but he tries to push himself up, to peer over the wreckage that's separating them from something he's trying to see. "Tell me it worked. He's not holding back anymore, yes?"

Steve shakes his head, realizing, "That's your goal here? For Loki to lose it? I'm assuming whoever came up with this plan forgot that he has access to _two_ Infinity Stones."

Epsilon-Loki's grin spreads wider. "Oh, that's _lovely_."

Tony grunts in annoyance. "Sorry," he says uncharacteristically to Steve, making a face. "I should have had a closer eye on this little shit." They've got Epsilon-Loki lowered to the ground and Tony's probing the wound. "He didn't tell me that his plan was going to involve me getting _stabbed_ through the chest in front of all my friends."

"It's not like _I_ planned on getting stabbed either," Epsilon-Loki grouses. He grunts. "Just pull it out."

Almost before the words leave his mouth Tony pulls back on the shaft of the weapon, Steve holding Loki down bodily. Loki strains again his hold, but as soon as the shaft is removed he stills, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Steve asks, because the wound isn't exactly bleeding as much as it should be and he's not really sure how Asgardian physiology works, and on top of that Loki is even twistier than what would be considered normal.

Epsilon-Loki grins darkly. "There are benefits to being a shapeshifter," is all he says. He glares at something behind Steve. "Is there a reason you brought _him_?"

Steve half turns to see that Beta-Thor is standing behind them. He regards Loki with heavy eyes.

"Your trick has not gone unseen, Loki," he says. "Tony Stark, it would be of benefit for you to approach your other Loki and assure him of your wellbeing."

"Yeah." Tony says. He stands. "Where's Storm? We had a plan."  He eyes Thor and Mjolnir. "Actually... you could help me with this plan. _Actually_ ," he's practically rubbing his hands together, "if we could get _both_ Mjolnir's.... oh, this is gonna.... Storm!" he calls, and Steve sees Storm come in to land beside them.

Storm looks at Beta-Thor in shock, and he looks back at her, taking her in. Their gazes are speaking so much emotion that it is, by necessity, unvoiced, because there is no way that all of everything that is in their eyes could be filtered into words.

After what feels like a long time, Thor clears his throat. "I see she chose you," is what he says, but his eyes do not linger on Mjolnir resting easily in Storm's hand.

"We have both missed you." Storm smiles sadly. "Or as I should say, the you that was taken from us, who was not so dissimilar from you in form, Thor."

Thor's sad smile matches hers. "I also find myself this day bereft of one who was loved." Storm reaches out and lays a hand on his arm.

"I hate to interrupt," Tony says, "But I'd kind of like to hammer out the plan, no pun intended, _before_ the end of the world."

"Of course." Thor turns to him. Mjolnir in his hand hums in concert with Mjolnir in Storm's hand. "What is your plan?"

"So if you remember the day you died- don’t worry, _you_ weren’t actually there," Tony is saying to Beta-Thor, who just blinks in a way that makes Steve think that in in his own world he’s quite used to Tony being the way he is, "I used the suit as a surge protector to help short to ground any excess voltage as Loki channeled the energy of the Stone into something he could use- and I’m just realizing that shorthand probably means nothing to a guy not from Earth."

But Thor nods like that actually makes sense. "Traditionally the Infinity Stones are controlled with a gauntlet," he says, “but you are saying that you used your Iron Man suit to guide the power." He looks impressed. "And it is not even made of uru in this realm."

Tony groans. "You have no idea how much I wish there was time for me to nail the other-me’s feet to the floor about that. But, let’s save the world first." He gestures behind him. "First thing, I want you two," he points to Thor and Storm, "to fill me full of lightning." Storm nods; this is a tactic they’ve used before, though Tony holds her gaze for a moment. "More than ever before, ‘Ro. First try, I’m gonna see if I can feed it to Loki, hopefully before he has to pull out a Stone." Tony waves away Steve's protest before Steve can even make it. "I figure Loki hasn't already gotten rid of Phoenix like he did last time because he knows that Infinity Stone activity will remind certain people that we exist, but at this point I think he's done with caring." Tony shoots Epsilon-Loki a look.

Steve is well aware that Loki's level of giving a shit about the rest of the planet is somewhat centered on the wellbeing of a select group of people, of whom Tony is the most significant. "Tony," Steve reminds him, "the last time you tried to send that much power through the suit it came close to killing you."

Tony waves away Steve's actual protest. "Got that fixed, too." He turns the wave into a gesture that has the suit opening to release him, then forming up with no one inside. "See? I can fly it from here. Totally not in the line of fire." He touches the headpiece he's wearing, and Iron Man rises into the air. "Hit me with some lightning, guys. I have this feeling I'm going to need a lot of power on the shields."

* * *

 

 

"Give it to me," Loki says. "The power you gave me before." Phoenix shakes her head, still coming into awareness of herself, and Loki grabs her by the arm and shakes her. She hisses as steam rises from where his dark blue hand lies against the fire that washes over her skin. "You came here, you caused this, either take your power and _do something_ or else _give it to me_." It doesn't matter; he can _take_ it from her.

Phoenix turns and pierces him with her eyes, white as pure light. _"Fear makes you greedy, Asgardian,"_ she says.

Loki snarls. "I think I can offer the immortal a better vessel," he counters, and he has an Infinity Stone in each hand, those hands grabbing her and pushing her down, bringing that power to bear upon her weaker body, the Mind Stone tearing the Phoenix Force free from the host's mind and the Space Stone sending her somewhere that is not here.

Or that is his plan, but the Phoenix grapples back, her hands clenched with his, refusing to submit. _"Your borrowed power is not stronger,"_ she reminds him. She cocks her head, her bright eyes peering into his. _"Hmm, I remember we have spoken about this before,_ " she says, and the words echo down their history. She is somehow blocking the power of the Stones, preventing him from entering her Mind and refusing to let the Space Stone move her. _"You have changed since that day. I can sense that this time you truly mean to do what you only thought on before. Your borrowed power_ is _strong, perhaps stronger than your control. But not stronger than me."_

Loki snarls again, touching her with ice meant to bring her death, but her eyes only shine the more whitely until he loses sight of them in the flare of power that is washing over them both- Infinity Stones against the essence of life itself. Even as he loses himself in the great wash of raw power, Loki thinks he has misplaced the next step in their dance- he no longer contains the conviction of the injustice of his life that had served him well against her the last time, which had been shattered upon the point of the insight she had wielded against him. He can barely see the world around them through the flare of power, but he thinks with determination, _It is life that I fight for, too._

The sky above them is dark with clouds, and the sky is suddenly ripped apart by a massive strike of lightning, the following boom of thunder shaking the bones of the earth.

"Loki!" a voice calls, but Loki is too far gone to hear it.

Phoenix turns her head, listening.

"Hey, Loki." He can see movement, from the corner of his eye, as if someone would almost reach out and touch him, but they do not. "Dammit," the voice says, and again, "Loki, listen, I'm here, okay? I'm okay."

Phoenix grins. " _I see what is different_ ," she says.

"You talk?" the voice replies. "Okay, can we maybe stop with the flames and shit and talk about this?"

" _We are talking,_ " Phoenix says. " _In fact I know everything you will say, and if you were watching you would see that I am trying to give you what you want._ "

"Oh, you know everything? Can you tell me what the fuck you're doing then?"

Phoenix shoves forward, and Loki snarls at her, but she is more powerful than he'd wanted to think and as hard as he's shoving the power of infinity at her he can't force the power to do anything other than sweep over her.

" _Yes_ ," Phoenix says. She blinks and says with a voice far more human, "I'm trying to _help_. He's gonna kill himself if he keeps this up."

"Loki?" the voice says again, worry heavy in it.

"The power of the Stones is not meant to be accessed in its raw form by anyone other than a celestial," another voice is saying.

"So, you have a plan?"

Phoenix's voice grows more authoritative. " _You need to convince him to release the power before it consumes him._ " She pauses. " _You need not fear for your world, as I can contain the power, but should he ultimately lose his control over it his mind will be damaged_." Her eyes are boring into Loki and he tries desperately to make her words make sense. " _I would rather that not happen, but the final arbitration is not mine to make._ "

"Okay. Okay. Loki?" The voice is closer now. There is a slight buzz of distortion to it, like he is hearing it through a speaker, but even that is familiar in a way that he can't quite remember. He feels a weight on his forearm abruptly, heavy, titanium fingers wrapping around his arm, humming with energy. "Loki, let go of it, okay? Loki, I'm right here. Well, okay, not _right_ here, because you're kind of surrounded by fire at the moment and I figured me being in the middle of that wasn't going to help, but I _can_ be right here, just let go of it, and I'll come right over, and I'm totally fine, that thing you saw was fucking Epsilon being a dick, it wasn't me, I'm fine. God, Loki, talk to me, give me something." The voice is so close to him, he could turn and look the person in the eye, and he _wants_ to do so with a sudden intensity.

Phoenix smiles at him, the expression forgiving. _"Are you grounded then? Do you remember?"_

Loki shudders, feeling the ripple of it flow all through him, but he can't pull away from the power that wants to devour him. "Tony," he says, voice faint.

"Yeah," the voice says eagerly, the fingers on his arm tightening briefly. "Yeah, I'm here. Can you let go of it?"

"Can't."

"Okay. Okay, I got you, okay? Hey, Thor."

The fingers are gone from his arm, and Loki finds the maelstrom more difficult to navigate without them. The only ground is the burning fire that his fingers are interlaced with.

 _You're not exactly making this easy either,_ Phoenix says. Her hair wafts around her, caught in some invisible swell of power, and her eyes are white and soft. _I could finish this quickly, if you like,_ she offers. _When you are being sensible you know that my power is that much greater than yours. But I am interested in life, not death. And you are woven about by many bands, Asgardian._

He cannot tear his eye from hers even as he cannot release the power that is coursing through him. "I'm not," he reminds her, as if she could truly look in his red eyes and call him that. "And I do not wish to finish this. Yet."

She smiles. _I thought not._

He's more aware of the world around him and he hears it when Tony lands beside him again. Tony doesn't hesitate this time but immediately lays his hand on Loki's arm, slipping under it to stand facing Loki.

Loki's lip curls in reprimand, but Tony just lays his gauntleted hand against Loki's cheek. Almost immediately the metal starts to lose its distinctive color, burned black by the power that is so thick around them that it saturates the very air. "I'm okay," Tony says. "I promise, trust me." And his voice is distant and tinny, and Loki closes his eyes and leans down to let his forehead rest against the suit's faceplate because he can't stop himself.

"So, Phoenix lady," Tony says almost conversationally, "You probably remember Storm."

Loki is only vaguely aware of the Phoenix's vessel saying wistfully, "Ororo."

Ororo returns, from beside them, her voice solemn with wonder, "Jean." She says also, "Tony, we are ready."

"Don't brace yourself," Tony says offhand, and Loki doesn't even know what he's talking about, and then he is suddenly filled with burning, hot, white, power that races through him. It pours into him, more and more, too hot to even be painful, and it's pouring through Tony who stands with his hands on either side of Loki's face. Loki realizes, distantly, that it's lightning, that Thor is sheeting lightning down upon them as Loki has seen both Thor and Ororo do with Tony previously, the armor holding that power. Loki feels himself falling against Tony's armor, unable to hold himself upright, and there is _so much_ power continuing to flow that he lets the power of the Infinity Stones flow into the Stones and out of him without even trying to hold them. He makes a gesture almost casually and the Stones slip back into the secret place where he keeps things.

Phoenix's hands release his with a wry grin. _"Keep the Stones,"_ she says magnanimously. _"But do remember in the future that they will not work against_ me _."_

Loki doesn't even care. He is turning to the Iron Man armor, seared black and charred brittle in places, and he grasps the Iron Man faceplate with trembling fingers and tears it away, because he needs to see Tony.

The armor is empty, Loki's fingers coming to rest on the metal lip below where the faceplate was, and Tony's voice says, "Hey, what did you do, I can't see anything."

"Tony," Loki says.

Thor lands beside him, reaching out almost hesitantly but grinning fiercely as he rests his hand on the back of Loki's neck. "He is well," he assures Loki. And he calls, "Stark, come out!"

Tony jogs out from behind a piece of the ship wreckage, moving toward Loki and eyeing Phoenix warily. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. As long as you lot are done throwing fire and lightning." He comes over to stand beside Loki, and Loki throws his arm across Tony's shoulders, transferring his weight from the armor to Tony and he presses his face into Tony's neck. Tony's fingers stroke against Loki's hated skin, and Loki had almost forgotten that he still wore it. Tony certainly doesn't care, already pressing kisses to the side of Loki's face.

Beyond where they are standing Loki sees Epsilon-Loki watching him, face unreadable. Loki narrows his eyes at the doppelganger and pushes himself to his feet. Tony's arms slides surreptitiously around his waist, in case he needs more support, and Loki would take a moment to appreciate everything about Tony that is brilliant, but he has another task.

He is distracted when Thor's hand rests briefly on his shoulder before Thor reclaims it and offers Loki a wry grin of his own. "I'm glad to see you well," he says, but his expression is sorrowful.

Beta-Thor reminds him so much of his own brother, and Loki reaches back to him, clasping his shoulder, sharing a warm look.

"Jane died, fighting the Skrulls," Thor tells him, the words soft.

Loki feels his fingers tighten almost unconsciously. "I am sorry," he tells Thor. He can’t stop himself from thinking how close he almost came to the same.

Thor smiles sadly, but he is already stronger for the pain. He has accepted it and moved on. It's one of the things that always annoyed Loki the most about his brother, that ability to accept what life gives, and he thinks about the plan he's been slowly forming since his first visit to Beta-universe.

* * *

 

Steve is here, so Tony officially gives up on trying to pretend that he cares about anything other than taking Loki somewhere he can fuck his brains out without any delay.

"You got this?" he does say to Steve, just to make it official.

Steve eyes him but nods. "We’ll finish up if you want to escort our guests back to the anomaly and see them home. " He eyes Epsilon-Loki like he won’t be the least bit sad to see the back of him.

Tony’s arm tightens around Loki. "Alright-" he begins, but today’s not done with him yet.

Danvers comes down to hover a few inches off the ground, scanning Tony, Loki, Epsilon-Loki, Thor, and Phoenix suspiciously. Her gaze finally rests on Steve. "Rogers, you can’t be okay with this. " She gestures angrily at Loki. "He has two Infinity Stones. And he was about to destroy this planet with that power."

Tony wants to protest that Loki was about to do the _exact opposite_ , but Loki is standing there like he's dangerous and has a mind to remind everyone of it, his red eyes fixed on Danvers, the dark length of his hair unravelling all down his back.

Steve sighs, like he wasn’t going to bring it up until later but he kind of agrees with her. "Loki, you promised me the Stones would never be used to hurt Earth. You seemed… about to forget that promise."

"What the fuck," Tony hisses.

Loki laughs. "You want them?" he taunts Danvers. " I bid you luck in any attempt to take them from me." His eyes sweep the gathered heroes. "It matters little. I am too busy to deal with your pathetic mortal qualms this day." And without warning, he vanishes.

Tony inhales. It’s been awhile since he’s been on the receiving end of Loki’s cold shoulder, and even longer since he’s felt left out of Loki’s plans. A quick check reveals that Epsilon-Loki is gone as well. Beta-Thor still stands there, looking troubled. Everyone is shocked for a moment, then they all look at Tony.

Tony ignores them. "Come on," he says to Beta-Thor. "Let’s collect some Hulks and get going."

He turns away to regard his armor for a moment. It’s burned and cracked in places; Tony can tell that JARVIS isn’t going to let him get it airborne without a life threatening event happening on the ground, and Tony’s desire to _get away_ isn’t going to qualify.

Tony finds his weary examination interrupted by a small hand slipping in his. He turns back to find that it’s Phoenix. Or maybe Jean. She’s looking at him like she can see everything that’s going on in his head. It’s not something that usually bothers him, living in the same Tower as Betts, but it’s been a long day and the past few seconds have bene a really _great_ top off on that, and he’s not excited about someone else poking around in his head. But Jean only smiles at him, leaning in to rest her hand against his cheek for a moment before she steps back.

"Phoenix," Thor addressed her. "What will you do now?"

Jean turns to Storm, taking the other woman’s hands. "I’ll stay awhile," she says. "There’s still a lot I don’t understand about Phoenix, and she would like for me to gain some experience." She gives a rueful grin. "She thinks the best way for me to do that without going crazy on her power is here with people I know." Her face falls. "With the memory of everything I did very close."

Storm’s expression is empathetic. "We will be glad to have you here," she says, and no one challenges her words.

Thor’s hand rests on Tony’s shoulder, and Tony sighs. "Alright, let's get you lot home."

 

He's hoping that Loki will be waiting for them back home in Casablanca, but he's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Dream On" is written by Steven Tyler and performed by Aerosmith.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Action scenes are hard for me, so this chapter was rewrites after rewrites; thank you for your patience! :) I was rather inspired to change it dramatically about 2 days before I saw Infinity War; and then, of course, afterward I had to change a few other things... though maybe not what you would imagine. (And reading here is spoiler free!)  
> \- If you took me at my word and didn't read the backstories to OOOT and you were confused by Phoenix's appearance, I'm sorry. You can probably fix that by reading the first scenes of chapters 1 & 5, and the last scene of chapter 9, of "Your Prison Is Walking Through This World All Alone." (That's my bad, so let me know if you need more specific guidance on that, I'll gladly provide!) Also, a lot of my personal headcanon for Phoenix comes from one particular storyline in New X-Men called “Here Comes Tomorrow” (I can't really in good conscience _recommend_ any part of New X-Men, but that was my only real encounter with White Phoenix of the Crown and so it was a memorable storyline for me).  
>  \- Because I think of this series in my head as one massive, continuous story, I’m still finding characters that I forgot to tag for in this particular installment. If you notice someone that I missed I would appreciate it if you point them out to me!  
> \- I finally finished this chart, if you still needed help with keeping track of people: https://www.dropbox.com/s/8ob7ioseb6xlmta/OOOTcouples.png?dl=0


	17. My Love Is Vengeance, That's Never Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has one more thing to fix before he's done. #trickster

**Location:** Universe MTYTYA, Designation: Prime  
New York  
Avengers Tower  
Tony's lab

The anomaly transports them from Delta-universe to Prime-universe. Delta-Loki steps through, wearing his pale skin and rebraiding his hair with annoyance. He yanks Epsilon-Loki after him with a glare. "You've caused quite enough trouble."

Epsilon-Loki pulls his hand back and rubs his wrist with a glower. "You enjoyed it," he rejoins.

"The only thing I enjoyed was the excuse to make an exit." Which is a lie.

Epsilon-Loki is distracted from notifying him that he's quite aware that Delta-Loki is lying, by recognizing who is waiting for them. "You again," are the words he says, his voice heavy with disdain.

"Yeah, I'm real glad to see you, too," Prime-Tony drawls, leaning back in his seat as he glares at them. He and a woman Loki assumes is Prime-Pepper Potts are the only humans present, facing each other, apparently in conversation before Loki interrupted them.

"He wasn't talking to you," Delta-Loki observes, but they aren't useful to him at the moment, so he waves a hand and they slump over, asleep. "That will hold them until we are finished," Delta-Loki says.

"I don't understand why you don't just kill them," Prime-Loki replies, dispelling the shadows he had cloaked himself with as he walks in from the armor landing platform, Sleipnir trailing behind him, the horse placing his many feet carefully as he steps through the laboratory.

Delta-Loki rolls his eyes. "Do you want Thor distracted from what you're doing in Asgard or not? Such as these will keep his interest out of _your_ affairs."

Prime-Loki scoffs. "Don't think I don't also see that you are attached to this one." He stops as he passes Prime-Tony and peers at him intently. "He is, perhaps, the _most_ annoying of Thor's annoying compatriots, but I don't see..."

"Would you like to discuss it, or would you like to finish this before they, or Thor," Delta-Loki gestures pointedly downward, "wake up?"

Epsilon-Loki has been ignoring their exchange; going immediately to Sleipnir, he begins to stroke the horse's face. The other Lokis notice him whispering softly to the horse and turn to watch.

Epsilon-Loki glares at them. "You disregard him, as if he is no more than our means of transport?"

Prime-Loki looks nonplussed. "Sleipnir does traverse the realms. Is it not the same in your world?"

Epsilon-Loki turns back to the horse and scratches his forehead. Sleipnir leans into the touch and whickers. "He is mine, the child of my body," Epsilon-Loki says, modifying it after a moment with, "In my world, he was mine."

Delta-Loki regards him with something close to shock. "Do I want to know how that happened?"

"No," Prime-Loki answers firmly, "I do not. Let's go."

* * *

 

  **Location:** Universe MS, Designation: Beta  
_Avenger's Mansion_

They pass through the anomaly and appear in Beta universe. There are no Avengers in the armory, but Delta-Loki hears voices in the Assembly Hall and he shrouds the party in shadows as they pass by, muffling the ring of Sleipnir's hooves on the metal floor as he guides them up through the mansion to the open sky.

Epsilon-Loki makes a face as they walk. "This place reeks of death and sorrow."

"Jane Foster died to bring a halt to the Skrull invasion," Delta-Loki says. "Or so Thor told me."

Epsilon-Loki falls silent.

Prime-Loki curls his lip, but his words don't have the bite to them that Delta-Loki feels his doppelganger meant to impart. "Humans die every moment. Jane Foster is no exception." He turns to Epsilon. "Now, in your realm you have discovered all of the Infinity Stones, yes? Tell me about this."

Once they are above ground, in view of the sky, they turn to Sleipnir, and one by one they all mount the realm-slipper.

 

They come to their destination quickly, for speed is the nature of Sleipnir. As they dismount, Epsilon-Loki pauses with an additional pat for the horse. He glances around them. "We are not… beneath Yggdrasil?"

Delta-Loki regards the location with wariness. "Near enough." He may know _why_ they are here, but he's not certain of what is here other than what they seek. The air is filled with twisting roots and the ground is composed of the same.

Prime-Loki draws forth Gungnir, the spear angled forward, toward their destination, and he cocks his head, listening. "Serpent," he says, eyes narrowing.

Sleipnir shifts his weight uneasily and Epsilon-Loki observes, "The ground moves." He frowns in concentration as he prevents the viny roots from grasping at Sleipnir's feet and curling around the horse's many legs.

"Then let us be quick." Delta-Loki steps forward, long knives slicing a way through the twisted mass of roots between him and what he seeks.

When they break through the layer of roots before them, the serpent finds them. Its eyes fix on each of them in turn and it sits for a moment, stunned into inaction as poison drips from its fangs.

It really is a pleasure to work with someone who understands him as well as _he_ does. They don't need to speak. Delta-Loki has his long knives crossed beneath the snake's throat and Prime-Loki raises Gungnir so that the long pointed head of the spear comes down against the back of the creature's neck, catching it in the ever decreasing space between the blades until decapitation occurs.

Epsilon-Loki, reluctant to leave Sleipnir, trails after them a bit and regards Delta-Loki's now bloodied state with mildly disinterested surprise. "I _am_ assuming you brought us here for a reason _other_ than killing poisonous serpents," Epsilon-Loki observes, one hand pressing to his wounded shoulder as he makes a face of discomfort.

Delta-Loki rolls his eyes. " _Don't_ remind me of your earlier, asinine stunt, or I’ll forget that I’m giving this to you."

"If you'd stop coddling the damn horse, maybe you'd have noticed what our other self has done," Prime-Loki interjects, already moving toward a huge mass of viny roots that appear to be woven tightly around a man-sized figure. Prime-Loki is grinning.

Epsilon-Loki pauses, letting his senses fill the space. "Ah," he observes. He shoots Delta-Loki a look. "I perhaps begin to see your plan."

Delta-Loki grins.

They both move forward to join Prime-Loki. They stand around the root-shrouded figure. "I'm not particularly used to working _with_ other mages," Prime-Loki mutters, but they each reach out with what magics they have and tear the twisting roots away. The roots fight them, trying to squeeze more tightly around the one they hold, but as soon as they free him enough that he sees them, Beta-Loki assists them with what power remains to him.

Freed of the constricting roots, Beta-Loki looks around at three other versions of himself. His face is scarred from the serpent's poison and the scabs break open in places as he grins with bloodthirsty glee. "Odin will _rue_ this day," he begins.

"No." Delta-Loki steps in, cutting off Beta-Loki's murderous speech. "We have freed you from this imprisonment. And there is something we demand of you in return."

Beta-Loki shakes his head. "I will have Odin's _head_."

"I offer you something better," Delta-Loki counters. He holds up the small pouch he took from Prime-Tony's lab. "Infinity Stones." Beta-Loki's eyes gleam.

"And a world without Odin," Epsilon-Loki adds. He steps in, closer to his counterpart. "I offer you an entire universe, a gauntlet's worth of Stones, and Thanos to tear to shreds for taking vengeance from me. Thanos killed Odin. And Thor. And all of Asgard."

Beta-Loki shakes his head. " _Your_ Odin. _I_ will take Odin's life from him."

Delta-Loki sighs. "I suppose there are downsides to working with myself."

Prime-Loki laughs. Beta-Loki turns to him. "Don't look to me," Prime-Loki says. "I am just here for the fun of the thing. I have my own plans. This is entirely my counterpart's idea." He sketches a mock bow toward Delta-Loki.

"You have two options," Delta-Loki tells Beta-Loki. "You can go to Epsilon-universe with the Infinity Stones and kill Thanos, or we will kill you now. It is as simple as that."

Beta-Loki regards him for a long moment. "Why would I wish to kill Thanos? That sounds like hard work," he says, but his eyes are fixed on the pouch of Stones and his avarice is clear.

"I have plans for your universe," Delta-Loki says. "Plans that do not involve you."

Beta-Loki repeats Prime-Loki's mocking bow to Delta-Loki. "Can't leave a loose end like me running around."

Prime-Loki grunts in agreement. "And that's why I admire myself more than I respect Odin."

 Beta-Loki grins. "Very well. I accept your proposal." He holds out his hand for the pouch. "You do know there's only five Stones in here."

"The sixth is with Heimdall, at your destination."

Beta-Loki makes a face. "With Odin dead Heimdall should be easier to manipulate."

Delta-Loki rather doubts that, but, "Speaking of Odin." Delta-Loki presses a hand to his blood-covered shirt and pulls it back, weaving the blood in runes in the air. "We can't have him discovering what we're about."

Beta-Loki scowls, but agrees, "If making Odin look the fool is the best I can get before I leave this place then I will take it." He flexes his fingers and reaches out to take the magic from Delta-Loki. The four of them weave the serpent's blood into the runes, until the serpent's still body jerks and it lifts its head.

"And now for something for our puppet to be guarding." Delta-Loki pulls the long braid of his hair over his shoulder and cuts it at the back of his neck with his knife. Taking the coil of hair and laying it on the ground, he pours magic into it until where it lies there now stands a fifth Loki. The roots wrap around their prisoner again, seemingly unable to tell that it is no longer the same creature.

Prime-Loki is cackling as they make their way back to Sleipnir. Beta-Loki rubs the horse's nose in a way that's similar to Epsilon-Loki's, and Beta and Epsilon share a glance. "I look forward to exploring this world," Epsilon-Loki says.

Beta-Loki scoffs. "At least with _this_ ," he gestures to the work they have now left behind them, "you won't have Odin, and that thrice-damned, worthless _Thor_ on your back all the time. Best make good use of that while you can."

Epsilon-Loki frowns. "We will see."

 

Sleipnir lands on the lawn of Avengers Mansion. Epsilon-Loki slides from the horse's back. Turning back to face his other selves, he grins. "This has been, for me, a most beneficial experience. Good fortune in all your future endeavors, Loki." He vanishes.

Prime-Loki sighs. "I had no idea I was such a drama queen."

Delta-Loki laughs.

 

They move back down to the anomaly. Before he follows Beta-Loki, Prime-Loki, and Sleipnir through the anomaly, Delta-Loki pauses. "JARVIS," he calls.

"Delta-Loki," JARVIS identifies him.

Loki smiles. "My apologies for deceiving you at our first encounter. I would greatly appreciate it if you would not mention to anyone that I and my other selves were here."

JARVIS pauses. "You do not have the authority to request that information be withheld."

"Of course." Delta-Loki glances around the lab. "And I would not wish you to do anything that would harm Tony. You have conversed with your counterpart in Delta-universe enough to trust me on that I hope. But I have laid some seeds. I believe, given time to grow, they will be of benefit to Tony and his companions. I ask you to give them that time."

There is a long pause before JARVIS says, "I will refrain from mentioning your visit unless Mister Stark specifically requests the information, or your counterpart becomes a danger to the Avengers."

Delta-Loki bows. "My thanks."

 

He arrives back in Prime-universe to find that nothing there has changed; Prime-Tony and Pepper Potts are still slumped over in their seats. Prime-Loki is already standing by the door to the outer landing platform.

"Fare thee well, Loki," Prime-Loki calls. "But fare thee in someone _else's_ realm." He raises a hand in valediction before mounting Sleipnir and taking to the sky, the mantle of Odin drawn around him.

Beta-Loki is baring his teeth at the humans and Delta-Loki sighs as he realizes that he really should escort Beta personally to Epsilon-Heimdall in order to ensure the best possible outcome of their meeting. He owes Tony, for failing to have better handled the incident with the Stones and Phoenix.

"Come," Delta-Loki says, one hand firmly on Beta-Loki's arm, the other holding the pouch of Infinity Stones. "It is time you saw your new realm."

"I have waited long enough to be free of Odin," Beta-Loki murmurs. He seems reluctant to enter the anomaly, but Delta-Loki eyes him, and he knows himself well enough to see, that he is merely savoring the thrill of anticipation.

Delta-Loki grins, because he too anticipates with great pleasure the advent of Beta-Loki wielding an Infinity... not a gauntlet perhaps, but he recalls Betty's grandmother's necklace and the stones that were bound in it. Without access to a forge such as Nidavellir, he thinks it will still be easy work to bind the Stones in the necklace in place of its common stones.

"I know I need not remind you of the importance of Midgard," Delta-Loki prompts Beta-Loki.

Beta-Loki scoffs. "Yes, yes. I do not destroy the Titan for my own benefit but to hold the Middle Realm. You need not think that I would forget that."

And that is the only assurance he is going to get, and, truly, in a world where Tony is already dead, it's more than Delta-Loki cares to extract as far as promises. His Tony will have to be satisfied with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Behind Blue Eyes" is written by Pete Townshend and performed by The Who.


	18. Get Back to Where You Once Belonged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes sort themselves out and the last persons return to their correct universes so that the anomaly may be closed.

 

 **Location:** Universe MS, Designation: Beta  
New York  
Avengers Mansion

Beta-Tony is standing by the table in the Assembly Hall, looking at reports from SHIELD about the Skrulls who are now being taken as prisoners to 42. He rubs his face, exhausted, but he can't go upstairs. The tears drying on Jan's face as she sits at the table across from where he stands remind him there's still a body lying on the table in the hall and Tony can't face that. At least not until he can call something else finished, resolved. Maybe it’ll be easier then. Steve is standing at his side, strong and certain and thankfully silent.

Tony hears voices in the armory.

"I still wouldn't trust him farther than I could throw him," Clint is saying as the group walks in.

Hulk grunts in agreement.

Thor looks troubled. "He was... very much the man I'd wish my brother to be. But..." He shrugs and lets the thought die unspoken.

"I'm glad you're not as crazy as you could be," Clint says to Tony as he walks over; Tony can tell from their previous exchanges that he's referring to Delta-Tony. Clint looks like he wants to talk about that more, but then he drops into the chair beside Jan and rests a hand on her shoulder. She leans into him and he rubs her back comfortingly.

Tony sighs. "JARVIS, we've got everyone back, right? And we’re done getting rid of people, too?"

"I can confirm with my counterparts in the other universes that no traces of Beta-universe energy remain within range of their sensors."

"Great. Then shut it down."

"Of course, sir."

Thor nods to Tony, but then he steps away and goes upstairs without speaking.

Tony can only imagine what this day has been like for other people. He, for one, will be glad to not have to deal with it anymore. "JARVIS," Tony says, but his AI is really amazing, because JARVIS already knows what he wants.

"Sir, I have notified the necessary authorities of Ms Foster's passing. Thor desires to honor the requests of Ms Foster's family and friends as to her final wishes, and I have directed him in the correct courses to pursue."

Clint and Jan are standing from their seats and moving to the stairs. Hulk reaches out tentatively to nudge Jan with the curved back of his fingers, and she turns to throw her arms around his neck and hug him fiercely. Hulk looks surprised by her actions but raises his hand to curl around her body protectively. The three of them follow Thor's path upstairs.

Tony inhales a long, slow breath. Steve leans into him, their shoulders brushing, Steve's breath warm on Tony's cheek as Tony turns toward him.

Tony stiffens. "Dammit."

Steve pulls back. "What?"

"Sorry." Tony reaches out, throwing his arm around Steve and pulling him closer. "I just remembered Thor broke the back wall. And I bet it starts raining soon, if it isn’t already." He sighs. "Now I really don't want to go upstairs." He leans into Steve, his face pressed to Steve's shoulder, just inhaling the scent of him.

Steve raises a hesitant hand and lets his fingers brush through Tony's hair for a moment. When his touch isn't rejected, he trails his left hand down Tony's cheek until his thumb under Tony's chin turns Tony's face up toward his.

Their eyes meet and Steve waits, content in that moment to have his hands on Tony and Tony's breath on his face. It's Tony who leans in until their lips touch.

They kiss for what feels like a long time, but Tony's tired, so time is probably relative.

Steve leans back, his forefinger and thumb still cupping Tony's face. "Tell you what," his expression is warm and alive and earnest. "Get me some tarp and I'll give you a hand covering up the broken wall. JARVIS can call some people to fix it tomorrow."

Tony nods, leans in for another kiss. "Yeah. I think today is about finished." His lips linger over Steve's, reluctant to move away. "Hey, Cap. I think we discussed supervised naptime once? Let's make that a thing."

Steve grins. "I think I could work that out."

* * *

 

 **Location:** Universe MTYTYA, Designation: Prime  
New York  
Avengers Tower  
Tony’s lab  


"Oooh, Extremis? JARVIS, tell me more."

Prime-Tony blinks himself awake, tensing automatically.

"It's okay," Bruce says, and he feels Bruce's hand on his shoulder. Tony turns to look, and sees _himself_ sitting with some of JARVIS' screens in the air in front of him.

Prime-Tony manages to get enough moisture in his mouth to say, "Which one are you?" though the words come out a little too gravelly. Bruce's hand on his shoulder is a steady pressure.

The Tony waves his hand distractedly. "Delta." He glances over at Prime-Tony then glances up to Bruce before looking away. "I just came to make sure Loki was behaving himself."

Prime-Tony immediately glances over at where Pepper had been sitting before and relaxes when he sees that she's still there- asleep, slumped over the table, like he had been. "He came through here with his shadow, but I'm guessing they peaced out." The small pouch with the Infinity Stones is gone from where Loki had placed it earlier. Prime-Tony eyes Delta-Tony with disfavor. "He do that a lot?"

Delta-Tony halts for a moment in his manipulation of the holographic screen. "Not usually like this."

"Hmm." Prime-Tony stretches his neck, letting his hand rest over Bruce's, squeezing it once before withdrawing his hand. Bruce moves around to do a closer check on Pepper.

"She's fine," he assures Prime-Tony a moment later.

"Good," Prime-Tony responds. "I would not want to have to explain that to Natasha."

Delta-Tony blinks. " _Pepper_ and _Natasha_?" He shakes his head in disbelief.

The building under them shudders.

Prime-Tony sighs, loudly. "Fine, JARVIS, let him out." He eyes Delta-Tony. "Maybe you should leave."

Delta-Tony inhales a deep breath, but he nods. "Yeah. Well." He turns to grin at Prime-Tony. "It's been fun."

Prime-Tony laughs humorlessly but admits, "Yeah, a bit."

Behind him, Bruce huffs a chuckle in a flat monotone.

Delta-Tony pauses for a moment longer, like he's waiting for someone to appear.

"Look," Prime-Tony says, "We're the focus, so JARVIS won't disconnect the stabilizer until we're sure your Loki's back."

"Indeed, sir." JARVIS puts in. "To update, Beta-universe has disconnected from the anomaly. Delta-Loki has traveled beyond any of the universes where I am linked, but it is the belief of myself and my counterparts that he has journeyed to Epsilon-universe to insist that his counterpart remain there."

Delta-Tony wraps his arms around himself. "Thanks," he says to JARVIS.

Prime-Tony shakes his head in recognition of the hopelessness of trying to tell himself how to live his life. "I don't see it, but... I can't say Norse gods of any flavor are really high on my list of favorite people at the moment, from whatever reality. So. You know."

Delta-Tony gives him a quick grin. "Yeah. You, too." He raises his hand in farewell, to both Tony and Bruce, then steps through the anomaly.

Tony sighs, motioning Bruce to join him, and, when he does, leaning into Bruce's embrace.

 

Moments later, Thor crashes through one of the glass walls, his eyes dark.

"Really?" Prime-Tony grouses. "Is smashing through glass just an Asgardian thing? Can you not see it, is that the problem?"

"Where is Loki?" Thor demands.

Tony waves a hand in disinterest. "Not here. Look, I know it's been a weird day, and I'm not really sure what the other-me told you before, but-"

Thor had been stalking toward him, but he halts, regarding Tony slowly. He switches his gaze to Bruce.

Bruce makes a face. "Yeah, that was me who punched you in the face. Sorry."

" _Bruce_ ," Tony says in mock-admonition.

Bruce shrugs. "I can’t help the way Hulk feels."

Thor's expression is getting even darker.

"Look, Thor," Tony tries again, "It's been a _weird_ day. Maybe we should all take a few hours to decompress, possibly find out if the other me stole some potentially universe altering information from my database, and talk about it tomorrow."

Because life hates him, it's right then that Loki reappears, standing before the anomaly.

Thor tenses.

"Dammit," Tony mutters. "Hey, assuming you're the right Loki, you're the last one to get back to where you're supposed to be going. So, you should probably go do that."

Delta-Loki smirks and nods. "Farewell then." He steps backwards and vanishes.

Thor makes a move toward him, only to abort it and stand looking determinedly at the empty place where his brother had been standing.

Pepper groans and sits up. Bruce goes to assure her, the same as he’d done for Tony earlier.

"JARVIS," Tony says, "double check that Loki's really the last and then disconnect the stabilizer."

The slender blue line that denotes the existence of the anomaly winks out of sight as JARVIS says, "I can confirm with Delta-universe that all of the extraneous readings in either of our two universes have been eliminated and I have therefore disconnected the stabilizer, allowing the anomalous tear to close."

Tony sighs. "Well, thank fuck."

Thor inhales. "I am... perplexed by what has occurred here. If... this Loki traveled to Asgard wearing my form, I need go see what mischief he has caused there."

Tony gives him a thumbs up. "I didn't go on that trip, so I can't give you any sort of synop or anything. But I totally understand the need to fact check everything that comes out of Loki's mouth. Can I just say I'm glad he's gone, and that the one we're really supposed to have is really dead?"

Pepper makes a face at him.

About to stride out to the platform, Thor pauses. "Yes," he says slowly, more like he's acknowledging that he heard Tony's words than like he's agreeing.

Bruce smiles sympathetically. "It must have been difficult, to see him again. After everything."

"Yes," Thor says again. He stands for a moment. "I understand why you would not be pleased of his involvement in the events of this day, Tony Stark, and I must agree that Loki is... was, often given to destructive pursuits. But... he was my brother."

Bruce lays a hand on Tony's arm and Tony stills. "Yeah. I get that."

Bruce's smile is tight. "I think we all understand having difficult relatives."

Thor nods. "I will hie to Asgard, then." And he walks out.

"So we’re done, right? I’ve had a hard time of it in three different realities today, and I figure I’m about due for a shower. A long one." He trails his fingers along Bruce's arm. "Care to join me?"

Bruce uses that arm to pull Tony in tight against him. "Not letting you out of my sight for a while," he responds with a soft growl.

Pepper rolls her eyes at them and moves over to the corner of the lab. "I'm not saying it's your fault I got knocked out by a god," she mutters, "but Tony, I'm stealing your good coffee. Ugh, it's a mess in here."

Tony laughs. "Actually considering everything that's happened in here today, it's not looking too bad." He kisses Bruce as they walk into the elevator.

* * *

 

 **Location:** Universe YOSLY, Designation: Delta  
Casablanca, Morocco  
Stark Tower

When Tony gets back he goes right up to his private workshop. He doesn't want to talk to anyone, not that anyone's particularly talkative after the exhausting day it's been. And it’s not like he was going to sleep, so he came up here intending to work on repairing his armor and ignore the crap out of Loki and whatever his screwy plans are. Whatever his intentions, Tony finds himself sitting in his workshop staring at JARVIS' feed from the communal lab, the thin blue line of the anomaly barely visible. The feed holds his eyes, but behind that his mind is working.

Whatever Prime-JARVIS says, Tony's pretty sure that Loki isn't in Epsilon-universe forcing Epsilon-Loki to return to his nightmare. If he is... then Tony's not sure what he thinks about that except that he doesn't like it.

So if he's not there, where is he? Loki had told him, years ago, about the item he’d found on Alfheim that had the pretensions of being an Infinity Stone. Has Loki been thinking about traveling dimensions all this time? Has he wanted that power?

Or maybe he's here, in this universe like he's supposed to be, but he took the Infinity Stones he holds away from Earth to protect them from Thanos. But Tony doesn't like that idea either, because they've talked about this before and Tony isn't here to _not_ have an active hand in defending his own planet.

When Loki appears, framed in the anomaly for the briefest moment, Tony's breath catches. Loki crouches down to remove the power source from the stabilizer, then tilts his head back- talking to JARVIS, Tony would guess.

Tony turns away from the feed, clearing his throat. "JARVIS, confirm, anomaly contained and disengaged?"

"Yes, sir. It would appear all extraneous sources of anomalous energy have been returned to their source universes."

Tony nods. So, that means Loki _did_ send Epsilon-Loki back. _Why does that sit so wrong with him?_ Tony's fingers tap absently at the arc reactor casing. "JARVIS, give me some specs," he murmurs, and when Loki walks in, soon enough later that Tony knows he must have teleported rather than walked the whole way, Tony's surrounded by a haze of floating information.

Loki pauses in the door and watches Tony, but Tony's not actually doing anything so he waves the screens to minimize and looks over at Loki.

Loki’s eyes are on Tony, and he asks, almost apprehensively, "Did you wish to return to the other world?"

Tony tenses. "What?"

His reaction is not what was expected, and Loki shrugs lazily, leaning on the doorframe with practiced carelessness. "I heard you had worked with Eitri to create armor out of Uru in the world called Beta. I thought you perhaps wished to see such a thing."

Tony blinks, not sure what Loki’s doing. "I thought we fixed that. That no one could move across the different universes anymore."

"It _is_ fixed," Loki says, and there is a secret smile playing around his lips that soon vanishes as he walks into the workshop, coming to stand before Tony. "You seem… displeased with the conclusion of this day," he says, and his eyes are searching Tony’s, one hand coming up hesitantly to rest over the arc reactor. "I wondered if that was the reason."

Tony lets his own had rose to cover Loki’s, and Loki raises the other to brush his thumb over Tony's lips, his eyes fixed on that movement.

"There nothing else I could be displeased about?" Tony says.

Loki meets his eyes, startled. "Is there?"

"Where’d you go?" Tony asks.

Loki shrugs. "I could not allow my counterpart to remain in this world. It would cause something of an upset, for there to be two of us." The secret smile is back, slowly growing, and he’s looking in Tony’s eyes, to see if he gets the joke.

His smile is infectious, and Tony feels his mouth stretch slowly in mirror. "You didn't, did you," and he gets excited, reaching up to hold Loki's face in his hands as he kisses him intently. "I knew you wouldn't." And it's only then that he notices that Loki's hair is cut short. He pulls it free of the tie that’s holding it back, so that it falls just touching the top of Loki’s shoulders, and he trails his finger through the ends of it in wordless question.

Loki seems pleased by his eagerness. "I didn't what?" he asks mildly.

"You didn't send the other Loki back to Epsilon-universe."

"Hmm." Loki leans in, letting his arms rest loosely around Tony where Tony is seated on the tall stool he favors when he's working with JARVIS. "Whyever would you think that?"

Tony laughs, his arms lying over Loki's shoulders as he pulls Loki in closer for another kiss. "You sly thing," he murmurs against Loki's lips. "Will you tell me how you did it?" Usually he wouldn't even need to ask, but he still feels a little tender from today, not even sure of himself, but suddenly sure of Loki- which is a new, weird way of feeling.

"I switched them," Loki says eagerly, his eyes sparkling with the mischief of it. "Epsilon-Loki did not wish to return, so I gave to him Beta-universe. The Loki of that universe was imprisoned for crimes determined by Odin, and so we gave to him the Stones and sent him to Epsilon-universe."

Tony wants to ask more but he's laughing softly, and spending all his spare breath kissing Loki.

It's Loki who leans back for a moment, his eyes seeking Tony's. "And... you are well?" His hands brush down the length of Tony’s back, framing him between their hold and Loki’s body. "After the battle, your compatriots were angry with you because of me." He says it like he's admitting it's his fault, but the words are almost phrased like a question.

"Well, Steve's the same Steve he's always been, so there's not much I can do about that. After you left I was wrangling Hulks, and so Danvers had a go with 'Ro instead, about Phoenix deciding to hang around. She may have actually forgotten that she wants to yell at me about my poor choice in men." Tony leans in, leaning against Loki. "Beta-Thor put in a good word for you before he went home, by the way. A whole speech about all the things you've done. You'd think he's know you for longer than a few hours."

Loki makes an amused noise in his throat. "It is... a gift for Thor, you know. Epsilon-Loki being in his world. I believe, having seen everything that he can lose, Epsilon will... take better care of what he has been given."

Tony ruffles his hands through Loki's shorn hair. "Yeah, it was totally selfless on your part."

Loki makes a face. "Do you have much work left to do here?" He glances pointedly around the workshop at the exactly zero projects that Tony's currently got his hands in.

"I dunno," Tony says, one leg curling behind Loki's. "I could be here all night. Unless, I had a better offer."

"Hmm." Loki kisses him, taking his mouth deeply and possessively before releasing him, Tony moaning slightly. "I think I can come up with something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack listing: "Get Back" is written by Paul McCartney and performed by the Beatles.
> 
> Writing this story has been a truly interesting experience that has taught me so much about myself and my writing style. I’m so excited for this story to be completed, but I’m also sad for it to be over! Posting fic on the Internet is like shouting into a void- kudos and comments are the only way I know anyone is listening, and I really appreciate everyone who’s taken the time to let me know what they’ve felt about the story!

**Author's Note:**

> In its initial inception, OOOT was one story that was going to be about 30-40 chapters long and involve flashbacks and even more jumping around than it does. Because of AO3’s series tools I broke it into 4 stories to make it at least partially linear in storyline. This chapter does conclude that original storyline. However, I have 7 or so additional stories that I _plan_ to write in this series, and 5 or so other story ideas that I _may_ or may not get around to writing depending on a variety of factors. All of the currently planned stories are much shorter than OOOT and most of them are already in various stages of being plotted and written. I might take the summer off to work on something else before I try to seriously work on posting anything else in this series, but we'll see! Thanks for your interest, and I hope my stories have entertained you! :)


End file.
